Sephiroth's Second Life Trial
by kadajyazooloz
Summary: The 3SHM and Sephiroth go to the FFX world for a second chance at life. Now they must form alliances, deal with the Turks, stop Organization XIII, and please the council enough for reincarnation. Please Review! Will update ASAP! FF7FFXKH2
1. Trial

Author Note: This chapter is my very first, as well as my first fanfic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Square owns it all.

Chapter 1 Trial for the 4 silver head men

/I've revised this chapter/

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. No matter how hard they looked, or where they looked, all they could see was darkness. Then, FLASH, a huge light appeared everywhere, taking place of the darkness. They could see that they were in a large coliseum of some kind with what seemed like millions of people in it.They also noticed that there legs and arms were bound in chains. It also appeared to them that they were all together, Sephiroth in front of the other three.

"Sephiroth," said Kadaj sadly. "I'm guessing you didn't win against Cloud."

Sephiroth turned his head, facing his three clones. "Mother has chosen to abandon us" said Sephiroth carelessly.

The three silvered haired men went wide eyed hearing this. This topic came second priority as a loud voice spoke to the four men. Three figures that were familiar to them came up in what looked like silk robes from another era. The first was a large Tonberry, probably a King Tonberry. The second was a huge fat Moogle. The final one, who sitting in the middle of the other two, was a girl in a pink robe, long brown hair, blue eyes, and a pink bow in her air. The four men automatically knew who this was. She was the one that released Holy, destroyed Meteor, and cured the Geostigma. Aeris Gainsbourgh.

The large Tonberry was the first to speak "We are here to pass judgement on these four, who have passed from the world of life, to the world of death."

The crowd were shouting the word 'GUILTY' over and over again, until the large moogle raised it's hand in the air causing silence instantly. The moogle cleared it's throat and spoke to the crowd.

"I know that you all want these four to be guilty, however," said the Moogle with dread in that last word. "They must be given a fair trial. Now, Sephiroth. Do you admit summoning Meteor, causing the deaths of thousands, trying to bring back JENOVA, and plaguing the planet with Geostigma. Kupo?"

Sephiroth looked up at the moogle with cold eyes. Not cold eyes of hatred for the moogle, but as if he was about to cry. "...Yes"

The crowd starting saying 'guilty' again, until the Moogle once again raised his hand for complete silence. The moogle shifted his beady eyes to the three silvered haired men.

"Do you, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, admit in torturing humans, poisoning children, killing innocent humans, and reviving JENOVA, Kupo?" said the Moogle in a angry tone.

Loz nodded while Yazoo looked up at the moogle in disgust and Kadaj just stared the ground. The 'Guilty' phrase came up again, and this time, the moogle didn't put his hands up for silence. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz looked all around them, at the people as if seeing if they would kill them. Sephiroth on the other hand was looking at Aeris. Her face seemed sad, as if the trial of the one who killed her was unbearable to watch. This puzzled Sephiroth in many ways.

The crowd ceased there chanting on their own accord after a short while. The large Tonberry got up, walked to the edge of the large platform that the three were on, and spoke directly to the four men.

"Then your punishment, and your sentence has already been decided," said the Tonberry. "The sentence: IS DEATH. And your punishment shall be that you will never be reincarnated on any world."

The crowd was now cheering for the decision that the council made. The mens jaws had dropped, their fates being worse than death. Aeris on the other hand had looked completely shocked. After a short while the Moogle said in loud voice for all to here, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz looked at each other to see if anyone had an idea. The crowd cheering soon died out, as if they wanted to here their plea for forgiveness. The four men could've sworn that they saw a smile on everyone's faces. Sephiroth cleared his throat and spoke, looking directly into Aeris's eyes.

"I...admit that we have caused the planet much pain. However, we were under the influence of JENOVA, the so claimed ruler of the cosmos," said Sephiroth. The Tonberry and the Moogle looked deeply at Sephiroth, though he didn't pay much attention. Aeris though was looking at Sephiroth with a slight smile, as if she wanted him to live.

Sephiroth continued, "I demand a retest. A second chance in other words."

"OUTRAGEOUS," said the Tonberry with anger in his voice. "We wouldn't dare let you have another sec-," put his words were cut short. Aeris' hand had gone up, commanding complete silence. It was obvious that she was the leader of the three.

"What, exactly did you have in mind," said Aeris smiling. The Tonberry and Moogle had turned to look at her, awestruck.

Sephiroth smiled back at Aeris. He had never once blinked while talking to Aeris. "What if we we're transported to another planet, that we could redo our lives on. When we die there, then you could pass final judgement on us."

The Tonberry, and Moogle looked back from Sephiroth, to Aeris, who looked liked she approved of it right off. The Moogle looked back at Sephiroth in discuss. The Tonberry looked at him with cold eyes. Aeris on the other hand, seemed happy about the proposal.

"I approve of your plan Sephiroth," said Aeris happily. The other two members didn't seem so pleased about it though.

"We don't approve of the idea," said the two in unison.

"With there current power they could destroy any world," said the Tonberry to Aeris.

There was a lot of hissing and chanting among the crowd. Sephiroth didn't pay much attention as he was to interested in what the council's decision would be. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were also staring intensely at the council members, though Sephiroth knew they wouldn't really approve of the idea of helping people, or starting fresh and becoming good.

After a while of the three council members talking, Kadaj finally spoke up. "I agree with Sephiroth's idea." The remaining silver haired men turned to look at Kadaj while the three council members turned to look at him. "I admit, turning over a new leaf isn't really my idea of redemption, but... I will if I must. And to make it fair, you...can...suppress...our Jenova powers."

"That's crazy Kadaj," said Yazoo speaking up for the first time during the duration they were there. "If they do that, we'll have the power of a normal human."

"Excellent idea," said the Moogle with an evil smile. "I'll agree to there conditions now."

"Well I'm still not convinced," said the Tonberry crossing his large green arms. "What about all the Materia they possess. It's still makes them stronger than A-Class Fiends."

"We'll send them with one Materia of there choosing," said Aeris in a final tone. It appeared as if the Tonberry had nothing else to say. After a second or two he agreed to proposal Sephiroth had made. With reduced power, and one Materia of there choosing.

"Now then, where shall we send these four," said Aeris in a sweet tone. It apparently bothered the other two that she could be so kind to her murderer.

"How about...Spira," said the Moogle after some thought. Both Aeris and the Tonberry approved of this. Sephiroth had a faint idea about Spira from JENOVA being inside of him. It was a world under rule of a religion called Yevon. Sephiroth also knew it was under attack by a powerful entity called Sin.

"Alright, it's settled," said Aeris turning to the four silver men. "Now, pick. What Materia will you bring to Spira with you."

"Bahamut Sin," said Kadaj without a second thought. It did make sense. He used it quite well on his first try against Cloud and his friends.

"Time," said Loz. Sephiroth thought that the main reason that he wanted it was because of his reduced power. He wanted his speed back.

"Contain magic," said Yazoo. Sephiroth didn't think there was a purpose with that Materia.

With some thinking, Sephiroth said "Enemy Skill." His Enemy Skill Materia was mastered. All 24 techniques memorized, which had a well base of attacks. Offense, Defense, Status, Death, and Healing.

"Alright, begone worms," said the Tonberry raising a hand, destroying the chains that bounded them around their legs and arms.

"WAIT, I have one thing to say before I go," said Sephiroth holding up his left hand in a attempt to gain there attention. The three members looked at Sephiroth questionably. "Moogle, loose about 500 pounds you fat loser. Tonberry, stop dying so easily in the real word, it's embarrassing. And Aeris," she looked at him with questionable eyes "I'm sorry...for everything."

The last thing Sephiroth saw before he vanished into darkness again was a smile on Aeris' face.

Top of Form 1


	2. Spira, Besaid, and Turks

Chapter 2 Spira, and Besaid

Faster, and faster. They speed didn't seem go slow down at all. The four men were apparently traveling the galaxy in seconds. Each second it seemed as if they passed large numbers of planets and stars. Sephiroth's gaze was straight ahead of him, looking for Spira. After what seemed like forever, he finally saw it. A planet with mostly water on it, and onereally large land mass.

They started to slow down very quickly as they approached Spira. Apparently the council had directed them towards the bottom of the large continent. They were now in the planet's atmosphere. They could see a small island in there direction. When they were about 500 feet from the ground, they stopped. The four men were puzzled, but not for long.

Like lightning they starting dropping like a rock, obviously not supported by the council anymore. All four of them shifted there weight so that they were headed for the ocean on the bottom side of the island. Then, splash. They hit the water, hard, really hard.

Sephiroth was the first to get up. He gently brushed his wet hair out of his green eyes with his left hand. He wasn't that far from the shore, where he saw seven people, all looking at him. He started to walk towards them, while noticing that his sword, Masamune was with him, along with the one Materia that the council let him have. After a short walk he was now on the sandy shore of the island standing about twenty feet from the seven that were still there.

Sephiroth now paid attention to where he was. The area seemed mostly sandy on the beach surrounded by short cliffs with thick vegetation. The sky on the other hand, was perfectly blue, few clouds in the air. This planet more economically balanced than the one he used to be on.

A man with a slight muscular body, strange yellow clothes, and a spiky red hair tip on the front approached him followed by a shorter blonde with stranger looking clothes.

"That was one mighty long fall ya,"said the red head. "What happened to ya?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "Not much, just a little agreement with the higher ups."

"Well, glad your okay. But, what about your other friends?"

Sephiroth had completely forgotten about them. He turned to see if they were alright, if they were standing up in the water. They weren't. Sephiroth immediately ran towards his clones looking for there bodies in the light blue water. After a short search, he found Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz all piled up on each at the bottom of the ocean floor. Sephiroth drew his six foot sword from it's sheath with his left hand and poked each one in the butt with it.

After the three had woken up by Sephiroth, they looked at their surroundings. Needless to say, they weren't that happy about. Loz was crying about leaving there mother. Yazoo was angry at being wet. Kadaj just looked pissed. Sephiroth went back to the red head and blonde while the other three were settling in. The blonde was laughing his butt off, probably by either the condition that they were found in, or that Sephiroth took his six foot sword out and poked them in the rear.

"Well it seems like they'll be okay too ya," said the red head. "By the way, I'm Wakka and you are..?"

"Sephiroth," said Sephiroth putting his left hand out to greet him. Wakka shook his hand

though Sephiroth couldn't but notice that he was staring at his left arm. "Do I have something on

my left arm Wakka?"

Wakka took his hand off of Sephiroth's shaking his head. "No, it's just that...your left handed."

"Yeah, so are those three over there," said Sephiroth moving his head to Kadaj's position. "Is there a problem being left handed?"

"Kind of. You see, Yevon demands that all citizens should be right handed. Left handed people are said to be traitors. Because the devil rides on the left arm."

"Don't worry," said Sephiroth laughing at what Wakka just said. "I'm no traitor of this...Yevon, whatever that is. I was just born like that naturally. And I certainly don't look like the devil...much."

The blonde that had been behind Wakka suddenly stepped in front of him and looked eye to eye at Sephiroth. The blonde was about 6 inches shorter than Sephiroth, and had dark blue eyes. The blonde looked around Sephiroth, circling him like a vulture. Sephiroth remained perfectly still, letting the young man explore.

Finally after a long while at looking at Sephiroth he said, "Isn't that sword overcompensating for something?"

The other six men were roaring with laughter as Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz finally got up on shore with Sephiroth. Sephiroth felt kind of embarrassed. The young man wasn't laughing at his own question, he was merely asking a simple question. Still, Sephiroth didn't feel comfortable with this.

"It's just my weapon, the Masamune," replied Sephiroth as the six mens laughter died out. "What's your name?"

"Tidus. I come from a place called Zanarkand," said the blonde with pride in his voice.

"Well, these are my, uh, friends, Kadaj," Sephiroth pointed to Kadaj as he nodded. "Yazoo," Yazoo gave a slight smile. " and Loz," Loz gave a small hi wave.

"Alright then, I'll take you all to the village where you guys can get some rest," said Wakka to Sephiroth and his group. "Aurochs back to practice. By the way, Sephiroth, where are you going?"

The thought hadn't really crossed Sephiroth's mind. Where would he go? When he thought about it, something came into his mind. North. Something was calling him, telling him to go north.

"North," said Sephiroth with an undetermined sound in his voice.

"Alright. Then you'll have to catch the boat that going to be here tomorrow ya," said Wakka. "We'll go to Besaid, the village that's on this island, and rest up for tomorrow. Sound like a plan?"

Sephiroth, Tidus, and the other three men nodded in approval. It was best to trust this Wakka, Sephiroth thought. He didn't know this world to well yet, and if he was going to be here for the next god knows how many years, he might as well make friends. Wakka and Tidus seemed like a good start.

While the other five men were playing with a blue and white stripped ball, Wakka took the five to a small opening that led to a much more lively part of the island. It was obvious that this island had mostly vegetation around it. There was a fork in the road. One, on the left, that lead upward. The one on the right, seemed to go into a darker part of the island. Wakka took them to the right part of the island.

They seemed to stop at a ledge on the end of the trail that seemed to lead into a calm river. Without warning, Sephiroth and everyone else seemed to get pushed into the cool dark water. Wakka had apparently got behind them, and ran into them. Wakka gestured for them to follow him, and they did. Wakka was a good swimmer, but no one had trouble keeping up with him.

After a short swim they got up on land on a higher part of the island. Sephiroth could see a small village from where he was standing, obviously Besaid. Wakka ran towards the village down the hill followed by the others. On there way they met two men who warned them about to be on guard, for there are a large number of fiends on the road.

Before they entered the village, Wakka stopped them. "Hey, do you guys know the prayer?"

Sephiroth, Tidus, and the other three shook there head no. Wakka showed them how by bowing slightly putting his right leg behind him, putting his hands together as if holding a ball, and bowed. After that the six entered the village. It was a small and quiet village, perfect. Wakka pointed out the crusader lodge, and left, leaving Sephiroth and the others to explore the village on their own.

Loz and Yazoo went to the item shop to hopefully buy a map of the world. Kadai and Tidus went the large building in back of the village together. Sephiroth went to the crusader lodge for some rest.

When he got in the large tent he saw the two crusaders that warned them about the fiends earlier. However, what really got Sephiroth's attention were the three men in the back. One was a tall, bold, dark skinned man with shades on and a white shirt with a tie, and a buttoned midnight blue suit, and black gloves. The second had an untucked white shirt, unbuttoned suit, spiky flaming red hair, and goggles. The last one, though Sephiroth didn't recognize, had the same features as the bold guy, but with flaming spiky hair. A combination of the two in other words. One word came into Sephiroth's mind when he saw them. TURKS.

The three Turks paid no attention to Sephiroth as he entered the lodge, which suited him fine. 'But why were the Turks here', thought Sephiroth. He walked pass the two crusaders without saying a single word, and headed to the back where the Turks were. They eyed him suspiciously as he took a free bed at the left side on the end of the small room. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

His sleep didn't last long however. He could here footsteps, one Turk, coming towards him. Sephiroth opened his eyes, lifted his body up slightly with his hands, and stared to his right at the Turk called Reno, the one with flaming red hair and goggles.

"Yo, why do you have Materia?" asked Reno standing right next to the side of his bed. Apparently, having materia was wrong in this world. The two crusaders, inn keeper, and two other villagers looked away from what they were doing and stared at Sephiroth.

"I have this Materia because I requested it," replied Sephiroth in a cold tone. Reno and the other Turks didn't seem affected by this.

"Only Yevon, and Shinra can have Materia," said the other red head in the room. "Those who have it will either be executed or banished from Yevon. Only people from Shinra may use it. And believe me, I'll have no problem executing you in public."

This raised more questions in Sephiroth's mind. 'Why is Shinra here? Why is Materia forbidden?'.

"So hand it over and we won't have to kill you bro," said Reno holding out his right hand to take the Materia from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth simply shrugged, laid back down, closed his eyes, and turned to rest on his left side. With Sephiroth's abilities he could tell that the sigh he just heard from behind was an 'OK KILL HIM' sigh.

Reno raised his electro rod into the air and flung it down hard. Sephiroth was one step ahead of them. He quickly dodged in a split second by rolling off the left side of his bed. Then he crouched on his legs, jumped and kicked the bottom of the bed hard with his left foot, causing it to go high up in the air. He then kicked again with his left foot when he landed, and made it go straight ahead and hit Reno causing him to hit the wall hard, cracking it.

Rude, the bold guy, ran towards Sephiroth at full speed. But it wasn't enough, he quickly drew his six foot sword while dodging Rude by going under his left arm, at the same time. Sephiroth's bottom part of his sword hit Rude in the back causing him to crash through the wall, breaking it and collapsed the surrounding area along with him.

The other Turk ran towards him with two circular fire and wind wheels, each in another hand. Sephiroth took the now fully drawn Masamune, ran to him, and cut upward with his left

hand and sword. This made the Turk go up, break the roof, fly into the sky, until he later crashed back down on Rude, hard.

Sephiroth smiled as he sheathed Masamune back into it's rightful place. He then heard someone from behind his cursing. He turned his head to see that Reno had gotten free of the wall that the bed had pinned him to. Without a second thought, Reno charged him with his electrorod in his right hand. Sephiroth simply jumped away, but about five feet away from Reno. When Reno stopped and turned his head in Sephiroth's direction, he tried to attack, but Sephiroth gave him a left hook, sending him out of the lodge and into the streets of the village.

Sephiroth then through a bag of 100,000 Gil on the inn keepers desk for damage. He then took the other empty bed on the edge of the inn. He closed his eyes, and began to wonder off. Until again, he was rudely interrupted by the same foot steps that had disturbed him in the beginning.

"What do you want now Reno?" said Sephiroth not even opening his eyes to look at him.

"You know my name, good," said Reno as he was brushing off the dust off his uniform. "You know that we are the Turks right?" Sephiroth nodded slightly. "What do think about joining us eh?"

This caused Sephiroth to open his eyes, sit up in his bed, and look at Reno. "I have no intention on joining the Turks again," he said coldly. "Besides, I have other things to do besides working for weaklings."

Reno began rubbing his head with right hand. "So you were in the Turks before eh? Cool, well that's fine, didn't really think you join us anyway. Yo, I got a deal for ya. You don't tell our boss about our loss, and we don't pursue you, or your friends either, Ok? In return, we'll get you something nice."

Sephiroth was a little surprised about them knowing that they were there in the first place , but didn't show it. He nodded slightly to the agreement, and laid back down for some rest. Reno was starting to walk off.

"Hey Reno," said Sephiroth in his bed causing Reno to stop half way th. "What was that other red head guys name?"

"He's my cousin. His name is Axel," said Reno. "He's a little rough around the edges, you know. Tries to do everything by himself."

"Kinda like you," replied Sephiroth. He heard a little laughter from Reno, and ran off to join Rude and Axel who were waiting for him outside with aking heads.

Yazoo and Loz were looking around the small shop in Besaid. It didn't really have anything to offer other than basic supplies. They had bought a map, a few potions, and other

healing items, but that was it. They would've already have left if they didn't have this feeling that something else was there.

Then Yazoo spotted it, or them in this case. Five green orbs of energy, of Materia. They were Cure, Fire, Lightning, Ice, and a new one, Water. Yazoo picked up the five materia orbs and took them to the counter for purchase.

"How much for these five Materia?" said Yazoo has he placed them before the merchant.

The merchant gave a strange look towards them and said "50,000 a pop".

"That's highway robbery," said Yazoo outraged. "It should cost about five percent of that. What are trying to do to us?"

"Hey keep the ruckus down," said a voice from behind them. The three Turks had entered the shop looking at Loz and Yazoo.

"I'm guessing your friends of Sephiroth?" said Reno. Yazoo and Loz nodded slightly. "Well then..," he moved to the front of the desk without looking at either of them. ".make sure these guys get there Materia miss."

The lady quickly took the Materia and put it into a brown bag and handed it to Yazoo. Yazoo looked suspiciously at Reno who was just smiling.

"Consider it a gift to Sephiroth to keep his mouth shut," said Reno as he bowed slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean Reno?" asked Loz stepping a foot ahead.

"He'll know what it means,"said Reno going on his way out. "Just make sure that you said it was from the Turks okay?"

With that, the Turks left with Yazoo and Loz confused.

Kadaj and Tidus were in the Besaid temple looking at the summoner statues. A priest had explained that the summoners were people with the ability to summon Aeons, creatures with amazing power, and had the ability to destroy Sin. The priest told them that when Tidus told them that he had Toxin from Sin. Toxin was something from Sin that made people lose there memories, go berserk, or go insanse.

"So what do think of these summoners Tidus?" asked Kadaj while looking at the Grand Summoner Braska statue.

"Sounds kind of bogus to me," replied Tidus looking bored.

Kadaj thought Tidus had a point. From what he heard from the villagers, Sin was a creature who has lasted a thousand years, and just keeps on coming and killing people. How could one person destroy Sin when people over a thousand years couldn't?

Kadaj was interrupted in thought when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see the Turks were behind him.

"Yes, what do you Turks want?" said Kadaj in a foul tongue.

"Yo, easy bro," said Reno. "We just came by to say that we won't get in your way."

'Well that's good news,' thought Kadai. It definitely be a problem if the Turks had gotten in there way. Last time they fought the Turks held up their own against Loz and Yazoo with their JENOVA powers. Which was saying something.

"Why?" asked Kadai

"Cause your friend Sephiroth came and beat the crap out of us," said Axel moving his chin with his right hand.

After that the Turks left the temple. Kadaj turned back to the statues. He was mesmerized by them. It was as if they were calling him towards them.

"Hey, lets head to Wakka's," said Tidus as he was walking out of the temple. Kadaj agreed and ran to catch up with him.

Loz, Yazoo, and Kadai were all resting in the lodge while Sephiroth went out to get some fresh air from his own nap. He didn't see the Turks while he was walking around the small village. Sephiroth thought that they just left town. He then saw Wakka running from his house and going in the temple. Sephiroth chased after him.

When Sephiroth got in the temple and he looked amazed at the inside of the large building. It had statues everywhere, ancient markings and drawings on the wall, and a beautiful song in the room. 'Kadaj was right, this was a outstanding place' thought Sephiroth.

When he got his attention from the building to Wakka, he walked over there where Tidus also was. Tidus all of a sudden ran to the door in the middle of the room that was located on the top of a flight of stairs. Sephiroth wasn't really listening to what the priest and Tidus were saying back and forth, he was more interested in the room that Tidus was entering. It had a strange feeling to it, a familiar feel.

Without warning Sephiroth jumped from the entrance of the temple to where Tidus was standing. Tidus had the impression that Sephiroth wanted to go with him, and he was right. Together they left to go into the Cloister of Trials.


	3. Sin

1Chapter 3

When Sephiroth and Tidus entered the Cloister of Trials, they were quite surprised. It looked like a room with ancient writing. Tidus went to the back of the room where a strange symbol was, touched it, and an entrance appeared behind it.

"So why did you come in here Tidus?" said Sephiroth as he was solving another puzzle.

"They said a summoner has been in here for a whole day," said Tidus solving another puzzle. "I couldn't just let the summoner die."

After minutes of solving the puzzles, they were in a room with some type of elevator that went down further into the ground. Then they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey," said Wakka as Sephiroth and Tidus turned around to see him. "What's gotten in you two. Eh, it's alright. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and guardians are alowd down here."

They were now on the elevator going down. Sephiroth could here the song very clearly now, and he remembered the familiar feeling. It was the feeling of summon monsters. Then, Sephiroth got it, Aeons mean summoned monster in Spira.

"So what about you?" asked Tidus to Wakka.

"Me? I'm a guardian," said Wakka folding his arms. "There are guardians in there all ready. One has a short fuse. The other, well no one knows what he's thinking."

When they arrived at the bottom the room was quite different from the Cloister of Trials. It had a light red glow, a long hallway leading into another room, and a beautiful voice singing a song.

Sephiroth, Wakka, and Tidus walked together to the room further ahead where they met two new people. The room was spectacular, it had beautiful carpet, curtains, and statues, and to top it all off, a flight of stairs leading up to another room. Sephiroth hadn't seen these two since he's been in the village, but they were quite different from the rest of the villagers. One was wearing a long black dress up to her mid chest, many belts on her waist, and bunched up hair in the back with lots of different accessories. The other was at least 9 feet, had blue fur, looked like a lion, had white hair, and a broken horn on his forehead.

"What are doing here?" said the female in the black dress standing up and walking towards them.

"Told ya she had a short fuse," said Wakka while the large blue giant creature turned to stare at them.

"Didn't think we could handle it?" continued the girl on her onslaught.

"Is the Summoner safe?" said Tidus butting in.

"W-Who are you?" said the girl in a surprised voice.

But before he could answer the question the doors on the top of the stairs opened up. From it came a girl, young by the looks of it. She had short brown hair, two long arm gloves, black high heeled boots, and a flower Kimono. She seemed to struggle with standing up. Then, she collapsed. Everyone tried to get to her, but there was no need. The large blue creature ran up the stairs quickly and caught her in his large left arm.

The creature helped the girl up. 'She looks quite beautiful under the light' thought Sephiroth. She looked at the four on the ground. Sephiroth noticed that her left eye was blue, and her right eye was green.

"I've done it," said the summoner in a majestic voice. "I have become a summoner."

Wakka cheered loudly while the girl gave a relief sigh. Tidus seemed mesmerized by the girl. Sephiroth on the other hand was paying more attention to the room behind the summoner. Without noticing, Sephiroth started walking towards the room. Wakka and the others just assumed he was making sure that he summoner was alright. But they were wrong.

Sephiroth walked pass the summoner without even looking at her or the large blue creature. He knew something was there, familiar, yet it felt wrong, angry.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" said the voice of the black dress girl. Sephiroth paid no attention and kept on going up, nearly there.

Sephiroth heard a roar of some kind, and before he knew it, got cut off by the huge blue creature. Sephiroth tried to walk passed him again, but not without being punched in the face by him. The punch sent him to the ground with Wakka.

"You can't go in there," said Wakka trying to help Sephiroth up. "Only summoners can go in there."

After Sephiroth got up he started walking towards the room where the summoner came out of. The large creature didn't bother to let him get up on the stairs. He charged at full speed. Sephiroth was quicker and drew his sword Masamune, and pointed at the creatures neck when he was feet from him.

"Go ahead, stop me," said Sephiroth in a mocking voice. "It'll be the last thing you do on this planet."

The only sound that anyone could here was the Hym of the Faith. Sephiroth quickly ran around the beast, jumped and landed on the entrance to the faith, and went inside. He noticed that the door shut quickly behind him. But continued walking foreword. There, in the middle of the small room, was a large circular stone that was glowing and taking most of the space in the room.

In a few seconds a faint image appeared before Sephiroth above the stone. It looked like a ghost.

"Are you...Sephiroth?" asked the spirit. Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, I thought as much. The council told me ahead of time you be here in this world. Don't bother asking me for my power."

"Don't worry, I'm not here to take your power," said Sephiroth calmly. "You seem quite familiar to me. We're you...Choco/Mog summon Materia?"

"Yes, once upon a time. NOW LEAVE," said the faith with anger.

Sephiroth didn't want to make the faith angry, so he turned around and headed for the exit. This faith had a lot of power and Sephiroth didn't want to mess with without his Jenova powers. Sephiroth stopped for a minute before exiting.

"You know," said Sephiroth without turning to look at the faith. "I've changed whether you believe me or not. The darkness doesn't have any control over me any more. All I really wanted was to come here was to say that I'm sorry for all the destruction and pain that I've caused for you, and the other Aeons."

Sephiroth started walking towards the exit again. Truthfully that was what he wanted to say. That he was sorry. He wanted to redeem himself.

"Wait," said the Faith causing Sephiroth to turn around a look at him. "I thought you were the same person as 1100 years ago. I was wrong, I see that you mean to change yourself. Here," he threw a dark red orb to Sephiroth who caught it in his left hand. " this Materia is for you. No ones has used in a very long time. So use it wisely. I'll tell the others about your change. Goodbye...champion."

Sephiroth was surprised about this, but he accepted the Materia, and bowed to the Faith with respect and left. When he left the room he saw the five others he was with, all looking at him. He also noticed that four Turks were there. The fourth had brown bushy hair going down his chest and his back.

"That's treason ya," said Wakka outraged. "I'm afraid were going to have to expel you from the temple. Sorry bout that."

"Why are you Turks doing here?" Sephiroth said to the Turks without paying attention to what Wakka had just said.

"We're here because the priests here told us that some unknown character entered the Cloister to Trials," said Axel agitated.

"But when we say it was you, we let it slide," said Reno smiling. "After all, we are friends aren't we?"

"In a matter of speaking," said Sephiroth smiling.

Sephiroth walked down, and went with Turks out of the temple. Reno told Sephiroth that the new Turk that he saw was called Vexen. When they went out of the temple, all the towns folk gathered around the summoner in the large circle in the middle of the village. Sephiroth saw that Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were in the crowd on the other side. He went over and joined them.

"What going on here?" asked Sephiroth.

"Were going to see the Summoner Yuna summon an Aeon," replied Kadaj not taking his eyes off Yuna.

Yuna had a long staff in her hand, about four feet tall. It had a circular top with opening here and there. She then spread here legs about a foot apart from each other, then a large light purple circle appeared beneath her with strange symbols. Then beams of light came out shot in the sky. There a rift opened, where a large bird with large wings, and skinny body, a long neck and tail covered with feathers.

The large Aeon came down right beside Yuna where she petted it. The villagers seemed quite impressed. Though Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo didn't seem surprised at all since they could also summon creatures, once upon a time. Sephiroth did seem surprised about one thing though. The Choco/Mog summon Materia appeared to be glowing with the Aeon appearing.

Sephiroth had and idea, though it might not of been the best idea he ever had. But, what the heck, he decided to go along with it. He walked over to the middle of the square through the people who were giving him strange looks. When he got there both Yuna and the Aeon Valefor were looking at him.

"Summoner Yuna," said Sephiroth confidently. " why don't you try your new Aeon against another one."

Some people gave strange looks about this, but Yuna nodded. The large bird Aeon started flying over the ground, but only by a couple of feet.

"But...where am I going to find someone with another Aeon?" asked Yuna shakily. She was still a basic summoner after all.

"Your opponent," said Sephiroth equipping the Choco/Mog materia to his armor on his left hand. "..will be me."

Before Yuna could say a word a blue wavy aura appeared around Sephiroth's left arm with the Summon Materia shining through his clothes with a dark red glow. He raised his left arm a little high so that everyone could see it. Then he turned around quickly and shot a blast of blue aura at what seemed like the crowd.

Fortunately for the crowd the blast seemed to explode feet from them. A rift like the one Valefor came out of appeared. Then a large yellow bird came running out of it, with a Japanese head band, and a Mog riding it. Half the crowd seemed amazed by the other Aeon appearing, others seemed startled.

"Let's begin shall we," said Sephiroth calmly looking into Yuna's eyes. "Choco, regular attack."

The large bird ran quickly to Valefor, jumped up, and hit the opposing Aeon with it's beak causing minor damage. Sephiroth knew that this summon was the weakest among them all.

"V..Valefor, regular attack," said Yuna shakily.

The large bird flew over and kicked the Chocobo, who dodged it easily. The Chocobo then retaliated by hitting it with it's large beak.

"C'mon Summoner Yuna," said Sephiroth in tone that made her jump. "I'm going easy on you. But since it's your first time, I'll go even easier on you. Chocobo, Boost."

The chocobo seemed gather energy around. Yuna told her Aeon to attack, and it did without missing. The crowd cheered for Yuna. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and the four Turks booed her.

"Chocobo, I command you, Boost again," said Sephiroth raison his left arm to him as a sign of devotion. A faith gave him the Materia, he wasn't going to waist it.

Again the Chocobo boosted, and Valefor attacked again without missing. People were cheering louder than ever for Yuna. To the crowd the winner would be Yuna.

"Sephiroth must've lost his nerve ya?" said Wakka to Lulu who just scuffed. "His Aeon his getting the crap beaten out of him."

Sephiroth then started laughing which freaked Tidus out, and the crowd. "Fool," said Sephiroth. " you are not cut out to be a summoner if can't even beat me."

"What are you talking about, she's beating you badly, "said Tidus outraged.

"Your such a child,"said Sephiroth coldly. "Now, in this world you have a technique called Overdrive, and your Aeons have it. But we have a technique called 'Limit Break', and I'll show it to you. Choco, Limit Break, DEATHBLOW."

The chocobo ran in the other direction, and didn't seem to come back. Many people were laughing. Sephiroth was just standing there, arms folded, with a evil smile on his face. Then they herd what seemed like a stampede. Then the large chocobo was came into view. Moving at incredible speed, dust flying behind it. Then BAM. It hit Valefor at full force.

At first, it didn't seem to affect it. But then, it collapsed and disappeared in a bunch of pyreflies. There was silence, dead silence.

"Don't bother defeating Sin until you can beat me," said Sephiroth as walked away. The Turks and the three silver head men were cheering for Sephiroth as he walked by.

Later that night, they had a large bonfire in the middle of the village where Yuna and Sephiroth fought each other Aeon to Aeon. Wakka was over by the aurochs giving a speech about Tidus joining, them winning, and taking the cup this year. Sephiroth thought it was impossible, he heard that they haven't won in over two decades.

The Turks left the village to another part of the island, what part, Sephiroth didn't know. Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj were all asleep in the now repaired lodge. They split the Materia they got from the Turks evenly...kind of. Sephiroth now had Enemy Skill which he hasn't used yet, Choco/Mog, and Cure. Kadaj had Bahamut Sin, Water, and Thunder. Yazoo had Contain, and Fire. And Loz had Time, and Blizzard.

Sephiroth was sitting quite close to the bonfire, gazing into the flames. He wondered if the council was looking at him, judging him, waiting for him to screw up. But there were two things that bugged him in this world.

First was that the council said that JENOVA was gone, dead, nonexistent. But he could sense her, somewhere, as if hiding under a barrier. The other was what the faith said earlier. He said that he was here 1100 years ago. Sephiroth thought the council had transported him to another planet, not move him through another time. He wanted to go back to the faith and ask him questions, but the villagers were already angry hearing that he entered the Cloister of Trials, talked to the faith, and beat Summoner Yuna at her own art. He didn't want to push it.

Sephiroth decided he should receive forgiveness from Yuna. He got up and started walking towards Yuna as Tidus left. Sephiroth couldn't help but notice that Yuna's aura was a little different, like half and half. A half-breed in other words.

"Stay away from the Summoner you traitor," said an old lady.

"I'm not a traitor because I don't support Yevon. I came to talk to Yu...Summoner Yuna," said Sephiroth harshly to the old lady.

"Yes, what do you want to talk to me about?" said Yuna who had returned to join them.

Sephiroth was trying to find the right words to say to Yuna. Summoners were regarded as the most honored among the people of this planet, and he didn't want to upset her in any way.

"I'm sorry," said Sephiroth looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry for ruining your moment of becoming a summoner, and beating you in your first call for a Aeon."

Sephiroth got down on his left leg putting his right arm over his right leg, bowing for forgiveness. He didn't hear anything except the crickets, and the burning noise that the fire made.

"I forgive you," said Yuna in a sweet tone. "But I also thank you for teaching me that it's going to be harder than I thought to be a summoner. By the way, what's your name? Wakka never told me."

Sephiroth got up from his position and stood up at his full height, 6'1. He looked at Yuna with gentle eyes and said "My name is Sephiroth. I'm the best swordsman in the world."

"Pleased to meet you," said Yuna giving a slight bow. "Are you going with us to Kilika tomorrow?"

Sephiroth knew that there was a boat leaving tomorrow, he didn't know where it was going, but thought it was going to this Kilika. Sephiroth nodded.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow Sephiroth," said Yuna as she sat down and began talking with the others in the small circle group.

Sephiroth went back to the crusader where he intended to get some sleep before they head out tomorrow. When he got in the tent he saw four things. Loz snoring like a behemoth, Yazoo curled up, Kadaj sleeping soundly, and Reno sitting in a chair at the counter drinking something.

Reno noticed Sephiroth and waved at him. "Yo, has it going Sephiroth? Enjoying Besaid?"

"Yeah," said Sephiroth tired.

"I saw you use summon Materia," said Reno taking another drink. "Quite impressive. I really think you kick ass."

"Thanks..I guess," said Sephiroth as he got into one of the empty beds. "Hey Reno. How many Turks are there?"

Reno burped the drink he had and turned around facing Sephiroth. "There's six of us on this island but altogether, there is ten. The other four are guarding the president right now."

"Where's your headquarters Reno?" asked Sephiroth as he laid on his bed.

"Well, we're stationed in the now ruined Zanarkand," said Reno getting up from his seat stretching his arms out.

"Final question, do you guys have files from 1100 years ago?" asked Sephiroth as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe, I don't know. Not into history ya know. Well, see in the morning."

"Wait," said Sephiroth knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Your going with us tomorrow?"

"You better believe it baby,"said Reno all hyped up. Reno then left the lodge and went outside.

Sephiroth rested his eyes and began to fall asleep. While he was on the verge of going to sleep, a plan was being formed in his mind. '_I'll go to Zanarkand, find out about this planet's past, find Jenova, destroy her, and redeem my self_. _Anything else?'_ And with that, he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke early. He got up from his bed and started stretching his body. He scanned the room to see if Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were still asleep. They were. Sephiroth went out of the tent and went into the street of Besaid. Though to his annoyance, the first thing he saw was Reno and Rude talking.

Sephiroth tried turning in the other direction in hopes of getting away from them and enjoying a peaceful morning. Too bad. Reno spotted him quickly and called him over. Reluctantly Sephiroth started walking over to him and Rude.

"Hey good morning to ya," said Reno happily. "Slept well I hope. I couldn't with all the snoring from Rude."

"...I wasn't snoring,"said Rude. "You were."

Reno looked at him for a second and blushed. Then turning back to Sephiroth, began telling about what they were going to do.

"Yo, we're going to the beach for some...exercise, wanna come?"said Reno. Sephiroth nodded. "Cool, then we'll explain what we're going to do on the way."

Sephiroth, Reno, and Rude began walking towards the beach, on the path that Sephiroth hadn't been on before. There area wasn't that much more special than any other part of the island. It had cliffs, rocks, trees, moss, and notable, a waterfall.

"So here's what we're going to do when we get back on the beach," said Reno leading the other two. "There's some cargo that we need to load, make a quick security check though this islands violence rate is 1 in a 1,000,000, and help the crusaders with some special work. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why are the Turks here," asked Sephiroth.

"It's classified," said Reno. "What I can tell you is this: it has something to do with the special work with the crusaders."

The three remained silent through most of the trip. Sephiroth kept himself busy by noticing and looking at all of what Besaid had to offer. However, when they got to what looked like ancient ruins, they were interrupted by a loud noise.

Streaking through the air, the large blue creature that had appeared by Yuna's side was jumped up and landed a couple of feet from Sephiroth who jumped back about 10 to get some distance from him. The creature growled, slammed his fist into the ground causing a small hole, and took out a well crafted spear.

Sephiroth took up his offer for a challenge by drawing his sword from it's sheath. He put the Masamune into it's normal stance around Sephiroth. He was ready for this creature, though he thought that fighting with him was a waste of time. Rude was standing still in his normal position while Reno was sitting down on a large rock cheering for Sephiroth.

The creature started the match by running at Sephiroth with his spear in his right hand. '_He's slow'_ thought Sephiroth. The creature dragged his weapon upward in a attempt to cut Sephiroth. Sephiroth dodged it with ease, '_Is this a joke? He's way out of my league'._

Sephiroth got behind the creature without it even knowing. He twirled around once a swung the Masamune in his back causing serious pain. The creature was already limping after one stroke.

"Your out of your league," said Sephiroth cooly. "Turn back now and I promise I won't kill you."

Reno was cheering loudly know, jumping up and down on the rock. However, it seemed like the creature wasn't giving up yet. He put his right arm against his mouth and began to roar. Then he ran a couple of feet , dug his spear into the ground, and used it for a launch. The creature was flying for Sephiroth at incredible speeds, for the creature any way.

Sephiroth found this amusing, but boring now. He decided to end this now. He ran behind him before he landed and prepared for an attack. Sephiroth decided to use an Enemy Skill technique. The yellow Materia was glowing in his armlet on his left arm shining a bright yellow. The landed on the ground, Sephiroth pointed his arm at him.

"I cast ," said Sephiroth. A large dumbbell appeared above the creature and slammed on top of him. Knocking him out cold.

Reno was now up from the rock and started jumping up and down cheering Sephiroth. Rude just stood there. The two Turks and Sephiroth started walking again to the beach. Sephiroth turn to look at the defeated creature, he couldn't help but wonder, what was his reason for attacking him?

"That was amazing Sephiroth," said Reno excitedly. "I could've token him out quicker, but still, great job. What was that attack you used to finish him off?"

"First: I could've finished off in a second if I wanted to," said Sephiroth as Reno gave a ruff sound. "Second: the attack was called ?. It does damage equal to the difference of your current health and maximum health."

After that they just kept walking towards the beach, and within a few minutes they were there. Reno was indeed right, there would be a lot of work to be done. There was a large amount of cargo in wooden boxes on the furthest right side of the beach. Sephiroth also noticed Vexen giving commands to people who were loading up cargo and Axel who was talking to two other Turks, both female blonds.

Reno instructed Sephiroth to just help them by carrying the boxes in the boat. The boat itself wasn't that impressive. A normal sturdy boat with a sail, deck, and a bridge. Sephiroth was able to carry 3 boxes at a time with his large amount of strength. Because of this the boat loading would take much less time. In a half an hour they finished.

Reno through a bag to Sephiroth who caught it in his left arm. "It's breakfast," said Reno turning to eat his own.

Sephiroth opened the bag to see three biscuits, an orange, and milk. Yeah. Sephiroth took all three biscuits in his mouth and ate it in one swallow. He ate the orange slowly, and drank the milk quickly.

Afterwards Sephiroth began to walk towards Reno who was talking to Vexen. The closer Sephiroth got to Reno the more clearly he understood what they were talking about. Business, boring.

"Hey Reno," said Sephiroth making Reno and Vexen turn to him. "Who are those two blondes over there?"

"The one with blonde hair that curves over to her right side is Elena," said Reno pointing to her. "The other blonde with slick like hair is Lexus. The cutest girl in the Turks."

Sephiroth didn't think they were that powerful. There Aura was less than the others. Sephiroth had to ask.

"Reno, are you the strongest Turk?" asked Sephiroth.

"Me? No ,no, no, no, no,"said Reno shaking his head. "I'm the fifth strongest. That's why my number on my Turk license is five, I'm the fifth strongest. The top four always stay with the President of the Shinra company. Whether it be travel, assassination, or bathroom. The exception to this is when someone threatens the Shinra company, strong enough to handle the lower Turks, and needs to be killed by the higher Turks."

"And what are the names of the higher Turks? In rank please."

"Let's see," said Reno rubbing the top of his head with his right hand pondering the question. "The lower Turks rarely see them. Number 4 is Lexaeus he uses a huge tomahawk as a weapon. Number 3 is Zexion, he has the ability to look into someone's mind and copy someone who you've seen before appearance, and act just like them. Number two is Tseng, we see him the most. He just fights physically. As for the top dog, his name is Marluxia. Can't say what his weapon is, never seen him fight."

Sephiroth didn't like this Zexion guy. The way Reno described him, he would be the perfect spy. He remembered Tseng, too easy to kill. Lexaeus didn't that powerful. Marluxia, no idea, but who would name their kid Marluxia.

The sun was now fully up and well in the noon period of the day. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz came to the docks after a few hours that Sephiroth arrived. The four silver haired men tried to have fun with the Turks before they left for Kilika. Unfortunately, only three out of four did a good job.

Yazoo was talking to Lexus and seemed to go pretty well. They were mainly discussing about business. Lexus being a Turk and Yazoo being a mercenary, kind of. Kadaj and Axel were talking and laughing about something loudly. Sephiroth interpreted it as jokes about their comrades.

Sephiroth was talking to Reno and Rude, though Rude was silent through most of the conversation. Sephiroth had apparently become good buddies with Reno and didn't even know it. Reno kept on talking about unimportant things and kept asking Sephiroth strange questions. Like, who does he like/_No one/_, who is your best friend/_Kadaj, _and would he reconsider joining the Turks /_NO/._

Loz was the one that had a bad time. He was trying to put the moves on Elena and got a grenade thrown at him which hit him dead on. The three silver men and the five Turks were busting a gut.

Later that day Summoner Yuna, her three guardians, and Tidus walked in on the beach. Reno signaled the other Turks to get aboard, and they did. Sephiroth and the other three men followed suit and got on board. After Yuna got on board they started departing, but not without an emotional goodbye. A little boy was crying while waving at Yuna, Sephiroth couldn't figure out why.

The boat ride was quite calm. Sephiroth was on the left side of the boat resting his arms of the rail of the boat. The large calm blue sea was beautiful for miles away. The sun was out and brought a nice shade of color on the boat. The cool gentle air brushing against Sephiroth's face making his two long silver haired bangs move with the wind. It was perfect.

After a short while Sephiroth decided to go down stairs. On the way down he saw Tidus go past him. The cabin hallway was kinda of short, but that was okay. Sephiroth only saw one man there, who was walking towards him. Sephiroth thought he looked like someone who worked in a hotel by the way he dressed.

The man approached him and said, "Bizarre clothes you have their lad," said the man examining him. "Don't look like you have much money on ya. Out of my way, I have no business with ye."

As the man started walking past Sephiroth, he was stopped by Sephiroth's comment. "With the way your dressed, and the way you speak, you aren't getting any business eh clown."

The man turned around and said in a dark tone, "I'm Oakka the XXIII."

"? Okay...you do birthdays?" replied Sephiroth.

"Don't know me...well not many do, not yet,"said the man putting his head down facing the ground. "You know, if you help me, I'll apologize for my behavior, and give you great discounts on my items."

Sephiroth thought it would be a waste of time. But...if this would rack up a few good points for the council, he would do it. "Here," said Sephiroth throwing him a bag of 10,000 gil.

"Excellent, I'm on my way to the top," said Oakka. He thanked Sephiroth and ran back to the end of the cabin where the two crusaders he met earlier, and four Turks.

Sephiroth returned outside on the back of the boat to see Loz and Yazoo talking to Reno and Rude. By the looks of it, they were going to start a fight. Kadaj was no where to be found as far as Sephiroth saw. Sephiroth pondered where Kadaj could be, but then decided to shrug it off and talk to the other two.

Yazoo and Loz saw Sephiroth walking there way and looked relieved. When Sephiroth got there Yazoo asked him one question instantly. "Hey, can we fight these two?"

Sephiroth was shocked, these two didn't have there JENOVA powers and they wanted to fight two people who kept up with them when they had their powers. Sephiroth nodded, knowing that it would inevitable.

Sephiroth stepped to the right side of the dock to stay out their way, the surrounding people did the same. Sephiroth noticed that in the left corner of his left eye, Kadaj was standing on top of the bridge of the boat. Sephiroth shrugged that off and watched Yazoo and Loz fight Reno and Rude.

"Well let's get this party started," said Reno drawing his electro-rod in his right hand. Rude put his gloves on. Loz got his stun gun ready, Yazoo apparently planned to fight with his gunblade like he did before.

Loz started it all, he quickly ran to Rude who charged at him simultaneously. When they were a foot away from each other, Loz tried to throw him a electro punch with his left hand. Rude pushed away with his left hand, turned around to his right, elbowed Loz with his right, uppercut him with his left, and gave him a hard punch in the stomach with his right sending him a good twenty feet away from him.

Yazoo jumped high in the air, as well as Reno. He tried to cut Reno down horizontally with his gunblade but Reno parried it by throwing his electro-rod to his left hand. Reno took the chance that Yazoo was unguarded. He turned around to his right in midair, threw his weapon back to his right hand, and hit Yazoo square in the chest sending plummeting to the ground hard.

When Reno returned to the ground safely, he gave Rude who was standing behind him, a thumbs up with his right hand, his weapon being his left. Though the victory dance seem to be short. Loz got back up and charged Reno with his stun gun up.

Loz tried to hit Reno with his gun, but didn't succeed. Reno ducked by throwing his body backwards. Loz's right side was wide open, and Reno took the opportunity. He took his electo-rod weapon and flung it hard against Loz's face causing him to go back another twenty feet again, only this time hitting Yazoo who was getting back up.

"You guys are okay, but work a little harder," said Reno.

Yazoo and Loz were furious now, and pulled both their gublades out and shot a bullet, each at Reno and Rude. Reno and Rude were well ready for this, but there was no need. Sephiroth stepped in between them, drew his Masamune, and blocked the shots.

Yazoo and Loz were surprised by this, but didn't protest. Sephiroth turned to the Turks and gave them a dark stare.

"Why did you guys decide to fight Reno?" asked Sephiroth staring directly into Reno's eyes.

"Well...they said they could beat us so...we asked them to fight, and they accepted it,"said Reno turning his head to Yazoo and Loz's position.

Sephiroth sheathed his sword and got into a fist fighting position. "I'll fight ya. With no weapons at my disposal. Or Aeons."

Reno and Rude looked at each other, but they nodded their heads in unison in agreement. Reno charged Sephiroth, but when this fight started, it was all ready over. Sephiroth got behind Reno and shouted "SHADOW FLARE".

A huge amount of energy exploded on Reno causing him to keel over. Rude was right behind Sephiroth and threw a quick right punch at him. To slow. Sephiroth turned and went around Rude by going right, almost the second that the punch was going to make contact with him Sephiroth shouted "GOBLIN PUNCH" as the yellow Enemy Skill Materia on his left arm glowed a bright gold. Sephiroth began wailing on Rude from behind. Left punch to the middle, right punch to his lower right side, left at the left shoulder blade, right at the upper back, and so on. The speed at which Sephiroth was doing it was incredible, even Kadaj had a little trouble keeping up.

Rude fell over on Reno exhausted. Sephiroth calmly walked over to the fallen duo who were failing to try to get up. Sephiroth was over them now, Enemy Skill Materia glowing in his left hand, Reno and Rude stopped struggling and looked up at him. Sephiroth pointed to Reno and Rude with his left arm, but never got to cast the '?' spell he wanted to.

The ship all of a sudden turned violently, making Sephiroth lose his position. The boat came to a huge left turn causing everyone to go to that direction. Rude slid over to the left side of the boat, Reno right behind him. Rude hit the rail of the boat hard with his back, Reno practically head butted him from behind.

Loz and Yazoo were apparently able to grab a hold of one of the pillars on the boat. Before Sephiroth could suffer the same punishment as Rude and Reno, he quickly drew Masamune, and plunged it into the ship, causing him to stop in place.

Sephiroth heard a man cry the word "Sin". Immediately Sephiroth turned his attention to the large waves emitting from the left side of boat to see a enormous creature. At least 300 feet in diameter, large thick skin, and from what Sephiroth could pick up, a familiar scent.

Sephiroth turned his attention Kadaj who had jumped down from his position on top of the bridge to help Reno and Rude. As Kadaj helped Reno and Rude up the ship gave another jolt, this time forward which caused Rude to fall down on his face, Reno falling on top of him. After that the ship was gaining back it's momentum.

As Loz Yazoo, and the Turks were gaining back there footing, a women screamed. "SINS CREATURES". Sephiroth ran past the others Masamune in hand, went to the other side of the boat, and saw Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Kimahari, and Wakka facing against 3 miniature versions of Sin, and a part of Sin itself.

Tidus ran and sliced one of the winged beast on the dock and killed it, sending pyreflies everywhere. Lulu went and cast a thunder spell at the second, killing it in a repeat performance from Tidus. Wakka did the third as he threw a ball at the creature and killed it.

The victory seemed won until three new ones came from SIN and land in front of them. They started battling them again, only with a slight change in combat. Yuna, Tidus, and Kimahari were fighting the three creatures while Wakka and Lulu hit SIN. The boat gave a sharp turn making the SIN piece appear on the right side of the boat.

Sephiroth didn't hesitate for a second, he knew what he had to do to end this. He started running for a cannon which had a fired harpoon attached to SIN. The five warriors eyed him as he passed by, but that didn't stop Sephiroth. He ran, jumped on the rope attached to Sin, and began running up to it as if the little walking space was nothing.

When he was about 50 feet away from Sin he jumped to it. And slashed down hard on it, but didn't stop. Sephiroth appeared to be doing an aerial dance as he flung his sword in a different direction every half a second. He finished by landing on the rope, the tip of his shoes on the rope, jumped about 50 feet above Sin, raised his Masamune above his head, and slashed down hard shouting the word "BRAVER" as he went down.

Sephiroth did a huge jump backwards and landed on the top of the bridge with grace. Sephiroth then paid attention to the results of his strike. The rope was cut, but Sephiroth saw what he was looking for, there was an enormous scar going down on Sin's body part. After that Sin sunk in the water were he then continued as the boat did.

Sephiroth leaped down to where Yuna was while sheathing his Masamune back into place. Yazoo and Loz came back from the end of the boat and rejoined Sephiroth and the others. Sephiroth had a bad feeling when he saw everyone, and he wasn't the only one. Yuna noticed it to. Someone was missing, and they were Tidus and Kadaj.

Without hesitation, Wakka immediately ran to the side of the boat, jumped, and dived in the water. Sephiroth thought he should go with hi, but no. '_Kadaj has to learn these things for himself.'_

Tidus and Kadaj were underwater, unconscious, and being attacked constantly by Parana.

Wakka ahead of time, threw his blitzball at the parana's and killed them. When Wakka got to Tidus and Kadaj he threw each of them a potion which instantly revived them.

Tidus and Kadaj began swimming on their own while looking at each other. However, they weren't going up safely. One of Sin's creations was left behind to finish them off. A large sea creature with disc like head, four long tentacles, and large wide red eye in the middle. The creature was accompanied by four small pieces of Sin, the same that attacked the boat.

Tidus, Wakka, and Kadaj pulled their weapons out and began to fight the Sin Spawn. Immediately the creature turned on it's back and used it's four tentacles as a propeller which shot a huge whirlpool at them. Tidus and Wakka appeared to take a huge amount of damage after the attack faded. Kadaj used his sword to block most of the attack.

Tidus charged ahead and cut the creature which seemed to do decent damage. Kadaj went behind the creature and struck it hard, which seemed to do just a little better than Tidus' blow. Wakka did an attack than seemed to blind the creature, Kadaj and Tidus took this opportunity.

Tidus and Kadaj ignored the attacks coming from the weaklings and kept pummeling the creature, which was blindly trying to hit them. Wakka kept healing them with potions while they kept on attacking the Sin Spawn. Though, when the creature regained it's sight Tidus and Kadaj were sorry.

They creature did another whirlpool when Tidus and Kadaj were approaching it. They couldn't block it and got pummeled hard sending them far. Wakka tried to pick up were Tidus and Kadaj left off but failed horribly. After they got back their momentum they decided to attack again, though this time Kadaj had a plan.

Kadaj told Tidus to go ahead by gesturing him with his free right hand. Tidus did so, while Kadaj used his new acquired Thunder Materia and shot a blast of it on Tidus' blade and Wakka's Blitzball. This caused them to have a thunder element on their weapons which Kadaj hoped that this creature was weak against.

Kadaj was right, Tidus and Wakka were doing an amazing job now that their weapons had Thunder element on it. Kadaj joined them after casting a thunder spell on his own weapon, and now the three were having a free for all. Tidus came from under the beast and struck it hard continuing to go up, Kadaj came right after from behind and did a three cut combo quickly, Wakka from above kept throwing the ball off the creature every two seconds.

In less than a minute, the creature was twitching, they had won the battle. Soon the Sin Spawn turned into pyreflies and died. Wakka, Tidus, and Kadaj began swimming upwards where they could the bottom of the boat.

After Kadaj and the others returned from the sea they continued on to Kilika, their next destination.


	4. Kilika, Yuffie, and issues of trust

1**Authors Note:** Well, here is my fourth chapter. And I like to take this time to say a few things.

First: There will be 50+ Chapters in this story.

Second: Each chapter will be lengthy so I'll update at least once a week.

Third: I like to thank Auron's Fan for my very first story review. You're my first friend.

Finally: Aeris will make an appearance in Chapter 7

Thanks. Enjoy the rest.

**CHAPTER 4**

After another hour of sailing the boat arrived at Kilika, only to find it partially destroyed. Sin had apparently got ahead of them and attacked Kilika. The ship landed on one of the few docks that were intact.

Sephiroth and the three silvered haired men got off the boat and surveyed the surrounding area. It was in pieces. Sephiroth knew they had to help these people. He ordered Loz to help reconstruction since he was strong, Kadaj to look for survivors, and Yazoo to look for any more on Sin's creatures. Sephiroth just picked an area and moved there, it seemed Yuna and her guardians were moving there as well.

When Sephiroth had gotten to the area where Yuna and her guardians were he noticed something in the water. It looked like huge containers large enough for a body. Then he noticed that Yuna was walking forward, on the water to the center of the containers.

Yuna then started to do a dance, which Sephiroth knew that this was the 'sending', a type of ritual that summoner's use to send dead people to the Farplane, a place where dead people can rest in piece. The dance itself was quite impressive.

The water that under Yuna rose twenty feet in the air where kept on dancing, the torches that were lit in the area turned dark purple, pyreflies came from the corpses, danced in unison with Yuna, and went in another direction. After the dance people started surrounding Yuna, to Sephiroth, she looked like it hurt a lot in her heart.

It occurred to Sephiroth that she has an unusually high light aura, almost pure. It reminded Sephiroth of Aeris, her pure thought, cheerful attitude, and pure aura. Also, she was crying, like Aeris. After a short while of watching Sephiroth lost interest and went back to the inn that they were staying at.

That morning Sephiroth woke up by a loud shout from Yazoo. Sephiroth got out of his bed and looked up at Yazoo lazily who was standing at the foot of his bed.

"Yazoo, this had better be important, I need sleep you know,"said Sephiroth while stretching.

"It is,"said Yazoo who seemed out of breath. "Last night I found one of Sin's little creations, you know, the ones who attacked us on the boat. However, it was wounded, and I took the opportunity to look at it carefully, and I found something astonishing."

"Get to the point Yazoo,"said Sephiroth getting annoyed.

"Fine, there was a faint scent of Jenova on the creature."

This information woke up Sephiroth. He jumped from his bed onto the ground and looked directly at Yazoo.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. After all she was inside of me."

"Have you told the others?"

"No. I just found out this morning when I remembered the scent."

Sephiroth didn't like this at all. His theory of Jenova being alive was correct. Now he had to kill her, he had to settle a personal score. Sephiroth decided to think about this later. Sephiroth and Yazoo went down to the lobby where he found both Loz and Kadaj eating breakfast.

After Sephiroth had his own breakfast, the four men left the inn to continue reconstruction of Kilika. Kadaj had found about thirty survivors, though ten died shortly after. Loz helped reconstruct the bridge on the east side of town with the Besaid Aurochs.

"What do we do know Sephiroth?" asked Kadaj.

"Loz, Yazoo, you guys continue on helping these people reconstruct there village," said Sephiroth giving commands just like he used to as a general. "Kadaj, you and me will go the Kilika temple. Hopefully we'll get another summon materia and make some positive points for the council."

With that Yazoo and Loz left to help the people Kilika restore there town while Sephiroth and Kadaj left for the Kilika temple that was beyond their forest. When Sephiroth and Kadaj got to the forest it seemed that they weren't alone. Yuna and her guardians were there, the two crusaders from Besaid, and two Turks, Reno and Rude.

Kadaj couldn't help but notice that the Turks were carrying a large crate with wheels by rope. Sephiroth on the other hand was watching as Yuna and her four guardians were battling Lord Ochu. Kadaj and Sephiroth decided to walk around them.

As Sephiroth and Kadaj were walking around Yuna and her guardians they noticed that they were being watched. Kadaj noticed when he saw a large shadow appear above him and quickly disappear. At first he thought it was bird, but it happened again and again. Sephiroth even began to get agitated.

Soon they noticed that the human figure that was stalking them came from the top of the trees and began jumping from the lower branches. Then, Sephiroth still in place, waiting for the figure to make it's move. Kadaj drew his sword, he was getting ticked off.

The figure made it's move from the tree. It threw a large 4 Point-Shuiken directly at Kadaj from behind. Kadaj jumped over it and ran towards the direction where it came from. Kadaj cast a thunder spell at the area but with no results.

With his superhuman hearing Kadaj could hear smaller shuiken being thrown from behind him. He turned around to see three of them heading towards him. He barely had enough time to dodge to his right much less counter. Kadaj heard another shuiken, only a lot faster. In a second he saw the shuiken zip past him and hit a tree, cutting some rope that was there.

Kadaj knew it was a trap but it was to late to get out of the way. Many shuiken was headed his way from every direction and he couldn't possibly dodge that many. However, he didn't have to. He heard Sephiroth shout "MATRA MAGIC" and many tiny missiles came from him and destroyed all the tiny shuiken before it Kadaj.

Sephiroth was still standing still at his position, waiting for the perfect moment. There it was. Sephiroth turned in the direction the large 4 Point Shuiken came from, drew Masamune, and parred it causing it to lose it's boomerang return affect. Sephiroth turned to a 90 degree angle on his left and pointed right at the direction. "MATRA MAGIC", shouted Sephiroth as tiny missiles went in that direction.

Sephiroth heard a direct it above one of branches, and jumped to that area. Sephiroth cut the branch that the direct hit sound came from and broke off of the tree. There a small ninja girl came crashing down. She looked like a 18 year old. She had a head band with short black hair. She also had tall pale brown shoes that had laces going all the way up the foot wear, it was going up to her lower knee. She had a small skirt, a sleeveless Hawaiian shirt which was under a small sleeveless vest.

Sephiroth walked over her and place the tip of the Masamune under her chin causing her to freeze in place, staring at him. Sephiroth noticed she had solid dark brown eyes. "What's you name ninja? And why did you attack us?"

She got up slowly with the Masamune following her every movement. She smiled at Sephiroth and talked in a soft, yet childish voice. "My name is Yuffie. And I was after you for your Materia. I'm a Materia hunter."

Sephiroth made a gesture with his head to Kadaj to examine her. Kadaj sheathed his sword and began looking for any Materia. She didn't have any.

"You don't have any Materia," said Sephiroth darkly. "You call yourself a Materia hunter."

"Well I would have Materia if those stupid Turks didn't take away from me earlier," said Yuffie in a condescending voice.

Sephiroth sheathed his sword away and continued on walking in their original direction. Kadaj soon followed, leaving the ninja alone.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Yuffie making Sephiroth stop and turn in her direction. "You can't just leave me here without Materia. Your pretty strong, beat those Turks up and get my Materia back."

"First, we don't really have time," said Sephiroth coldly. "Second: How would it benefit us if we helped you?"

The ninja pondered this for a second walking back and forth in place. "How about I give you some of the Materia, with a little service charge of course."

"What's that mean?" asked Kadaj drawing his sword again.

"When you get back my Materia I'll give each of you two pieces of your choice. However, you have to accompany me to Zanarkand. And on the way if I get any Materia, I'll share it with you. Deal?"

"You're out of your mind girl," said Kadaj in a angry tone. "Why should we trust you when yo.."

"Deal,"said Sephiroth interrupting Kadaj. "We're headed to Zanarkand anyway. And who knows Kadaj, she might be useful to us as a Materia collector and ally. She did give you trouble with her ninja skills. However, if you try anything, I'll kill you. Now let's continue on."

Sephiroth, Kadaj, and no the young ninja Yuffie continued to the Kilika temple. The forest enemies were really weak for the trio and didn't pose any threat. On the way Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder 'Why is Yuffie here?'.Soon they reached the bottom of a long flight of stairs and began walking upwards. Sephiroth could see Yuna and others going up to a platform further ahead of them.

While Sephiroth was walking up the steps he heard Wakka screaming 'sin spawn'. Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahari ran up the stairs to do battle with the sin spawn. Sephiroth, Kadaj, and Yuffie ran up the stairs in chase. In a second Sephiroth could see Yuna and her four guardians fight the sin spawn.

The creature it self was in three separate parts. Two were tentacles that were closest to Sephiroth. The main part was in a large shell. Sephiroth took this opportunity to test Yazoo's theory, if Jenova was still alive. He looked carefully and tried to get the scent of Jenova. There it was, faint but defiantly there. Though Sephiroth decided to see if the people of this world could beat her.

Tidus cast 'Haste' on himself while Kimahari attacked one of tentacles. The other tentacles retaliated by striking Lulu with it's long fingers. Wakka threw his Blitzball at the tentacles that had struck Lulu who panting on the ground. Sephiroth so far classified them in the C-Class ranks.

Tidus now cast the spell 'Haste' on Wakka while Yuna tried healing Lulu with her 'Cure' spells. It seemed that every spell got absorbed by the tentacles. Then the creature that was hiding in a shell appeared from it. It two arms with four long tentacles on it. The shell that covered it on it's back, and head that was straight forward, with one long eye and grasping lips.

When the creature appeared the battle was in it's favor. It shot a poisonous liquid on Yuna causing it's status effect. Tidus try to retaliate but one of the tentacles attacked causing him to lose balance and drop on the hard ground making his sword skid across the area. The second tentacles struck Wakka before he could get to Tidus for assistance. Kimahari attacked head on at the main body with spear, only to be hit by it's long tentacles.

All five warriors were having a huge amount of trouble with this thing. Tidus was on the ground defenseless. Yuna was poisoned and losing health every second. Wakka and Kimahari had plummeted by the two tentacles. And Lulu had been severely wounded. Finally, they couldn't cast healing or black magic spells. Now the situation was dire.

"Shouldn't we help them Sephiroth?" asked Kadaj while watching the battle. "It's obvious that these people can't even against Sin's little creatures."

"I'll help them, you stay here and keep and eye of Yuffie," said Sephiroth drawing Masamune from it's sheath.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T TRUST ME?" said Yuffie outraged.

"Not a bit," said Sephiroth as he rushed in to save the day.

Yuna noticed from behind her that there was someone coming. In a flash of black and silver light a man with a sinister blade came out of nowhere and attacked the Sin Spawn. Sephiroth jumped and dug his sword in the creature's right where a fire exploded from the tip of the blade. The entire right side of the creature exploded out releasing it's venom everywhere.

Yuna took this opportunity to heal herself and everyone else. Wakka got Tidus from the ground and got him standing with the others. Kimahari and Lulu were helping Yuna healing everyone. Tidus eyes were gazed on Sephiroth as he just in place sword in hand, watching the creature squirm.

Sephiroth then started his onslaught again. Yuna had remembered that Sephiroth said to her that he was the best swordsman in the world, he wasn't kidding. Sephiroth was hitting the creature with aerial precision. Like a waltz in the sky, it was beautiful. Soon the creature was dissipating in pyreflies as Sephiroth sheathed his sword back into it's holder.

Tidus picked up his sword 'Brotherhood' while Kadaj and Yuffie came from behind them to join Sephiroth. Yuna and her guardians were quite amazed at the fact that Sephiroth had destroyed this creature so easily.

"That was amazing Sephiroth," said Wakka proudly. "You're quite the swordsman. Hey, maybe you should join us as guardians, ya?"

Sephiroth looked at Wakka with shock. Him? A Guardian? Sephiroth couldn't believe it. He could actually do some good. However, he couldn't, not as long as Jenova lived.

"I'll have to decline your generous offer Wakka," said Sephiroth looking from one person to another of Wakka's group. "I have other...personal matters to attend to. However, if I get done with it, will you let me join you?"

"Of course, we'll keep a spot open for ya."

After the climatic battle Sephiroth and Yuna's group headed up the stairs together. When Yuna got to the temple people swarmed her, not paying attention to her guardians or Sephiroth and his group. The temple itself seemed to be covered in a red clay substance, and large glass balls with a continuously burning flame in them. Sephiroth the people who were around Yuna and went straight for the inside of the temple.

The inside of the Kilika temple was much like the one in Besaid. It had statues, fancy and ancient writing on the walls, and a song that filled the room. Sephiroth started heading for the Cloister of Trials as he did before, forgetting the rules of the temple. But before that he could enter the Cloister of Trials he heard someone call his name making him stop.

Sephiroth turned around to see Wakka running towards him. "What do you think your doing?" said Wakka shaking a fist at him. "I told you that your banished from the temple. So what are you doing?"

Sephiroth looked at Wakka deeply. Did he really not know his power after that little demonstration against Sin? Was he that caught up with this religion? Well, in any case, Sephiroth didn't have time for this.

"Kadaj, Yuffie ," said Sephiroth looking at the two. "Make sure Yuna and her guardians don't bother me until I come back out."

Sephiroth then headed up the stairs to the entrance of the Cloister of Trials. Wakka had tried to stop him but Kadaj got in front of him. Yuffie was standing guard at the door to the Cloister of Trials after Sephiroth went in their. Wakka was starting to get mad now, giving Kadaj a dark glare.

"What? You want to fight?" asked Kadaj confidently. Wakka nodded, "Okay then, let's take this outside."

Sephiroth had taken a elevator down to a lower floor where he encountered another. The door seemed to explode into fire after touching it and then going into ashes. Sephiroth knew who this Aeon must've been, Ifrit.

Sephiroth continued into Cloister, solving a puzzle every few minutes. The heat in this cloister was unbearable. Sephiroth thought he could pass out any minute, until the last door at the end of the cloister was open. Sephiroth entered it.

Sephiroth went from a large room of never ending fire to a small room of cool air. Though Sephiroth wasn't only, someone with large muscles all around was at the entrance to the Chamber of the Faith. He was obviously a guardian for another summoner so Sephiroth decided not to interfere.

Sephiroth went to a wall and leaned against waiting for the Summoner to get out. The muscular guardian kept giving him glares every few seconds, but Sephiroth ignored it, mind wondering from topic to topic. Sephiroth, with a moment to actually take a break, took this opportunity to sense the world around him after closing his eyes. The main reason for this was because he wanted to know what was out there, evil, good, or something else.

Sephiroth began his search slowly by searching just in the Kilika area. He could sense three A-Class power, must likely his clones. Sephiroth could sense about half a dozen C-Class, CC-Class people in the area, but the most were DD-Class, how sad.

His search went wider, way wider, the entire world in fact. And boy, could sense some powers. There was a dark AA-Class power close to him, about 300 miles away. What really overwhelmed Sephiroth was a enormous power 100 miles away and going further. This power was huge, definitely S-Class. Sephiroth tried to ignore it and continue on.

After a minute or two he could see that 95 of this worlds population was C-Class and below. Now that's pitiful, but better than his home world. But then, BOOM. A huge power appeared out of nowhere, at least AAA-Class, 200 miles away. Sephiroth knew that he would be at Luca tomorrow from Tidus, but he also knew it was 200 miles away. Whoever had this large pure aura in Luca, was going to be paid a visit from Sephiroth.

However, this thought was cancelled as a Summoner appeared from the Chamber of the Faith. She looked older than Yuna, had tanned skin, and clothes that barely hid herself. She looked at Sephiroth for a moment then turned her eyes on her guardian. After a short talk with him they left together not looking at Sephiroth as they passed him.

Sephiroth got up from his position from the wall and walked to the door of the Chamber of the Fayth and entered. The room was like the one in Besaid, small, had a large stone in the middle of the floor, and a glow in the room. In a few seconds the Fayth appeared before him, a tall study man. And Sephiroth could tell that this man was Ifrit.

"Warrior...,"said Ifrit in a deep voice. "Your Sephiroth correct?" Sephiroth nodded slightly. "THEN PARISH."

Sephiroth felt an invisible force hit him hard and send him against the wall, pinned, not able to move from it. Sephiroth was shocked, he heard the Valefor Fayth say that he would tell the others of his change.

"W..Wh...Why are you doing this?" choked Sephiroth. "I...I thought that Valefor had told you about my change?"

The Fayth laughed, and another invisible forced hit Sephiroth's gut causing him to gasp in pain. Sephiroth was choking for a few minutes while Ifrit was laughing. After that he looked up at Ifrit with questionable innocent eyes.

"Please warrior, he only said that to let down your guard," said Ifrit mockingly. "We all wanted you dead but Valefor couldn't kill you, he was to weak. So he decided to let you come to another temple and let the lucky Fayth kill you."

"B..But that doesn't make any sense," said Sephiroth still regaining his stamina after that last blast. "If he didn't trust me, why did the Fayth give his summon Materia, one of a kind I heard."

Another invisible force went and this time, rammed Sephiroth's head against the wall he was pinned to. This time when Sephiroth was coughing, blood came out in small gushes. Sephiroth was starting to get annoyed, which he knew if it got out of hand, could turn into hatred.

"You were just the delivery boy," said Ifrit coldly. "Valefor needed his Materia to be kept safe so he decided to use you as his vessel, and transport it to me. Satisfied?"

Sephiroth started laughing which made Ifrit stop his. "What's so funny?" said Ifrit angrily. "Don't you realize that I'll kill you?"

"Oh, I fully aware of what your going to do," replied Sephiroth confidently. "The thing is, while I'm still a human, I still have great power. Enough power to over through you."

Ifrit began to feel that his control that was pinning Sephiroth against the wall was slipping. Sephiroth started pulling his left arm from the wall, slowly, but successfully. Soon, his right arm came off the wall, followed by his left leg then his right. Sephiroth's body was know off the wall and walking straight to Ifrit without resistance.

Sephiroth could see fear in Ifrits eyes. Ifrit wanted to run, but that was impossible seeing he was glued to the ground. He stared wide eyed as Sephiroth was inches from the tablet that sealed him from this world from the next. Sephiroth seemed confident, unnerved, unscathed from the previous blows that he took.

"Listen, Ifrit," said Sephiroth calmly looking at him eye to eye. "I really have changed. I'm here because the council sent me to redeem myself. I thought...that I had you Aeons trust. But I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Ifrit said nothing. He was just standing in one position, still scared of what Sephiroth might do. However, after a few moments of silence, he threw a red orb to Sephiroth. It was his personal Summon Materia.

"You tell no one about this, understand?" said Ifrit in a final tone.

Sephiroth took the orb and inserted it in his sword and walked off to the exit, not saying another word. It took Sephiroth about five minutes to get back out into the open. When he got out of the Cloister of Trial, he saw three mages at the bottom of the stairs. Sephiroth also noticed that Kadaj and Yuffie were gone.

"Sephiroth," said a monk. "A guardian named Wakka had told us that you were already been expelled from the temples. And then you went into the temple, enter the Cloister of Trials, and from what we heard from a summoner, entered the Chamber to the Fayth. This is high treason."

Sephiroth walked down the steps and passed the monks, not looking at them. "I don't really care about your temples rules," said Sephiroth coldly.

Sephiroth normally wouldn't do anything to upset the council again. However, he knew that Jenova and Sin were one in the same. Therefore, he couldn't possibly listen to the temples rules that opposed her. '_It will be me who will kill Jenova,' _thought Sephiroth.

Sephiroth didn't bother hearing the punishment that the monks said and went outside. When he got outside he saw people surrounding someone or something inside the circle that they were creating. Sephiroth walked over and looked above the people to see what was happening. It was no problem to see over the people since they were about 5'5 and he was 6'1. When Sephiroth looked into the circle he found two people, one was Kadaj who was standing sword drawn. The other was Wakka, on the ground all beaten up badly.

Sephiroth pushed himself through the crowd to Kadaj. "What happened Kadaj?" said Sephiroth glaring at him. "And where is Yuffie?"

"Chill Sephiroth," said Kadaj calmly, sheathing his double sword back into it's sheath. "Wakka challenged me and, well...this was the result. He underestimated his opponent. Yuna apparently has weak guardians."

Sephiroth surveyed the area for Yuna and her guardians. And a quick search he found them, all watching at the front on the right side of the beaten Wakka. They were all stunned, except for Tidus who was being held back by three other men. Sephiroth shifted his eyes back to Kadaj.

"All right, I can see that you were right," said Sephiroth slowly. "However, where is Yuffie? She can't be exactly trusted you know."

"I sent her back to Yazoo and Loz," said Kadaj as he headed back to the forest with Sephiroth. They soon got out of the small crowd and were back into the forest.

Sephiroth and Kadaj walked through the forest and within minutes were back in Kilika. The sky had turned from blue day to orange dusk. It seemed Yazoo and Loz were quite busy while they were gone. Most of the docks were back in place and the previously destroyed houses were beginning to get there shape back. Surely this would rack up some positive points for the council.

Sephiroth and Kadaj went into the local to find Yazoo and Loz. And there they were, along with sleeping Yuffie on top of a table. Yazoo and Loz got up from there seats and went over to the two that walked in.

"Sephiroth, is this ninja really with us?" asked Yazoo gesturing his hand to the sleeping Yuffie.

"Unfortunately yes," said Sephiroth walking over to her. "She's going to be our Materia supplier as long as we protect her until she gets to Zanarkand. And since were headed there anyway I thought it would be agreeable."

Sephiroth but his lips right next the behemoth snoring Yuffie and shouted, "WAAAAKKKEEE UUUUUPPPP!" She flew from the table and smashed into another head first. It was hard to believe that this ninja gave Kadaj trouble in the forest. After Yuffie got back her composure she joined Sephiroth and the others.

The walked back to the ship that they going to be departing from and got on. Right off Yuffie looked sick, like she was going to throw up. Perfect. Loz went downstairs for some sleep while Yazoo went with him for some relaxation. Kadaj went towards Yuffie to try to make her feel better, though it didn't work as well as he thought it would. Sephiroth just went to the back of the boat to ponder, though that wasn't going to happen. He saw all six Turks that met previously there, all standing and staring at Sephiroth as though they were waiting for him.

"Look," said Reno. "We can forgive you for breaking the temples rules, and beating up guardians. Which was pretty funny. HA HA HA. But anyway, you joined forces with a materia thief, and took summon Materia from Ifrit. Now that I can't forgive. Let's go."

Reno and the other five Turks got into their stances ready to fight Sephiroth. Sephiroth calmly drew Masamune from it's sheath and got into his battle position. Sword in both hands, raised to his left, head length. And the battle began without another word.

The blonde girls named Elena and Larxene attacked him first with Vexen and Rude bringing up the rear. Sephiroth had act quickly, all five of these Turks were in the BB-Class level. While not as strong as Sephiroth, six of them would pose a problem to him. But also, Sephiroth had to think logically. If he didn't he would be killed.

Sephiroth reacted by jumping to Elena's right side who didn't notice until five seconds afterwards. By then it was to late. Sephiroth did a vortex attack and slashed her right arm causing her to slam into Larxene making them hit the hard wood on the side of the boat. Vexen and Rude were about ten feet from Sephiroth and bringing the distance between them to a closure.

Sephiroth reacted quickly again, this time using Materia. The Enemy Skill Materia on Sephiroth's left wrist began to glow a light yellow. He pointed his left arm at the closing Turks and shouted "PANDORA'S BOX." This attack seemed to come from nowhere and hit the two Turks hard. They didn't fall to the ground or anything but it seemed this attack hurt them a lot. Sephiroth shouted "GOBLIN PUNCH," as the Enemy Skill Materia glowed again on Sephiroth's wrist.

The Turks were getting pummeled know. Sephiroth kept on wasting them by throwing a goblin punch at them every few seconds. He hit Vexen in the chest, then the right cheek, the left shoulder, and for a grand finale, in the gut sending crashing into the female Turks who were already in pain. Then came Rude, the head, the gut, the head, the gut, the head, the gut, and the finale, the balls. That's gotta hurt. With one more punch he sent Rude to join his three defeated friends in a pile.

Reno and Axel came next, attacking in a crab style(on each side of Sephiroth). Sephiroth was still quicker, in both speed and intelligence. He jumped to his right were Axel was attacking with his circular fire and wind wheels. Sephiroth drew his sword while simultaneously hitting Axel who blocked with both of his fire and wind wheels. Reno took this chance and attacked the unguarded Sephiroth from behind.

Sephiroth was forcing Axel to keep up his guard by pressing his sword against his weapon with his left hand, for if let go, he would be sliced into pieces. However, Reno came from behind and tried to struck Sephiroth from behind. Sephiroth turned his head the second Reno forced his weapon foreword and caught his weapon in his free right hand. Reno was surprised by this and tried to get his weapon free, but it was in vain. Sephiroth had it in his grasp and wasn't budging it.

Though both Axel and Reno couldn't attack, they still tried to defeat Sephiroth. Axel was now trying to force Sephiroth back with all his strength, though it didn't work. Reno made his electrorod electrify and shock Sephiroth with success, though it didn't seem to phase him. In another minute of trying to beat each other up, there seemed to be no winner in sight. Until Sephiroth started to get a little more serious.

While continuing to look at Reno his Enemy Skill Materia glowed and he shouted, "BAD BREATH". A nasty liquid came from Sephiroth's mouth which turned into a gas and hit Reno dead on, not being able to dodge it. This attack was supposed to give the opponent every status effect in the book, and it worked on Reno. He let go of his weapon and staggered backwards, hands to his face. It was obvious to Sephiroth that he had caused Blindness, Silence, Poison, and Slow to Reno. Sephiroth then shifted his attention from the wounded Reno to the still struggling Axel.

Sephiroth let go of Reno's weapon and put his right hand on his six foot katana. He forced his weapon to cut and it did, cutting Axel's shield of defense. Axel was unguarded and for Sephiroth, that meant he won. He put Masamune into another stance, on his left side while keeping the sinister weapon straight. He began running towards Axel while shouting, "SONIC BLADE". In a flash Sephiroth went at breakneck speeds and slashed Axel hard and appeared behind him.

However, this one attack didn't stop. Sephiroth turned around and did another super sonic attack, and again, and again. After ten more strikes of turbo speed and hitting Axel his barrage stopped. Still in his stance twenty feet from Axel Sephiroth stood still. In a few climatic seconds Axel fell to the ground. Sephiroth stood normally with Masamune in his left hand looking at the defeated Axel over his left shoulder.

Sephiroth then noticed Reno still wondering around the boat, blinded by Sephiroth's 'Bad Breath' attack. Sephiroth thought he should just end this. He went to the staggering Reno, picked him up with his free right hand and carried him over to the side of the boat and hung him over the cold water below.

"Now, where is the Materia that you took from Yuffie?" said Sephiroth as Reno struggled.

"I...I..I destroyed it. Shinra, remember?" replied Reno still struggling.

Sephiroth sighed and let go, sending Reno into the cold water. He sheathed Masamune and walked over to Axel who he carried over to the other four fallen Turks. One by one he threw them overboard into the cold sea. After Sephiroth was finished throwing the Turks in the sea he saw Yuna and her guardians coming on board.

After a few minutes they departed from Kilika and were headed to Luca, to next destination. Apparently there was a Blitzball Tournament going on in Luca. Sephiroth wanted to see what all the big commotion was about, after all, if he was going to stay here he might as well get use to the sports. And then, the sky turned into night with stars appearing in sky. Hopefully, the ride will be peaceful.


	5. Ride to Luca, Jenova

**Author's note: Number five is here. This is probably the shortest chapter thus far, but it's still pretty good. I hope you like it.**

**I like to say Sephiroth is my favorite character in all the anime, books, and especially the video games I've played, listened to, or read.**

**Final note: I'm working quickly and will update ASAP.**

**Thanks again. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

It was dark now, with thousands of stars in the sea of space. There was a light breeze, calm, gentle, and cool. Sephiroth was on the right side of the ship looking out to the big dark blue sea, his mind pondering. Loz was down with the Luca Goers, Luca's blitzball team, talking about what else, blitzball. Yazoo was talking with Wakka and Lulu on a platform above the ship. Kadaj had been staying by Yuffie's side. Not because she still couldn't be trusted, but because she was sea sick, throwing up every few minutes.

Loz and the Luca Goers were having a talk downstairs. "So let me get this straight," said Loz going through his mind. "There are six players of each of the two teams competing in the area. One is the goalie, two are defenders, two are attackers, and one is the passer. Correct?"

"That is correct," said Bickson, leader of the Luca Goers. "We normally wouldn't bother to explain the basics of blitzball, but seeing your companion beat the snot out of Wakka made me change my mind."

"Thanks, I guess," replied Loz slowly. "Say can you answer a few questions for me? You see, I've lost my memory because on Sin's...what was it called...Toxin, yeah that's it."

Loz was obviously lying but Bickson appeared to not have noticed and just nodded. "Well, I know what summoners are and that they can defeat Sin, but what I don't get is why no one else can defeat them. Number 2: Why does Sin exist and where did he come from?"

"Good questions, I'll answer them," said Bickson proudly. "The first answer is because Sin has way to much power to be destroyed by humans, fiends, or Machina. As for number two...Sin is the punishment Spira received. What for I can't remember. He came from the past, about one thousand years ago. Now then, it's getting late so we're going to turn in for the night."

And with that Bickson and his five Luca Goers went to sleep, and so did Loz on the other side of the long cabin with the Besaid Aurochs.

As previously stated, Yazoo was up in a platform above the ship talking to Lulu and Wakka. They had talked for about a hour now. The topics, Yuna, Tidus, Sin, and Sephiroth. Yazoo noticed when Lulu and Wakka were talking to each other about Tidus, he was right at the bottom of the stairs that led from the boat to the platform. Yazoo had mainly been left out of the conversations with Lulu and Wakka. However, he was the main victim when the topic of Sephiroth came up.

"Yazoo," said Wakka, making Yazoo turn from his gaze at the sky to him. "When I first met Sephiroth and you three I say that all four of ya came from the sky. When I asked Sephiroth about it said 'Just a little business with the higher ups', or something like that. What did he mean by that?"

Yazoo was in quite a predicament. He couldn't possibly say that the four of them were from another world, it would cause a panic. And in this world the last thing he wanted to do was to cause a panic. So, Yazoo played it cool and lied, professionally.

"Well, you see," said Yazoo slowly, trying to get the right words and information from his head. "The Shinra company was where we worked last as professional body guards. However, we became a threat to them so they put us in some type of machine. After a minute, we were catapulted to the sky, and hell, you know the rest."

This seemed to have worked quite well. Yazoo could see in their eyes that Wakka and Lulu believed him. '_I'm just to good,'_ thought Yazoo to himself. After that they seemed to run out of topics to talk about and became silent.

Yuffie had finally gone to sleep on a bench with Kadaj watching over her, leaning against the wall. Though she had stopped throwing up she still looked pale. While Yuffie was sleeping Kadaj couldn't help but notice a few things about this world. Like why was Yuffie here? Why is Jenova still alive? And what are the Turks doing here?

Kadaj didn't notice it at first, but he was getting tired. He was a human now and needed rest. Kadaj slide down the wall to the ground and dozed off. Tidus came in a few minutes later to see Yuffie and Kadaj close together.

"What a cute couple," said Tidus grinning. Kadaj heard this even though he was sleeping and wanted to kill Tidus. Although, he just let it go, to tired to fight again.

Sephiroth was in the back of the ship alone with the Besaid Aurochs who were doing a last minute practice for the Blitzball Tournament. Sephiroth personally thought that they were horrible at the game. They kept dropping the ball, hitting each other in the heads with the blitzball, and slipped every time they tried to jump. However...

Tidus showed after a minute or two and showed them a incredible technique. He kicked a Blitzball and hit a pole that was ahead of him and bounced off it, returning to Tidus. Tidus brought back his right arm and hit the ball again, causing to hit the pole and this time, made the ball go up into the sky. Tidus jumped up with it and began spinning around like a top. He slowed down and with perfect timing, hit the ball with his leg and shot it out to sea. And was it a good shot, it seemed to go on for miles.

Even Sephiroth had to give him credit for a shot like that. The Aurochs surrounded him and began talking to him about the shot. However, they were all interrupted by Yuna's presence. She had come from the other side of the ship, she gave a wave to Tidus who joined her after another one of those incredible shots. Sephiroth continued watching as the Aurochs practice, this time trying to perform that shot that Tidus had done. After Tidus had talked with Yuna he got hit in the head by a Blitzball, Wakka telling him to get over here.

After a few more minutes of watching the sea and the Aurochs, Sephiroth was beginning to get tired. Soon the Aurochs left, with Tidus all by himself. Sephiroth started yawning, though he was interrupted by a blow to his head by a Blitzball. Tidus had thrown the ball at Sephiroth who had it in his right hand. He gestured Sephiroth to come over there with his free left hand, and Sephiroth did so. When he walked over to Tidus he saw a grin on his face.

"Hey, do mind practicing with me?" asked Tidus twirling the Blitzball on his middle finger on his right hand. "I just feel like I need more practice."

Sephiroth nodded, not knowing what good he could do for Tidus. He was inexperienced in Blitzball so he couldn't do much. Tidus told him just to throw the ball back and forth with him, or kick it, whichever he preferred. And they did, the ball kept on going back and forth between them for minutes on end. Sephiroth noticed that this was relaxing and he was enjoying it.

After about fifteen minutes of passing and kicking the ball back and forth they decided to call it quits. They both went downstairs to find a spare hammock. There were six spare hammocks since the Turks made an unscheduled stop at Kilika. Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Yuffie, and Tidus took the six and fell asleep. Leaving this world for one more dreamy and unimaginable.

Half way through his sleep cycle Sephiroth could someone call to him. Not in the real world but the dream world. Sephiroth felt himself being pulled somewhere, familiar, yet he didn't have a good feeling about this. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was back the coliseum where the council had given him his sentence.

This time however, the coliseum looked empty, no one in sight. Then he heard a female voice call his name from behind him. Sephiroth spun around to see Aeris, looking straight at him.

"Well, it's not often we get to speak to each other is it Sephiroth?" said Aeris in her sweet tone.

"Why have you brought me back here? Just to talk?" asked Sephiroth, Aeris nodded. "Well then, let me ask you a few questions. Is this world that I'm currently on my original, just 1100 years older?"

Aeris didn't answer. She continued to smile at Sephiroth never blinking. Sephiroth noticed something this time. Her aura, it wasn't pure, hell it was probably the darkest thing Sephiroth sensed next to himself as the One Winged Angel. Then the scent came to him, Jenova.

Sephiroth drew Masamune from it's sheath and attack the Jenova/Aeris figure standing yards from him. He tried to cut her but failed. Sephiroth felt himself freeze in midair. The figure started laughing. Once a double toned voice, to a dark and sinister female voice.

"My son, why did you abandon me?" said Jenova in her true voice, still looking like Aeris. "You were such a great child, then you betrayed me by redeeming yourself on Spira."

"Shut up," replied Sephiroth angrily. He couldn't believe Jenova still had control over him. "Why are you still alive? Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were the last remains of you and died. And when we got here your powers were taken from us. You can't possible be alive."

"Simple child," said Jenova walking over to the still midair frozen Sephiroth. "Your correct, I should've been dead, until one day a young girl came into existence. You see, one of your little puppets was pregnant, and before she died she gave birth to a young girl, Yunalesca. That girl had inherited my power, and once again I lived. As someone with my powers and cells exist I'm still alive. There's more, but my time is limited, talking through Aeris' mouth."

"Your nothing but a disgusting piece of trash. A parasite," replied Sephiroth coldly. "You use people as hosts with your power. Cheating death for what, 3000 years now? However, I know that your trapped in Sin, and when I personally kill you, you'll cease to exist in this world. HA HA HA HA."

"I'll never die," said Jenova confidently. "These humans have tried to kill me for the past 3100 years and still haven't done it. Plus, as long as one of my one descendant still lives in this world I'll always exist. I like to talk more but my time is up. See again, real soon."

Sephiroth felt himself disappear, from the dream world to the living. He woke up, finding his face drenched with tears. He got up from his hammock and walked outside to the back of the boat. His face was now dry from the cool air in the area, though he could still feel the pain inside his heart. Jenova was still alive, and still had control over Sephiroth. This was going to be harder than he thought. He thought that the darkness had left his heart, but it was till there, controlling him. Sephiroth wondered if the darkness would kill him, or the light.

He went back down stairs and got back into his hammock and fell asleep. He once again slipped into the dream world, and once again heard an angelic voice. This time, pure, and it said one thing.

"Don't worry Sephiroth. Darkness isn't bad. Neither is the Light."


	6. Luca, Jenova2, Seymour, and past enemies

Author's Note: Alrigthy, Sixth Chapter. More battles scens, more action, and new character and Turks. I like to say that I'm working as hard possible and will update ASAP.

Though you will see Aeris in this chapter the next one will have a greather significance for her.

Final Note: Thanks for your patience. Enjoy.

CHAPTER6

Sephiroth woke up the next morning to see everyone else had already left. Sephiroth got dressed, got Masamune, put it in it's usual spot on, and left the room to join the others. He found them pretty quick when he got topside. Sephiroth saw they were nearing a city, a large city, and knew it had to be Luca. He also saw Tidus on the edge of a long narrow piece of wood at the front of the ship.

The atmosphere was perfect. He smelled the salty air, felt the cool air from the front. The sky was sunny and blue, and the sight of a large city with thousands of people filled him with happiness. After all, after Jenova had talked to him in his sleep Sephiroth had been at unease. The fear of the darkness taking control of him again made him nervous. However he wasn't going to let this bug him. Sephiroth and the three silver haired men were going to have fun here in Luca before they continued on their quest for Zanarkand. Oh yeah, and Yuffie.

The ship soon docked at one of Lucas amazing looking docks and the people on it started departing. Wakka and his Aurochs and Yuna and her guardians were on one side of the dock talking. Sephiroth, the 3SHM, and Yuffie left the ship and started walking into the crowds of Luca. Sephiroth thought that the five of them would draw attention, wrong. There were people of all different sizes, people with stranger hair, and with different skin. Sephiroth felt at ease after a while.

Sephiroth overheard people saying that 'Maester Mika' had arrived. He was curious about this and followed them along with Kadaj. The other three decided to explore the first city they've visited since they got here. There was a long line of people in large numbers at a dock. The ship that was docked there was really fancy. Dark red, large, fine wood, and what looked like the finest crew you could ask for.

Soon the band that was on both sides of the red carpet that led from the ship to the ground, started playing. And soon and man appeared from the boat. He had long stained blue hair with it pointing outward on the sides and the front. This man also seemed to have freakishly long arms, a red and blue robe, and from what Sephiroth could see, two tattoos on his chest.

Sephiroth heard someone say 'Hey, isn't that a Guado', and heard that this persons name was Seymour Guado. Seymour turned around and did a bow that Sephiroth say from Wakka. But what was more interesting was his aura. It was the AA-Class power that he sensed earlier, and it definitely had a dark scent to him. Soon after the bow from Seymour, and the people around him, a man appeared from the ship. He was definitely old, Sephiroth thought that he should have been retired.

The man was hunched back, had a wrinkly face, and mid-long white beard. The man gave a small speech that neither Sephiroth or Kadaj paid attention to. Then Seymour, then Mika again. Seymour began to look at the crowd, Sephiroth noticed that he paid extra attention to Yuna who was in the crowd. And for a split second, Sephiroth and Seymour's eyes met. And that was that, Sephiroth and Kadaj lost interest and walked out of the large crowd.

They started walking through the long streets of the large city Luca. It was quite a sight. Large buildings, top security, business everywhere, and people smiling. Sephiroth heart felt with glee to see so many people happy. He walked to many places, after he ditched Kadaj who getting a lot of attention from the ladies. This city had much to offer, to bad Sephiroth was a little low on cash.

Sephiroth visited the theater, which played brilliant movies in a huge room filled with people. He also played with children who thought he was GODZILLA. '_This is the reason_ _Godzilla retired. For peace from the children who nagged him.' _Then he visited the Luca central, the heart of Luca. However, Sephiroth's fun time came to and end.

He saw Yuffie on the ground, Kadaj over her, and Yazoo in a pile of broken wood from a nearby bench. This was bizarre even for Sephiroth. Who could do such a thing? Sephiroth then noticed Loz was gone, though he shrugged it off. Knowing Loz, he would be stapled to the country buffet. Sephiroth ran over to the beaten Yuffie, knowing well that Yazoo would recover easy from...whatever happened.

"What happened here Kadaj?" asked Sephiroth as he crouched down to look at Yuffie. She was in bad shape. Her eyes were wide eyed, nose bleeding, and a deep scratch near her eyes.

"Don't ask me," replied Kadaj. "I just got here. I heard some girl scream, who was obviously Yuffie, and something break who I found out that Yazoo was attacked. However, I think I say Loz running from the scene."

Yazoo got off the wood pile and started walking towards Sephiroth and the beaten Yuffie. Sephiroth took a moment to see who did this by smelling their scent. To his horror, he smelt Loz's scent on Yuffie's head. Jenova.

"Yazoo, did Loz do this?" asked Sephiroth while getting back and Yazoo joining him.

"Yeah, it was weird," replied Yazoo rubbing his forehead with his left hand. "We were walking to the country buffet when all of a sudden he dropped to the ground. Yuffie called for help but no one came. I was trying to get him to wake up when his eyes opened. Though they were strange, the pupils...they were narrow like a cat's. After that...it's just a blur."

"That's were I come in," said Kadaj treating Yuffie's wounds with Sephiroth's cure Materia. "I was coming from the buffet when I say Loz jump up from the ground and swung his stun gun at Yazoo's forehead. Sending him with a collision course with the wooden bench. That's why your forehead hurts Yazoo. Yuffie tried talking to Loz but it was no use, he ran over with incredible speed and did a two combo attack on her head."

"And let me guess," said Sephiroth slowly. "He ran away shouting my name."

Kadaj was awestruck by this. But simply nodded and pointed in the direction that Loz ran to. Sephiroth began to pursuit Loz. He ran up the steps that he encountered which led him to the top of a large platform where Sephiroth saw Loz, waiting for him. Jenova.

"How are you able to control Loz?" said Sephiroth angrily. Lucky for him, there were no innocent citizens in the immediate area. "I thought you could only possess someone with your cells in them."

"True, but there is another way," replied the possessed Loz in a double tone voice. "If there is darkness in someone's heart I can take control of them. But only for a short period of time. I think I got about five more minutes with this useless traitor."

They walking in motion, circling each other. "He's not a traitor, just a bystander that you dragged in for your own selfish goals. I know personally that there is darkness within every heart. So why haven't you try to possess me."

"There is darkness in your heart, but not enough to take control over you period," replied Jenova. "I can control someone for a different time period depending on how much darkness is in you heart. Your still useful to me, and I know that you have immense darkness in your heart. Trapped, sealed, by your fear of it."

"I'm not afraid of the darkness," Sephiroth said calmly.

"I bet you didn't know that the powers that I gave you and your clones are still there," replied Jenova confidently. This took Sephiroth by surprise. "Yes, that's it. The council sealed the darkness away, which had my power in it. And I know that you fear me, who is the ruler of darkness. So in term, you fear me, you fear darkness. Get it? Never mind, I'm going to show the power that you need, the power that you still want."

Sephiroth tried to respond but didn't get the chance. The possessed Loz brought out his stun gun on his left hand and ran at Sephiroth with a later blue image of himself following behind him. His speed was immense, far greater than normal. It was obvious that the previous Loz, the one that died by Cloud's hand was back.

At incredible speed the possessed Loz came and swung his left arm that had the stun gun on at Sephiroth. Sephiroth barely had enough time to pull out Masamune as fast as possibly could to block it. Though Sephiroth knew automatically that this fight would be hard. The Possessed Loz hit the blade hard then used both hand to grab the sword and somersault over Sephiroth. Before Sephiroth could turn around to counter the possessed Loz came from behind and hit Sephiroth dead on in the back, causing him to launch foreword. Sephiroth was headed straight for a fence, but reacted quickly by putting his left leg on the tip of the fence to stop him. Too bad that didn't last.

The possessed Loz's onslaught continued mercilessly. After Sephiroth had stopped on the fence he quickly swung around and prepared to hit Jenova hard. However Loz was quicker with his new speed. He went under Sephiroth who noticed it to late to block or counter the attack. Loz ram his left arm stun gun into Sephiroth's gut causing him to once again get launched to the fence. He far to close to stop it and ram in the fence, Masamune being dropped form his hand half way through.

Loz ran towards him again at tremendous speeds. Sephiroth thought that this was enough playing around. It's time to show Jenova that light has more power than darkness. When Loz swung his left stun gun arm at Sephiroth's head he ducked under it, ready for a counter attack.

"I don't fear the darkness or the light, what I fear is something that you wouldn't understand!" exclaimed Sephiroth as he began his comeback. Sephiroth shouted 'GOBLIN PUNCH' as the Enemy Skill Materia glowed in his left hand and began doing a fury of punches on the possessed Lozs' stomach. This caused him to bring his arms to the gut while walking backwards, in excruciating pain. This didn't stop Sephiroth who jumped foreword and grabbed Masamune. He did a vortex attack on Loz's chest, causing to fly to the other side of the platform. In midair Sephiroth jumped from the ground and threw his body back down, hitting Loz in the stomach with his left leg.

The force of the attack caused the possessed Loz to hit the ground hard and made him bounce off it. Loz got to his feet while Sephiroth landed on the ground swiftly and rose his blade at Loz. It was apparent that Loz had blood coming from the right side of his mouth and was dripping down.

"So, you're powerful without my power," said the possessed Loz wiping the blood of his face with his right hand.

"Of course, I WAS the strongest warrior in the world at one point," said Sephiroth proudly. "Now, let's continue."

But Loz shook his head. "Another time perhaps. I'm out of time with this weakling. When I leave he'll lose consciousness, the memory of what happened here, and the powers that I gave him again. Bye."

The pupils in Loz's eyes turned back to circular as he fainted to the ground. Sephiroth gave a heavy sigh as he sheathed Masamune back into it's sheath. He walked over and picked Loz up and put him on his back. This was going to be a problem. Jenova could possess anyone with darkness in their heart, and that included everyone. However, Sephiroth knew the solution. Kill Jenova in Sin, and it'll end. But first Sephiroth needs to find Sin.

Sephiroth carried Loz back down to the Luca square on his back. Yuffie was getting medical attention from some people from the Luca medical department. He threw Loz next to Yuffie. Yazoo and Kadaj gave a strange to look at Sephiroth. For a good reason. Loz was tough, and they had a suspicion who had beaten him up so bad.

"What happened Sephiroth?" asked Yazoo surveying Loz. "Did you do this?"

"Yes and I had a good reason too." said Sephiroth as he sat down on the little wall next to the fountain. "Jenova...she's back, and she's pissed. I found out that she can possess someone with darkness in their hearts. And obviously she can control you three."

Kadaj and Yazoo were stunned. Both of their jaws down. They were looking for the right words to say but couldn't find them.

"Listen," said Sephiroth slowly. "Jenova said that she controls someone by darkness. But there's got to be will power to. I want you two to train your minds. How? By focusing on one thing all the time. GOT IT?"

Kadaj and Yazoo obviously had more questions but didn't pursue the topic. They nodded to Sephiroth's command and went back to tending Yuffie and Loz. Loz needed a lot of attention. Yuffie was cured, however, to the guys amusement, she had a wad of paper stuck up her nose on each side.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Loz came back to the fountain from the infirmary with bandages wrapped around his forehead. Afterwards Sephiroth began explaining everything he knew up to date about Jenova. How he noticed her power when they arrived, and the scent of her on Sin and it's creations. How she appeared in his dreams disguised as Aeris. Finally, how Jenova possessed Loz because of the darkness in his heart.

Everyone was dead silent after Sephiroth's speech. The only sounds were people in the generalarea and people gathering the stadium for the tournament. After a short while Yuffie spoke up.

"Why can't we just get rid of the darkness?" said Yuffie. "I mean, this would solve a few problems right."

"It's no that simple," said Sephiroth sadly. "Think about what you just said. Define darkness Yuffie." Yuffie was stumped. "Darkness is everything bad. Anger, hatred, greed, jealousy, violence, pain, anything in that category. Darkness as it's existent can't be described. However, you can't possibly say you know anyone that doesn't have darkness in their hearts."

There was silence again, and before anyone could say anything they were interrupted by a the sound of a helicopter. The group of five say saw that a large helicopter was above them. Soon six figures appeared from the helicopter and jumped to the ground. Each one of them landing and the ground swiftly. The Turks were back.

Sephiroth got up from his seat on the fountain and walked over to the six Turks. The helicopter left with the six Turks staring directly at him. Sephiroth could see that they were pissed. Sephiroth couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that I can't forgive," said Reno. "You went and practically slaughtered us and then threw all of us in the freezing sea. We had to call for a helicopter from Headquarters. Our boss thinks were losers."

"First I want to say that it was funny seeing you being thrown into the freezing sea," replied Sephiroth grinning. "And two, compared to me, your all losers. I mean all six of you attacked me and I beat you all without using even a quarter of my true power. Your weaklings."

"Let's finish this right here, right now," said Reno. And the six Turks attacked at the same time.

"I don't have time for this," said Sephiroth as his Enemy Skill Materia glowed once again. He shouted the words 'MAGIC BREATH', and an energy aura was now surrounding Sephiroth. The Turks ignored this and charged directly at Sephiroth. Then, bubbles came from Sephiroth's mouth in red yellow color and exploded on the Turks when they collided. Each one receiving a critical hit.

"You guys are to weak," said Sephiroth confidently. But then, BOOM. Sephiroth's senses were activated. Two large powers were headed their way quickly. They both were familiar. By his senses, on was BBB-Class and the other was AA-Class. Sephiroth rank was the later of the two.

Reno got up from his strike and looked at Sephiroth confidently. "We now that our powers are insignificant compared to yours. That's why we enlisted in some help," Reno said, pointing his right arm to the sky.

There in the sky a helicopter emerged from the side that the Turks were on. A smaller one than the previous helicopter that dropped off the six Turks. And like the Turks two figures came from the helicopter, obviously had jumped from it. They landed swiftly like the Turks and instantly Sephiroth could see that they to were Turks. And also to his horror he could see who they were. Sephiroth's mouth was wide open as his jaw went down.

One was not much bigger than Yuffie and happened to be a female. She wore a the Turks uniform professionally, unlike Reno. She had long black hair going down to her lower back which was bundled together when it got there. She had dark brown eyes, and fisted gloves like the ones that Rude had. And Sephiroth knew who she was, Tifa Lockheart.

The other was more surprising than Tifa. He was just about three inches shorter than Sephiroth. Wore the Turks uniform professionally. Had a large weapon on his back that Sephiroth knew was a Buster Sword.. Had short spiky blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. Cloud Strife.

"These two are new member," exclaimed Reno. "However, their abilities have made them go up to the elites. It's convenient for us that they had to be transported to Shinra HQ. If not they wouldn't bother dealing with you."

Sephiroth couldn't believe what he was seeing. His former enemy, Cloud Strife, and his girlfriend were here, in Spira. Who was this possible?

"Well lets get this over with," said Cloud raising his weapon to Sephiroth who just stood there awestruck. "I know that your honored to see an elite Turk, but at least give me workout."

Sephiroth was still trying to grasp the concept of Cloud and Tifa being here. However, Loz made the first move. He charge at Tifa with all of his strength. To Sephiroth it made some sense. Loz and Tifa were even without any Materia or Jenova powers. And so the fight began.

Loz went and swung his stun gun left arm at Tifa who ducked under the strike. She then threw her arm directly into Loz's gut, and that was a tender area. Loz tried to counter by throwing her two punches at the same time with both hands. Tifa ducked and grabbed each one of Loz's hands with her own and used in as a support. She threw her body upward to the position in front of Loz's face and kicked it with both her feet. This caused Loz to launch back and slam into Yuffie.

"Tifa is not easy prey," said Cloud proudly. "Know you might to tell your friend that Sephiroth."

"Cloud is right Loz," said Sephiroth calmly. Cloud seeing Sephiroth using his name was surprising to him, but didn't show it. "You have to attack Tifa...like THIS."

Sephiroth brought unsheathed Masamune at godly speeds and hit the ground with the tip of it. At the same speed he flung it to Tifa's direction, and when the sword left the ground a type of shockwave was still in affect. Without having a chance to do anything the shockwave hit Tifa, sending many feet in the sky. She later collapsed on Reno, Tifa's right foot at Reno's crotch.

"That's true power," said Sephiroth proudly. "Let's go Cloud."

Sephiroth got into his battle stance as well as Cloud. Cloud stance was basic swordsman, both hands on sword and tip of sword pointing at opponent. And, there they went. Sephiroth did vortex attack at incredible speeds on Cloud who blocked it by turning his sword upside down. Sephiroth realized that Cloud's sword was his original, not the six piece that killed Sephiroth later.

The attack made Cloud skid across the ground a couple of feet, which was perfect for him. He jumped backwards at amazing lengths and landed on a nearby building. When Cloud looked down at Sephiroth he was gone. He looked around to see where he went, and found him. It looked like Sephiroth was flying right at Cloud, still at his stance. Sephiroth did another vortex attack, and this time Cloud was unprepared. The attack sent Cloud flying to another building, and crashed into it and through it.

Cloud was inside the building now, sitting down against a wall, battered and bruised. It was obvious this building was still under construction. But the onslaught of Sephiroth continued. Cloud saw Sephiroth in a ball position turning over and over again from top to bottom. This technique was to get Sephiroth to a higher level, and he did. Sephiroth got into the building, ran a couple of steps, and jumped to Cloud who immediately got his weapon back.

Sephiroth jumped from the entrance of the hole that was in the large building, to the wall of Cloud's left side, and went to Cloud. Sephiroth brought Masamune down hard on Cloud who blocked it with Buster Sword. The swords had clashed, sounds of metal being forced against each other was the only sound that could be heard in the building. Sephiroth was now starting to push Cloud from him and to the exit. Soon the contest of strength was decided, and Sephiroth was starting to run while holding back Cloud.

When Cloud was at the entrance he tried to hold back Sephiroth with all of his strength, and seemed to work...barely. Sephiroth could feel that this Cloud was weaker than the one that defeated the One Winged Angel twice. Though he was disappointed, Sephiroth would take great pride in defeating Cloud.

"So tell me Cloud," said Sephiroth smirking. "Where did all your power go to?"

Cloud was confused by Sephiroths questions, but became unnecessary. Sephiroth forced Masamune to got foreword and it did, causing Cloud to fling back to the ground. He couldn't get his footing in the air, and landed on Reno who Tifa just got off of. Cloud landed on Reno's crotch. Poor guy, though Kadaj and Yazoo were laughing their buts off.

Sephiroth landed from the building that he was on and looked at Cloud. The satisfaction of him beating Cloud was amazing. Sephiroth still had no clue why people from his world, or time were here. But then it occurred to him. Sephiroth remembered a planetary lesson back in his world. When someone dies they return to the planet, however. There is a chance that would be revived either as themselves, or as a completely different creature. However, they said that they would reincarnated, not perfectly reborn.

"Come back when your stronger Cloud," said Sephiroth as he sheathed his sword. "I thought you were a lot a stronger. But it's obvious that not any stronger than Kadaj."

Cloud sat up and looked at Sephiroth with disgust. Reno got up afterwards, hands around his crotch. Kadaj, Yazoo, and the know conscious Yuffie and Loz were still laughing like animals at Reno. Sephiroth and Cloud kept on looking at each other. One smiling wickedly, the other with raging anger. Then Sephiroth heard someone call his name. Sephiroth turned to his right to Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahari running in the opposite direction of Sephiroth.

"Hey come on Sephiroth we need your help," shouted Tidus while running. Sephiroth ran with them, telling Kadaj to take control.

Sephiroth asked Tidus what was happening. He answered that when he was looking for someone Yuna was with him, and she got kidnaped when Kimahari and two other Ronso's were fist fighting. Lulu described to Sephiroth that it was the Albhed. Sephiroth had a vague idea on what they were.

They continued to run past the few people who were in the area that were watching the immediate blitzball game. Aurochs vs. Albhed Psyches. Past the theater, the entrance hall, and finally to the docks were the Albhed were keeping Yuna hostage. Though when they started running the ship that the Albhed were on they were met my machina. And they weren't friendly, they were the ones that attacked. Lulu explained that they were weak against lightning.

"Take this," said Tidus slashing the machina. It didn't seem to take that much damage.

"Let me try," said Sephiroth as his Enemy Skill Materia glowed on his wrist. "I cast 'TRINE'".

A huge triangle of lighting energy came out and hovered around the machina. Soon it disappeared with the lightning hitting the machina, destroying them instantly. Nobody said a thing as they were pressed for time. They continued on to the ship, battling machina on the way. Tidus and the other two let Sephiroth handle the machina since he had a one hit kill move on them. Soon they arrived at the dock and Sephiroth could see that the ship was starting to depart.

"Let's go," said Lulu.

They all jumped from the dismantled bridge that connected the ships to the dock and onto the ship. When they got their they saw Albhed get into the ship and closed the hatchet. Then, the doors that were in the middle of the ship started opening. And within a few seconds, emerged a large machina. It had what looked like two types of generators on it, looked like a donut on the middle piece, and had three scrawny legs.

They began the battle. Kimahari attacked the machina only to countered by a ball that seemed to blind him. Lulu cast a 'Thunder' spell at the machina to be countered like Kimahari, only this one seemed to seal her magic. While Tidus was remedying Kimahari and Lulu Sephiroth went in for the attack. Though it seemed like before with Sin that he didn't need any help.

Sephiroth went and unsheathed Masamune and jumped up high into the air. He leaped back down with his sword following his style. The machina countered with it's counter, only to be dodged easily by Sephiroth. "Trine," he said, only not at the machina, at his sword. The sword was soon surrounded by yellow electricity. It had now gained the lightning effect.

When Lulu and Kimahari were ready to fight they decided to follow suit. Lulu cast 'Thunder' spell on their weapons and they also got the lightning ability. Then, it was another free for all on the bad guy.

Kimahari did his 'Jump' overdrive ability on the Machina, causing some pieces of it to fall off. Tidus did his overdrive 'Spiral Cut' on the Machina, destroying more of the machine. Sephiroth finished it with his technique. He jumped into the sky and began swirling his sword in midair above his head. When he stopped he looked at the Machina and shouted 'METEORAIN'. And at least half a dozen meteorites came down and pummeled the unfortunate machina.

It was twitching, and soon, began exploding. After it was in shreds the hatchet opened up that the Albhed went in. And Yuna emerged from it, followed by a girl that they hadn't seen before. Though Sephiroth's jaw went down again as he saw it was. It was Aeris, a younger form, about fifteen, but it was definitely her. She was wearing a pink buttoned dress with no sleeves. And her famous pink bow.

Sephiroth walked over to her as Yuna and her guardians talked about...something. She looked a little started when Sephiroth examined her nearly inches away.

"Is your name...Aeris?" said Sephiroth uncertain. Sure she looked, talked, smelt, and even had the same pure aura as Aeris, but Sephiroth wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Why..yes I am," Aeris replied. Geez, she even sounded the same as the one that Sephiroth had killed. "Have we met before? Cause I think I would've remembered the guy who wields the Masamune."

"No we haven't met," said Sephiroth a little more certain. "I just thought that becau...Hey wait a minute! How do you know about my sword Masamune."

"Oh! That's because of this," responded Aeris, showing Sephiroth a smaller sword than Sephiroth's in it's sheath.

When Aeris unsheathed the sword Sephiroth automatically knew what it was. Murasame. The sword wasn't six feet long, but four. And unlike Masamune where the blade was perfect for battle, Murasame had little curves on the entire bottom of the blade. Sephiroth knew that Masamune was the sword of heaven. While Murasame was the sword of Hell.

"Quite impressive huh?" said Aeris. "You know by now that these swords chose their own masters. Though I have this sword I can't use it."

After the short talk they piloted the ship back and disembarked. Aeris bowed and thanked Tidus, Sephiroth and the others and left. Sephiroth promised Tidus that he'd watch the game and cheer for them. But afterwards he leave for business and won't be able to help them.

Sephiroth got to the top of the Luca Stadium and found Kadaj and the other three waiting for him. There was a seat reserved for him and he took it and began watching the game. Sephiroth had arrived just in time to see them start.

Minutes left in game 5:00

The announcer was telling everything of every moment of the game. Sephiroth however ignored it and continued to watch the game.

Graav had got the ball when it was launched into the sphere of water that was there arena. He swam halfway but stopped, and threw it to Abus. Abus went past Datto and was about 7/8 through the sphere. When Botta and Jassu came to tackle Abus he shot the ball by kicking it, passing them. The ball was losing it's momentum Keepa might be able catch, maybe, maybe, he did. Auroch fans cheered loudly as the Goers fans awed.

Keepa threw the ball to Tidus who caught and was already half way through the sphere the goal. TIME 4:00. Tidus began swimming with the ball to the opponents side as fast as he could. Sephiroth wanted to see if Tidus really was the ace star that he claimed to be.

Balgerda tackled Tidus, but still had the ball in his position. Just before Doram could tackle Tidus he shot the ball by doing a sphere kick. A sphere kick is when he go backwards in the water and shots it with his leg. It went straight through Doram's hands and straight to Raudy, the Goalie for the Goers.

He shoots...HE SCORES. Auroch fans cheered as loud as possible for Tidus. Kadaj got up from his seat and started clapping his hands as hard as possible. Yazoo was cheering for Tidus at the top of his lungs standing up. When Loz tried to get up and cheer, he fell over and rammed into a little girl. Yuffie jumped up, throwing her popcorn and Loz. Sephiroth was sitting down and clapped normally.

'_Impressive Tidus," thought Sephiroth. 'I guess you really are the ace. But let's see what happens when they start getting serious with you.'_

Graav had the ball again and this time they had a new strategy by the looks of it. All five Goers started swimming to Keepa. Tidus ordered everyone to get pure defensive. The two defenders were just about 10 feet away from Goalie while everyone else was about at the 5/8 point.

TIME 3:00

Graav threw the ball to Abus who waited for Balgerda and Doram to catch up. When they were ahead of him they continued swimming for Keepa. Datto tried to get Abus but Balgerda prevented him from doing that. Letty went for Abus know but Doram got him and kept him busy. Jassu and Botta went to Abus to try and get the ball back but he threw to Bickson, the leader of the Luca Goers.

The announcer was going wild as Tidus and Bickson faced each other. "It's star player versus star player. Tidus keeps tackling Bickson but just keeps on going. And Bickson shoots...HE SCORES. There tied with the Aurochs."

TIME: 2:00

Letty gets the ball and immediately throws it to Tidus. Tidus signals Botta to come and help him. Botta is ahead of Tidus and gets Abus out of the way before he gets Tidus. Letty and Graav, the passers were paretically having a dog fight with each other as Tidus passed him. Datto took care Balgerda as Bickson passed Tidus and went the other direction. Before Doram could attack Tidus did another Sphere kick. Though she touched a little the force was still pretty strong and Tidus was already really close.

However, Raudy caught in by luck He threw it someone wide open, Bickson. Bickson had gone to the middle of the sphere in hopes of him getting the ball. No one was close enough to him to get the ball back from him, the only one who stood between Bickson and Keepa was Jassu.

TIME: 1:00

Bickson was swimming towards Keepa, Jassu ready for him. 40 seconds left. Jassu go's and tackles Bickson hard...he still has the ball. 30 seconds left. Before Bickson shoots the ball Tidus came from behind and slammed into him. No effect. Jassu comes from behind like Tidus does and hits Bickson with all of strength. Nope. 10 seconds left. Bickson shoots...5...4...3...2...HE MAKES IT...TIME UP.

It was now half time and Wakka was giving the Aurochs a speech. Give it all, AND SHOOT LIKE CRAZY.

Round 2 Time 5:00 LG 2- 1 Besaid Aurochs

Letty gets the ball first and decides to go to...Keepa? Tidus had given them a plan. He said though it's an old trick it usually fools them. And so far the plan was working perfectly. All five started charging at Letty. When all of them were on the Aurochs side Tidus moved to there's. The Luca Goers knew it was a trick but it was to late. Letty had thrown the ball to Tidus was already 3/4 to the Goers goal.

TIME: 4:00

No one could catch him, he shot normally...and SCORED. The Besaid Aurochs were tied. When Graav got the ball Tidus and Datto charged simultaneously. Before he knew it he had got stuck. By Datto...no effect, by Tidus, he had the ball now. And like Wakka said, HE SHOT LIKE CRAZY.

She went and...no good. But close.

TIME 3:00

Sephiroth heard the Auroch fans beginning to cheer. First for the Aurochs then Wakka. Soon they were all chanting for Wakka. And Sephiroth saw Tidus leave. And within another minute, saw Wakka coming out. The crowd went wild.

Then the game continued. Letty got the ball and threw to their captain, Wakka. He made Bickson and Doram follow until he threw it to Letty who was about three quarters through the sphere.

TIME: 2:00

Letty made Abus and Balgerda follow him in thinking that he was going to shoot. Letty spun around quickly and threw the ball the Datto. Datto went around and made all five of them follow him. They were so close, he couldn't pass back to their goal.

TIME: 1:00

However, Datto threw it ahead to Jassu who through it to Botta who was in the middle of the sphere. The Goers tried to get to Botta, TOO BAD, he threw to their captain. Wakka shot with a powerful kick behind it. IT GOES IN.

TIME:0:30

Graav caught the ball and all the Luca Goers went in for the kill. AGAIN, TOO BAD. All the Aurochs charge them at the same time. And they collided. They kept throwing the ball to each other, until...Wakka intercepts it, and starts swimming to the Luca Goers side.

TIME: 0:10

Wakka shots pretty close to the goalie Raudy. And...IT GOES IN. THE AUROCHS WIN. 4-2. THE FIRST VICTORY IN OVER TWO DECADES.

Now even Sephiroth was clapping hard for the Aurochs they had won there match, taken the cup, and just in time for Wakka's retirement. Sephiroth started leaving. Half way he heard screams.

Luca just went into parol.


	7. Aeris, and Murasame

1Authors Note: Okay, this is probably the shortest chapter yet. But I promise it'll get better soon. Please Review, enjoy, and thank you for reading.

Chapter 7

Total chaos. When Sephiroth ran back to the stands of the stadium he saw hundreds of fiends invading the stadium. In the sphere, the stands, even in the air. Sephiroth ran back to Kadaj and the other three when he spotted them easily enough. They had already drawn their weapons and were prepared to fight.

"We got to kill these fiends," said Sephiroth drawing Masamune from it's sheath. "However, I also want to protect these people alright?"

Yazoo and Loz had drawn their silver gunblades and started shooting the fiends that had evaded the stadium at random. Their were wolf like fiends that got killed after one shot from the gunblades. Armored Fiends that took a little more strength, which Kadaj could handle pretty easily. There was also a large birl figure fiend that could take quite a beating before it died. Sephiroth handled all three type of fiends with ease.

The five started killing these fiends that had entered the stadium and were attacking the mostly innocent citizens of Luca. Yazoo and Loz were walking together shooting a herd of Lupin fiends in front of them. Yuffie swung her 4-Point shuiken in different places at fiends and then returned to her. The shuiken attacks seemed to be doing okay against the enemies. Kadaj and Sephiroth were all over the place fighting the fiends but proving that they were the best swordsmen in the world.

Kadaj ran towards the armored fiend and cut down on the creature, killing it. After he turned around and shot and 'Thundara' spell at a herd of unsuspected Lupin, and killed them in a blaze of fire. Sephiroth was doing even a better job. A different herd of stupid Lupin were charging him. He pulled Masamune across from him and shouted 'Sonic Blade'. And in a instant he had ran past the twenty Lupin that were charging him and killed them in a flash of light. But his barrage didn't stop there.

With his senses he knew two air type fiends were attacking him from behind. Sephiroth spun around quickly and at the same time shouted 'Strike Raid'. This attack sent Masamune into the clear air spinning at the unsuspected air fiends. And when the attack hit the two bird fiends they turned into pyreflies and went into the sky. Sephiroth caught Masamune with his left hand when the sword came back to him from it's attack. Then he spun around again and shot a 'Beta' spell at another herd of weak Lupin and the fire spell killed them instantly in another blaze of fire, sending more pyreflies into the air to join his collection, his victims.

Then Sephiroth herd it, a loud scream for help, but a familiar one that he recognized. Sephiroth turned around to his left to see Aeris on the ground with another woman who looked like she was bleeding all over. Sephiroth didn't hesitate for a minute, and he jumped over and slashed the charging armored fiend that was about to attack the defenseless Aeris and the bleeding lady she was over. Sephiroth put his free right hand to his mouth and put his middle and index finger in it and whistled real loud. In a minute Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Yuffie were by Sephiroth's side.

"Let's protect this girl," said Sephiroth shooting a 'Aqua Lung' at a small herd of armored fiends. "Boys, you might know the reason if you look at her."

Kadaj and the other turned their heads from Sephiroth to for the first time the girl who was over another. There all jumped back to see that it was Aeris. However, she was crying. The woman that she was over appeared to be her mother, and she was badly wounded.

"Sephiroth, we need to get her out of here," said Yazoo as Sephiroth continued to fight the nearby fiends.

"I like to but there is a slight problem with that," said Sephiroth

The three silver haired men and lady were confused by his words. Then they started looking around to see if they could see the answer. And then they saw the reason why Sephiroth said that. For some reason, all the fiends on the top platform were headed there way. This was going to get a little rough.

The five started working like a team for the first time since they got here in Spira. Yazoo and Loz started shooting the fiends that were coming from the left of the defenseless Aeris. Yuffie and Kadaj were destroying the weak fiends on the right side and creating more pyreflies in the general area. Sephiroth was taking care of the aerial fiends, who were no challenge, so his second job was to kill the fiends that the other four didn't finish.

However, soon the four warriors were starting to retreat from the fight, the fiends overwhelming them in numbers. Even Sephiroth was starting to get worried.

"Everyone, duck," said Sephiroth as a midnight blue aura appeared around Masamune.

Everyone did duck, and they soon found out why. Sephiroth jumped in the air and shouted 'FATED CIRCLE'. He did a 360 in the air and an energy stream following it, hitting many of the fiends. The attack destroyed at least a whopping 100 fiends in one swoop of his sword. But there were still twice that number and closing fast on them.

But then, the sky became dark. And a anchor with a chain came from the sky and slammed into the ground, causing a portal to open with the anchor in it. Soon the anchor was being pulled up with a creature on it. And god, was it hideous.

The creature was all scaley. It had one eye, two large covers on the side, two normal creature hands on it's chest, it had two hands around it's neck chaining it, and large chains all round him.

Sephiroth could see Seymour behind it, it was obvious that he summoned it. The creatures one eye seemed to glow and gather energy around it. It seemed like the surrounding area was warping, and then, the energy bursted out of his eye and into the sphere of water. The attack killed all the aqua fiends.

The creature gathered energy again and killed an armored fiend, and again and again. It seemed to hit a fiend every half a second and with a minute, killed them all. Even the ones that had Sephiroth on his list. The people of Spira looked at the creature through the thick air of pyreflies. There must have been at least a thousand of them. Seymour looked at the people with a smile on his face.

Later Sephiroth took Aeris' mother to the infirmary after Seymour had saved them with his Aeon, Anima. When they got their they put her in the emergency room with a skilled doctor. The doctor however, said that she might not make it because of the blood loss. Aeris was in her mother's room the whole time since they got there. She had explained before that her father had died years ago, and that all she had left was her mother, who had become really close to her.

"Sephiroth, this is getting a little strange don't you think?" said Kadaj sitting on a bench.

"What do mean?" replied Sephiroth.

"It's just that were here in Spira," replied Kadaj. "But there are people here from our world. The Turks, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, and now Aeris. What's going on?"

But before Sephiroth could answer the doctor came out of the room that Aeris and her mom were, and her Aeris scream. The answer was obvious to Aeris's mother survival. The doctor's face description, Aeris's scream, and the sound of the heart rate machine was zero. Her mother had died.

Sephiroth decided to walk in the room where Aeris was and try to confer her. He told Kadaj and the rest to wait for him while he was trying to make Aeris feel better. When Sephiroth got in the room he saw Aeris beside her mother's bed, on here knees and crying on her sheets. He walked slowly to Aeris, no wanting to rush things and make her feel worse.

"Listen, Aeris," said Sephiroth slowly. "I'm not going to say that I know how you feel, that I lost someone important to me. Because I haven't. I never knew my mother, not even her name. The same goes for my dad. I only came here to tell you one thing. But, I won't tell you unless you stand up on your own two legs and look at me with no tears."

For a minute, the sobbing Aeris stopped crying. She got up, wiped her face off with her hands, and turned around to look directly at Sephiroth. Sephiroth noticed that her already beautiful blue eyes had turned dark blue that you could see any things reflection in them. Sephiroth sighed a little and spoke again.

"To me, there is only one thing worse than death," said Sephiroth gently. "And that is being forgotten. Sure your mother has returned to the planet, but her spirit is still here, in your memories. As long as you, me, and anyone else knows about her, she will still be alive. Have the strength to carry on with your mother in memory, and not cry anymore."

For a moment she looked like she was on the verge of crying, and then, she did. But she went into Sephiroth and started crying on his chest. Sephiroth could tell that these tears weren't those of loss, but that of joy. Sephiroth put his arms around Aeris and held her tight against him. He felt something, something painful, it was the light.

This burning sensation was like something was being ripped from him, and in it's place was something pure, which his body for some reason couldn't take. His teeth were now gritting against each other, and pain became unimaginable. He had to push Aeris away. Aeris looked a little shock at Sephiroth, put became more shocked on what had happened to him.

Sephiroth was leaning against the wall, right arm on his heart. And from all different places on his body, steam was rising from those parts. His breathing was hard, eyes were shut, and sweat dripping from his body.

'_W-what was that?' Sephiroth thought to himself. 'Wait, I know. Because Jenova threw me into the darkness I was consumed by it. And...this child, has the ability to purify darkness. Which means, I can't touch her. Not as long as the darkness weighs over my light. Buy, that also means that no one with more darkness than light can touch her either. She's well protected."_

_"_What happened Sephiroth," asked Aeris walking towards him.

"Nothing, stay back," replied Sephiroth making Aeris stopping in her steps. Sephiroth was still recovering from the near purification. "It's just that, I'm, a little exhausted. And for some reason, you make a little...awkward."

"I'm sorry, for both what happened to you and the following request," said Aeris, putting both her hands together. "I wanted to become a summoner since I was little. You know, to help people, to defeat Sin. But my mother said that the journey has many dangers. And that I need guardians with incredible power. I've the power that you, and your four friends have. My request is this: Will you become my guardian?"

Sephiroth was struck by this request. But not entirely, she wanted him to protect her. What a better moment to protect Aeris's reincarnation. However, there would some difficulty. Aeris couldn't be touched by Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz because they had had Jenova inside them. And from a conversation earlier, she is darkness. And apparently she still had control over them.

"I'll do it," said Sephiroth which made Aeris smile. "However, I should tell you that your personal guardian will have to be Yuffie."

"What? Why?" said Aeris shocked by this. "I mean, isn't she kinda weak compared to you guys."

"Yes, but I have my reasons. Just trust me."

"I do. I'll do it. And I have a gift for you," said Aeris throwing Murasame and it's sheath to Sephiroth who caught it in his left hand.

Sephiroth felt a new power in him, something strong, something powerful. It was the same feeling that he felt when he got Masamune. The Murasame, the sword of Hell, was know his. The sword has choose Sephiroth as it's master.

"I thank you for the sword...Summoner Aeris," said Sephiroth as he sheathed it on his left side. This way Sephiroth could draw Murasame with his right hand.

"Well then shall we go " said Aeris as she headed for the door with Sephiroth following right behind her.

When Sephiroth got back out of the room that Aeris's mom had died Kadaj and the others immediately got up from their seats and walked to the two. Sephiroth explained to them that the five of them were going to be guardians of the know young Summoner Aeris. Kadaj and Yuffie agreed instantly. Yazoo didn't say anything while Loz just shrugged.

It was the beginning of the youngest Summoner


	8. The Yougest Summoner JenovaIII

1Author's Note: Finally, Chapter 8 is up. Please Review, enjoy, thank you.

By the way. I've offically made the decision of making this into a FF7/FFX/KH crossover.

Though it will mainly contain FF7 AND FFX.

Also...I have already been thinking about making a sequel to this story. However,

I will need at least 300 reviews on this story to make that possible.

Alright, I'll let you go.

Chapter 8 The Youngest Summoner

The now Summoner Aeris and her five guardians, Yuffie, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, and of course Sephiroth were preparing to leave Luca. Sephiroth had gotten another sword which he would use with his right had, the Murasame. The three silver haired men had gotten some Materia from Oakka XXIII at discount prices. Oakka told the three silver haired men that Materia are hard to find now, but he got any he would be glad to sell it to them. Yuffie and Sephiroth stayed with Aeris, though Yuffie and Aeris were the ones who kept on talking.

When the men returned they headed out to the Mi'hen highroad. While they were walking up to the road they saw Yuna with three of her guardians. Sephiroth merely glanced at them as they passed her and went up the stairs to the dirt road.

When they got to the top they say a road, going in a straight line foreword, with long blades of grass on the side. They started walking with Aeris and Sephiroth leading the way. There were few fiends on the road, and Aeris and her guardians defeated them with ease. So to pass the time, they talked...a lot.

"So Aeris, what Aeons do you have so far?" asked Sephiroth right beside her.

"None," responded Aeris sweetly.

"None, well shouldn't we go back to Kilika and Besaid and get those two Aeons?" said Yazoo gesturing his hand to the opposite of their direction, back to the two villages.

"No, we should just keep on going foreword," said Aeris again in her sweet tone.

"Why, I mean, don't you need Valefor and Ifrit?" said Kadaj from the back of the group.

"No, I'm not 18. Which means that I can't legally become a Summoner for the Aeons in the temples."

"Hey wait a minute," said Sephiroth turning his head to look at Aeris. She was at least 6 inches shorter than he was. "So why are we your guardians, who are supposed to protect summoners, who are supposed to get Aeons from the temples, who you can't get?

"Because I'm going to capture my own, with your help of course," said Aeris.

"What does that mean? I thought that you could only get an Aeon from the temples," said Loz said bringing up the rear end of the group.

"Ever heard of the wondering Aeons?" said Aeris looking up at the sky. The five said no. "It's quite a fascinating tale, though Yevon says it's only a legend. You see, long ago, when the Aeons were transferred into the stones, there were those who opposed the idea. These people were traitors in Yevon's eyes. Yevon had created a grand total of 15 Aeons, though 8 of the traitors were forced to do it. I think that there is sixteen Aeons now."

"So eight were forced into Aeons while seven choose willingly," said Sephiroth rehearing the story in his head. "I heard from Yuna that there are only eight Aeons available, and you said that there was a grand total of sixteen Aeons. Are the eight traitors the wondering ones?"

"Yes they are, and I'll tell you why that Yuna knows of only eight," responded Aeris. "You see, if someone has a huge emotional attachment to this world and they die, they'll continue to live on this world. These fayth had a great hatred to Yevon and refused to be kept in tablets. So they broke out of the tablets that bounded them in spirited form and appeared in our world, only as the Aeon they were supposed to be as they bonded with humans."

"And let me guess, they now are wondering the world, and they will give their strength only to those who are worthy of their strength," said Kadaj looking at Aeris deeply.

"Correct, their called the Wondering Aeons," Aeris said looking back at Kadaj for a moment, then turning back and headed north. "These Aeons are just as powerful as the other eight, maybe even stronger. If I have these, I can never lose. They are legends by their

techniques, just like the other eight."

"Do you know what they look like, what their techniques they use, or anything?" asked Yuffie speaking up for the first time in their conversation.

"Yes, I do. One with the a sword that can cut through anything, Odin. A serpent in the water that can cause a Tsunami, Leviathan. A devil looking creature that can cause tremendous pain, Diablos. An ancient holy soldier with attacks that can kill the undead, Alexander. A small

green creature with an attack that depends on the users level, Cactuar. A fiery bird that can heal and revive people, Phoenix. I don't know about the last two except for the fact that one can cause annoying status affects, and another that was one of the current eight Aeons brothers."

'_Interesting,' thought Sephiroth while walking. 'Odin, Leviathan, Alexander, and Phoenix are here too. As for the other four, I don't know about them. Why are so many people, magic, and know summons from my past here, in this world and time? Jenova, did you do this? Or was it someone else?'_

"Hey, you okay Sephiroth? You look deep in thought," said Yazoo.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, just a little thinking," Sephiroth said, lying at the same time.

As they walked down the road they say kids playing Blitzball, Sephiroth didn't like it, after all, Tidus made him play it. They also saw, to their displeasure, the Turks who were helping the two crusaders that Sephiroth and the three silver haired men had met before with loading... something into a large crate with wheels. They six ignored them and continued on to an inn that Aeris had mention earlier.

After a while they got at the Inn which was an Albhed one. Aeris and her five guardians went inside the inn and got two rooms. One with an exclusive bed for the summoner, the other with four beds.

"How are we going to divide this up?" said Kadaj who had his arms crossed.

"What do you mean 'how are we going to divide this up,'" said Yuffie outraged. "The ladies will be in one room, Aeris' room, and you four smelly men in another."

Yazoo raised his left arm and smelled his pit. Sephiroth shrugged it off and nodded to Yuffie's terms...this time. She still wasn't trustworthy yet. Kadaj on the other hand didn't agree to her terms. Yuffie and Kadaj began yelling at each other about who gets what room. Sephiroth try to say something, but both of them blurted him out.

Soon Aeris came in from the other room. She had went in that room to check out her summoner's quarters. She looked stunned as Kadaj and Yuffie were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Eventually they began to talk with their fighting techniques. Yuffie put Kadaj into a neck lock while on his back. Kadaj fiercely tried to get her off but his position made that impossible.

"Hey, what's the problem?" asked Aeris watching Yuffie wrestle Kadaj all over the room.

"There arguing about the who gets what room," replied Yazoo watching the duo though with a smile on his face. "You see, we only get two rooms and each room contains four beds. Since there are six of us, and you automatically get a room, there arguing who guards you. Yuffie suggested her self since your both girls. Sephiroth agreed but Yuffie didn't. One thing led to another and well...here we are."

"Why don't we split the rooms evenly. Three in one room and three in the other," suggested Aeris. This caused Yuffie and Kadaj to stop in their tracks. "I don't think it matters since our rooms are right next to each other. Is that acceptable Kadaj and Yuffie?"

Yuffie finally got off Kadaj and nodded in approval. Kadaj did the same. Yazoo and Loz were happy about the decision. Sephiroth hadn't payed a lot of attention. He was still trying to contemplate how the Turks, Summons, Jenova, Aeris, and above all else, Cloud, were here in Spira.

"So then, how are we going to decide this peacefully?" said Aeris bringing her right hand to her chin in thought.

"Well I'm definitely in," said Yuffie boldly. "Kadaj is to immature to be around a couple of ladies. Loz smells funny. I guess Yazoo could do it."

"Hold on," said Kadaj interrupting Yuffie in her little thinking out loud speech. "What do you mean that I'm immature? Your only sixteen, I'm way more mature than you are."

"Oh yeah! How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, what of it?"

"Oh yeah, your REALLY more mature than me," said Yuffie sarcastically as she gave him a smirk.

"Children shouldn't fight," said an unknown voice.

The six turned to see another six walking in the inn. It was Yuna and her four guardians and another man. This one had cool sunglasses, a red monk robe, and big barrel of some liquid, big black gloves, and his left arm hanging on his robe with no glove on it.

"And who you are you supposed to be old man," said Yuffie walking over to him and pointing a finger in his face. This rude comment didn't seem to affect him a bit.

"My name is Auron," said the man calmly. Auron eyed Sephiroth while he did the same. Sephiroth had a familiar feeling about him. "If I'm not mistaken, you five are guardians for that young lady in the pink dress." The five nodded. "Well let me suggest something. Yuna and her guardians are staying here too. So we'll split it...our way."

"Listen old man-," began Yuffie.

"Done. We'll let you decide who goes where," said Sephiroth looking at Auron. Kadaj and Yuffie were shocked. Obviously they wanted to settle it there way. "I assume you'll do it evenly. After all, you have seen us fight at the stadium right?"

Auron chuckled a little bit. "So you saw that. Impressive. Your correct, I did see you fight those fiends. I'll decide about who goes in which room. In the meantime enjoy yourselves."

The eleven nodded in approval and began wondering about. Yuna's entire group went back outside. Aeris and her group except for Yazoo went out to join them. Yazoo said that he was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

When the eleven got outside they spread out into their own little groups. Aeris and Yuna went to the edge of a cliff that stood before a large lake. This lake was also reflecting the sun as it set for the night. The sky was orange, the air was blowing slightly, and the smell of fresh water coming for the lake made the mood for the eleven pleasant.

Wakka, Lulu, and Kadaj were in another group talking about the pilgrimage. Lulu and Wakka explained to Kadaj that when Sin was defeated he came back again. Kadaj was puzzled. If he just keeps coming back, why bother fighting? They answer that even if it's for a short time, sleeping in peace, going out knowing Sin is gone, is enough for the people of Spira.

Loz was with Kimahari, trying to talk to him and respond. Too bad. Yuffie was with Auron talking with him, or yelling at him. But it seemed that Auron was keeping his cool. Sephiroth was about thirty feet away from the two lady Summoners. Though there was no need. Sephiroth knew that they could well protect themselves. Yuna with her Aeons, and Aeris with her holy barrier around herself.

Soon the sun faded into the night and the two summoners and both of there five guardians went inside the inn for some rest. Sephiroth found Yazoo already sleeping in a bed in one of the rooms that they had reserved for themselves. Kadaj, Loz, and Kimahari took the remaining three beds in Yazoo's room and slept. Wakka, Auron, Tidus, and Sephiroth took another room. And the four females Yuna, Lulu, Yuffie, and Aeris took the final bed.

In the 3SHM room the boys were sleeping...nicely in their own way. Kadaj sleeping soundly, lying completely still in his bed. Kimahari was snoring loudly. Though Loz was snoring even louder. However Yazoo wasn't really sleeping well at all. Whether it was because of the two snoring behemoths or something else, he couldn't sleep well. Yazoo was tossing and turning in his bed, and what looked like struggling.

Wakka was snoring quietly in the other room. Auron was sleeping like Kadaj, completely silent and motionless. Tidus was drooling on his pillow. Sephiroth was wide awake. He couldn't get Jenova and Aeris out of his mind. Why was Jenova here, and destroying the world? Why was Aeris here and remained untouchable by those with a dark heart?

The four girls in the final room were all sleeping quite well. No sound at all. Except, of course, if you count the sound of the two snoring behemoths sleeping next door.

Sephiroth was trying to get to sleep, yet the unanswered questions he had in his mind were still going through his mind. Though his mind began to wonder into the dream world. And began drifting off. He could see himself going through a tunnel, and then landing on a ground surface. He found that he was in the coliseum again. Then the sent of Jenova was around him again.

The Jenova Aeris appeared in front of him, with a large smirk on her face. "So we meet again for the third in three days," said Jenova though this time it was her voice. Dark and sinister. "And once again I'll offer you the chance to return to the darkness."

"And what, return you to being the puppet master?" replied Sephiroth putting his left hand on his Masamune.

"Ha Ha clever boy," said Jenova darkly. "You'll make a fine host. Now surrender to me again and.."

"You're insane. There won't be 'again,'" said Sephiroth angrily. Sephiroth drew Masamune from it's sheath and attempted to attack Jenova. But to no avail. For some reason she completely deflected him and threw him to the ground and laid motionless.

"Did you really think you could harm me?" said Jenova mockingly. "A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Cloud—and you had darkness on your side."

"Well excuse me for...being weak.."

"You need the darkness. Submit! Bow to the darkness and bow to me."

"You know what?" said Sephiroth as Jenova eyed. "Go to hell bitch."

"Sheesh, you know, only darkness can help you," responded Jenova easily.

"You're wrong!" came a familiar voice. Sephiroth could see even from his position that there, behind him, was Aeris. The one that he killed ages ago.

"Aeris...is that...really you," asked Sephiroth slowly, with hope in his heart.

"Bingo, your correct," responded Aeris sweetly.

Sephiroth could tell that it was Aeris. Her scent was pure, voice was real, and he could feel light radiating from her. Sephiroth slowly got up, her words fueling his confidence in the light within him.

"Listen carefully now, Sephiroth," said Aeris quickly. "The light will never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness. But all you have to do is believe."

"I will," Sephiroth quickly said as he got up to stick it in Jenova's face. "Hear that? I'm not losing to the darkness today, Jenova."

Sephiroth got Masamune and pointed it at Jenova, a smirk on his face. He waited to see what he would say.

"It seems you are intent on resisting the darkness. Very well. See with your own eyes," said Jenova, and she disappeared in this air.

"Well then, thanks for helping me Aeris," said Sephiroth sheathing Masamune back into it's sheath.

"Your welcome Sephiroth," replied Aeris sweetly. "I just don't want you to go into the darkness and lose yourself again."

"Aeris, I have a lot of questions for you."

"I know, but I don't have time right know. However, since you have been eager for some answers I'll answer one."

Sephiroth thought about it. One question, one answer. He wanted it to be something worthy. And then it came to him. "Alright here's one. I know the light is the path for me. But it's just that this girl, who looks, talks, and even has your name has appeared. And if she even touches me, I'll get burned because of the purification."

"Right, I'm following you," said Aeris nodding.

"But you see, that basically means that the darkness is using me as a vessel. But when Jenova spoke of the darkness, I remembered...being the One Winged Angel. How the darkness had a lot of power for me. My question is this: Will the darkness destroy me, or will the light purify me to nothing but a human?"

"That...you'll have to discover for yourself," said Aeris sadly. "Oh well, bye."

Sephiroth felt himself leave the dream world and back into the real world. Soon he was back, and sitting up in his bed. He saw that his breathing was a little harder than usual, and sweat was dripping from his chin. Sephiroth looked around to see that the three man in his room were still resting. He noticed that Tidus's pillow was completely soaked...disgusting.

Sephiroth put his head back on his soft pillow and tried to go back to sleep. But then a loud scream filled the air and woke Sephiroth up. By the sound of it, Aeris was the one that screamed. Sephiroth jumped from his bed to the door, opened it, and ran out. The girls door was on the other side of the hall from Sephiroth's so it took some time to get their.

When Sephiroth got to their room he found the door already open, with force. But the strange thing was that the doors handle had been shot, and by what Sephiroth knew, gunblade shots. When Sephiroth got in the room he looked at the girls, then away in embarrassment. Apparently he saw three girls...well you know. And the fourth Yuffie, well, Sephiroth will never recover. Sephiroth got outside the door and went to the side of the door.

"So...ah..w-wh-what happened he-here," said Sephiroth recovering from what he just saw.

"For crying out loud Sephiroth, say sorry first," said Yuffie outrageously.

"Alright Yuffie, there is nothing worth barging in that room for if they went for you," said Sephiroth come backing her comment. "I mean that's probably the reason why the intruder left. Anyway who the intruder?"

"It...was Yazoo," said Yuna shakily.

"WHAT?"

"Correct, he barged in here, and tried to choke Aeris," said Lulu.

"Aeris? Is she okay? I remember her unconscious," said Sephiroth nervously.

"Well actually, it's a strange story and let me explain it in detail," said Yuna. "First, he came running and shot the locked door open with his gunblade. Next, he went next to Aeris' bed and choked her, or tried to anyway. When he put his hands around her neck and tried to choke her, his hands immediately appeared to electrocuted by white electricity. It really hurt him, and he started backing away. By then Yuffie had screamed loudly, and Yazoo ran when he heard your door open."

"Alright that leaves two questions," said Sephiroth. "Why did I hear Aeris scream and why is she still asleep? Like nothing every happened."

"Well I am a experienced actress and can sound like any woman," said Yuffie proudly. "As for the second part of your question, we don't know."

"Where did Yazoo go? What direction?"

"He went to our right. I assume he went outside," said Lulu.

And with that, Sephiroth was off chasing Yazoo. He ran past the doors, the inn registry and out the door slamming them at the same time. It was pretty dark outside. The only light was the moonlight coming from the sky. When Sephiroth took a sniff in the area he found the scent that he thought would be there. Jenova.

Sephiroth looked around for Yazoo, and he found him quickly enough. He was sitting down on the edge of a cliff and appeared to blowing on something that was steaming. The possessed Yazoo noticed Sephiroth and stood up from his position and turned to face him. His pupils, like Loz before him, were narrow like a cats. Sephiroth noticed that Jenova Yazoo's hands were steaming which he noticed to be the same as the time when he hugged Aeris.

"So Jenova, try to kill Aeris eh?" said Sephiroth confidently. "I think you underestimate the powers of human beings. They knew Aeris would be reincarnated so they decided to grant her a gift. A spell, the holiest of them all. In which only those with more light than dark can touch her. My theory is that they knew you would return and wanted to be sure that she would be safe from your greedy hands."

"Yes well, humans are the only ones who have ever posed a threat," replied Jenova Yazoo in a double toned voice again. The steam that was on his hands appeared to be dissipating. "Well she might be protected for know but I will find a way."

"Why?" asked Sephiroth. "Why try to kill her. Meteor is gone which means she can't pose a threat. Unless...she's the key to defeating you again. Well then, I will definitely have to protect now."

"You won't have to. I'll kill you before you do," said Jenova Yazoo drawing his gunblade from it's sheath.

"Yazoo is more pure than Loz," responded Sephiroth drawing Masamune with his left hand from it's sheath. "Which means this match will be like the previous, only quicker. And I know darn well that you can only possess someone one time. But that brings up the question: Why haven't you possessed me yet?"

"You'll find out, but for now let's fight to the death," said Jenova Yazoo jumping across the field to the other side of Sephiroth. Sephiroth knew that Yazoo always had good jumping abilities.

Thus the battle began.

Yazoo began shooting at Sephiroth from at least a hundred feet away with really accurate precision. Sephiroth was running towards him while blocking with Masamune. But since the sword was six feet long Sephiroth to continuously shift his entire left arm in order to block his attacks.

When Sephiroth got within range he swung Masamune horizontally at Yazoo who just jumped over it and into the air, way into the air. Yazoo continued shooting at Sephiroth from a distance, only this time it was about two hundred feet in the air. Sephiroth jumped up after Yazoo while continuing to block his barrage of attacks with Masamune. Though because he blocking the shots he losing speed as he was going up in the air. Soon Sephiroth reached Yazoo and a midair battle began.

Sephiroth brought Masamune down hard with his left hand after lifting it high in air on Yazoo who blocked with his gunblade. Yazoo then pulled the trigger which made Masamune go back a couple of inches. But that was all he needed. Yazoo quickly threw his gunblade to his right and then swung it back, hitting Masamune and pulling the trigger again. This caused the six foot sword to turn to Sephiroth's right which exposed his backside. Yazoo took this chance.

Because of the tactic he just used, Sephiroth was unguarded. Yazoo did a 360 in midair while they both were starting to fall back to the ground. While Yazoo was turning left with his gunblade ready to strike Sephiroth, he had a plan. Sephiroth turned to his right while at the same time drawing Murasame, his newly acquired sword. The two men spun at each other at relevantly the same speed, and their swords collided creating a loud metal collision sound that filled the air. Yazoo's gunblade and Sephiroth's Murasame were being pushed against each other as they were falling. The duo landed on the ground at the same time and as if thinking the same thing, jumped back a good couple tens feet away from each other.

"Well I see that you have a new toy," said Jenova Yazoo catching his breath.

"Yes, it's the opposite of Masamune the sword of heaven," said Sephiroth breathing lightly. This type of stuff was basic in SOLDIER training. "Masamune will leave a clean cut on you but Murasame, the sword of hell won't be so generous. As the sword of hell it well did in your skin and cause you tremendous pain."

"Interesting, well I'm sure that'll never happen," said Jenova Yazoo confidently as they began to shoot at Sephiroth again.

Sephiroth began blocking with Murasame while running at Jenova Yazoo. Though each time the bullet got deflected by Murasame it made a irritating sound. The sword was know for the pain it creates, even if it's a bullet. When Sephiroth got to him he once again try to cut Jenova Yazoo horizontally only to him jump up high in the air again. Sephiroth had predicted this and jumped up right after the swing of Masamune and without even looking up. Jenova Yazoo was surprised at this for a second but continued on shooting Sephiroth.

When Sephiroth reached their altitude in the air he immediately swung Murasame horizontally which made Jenova Yazoo block with his/her gunblade. Since Jenova Yazoo was left handed and had the gunblade in his left hand and Sephiroth try to hit them with Murasame that was in his right hand made Jenova Yazoo completely vulnerable. Sephiroth raised Masamune above his head and swung down hard on Jenova Yazoo. They didn't have time to block with anything so they went to the next best thing. Jenova Yazoo ducked his/her head to get hit by the swords handle which sent them plummeting to the ground a little sideways. In a few quick seconds Jenova Yazoo hit the ground causing a large hole about two feet deep, but that wasn't the end. Jenova Yazoo bounced off the hole and rammed into a large rock structure that was twenty feet tall and next to the inn.

Sephiroth landed on the ground gracefully and watched the dust on the rock structure disappear gradually. When it lifted he saw Jenova Yazoo trying to get up. When he finally did he pointed the gunblade in his left hand at Sephiroth. Sephiroth was ready but saw that it was unnecessary. Jenova Yazoo had his eyes to the inn and when Sephiroth turned his head he saw why. Aeris was out with a shocked expression on her face. Jenova immediately turned the gunblade to her a shot a bullet at her.

Sephiroth hadn't enough time to block or repel it. The bullet went straight for Aeris' head. The rammed into her head, but surprisingly did no damage. On the contrary, when the bullet touched her it got purified and got sent into white bits of light. Sephiroth noticed a horror expression on Jenova Yazoo's face. Sephiroth took this chance.

Sephiroth leaped over the Jenova Yazoo, put both swords next to each other, swung around and hit the body with both swords at once. The impact sent Jenova Yazoo into the rock structure but this time, made the structure fall on top of him. Sephiroth gave a large sigh and sheathed both swords into their correct spots on him. He heard footsteps coming closer, and turned around just in time to see Aeris slap him in the face with her right hand.

"What did you do that for?" asked Sephiroth putting his left hand on his cheek where Aeris slapped him.

"Why did you fight Yazoo? He is way below your league," responded Aeris on the verge of tears.

"Look I'll explain later-,"

"NO. NOOOOW."

"Whoa. Alright," said Sephiroth backing up a couple of feet from Aeris. "Alright here it goes. Jenova took control of Yazoo. Yazoo tried to kill you. I had to beat him up so Jenova would get out of him. And if you paid attention, which you didn't, he shot a bullet at you."

"Oh, is that all?" said Aeris with a relief.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'is that all'?" said Sephiroth outraged. They were interrupted by Yazoo appearing from the ruble, all battered up. Sephiroth and Aeris gave him a weird.

"Hey," said Yazoo weakily. "Did...you get...the number...of that airship." And he fell to the ground.

Sephiroth carried Yazoo back to his room and put him in the bed. By the looks of it, no one noticed. Sephiroth went back to his room and went to sleep. Only to find himself in a dark abyss. There was no light, yet he could see himself as if there was. Then her heard a voice, Jenova's voice.

"Sephiroth, have you heard of the keyblade masters?"

"Yes, but there only a legend. One who can open the door to darkness and one to open the door to the light."

"Well, there real, and I found the one to darkness."

"Really, how boring. Can I go back to sleep."

"Very well, just remember one thing a wise child once said. 'I'm not afraid of the darkness'. That child is the one that is the Dark Keyblade Master."

And her faded, but raised a suspicion to Sephiroth. Those words, he had said them when he was a child.


	9. The Wondering Aeon, Odin

1

Author's Note: Chapter 9 is up finally. I like to thank all those who have read this story. I would

like to ask you, the readers, and if you're an author, to send me messages about ways to improve

the story. I already have the plot down but I wouldn't mind suggestions. One more thing, and

this is just a little detail...PLEASE REVIEW. Alright, thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 9 The Wandering Aeon, Odin. Proof of the Summoner.

The next morning Aeris and her five guardians got out of the inn and continued onward on their pilgrimage. Summoner Yuna and her guardians stayed at the inn. They said that they were going to end a fiends life that was preying on Chocobos. Aeris had wished them luck before they left to continue their pilgrimage.

The road from here on out was pretty easy. The fiends hadn't changed so Aeris' guardians had little trouble defeating them and sending them to the Farplane. Sephiroth kept on glancing at Yazoo and Loz. He wondered if anything would happen to them after Jenova possessed them both. Yazoo still looked banged up from the fight with Sephiroth but seemed okay. Like Loz, Yazoo had no idea what happened after Jenova possessed him.

What Jenova said to Sephiroth before he went to sleep still bugged him. The legendary keyblades were real. She had said that the child that holds the dark keyblade in his possession said a specific line in his past. A line that Sephiroth himself said when he was a mere child. But that couldn't be...could it?

"Hey Sephiroth," said Kadaj gaining Sephiroths attention. "Do you know why Jenova is still alive in this world? Or why she came after Aeris?"

Sephiroth shook his head. Kadaj was the only one he had told about what happened to Yazoo and Loz specifically. He was more mature than the rest and knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey Kadaj, when you lost your powers that you got from Jenova, did you wonder about the power it possessed?" asked Sephiroth leading the group of six with Kadaj.

"What do mean exactly?" responded Kadaj looking at Sephiroth.

"I mean, did you wonder about the darkness that was in it?"

"Yes, truthfully. I thought about it and when the darkness powers left me, so did the thoughts of destruction. And because of that we're weaker."

"Weaker? What do you mean?"

"I mean the power of retaliation, the ability to kill someone without a second of hesitation. So it occurred to me, when Jenova takes control over you she controls over all negative thoughts. And when there gone, so are the thoughts of retaliation."

"Makes sense," said Sephiroth as they were going down a hill.

When the six got down to a flat level they saw Summoner Dona talking with what looked like a crusader. Sephiroth looked around and saw a least two dozen Crusaders around the area. Sephiroth also noticed the large crate from before that the Turks were escorting was there. It was positioned in a small tunnel going to another area. And along with the crate were the Turks. However, there weren't eight...there were nine.

Aeris decided to talk with one of the crusaders to find out what was going on, and it was a good idea. The area looked like they were ready for a huge operation. Yuffie, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj stayed with her while Sephiroth surveyed the area. Sephiroth looked at the Turks to see what they were doing. It was obvious that the Turks knew that they were there. Sephiroth could see Reno, Axel, and Rude talking with the crusaders while Elena, Larxene, and Vexen were looking straight at him. Cloud, Tifa, and the new Turk seemed to be looking around, a security check.

The new Turk was surprisingly young for a member of the group. He looked no more than 15 years old. He had brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and a Turk suit that was looking appropriately, unlike Reno. Sephiroth didn't know what they were on the Turks list, good or bad. Either way this was disregarded as Aeris and the others came back.

"So what did they say Aeris?" asked Sephiroth.

"Well they said that they were in the middle of an operation and that no one can pass. Even summoners aren't aloud to pass for there pilgrimage," responded Aeris

"So what, we wait for the operation to end?"

"Yes, but they said that it would be over today."

Before Sephiroth could continue to speak with Aeris he noticed the young Turk coming over to him. Close up Sephiroth could see that the boy had a determined look on his face. He also noticed that he had a exceptionally high level of light in his heart. But it was different, like it was strong but had a barrier around it to protect him from the darkness.

"Hey, give me that keychain," said the boy pointing to the left pocket of Sephiroth's leather pants.

"What, this?" said Sephiroth pulling out a small piece of rope that had a gray feather attacked to one side from his left pocket. The boy nodded. "Why do you want it? It has no value at all. I mean I've had it since I was a kid."

"It belongs to me and my weapon," said the boy.

"What are you talking about? And hey, I don't even know your name."

"It's Sora. New member of the Turks. And I mean it belongs to this weapon."

Sora held out his right hand and a long shiny matter of light appeared and then it materialized into sword But the sword had two yellow side grips and the silver blade was in the shape of a key. And then it hit Sephiroth. This child, Sora, was the Keyblade Master of Light. Though by Aeris' group you couldn't tell it. Kadaj and Yuffie were laughing insanely.

Sephiroth looked at the blade and say a keychain hanging at the bottom of the Keyblade that had a symbol of Mickey Mouse. Sephiroth looked from the Keychain to his own in his left hand. He remembered what the legend said about the Keyblade and it's ability. That different keychains change the shape and power of the Keyblade. Sephiroth's must have been one.

"Well I'm sorry to say that you can't have it," said Sephiroth as he put the keychain back into his left pocket.

"What? But..I need it," said Sora. This time it wasn't a usual tone of determination, it was the sound of dread.

"Give me a good reason why I should give it to you," said Sephiroth.

"Because...if I don't get all of the keychains for my Keyblade, I'll never save my friends," responded Sora, head to the ground. "My home was attacked by these creatures a while ago and I lost them. One disappeared right before I could get to her. The other, well, I don't know exactly what happened to him. Please let me have it."

Sephiroth was contemplating on what he had just heard. Sora...he was so familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where he saw him before. His line of thought was broken when he heard sobbing from behind. Sephiroth turned around to see Yuffie and Loz crying. Unreal.

"You know Sephiroth, maybe you should just give the keychain to him," said Loz wiping off his nose on his left arm.

"Yeah, it's just a piece of crud anyway," said Yuffie as more tears went down her face.

"You two are useless," was all that came from Sephiroth's mouth. "Sora, listen. I would like to help you. But...I have a few things to figure out first. Then, maybe, I'll give you this Keychain. Alright?"

Sora nodded in approval though it was obvious that he was highly disappointed. He walked back to the Turks who were leaving with the Crusaders to the other side of the small tunnel. As if on Que, Yuna and her five guardians appeared from the path to the Inn and walked towards the entrance. Sephiroth saw that they didn't notice them so he turned back to face Aeris.

Sephiroth and company couldn't really do anything else while they waited for the entrance to clear so they decided to wait around. Sephiroth decided to take a little walk up the hill that came from the Inn. As he was walking upwards he noticed three figures approaching from the other way. After they came into view Sephiroth knew who they were immediately. Maester Seymour Guado and two other Guado humanoids accompanying him on both sides.

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks, Seymour was getting closer. At first it seemed like they would turn to the side to avoid him but they soon turned towards Sephiroth and walked over to him. Seymour's two guards were the first too stop at Sephiroth's location. They walked on both sides of him and stopped a good five feet from him. Seymour was next, stopping ten feet from the front of Sephiroth. Seymour had a deep look in his eyes, and he used them to look at Sephiroth.

"Well, it's a honor meeting the famous swordsman Sephiroth," said Seymour in a creepy tone. Sephiroth was wondering how he knew his name but at the same time was wondering why this feeling of mistrust was coming from Seymour. He seemed normal enough...for now.

"I'm sure. It's a pleasure meeting one of the Maester's in person," replied Sephiroth. "So, how do you know my name? From the priests of other temples?"

"No. I could care less about what happens at those temples," said Seymour calmly. "But who couldn't know your name? The One Winged Angel that nearly sent this world into total darkness. The one who nearly became a god."

Sephiroth was shocked and his wide eyes proved it. Who was this guy? How did he know about Sephiroth's past? This guy knows something.

"How did you get that information?" said Sephiroth still astonished.

"Well let's just say a wonderful lady told me all about you," answered Seymour. "You know, I have a plan to get rid of Sin. And Jenova. If your interested."

Man this guy knew a lot. Jenova, Sephiroth's past, and his abilities. Sephiroth contemplated this. But, he couldn't quite get the answer.

"You don't have to answer now you know," said Seymour. "Up ahead is a place called Guadosalam. You can answer me there. Until then, farewell." Seymour gave Sephiroth that bow that Wakka had taught him and started walking past him.

"Wait, I have one question to ask you before you go," said Sephiroth causing Seymour to stop in his tracks. "You seem to know a whole lot about the past so let me ask you this. Is the Black Materia destroyed?"

"Yes, it is," said Seymour slowly. After that Seymour and his two guards went down to the entrance where Yuna and her guardians were, and what came to a surprise, Aeris and her other guardians.

Sephiroth began walking to Aeris by the time Seymour had already arrived there. When he arrived there he discovered that Seymour had given both Yuna, Aeris, and their guardians to pass and continue on. So, Sephiroth continued on with Aeris after Yuna and her group went on already.

The general area now was quite different. The entire area looked old and moldy. General colors, gray, brown, and a lot of combinations between the two. Sephiroth could see that there were a lot of Crusaders in the general area.

Soon Aeris' group came to a fork in the road and veered left because a Crusader told them that the other area was being prepared for an operation. When the six turned left and went past that point they could see Summoner Yuna in front of them, quite a ways away. There were few Crusaders in the area but they were all walking towards the end of a long road that they were on. Aeris' group started walking to the end of the long curvy road ahead of them.

Half way through Sephiroth noticed that they were the only ones left on the long road. It was quite eery to him, but tried to not show it. Later, about three quarters way through the road, Sephiroth noticed a presence. A high level one at that. And then it appeared, jumping from the bottom a pit that was under, it appeared on a eight legged horse.

Yazoo had pulled out his Gunblade while Loz got his Stun Gun ready. Yuffie and Kadaj jumped over to Aeris and encircled her, protecting her in a good defense. Sephiroth hadn't done anything...yet. Though he noticed that this creature scent was that of the Aeons. A wondering Aeon.

This Wondering Aeon was familiar to Sephiroth. It was Odin, the master of the Zantetsuken, a technique that can split anything in two. Odin was a large creature, he had a body made of white material, his head had two long rod like structures from the top to above. And along with his large structure, was the long curved axe that was famous for cutting everything it touched in two.

"Warriors, I tell thee to stand aside as I rend that angel asunder," said Odin pointing his curved axe at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked at Odin with unblinking eyes and grinning. This man was once the One Winged Angel, he did not have fear from a Aeon he has previously encountered. The remaining five turned to look at Sephiroth, then back at Odin with the same look and determination. Aeris was the first one to speak up.

"Odin, I admire the powers that you have," said Aeris confidently. "However, I will not allow you to harm my personal guardian. And after we defeat you you'll join me as my Aeon."

"How dare thee," responded Odin loudly. "A mere human beating me. HA HA. Preposterous, no one has been able to subdue me for over a thousand years. What makes you think that your any different."

"Because were the best Spira has ever seen," said Yuffie confidently. "And look at you, we can't possibly lose to someone that looks so grotesque."

"She's right for once," said Kadaj drawing his double bladed sword from it's sheath. "We won't lose, you'll become Aeris' Aeon, and you'll give the proper respect."

"Foolish mortals. So be it. I'll end your lives here and now."

"Before we prove your wrong I have a question," said Sephiroth drawing Masamune. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because the council told me to," said Odin raising his eight legged horse for battle.

Sephiroth was slightly shocked of what he had just heard, but blew it off and got into his battle stance. Kadaj walked out of the circle that was protecting Aeris and got into his battle position while Loz and Yazoo took his place. Loz had switched the Stun Gun for his gunblade. He wasn't as good as Yazoo but still pretty good. Yuffie took out her 4 point Shuiken and prepared to fight. And then...Odin started running on his horse towards our heroes.

Sephiroth was the one who reacted first to Odin's attacks. He had to be careful, if he let that blade touch him it was all over. Sephiroth ran over while his sword was being dragged on the side. When Odin and Sephiroth got within hit range they swung there weapons. Odin, who was higher up because of his horse, swung his axe down at the same time when Sephiroth brought up Masamune from his left side. They collided, but it was obvious that this fight would be more difficult than Sephiroth had originally predicted.

Sephiroth was for once using both hands on Masamune just to keep his position. His legs were using all the available strength he had to hold him still. But Odin was only using one hand and had an eight legged horse for support. Soon the horse started walking again, causing Sephiroth to go backwards. Sephiroth's legs weren't much resistance to Odin who was smirking.

Then, Kadaj came from behind by jumping above Odin. He swung his two bladed sword down hard on Odin which made a direct blow on his shoulder. At first it seemed that Kadaj had won, but it wasn't that easy. Though the sword had made a direct hit on Odin it didn't seem to affect him at all. Kadaj who was still in midair was shocked and his jaw went down to prove it. Odin turned his head to look at Kadaj, and the look he gave him made Kadaj a little startled.

Odin brought his left arm up to his shoulder and gave Kadaj a hard punch in the mouth sending backwards to the ground. Kadaj got up a little bit after with his free right hand to his face. Odin then turned his attention back to Sephiroth who was smiling. He drew Murasame with his right hand and swung it at the horse who cried in pain as blood dripped from the wound that Murasame created. The horse was rampaging in a every different direction, which eventually made Odin fall off. While the horse continued to rampage in the area Odin got up from the ground.

Odin was a good ten feet high when he stood up. He turned to face Sephiroth who had just sheathed Murasame back into it's sheath. Sephiroth who was at least a good thirty feet away, jumped over right next to Odin and swung Masamune horizontally upwards to the right. Odin stepped back one, raised his curved axe, and threw it down on Masamune as it was coming up. Sephiroth was back into his position once again, both arms on Masamune to keep his position, and both legs trying to balance him.

Kadaj in a second attempt came from behind and once again swung his double bladed sword down hard on Odin. Odin, without even looking, put his left hand back and caught Kadaj's sword. And without looking again he threw the sword downwards then uppercut Kadaj's chin sending him into the sky.

"Sephiroth your nothing without your true powers," said Odin forcing the axe downwards making Sephiroth kneel on the ground. His sword was now facing across Sephiroth, his left hand on the handle and his right in the middle of the blade. "The council did say you were weak, but I didn't believe them. What with your reputation and all."

Sephiroth was now on both knees, Masamune on his chest and making his torso go backwards. But then, he heard gun shots. Yazoo and Loz from their position near Aeris were shooting bullets at Odin which kept on making a direct hit. Odin who was getting pummeled decide it was enough. He left Sephiroth by jumping over him which made him fall to the ground exhausted. Yazoo and Loz made advancements to Odin while he ran to them. Kadaj was coming from behind Odin and planned on hitting him from both sides.

Odin swung his axe horizontally at both Loz and Yazoo. Loz quickly through his gunblade to his right hand and brought out his stun gun with his left. Then blocked the axe with both weapons but caused him to skid back on the ground a couple of feet. It was obvious that Odin had more strength in his right arm alone than Lozs' entire body.

Yazoo came from Odin's right side and from a distance began shooting bullets from his gunblade directly at him which made perfect contact on him. The bullets didn't seem to do much on Odin, and he continued pushing down hard on Loz who eventually made him go into the position like Sephiroth. Kadaj came from behind again but decided to try another strategy. His left arm began glowing with a green aura, signaling that he was about to use magic Materia. Kadaj shouted 'Thundaga' and shot a huge amount of electric energy at Odin. The blast hit Odin dead on and caused him to lean over slightly meaning the shot was enough to hurt him.

Odin turned his head around while keeping Loz at bay. The look he gave Kadaj was that anger. He left Loz and charged for Kadaj making Loz fall to the ground exhausted, but not as much as Sephiroth. Kadaj took out his sword and charged Odin a few seconds later after he charged him. When they were in hit range Odin swung his axe horizontally left at Kadaj who jumped over it. Kadaj retaliated by throwing his sword down hard on Odin, but didn't succeed. Odin turned his axe upside down and threw it up in the air making the bottom on the handle collide with the sword.

Kadaj was a little shocked but continued on fighting. He used the axe as a balance and threw his right leg into Odin's face only for it to be caught in his free left hand. Kadaj was surprised by this but Odin didn't notice. Instead he fully grabbed Kadaj's right leg and swung around and simultaneously threw him at Yazoo. Yazoo hadn't enough time to block himself from Kadaj's body and got hit by him which sent himself to the ground a couple of feet backwards. Odin was now laughing at the two.

Loz, who had fully regained his strength charged Odin going as fast as he could. He jumped up slightly then threw his left arm stun gun into Odin's face...and it hit dead on. Odin stumbled back a couple of feet then threw his own left arm into Loz's face causing him to fly backwards, hitting Yazoo and Kadaj. Odin's face was slightly bruised, but not fatal.

Yuffie swung her 4 Point Shuiken at Odin from behind. Odin saw this and hit the large Shuiken with his axe and swung it to the side, but this the opportunity for Yuffie. She was right behind it, yet above so Odin wouldn't notice. He noticed but it was too late. Yuffie came down and landed skillfully in front of Odin. She wasted no time and pointed her right arm to Odin's face and shouted 'Blizzaga', and shot a huge amount of ice directly into Odin's face.

Once again he stammered a bit but recovered quickly. He gave Yuffie a hard left hook and sent her flying back and made her slam into Aeris. He then cast his own spell, 'Flare', and sent it to Yuffie. When she got up from the punch she saw a large 'Flare' spell coming her way. She was scared, she could hardly move, but then.. Kadaj ran in front of her and held his arms out to block the blast, and he did. But afterwards Yuffie could see steam coming from his torso, and fell backwards on the ground.

Yuffie ran by his side. "Kadaj, are you okay? Why did you do that? I could have survived the blast and we would have a better chance at defeating him."

"I...wasn't...going...to allow...Odin...to..harm..you," said Kadaj. He chuckled a little, then his head went to side and went unconscious.

"Ha Ha Ha, well would you look at that," said Odin walking to Kadaj and Yuffie. "He protected you thinking that it would be okay. But I have faced many that did the same, and they all PERISHED BY MY HANDS."

Yuffie stood up and faced Odin with her head facing the ground. She then lifted it up Odin could see that tears were running down her face, though her look was that of anger.

"You may think sacrificing one's self is stupid, but I think it's enough to kick your ass," said Yuffie raising her 4 Point Shuiken after she caught because of it's boomerang affect.

"She's right you know," said Yazoo getting up and pointing his gunblade at Odin. "I think Kadaj gave us the boost we needed to defeat you."

"Let's end this," said Loz charging Odin.

The three charged Odin with new determination, though the battle was still not going well. Sephiroth, who was now trying to get up, was in the love of pain. His sword, Masamune, was on the ground in front of him. He was coughing, in pain, but he turned to face the trio face Odin. Sephiroth got up, then fell back down.

'_Man what's wrong with me?' thought Sephiroth. 'I have never been defeated so easily. I should be stronger, more powerful, and smarter than Odin. But I'm not. I used to have the ability to defeat in opponent. And that was before Jenova interfered with my life.'_

'_Because you deny the ability to kill,' said a voice in Sephiroth's head. It wasn't Jenova, the voice was a males, not a females. 'Back then, you didn't care if you had to kill or not, you just fought and killed. But because you deny it, your weaker than your clones.'_

"Who are you," said Sephiroth out loud. "How do you know about my ability and my past?"

'_Because I am the seeker of darkness,' responded the man. His voice was deep and commanding. 'I know that the power that you once had was darkness. And that the council stripped you of it. But , I know a way that you can retrieve that power.'_

"Really? How?"

'_The council did seal your powers though the darkness is to strong to be kept sealed. All you have to do is let go of the fear of death and welcome the darkness in your heart. UNLEASH IT NOW.'_

Sephiroth though about it and tried to let go. And then, he felt it. Sephiroth could feel the power growing inside, the darkness was returning. He forgot about his opponent living, all he wanted to do was kill.

Back in the battle the situation was getting dire. Aeris had joined in the battle to help by casting her White Magic on her companions, but it didn't help much. Soon she was running out of magic power to help. Yazoo was all banged up, tired by the constant beating he got from Odin. Loz was in worse condition, bruised and bleeding all over his torso. Yuffie was laying flat on her back motionless.

Odin was looking at them with triumph, receiving minor injuries. "Foolish mortals, I told you that you couldn't beat me. Though you did put up a good fight. And now, you'll pay the price. TIME TO DIE."

Odin raise his axe into the air and prepared to strike down the first one, Yuffie.

"Hold it Odin," said Sephiroth who was fully standing up with Masamune in his left hand. Odin put his axe down and turned to look at Sephiroth. He had changed. There was a dark aura around him.

"This battle isn't over, and when it is, you'll be begging me for forgiveness," said Sephiroth confidently.

"Ha, YOU? Your so weak I think I can kill you with my eyes closed," responded Odin.

"Really? Well lets find out who will live and who will be sent to oblivion," and Sephiroth got ready to fight.

Odin was the first to make a move and charged Sephiroth, axe raised in the air. Sephiroth didn't move an inch and let Odin proceed. When Odin was feet away he swung his axe down on Sephiroth hard, who merely raised Masamune to block it and succeeded. Odin was incredibly shocked. Sephiroth was holding off Odin with one hand on Masamune and didn't ever move his body.

Sephiroth chuckled a little, then parred the axe and went behind Odin. And without any attempt to resist Sephiroth was now behind Odin, and struck him horizontally across the back. Odin walked a couple of steps foreword in pain, his left arm trying to touch his injury. He looked back Sephiroth who was smiling wickedly.

"How...How did you do that?" said Odin surprisingly.

"Because this is my power. This the power of darkness," said Sephiroth bringing both arms to the sky. "NOW DIE."

Sephiroth took a step and jumped to Odin who for the first time, took a step backwards in fear. Sephiroth was closing in on Odin fast who was preparing to block whatever attack came at him. Sephiroth swung Masamune at Odin who blocked with he axe, though he had to use both hands to do it. Sephiroth wasn't going to stop there, he spun around to his right while simultaneously drawing Murasame. He swung the tip of Murasame on Odin's face which caused him to launch into the wall with a scar on his right cheek.

Odin quickly got out of the wall and charged Sephiroth. He laughed again and stood still again while Odin tried to kill him. Odin once again try to attack Sephiroth but he disappeared after the strike from the axe. Odin was looking around for him but couldn't find him.

"Looking for me,"said Sephiroth who was behind Odin. Odin was scared stiff and didn't even try to move. "It's over. Meteorain."

He jumped over Odin and started hovering above him. Sephiroth then started twirling Masamune around, then swung it at Odin which released many meteor type rocks hit Odin. He fell to ground while Sephiroth landed gracefully in front of him. Odin looked shocked, then got on one knee and bowed to Sephiroth.

"You...are strong," said Odin. "I will give you my strength. "

And with that he disappeared in pyreflies and went into Aeris' direction. Then he went in Aeris sending a glow out of her signaling that the merging was complete. Aeris looked tired after wards. But, the battle was over, Odin was Aeris' and everyone was okay. However...

Sephiroths right hand was to his forehead, he seemed in pain. Soon after his hand left his head he looked at Aeris with a sinister look. Aeris was wondering what was with him as he drew nearer. Sephiroth sneered then raised Masamune in the air. Aeris was scared now and tried to make a run for it, but it failed. Sephiroth swung Masamune down hard, but got blocked by Kadaj who had just woken up and his sword.

Kadaj was exhausted, every part of his body felt like it would die soon. Sephiroth looked Kadaj with unblinking eyes.

"What the hell is the matter with you Sephiroth?" asked Kadaj out of breath.

"This girl needs to die," said Sephiroth. But it wasn't exactly. It was Jenova possessing him. "This child finally dived into darkness and let me control him. I would've taken control of him earlier but he still didn't want people to die. And with his body you can't beat me, so...what are you going to do?"

"Easy, AERIS, NOW," shouted Kadaj smiling. Jenova Sephiroth turned back to Aeris who gotten up and placed her hands on his heart.

Jenova started screaming as a light emitted from the front side of Aeris' hands. He walked a couple of feet backwards, right hand to his heart. Soon Sephiroth looked up at Aeris who was nearly on the verge of tears. She didn't want to see him suffer.

"Aeris...I'm...sorry," said Sephiroth before he collapsed on the ground unconsciously.

A few minutes later he woke up in the same place in fainted in. And around him stand in a circle, were his friends, all fully healed.

"You gave us all quite a scare Sephiroth," said Kadaj as Sephiroth got up.

"Yeah, I though you were a goner," said Yuffie.

"I'm...fine," said Sephiroth gaining his momentum. "Wait, Aeris."

"I'm fine, don't worry," said Aeris smiling again. Though Sephiroth noticed that her face was drenched with tears. "We know that Jenova tricked you into going in darkness. Don't worry."

"But that's the thing, it wasn't Jenova," responded Sephiroth. Everyone was shocked at this. "It was someone else, a male. He claimed he was the seeker of darkness. But from what I could tell, he was much more attached with darkness than Jenova."

"Well let's worry about it later," said Yazoo walking away to the end of the road. "There's going to an operation soon and I heard the Crusaders say it was going to draw Sin out. In other words, draw Jenova out."

Sephiroth agreed and all of them started walking to the end of the road. But as Sephiroth walked with them he couldn't help but wonder.

'_The power that I desire from darkness, will it cost me my friends, and...someone who is more precious to me?'_


	10. Mi'hen, XIII Order, and JenovaIV

1Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. My computer had to be sent back to microsoft. But now I'm

back and here is the 10th chapter. Also, PLEASE REVIEW. I want my story to read by a lot of people.

I'm finished. Please enjoy

Chapter 10 Operation Mi'hen, XIII Order, and Riku

The six began walking again to the end of the road and finally, they were there. There was a small circular object on the ground that made them go up to where Summoner Yuna and

Maester Seymour were presently located. They started walking again, around the corner and found strange machine cannons pointing out to the sea off the cliff. Sephiroth observed them for a little bit then got bored and continued walking towards the operation camp.

Sephiroth personally had hoped that they wouldn't fight for a good hour at least. After all, there battle ready condition wasn't good. Though it looked to Sephiroth that everyone was healed, they were still recovering. Kadaj was limping on one leg while using Yuffie, whose condition was pretty good, as support for walking. Loz was beaten up pretty bad as well though not as much as Kadaj. Yazoo was probably the one with the least amount of injuries next to Aeris. Sephiroth...well..physically he was fine, mentally...that's another case.

The group of six continued to walk past the machina machines and to the base of operations for Operation Mi'hen. There, as expected, was Summoner Yuna and her five guardians. Seymour was also there standing next to a guy whom to Sephiroth looked like the pope. The six walked in the base and walked about the area.

Yuffie went with Kadaj outside the base and gently put him down on the ground where he laid flat on his back on the hard surface. Kadaj looked absolutely horrible. His clothes were dusty with dirt and blood. His face had black spots on his cheeks and forehead. Blood was dripping from his right side of his mouth and the left side of his stomach.

"There you go tough guy," said Yuffie finishing putting him on the ground. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Kadaj opened his eyes weakly and turned to Yuffie slowly. "No...but thanks...savior," said Kadaj with a weak chuckle at the end of his sentence. "Just answer me...one thing. Sephiroth...is he back ...to normal...in strength...I mean?"

Yuffie nodded and sat down next to Kadaj. "I'll stay here with you until you feel well enough to move again. OK?"

Loz went with Yazoo to the side of the cliff where Yuna was located. Yazoo had a few questions for the daughter of the High Summoner Braska. Yuna greeted them kindly when the two got their.

"Summoner Yuna I was wondering if you had heard of a being known as Jenova?" asked Yazoo quickly and politely.

"No, I haven't heard of this being you call Jenova," responded Yuna gently. "And you can just call me Yuna."

"Very well, Yuna. Have you heard of the crisis that fell on this planet 1100 years ago?"

"No. Records before the Machina War have nearly been destroyed."

"Nearly? Who has access to those records?"

"I believe...Grand Maester Mika and the Shinra company have access to them. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"No reason in particular. Sorry for bugging you. However, I thank you for your answers."

Yazoo and Loz turned the other way and started walking in that direction. Until Yuna stopped them seconds later by calling Yazoo's name.

"Since I have answered your questions could you answer one of my own?"

"Sure, why not?" respond Yazoo.

"Have you heard of the XIII Order?"

"Afraid not. Why do you ask?"

"Well...my cousin on my mothers side is one of the 13 and was wondering if maybe you heard of her."

Aeris went to a corner and sat down and tried to get some sleep. Sephiroth walked over to Seymour who looked at him a few seconds before he was within a couple of feet.

"Well, glad to see you're here," said Seymour calmly. This guy just gave Sephiroth the creeps. "What happened to you? Your all banged up."

"Forget it," responded Sephiroth. "Listen, this plan of yours to defeat Jenova...is this it? Having an army, cannons, and machina attack her."

"No it isn't," responded Seymour just as calm as always. Freaky. "This foolish plan was another Maesters idea. It won't work. Have you decided on joining me?"

"No, but I want to hear this plan of yours."

"Very well. I suppose I could tell you...if you joined me."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry but I can't trust you yet. And besides there are many other problems I have to solve."

"Oh really? Like what?" said Sephiroth outraged.

"Well..if you must know, I have a problem with man called Ansem and a group called the XIII Order," responded Seymour.

"Who are they? Maybe I can help."

"That would be much appreciated One Winged Angel," this name gave made Sephiroth give a dangerous look on his face. "Ansem is the seeker of darkness, or so he claims. His real body is unknown due to the fact that he gave it up to the darkness. He looks for someone, tricks them into the darkness, then uses them like a puppet. A male version of Jenova so to speak. But Ansem is much more powerful."

Sephiroth was listening deeply into every word that Seymour was saying. And in a instant Sephiroth knew that it was Ansem who had tricked him into diving into darkness in the brutal fight with Odin.

"As for the XIII Order...well, I have less information on them," said Seymour thinking of every piece of information on them. "As the name suggests there are 13 of them, but they have a leader called the Superior so the group has 14 members. I don't know what there intentions are but I'm pursuing them because they tried to assassinate me a couple of weeks ago. What I do know is this: Each one of them has a number, the higher the number the younger they are. That's all I have on them."

"Well, I'll look for them," said Sephiroth smoothly. "By the time I get to Guadosalam I'll tell you everything I know about them. In return, I want to know this plan of yours. Deal?"

"We will see," responded Seymour. He then turned around and started walking away.

Sephiroth did the same and approached Yuffie and Kadaj outside the base. Yuffie was sitting Japanese style on the ground next to Kadaj. Apparently he was doing better. His wounds on his body were starting to heal and his eyes were fully open while talking clearly to Yuffie. She was also doing quite well, healing at a good pace.

"So how is our little surviving warrior," asked Sephiroth as he stood on the opposite side of Kadaj.

"Doing quite well for someone so skinny," said Yuffie looking at Kadaj. "His wounds are healing at a tremendous rate.He can even move parts of his body freely. I say another hour or so will heal him up completely. Then we can put some meat on those bones."

"Good, then I'll head off know to see how the others are doing."

"Oh by the way, the Turks are here," said Yuffie before Sephiroth turned away. "Though only seven of them are here. Reno, Rude, Cloud, Axel, Larxene, Sora, and some kid that looks like a younger version of yourself."

Sephiroth took this information as a little surprising but nodded in response. Yuffie said that they are located behind the base but would appear in a couple of minutes. Sephiroth walked back in the base and immediately saw Reno and company. Reno and Rude were talking to Seymour and the pope looking guy. Sephiroth turned his attention into finding the boy that Yuffie said looked like himself. After a quick sweep of the area he found him.

Yuffie was right, he did look like a younger version of himself. He was standing next to Sora with the Turks uniform on. By the way he looked it was as if he was about ready to assassinate some won. The boy's silver hair went down to the bottom of his neck, had dark green eyes(like himself), and pale white skin(like himself).

Quick Authors Note: I know that in Kingdom Hearts Riku has blue eyes but in Kingdom Hearts 2 he has green eyes. So I'm only doing this to keep up with current events. Now back to my GODLY story.

The boy noticed Sephiroth and began walking towards him along with Sora by his side. Closer up Sephiroth could tell that this boy resembled him in nearly every way. His posture, walking style, and his scent was remarkably similar to him. When the two boys reached Sephiroth it was the silver haired who spoke up first.

"Your Sephiroth correct?" asked the boy. Sephiroth nodded. "Give Sora that keychain that belongs to his Keyblade. NOW."

"And what if I refuse?" said Sephiroth, confident of his abilites.

The boy held out his right hand to his side and in an instant a strange blade appeared. It was a decent length but it was obvious that he had to get pretty close to his target. The boy got into a position that once again looked like Sephiroth's original stance that he used back on his own planet.

"I'll crush you," said boy smirking. "And by the way, my name is Riku. The newest member of the elite Turks."

Sephiroth put his left leg a little ahead of his right and put his left hand over the handle of Masamune. Sephiroth had been making new sword style techniques just for Cloud. Plus...if this boy was somehow a clone, a younger version of himself, or anything like that, he needed a technique to defeat him.

Then...the battle began inside the base.

Sephiroth on the other hand was already at a disadvantage for being enclosed in a relatively small area. So he jumped over the walls of the base and landed a good eighty feet from Riku. Speaking of which, he jumped over a few seconds later and ran at Sephiroth. Riku's speed was impressive for a sixteen year old. He was already within striking distance in a couple of seconds of running.

Riku swung his sword, Soul Eater, down quickly on Sephiroth who merely stepped back to dodge it. But like Sephiroth Riku had his combos as well. He brought back Soul Eater back to about his torso's length and then charged it foreword. Sephiroth used his left leg and jumped to his right to evade it. Not done yet. Riku did a 360 to his right and swung Soul Eater at Sephiroth. And this time, it hit directly.

Sephiroth ached in pain for a second then drew Masamune quickly with his left hand and attempted to strike Riku across. But he purposely fell back wards in a ball position and made his back touch the ground. And right afterwards Riku leapt from the ground using his back for support and hit Sephiroth on the chest making him stagger backwards. Riku leapt off Sephiroth and got back into his normal stance.

'_Well...this kids impressive,' thought Sephiroth. 'However, it's time to end this. I sense Jenova approaching quickly.'_

"OK kid time to end this," said Sephiroth getting into his normal fighting position.

Riku charged him again and stroke down hard on Sephiroth. But right before the strike, Sephiroth disappeared. Riku looked around for a bit but couldn't find him. 'See ya' said Sephiroth. He reappeared behind Riku, swords sheathed. Then simultaneously drew them both and hit Riku directly in the back, sending him flying into the base walls. And BOOM he hit them dead on. In a second or two he fell off like wall paper.

Sephiroth walked over to Riku with Masamune drawn. He had the dumbest expression on his face...quite funny actually. Sephiroth chuckled for a moment and walked away to Kadaj and Yuffie who were watching the quick match. Sora ran to his companion seconds after Sephiroth left the area.

"You know Yuffie you were right," said Sephiroth reaching the two. "He is almost a complete replica of myself. But thankfully he's not."

"How do you know that he isn't a clone or something," said Kadaj. His health was better now. Kadaj could sit up now.

"Three ways," said Sephiroth holding up his index finger. "One: Riku is right handed. I'm left. Two," he held up his middle finger. "The boy doesn't have my reaction time as a child. And three," held up his ring finger, "I'm better looking."

Yuffie and Kadaj groaned for a second and Sephiroth chuckled a little. He then stopped, sensing Jenova approaching. Sephiroth looked out to sea and saw a huge shadow figure in the sea approaching rapidly. He then heard a roaring sound coming from inside the base and ran towards it with both Yuffie and Kadaj following him.

Reno, Rude, Larxene, and Cloud open the door to a huge cage. And from it, a large creature appeared. Afterwards the seven Turks, Riku and Sora just know came over, ran towards the cliff. It looked like they were committing suicide. But, to his displeasure, a helicopter came up from the other side of the cliff and they all jumped in it. Afterwards the helicopter left without another moment of Turkness.

When they got inside the base they saw a Sinspawn in front of Yuna and her guardians. It was hideous. It's neck was a good twenty feet long and looked like a spine. It's head was red with two pincers and two beady eyes. It also possessed two long arms that looked like a bent rose petal. Finally, it had about ten legs that looked like it belonged to a centipede.

Sephiroth was joined by his other three team members and watched as Yuna and her guardians fought this creature from hell.

"Hey, let's help them,"said Aeris taking out her staff and taking a step to their group.

"No, we won't help them," replied Sephiroth standing in a spot and crossing his arms against his chest.

"Why not?"

"What do you think will happen if we keep on interfering with these warriors battles?"

"I don't know."

"Easy, they'll keep on relying on us. They have to learn to fight there own battles and keep us out of it."

And with that beautiful phrase from a man of few poetic words the battle between Yuna, Tidus, and the rest of them began. But as the battle began Sephiroth noticed their abilities and their intelligence to pull off team work effectively. Quite inspiring really.

Tidus was the first to attack the Sinspawn. He ran to the creatures torso and struck the creature with his blue sword. To his surprise, and Sephiroths, the creature closed it's two long arms to it's chest and blunted the attack from Tidus, causing very minimum damage. He backed off as the creature retracted it's arms.

Next up was Auron, the monk. He ran towards the creatures left arm and struck it hard causing it to go back slightly. The creature then countered by casting a average Thunder spell on Auron who ached in pain for a second, then returned to his group. The black mage, Lulu, casted a Thundara spell on the creatures head which moved about after the successful strike.

Yuna casted a Cure Spell on Auron who recovered all of his health afterwards. Kimahari went to the left arm that Auron had attacked earlier, and did likewise to it, slashing the creature with his spear. Wakka came next throwing his Bliztball at the creatures head. But after the hit, the creature head turned from red, to dark purple, like it died.

Tidus, Auron, and Kimahari charged the creature at once. Tidus went and struck the left arm of the creature which destroyed it and made it go into a storm of pyreflies. Auron struck the right arm a little harder this time, and it showed while Kimahari did his JUMP attack on the arm. After the two successful attacks the right arm disappeared in many pyreflies.

The body was open, everyone took this chance to attack the Sinspawn. Tidus did his 'SLICE AND DICE' attack, doing many slashes in seconds. Auron came next doing his 'DRAGON FANG' attack on the creature. Third was Wakka, doing his Overdrive 'ELEMENTAL REELS'. Lulu went next creating a storm of Thundara attacks. Kimahari did another 'JUMP' attack. Yuna not being an attacker merely stood back to watch what was going to happen next.

"There pretty strong for humans," said Yazoo watching the six with interest.

"Hey guys, it's healing itself," said Aeris with narrow eyes.

Before anyone could ask her what she was talking about the answer was obvious. In a flash of pyreflies the arms on the Sinspawn regenerated, raring to go. This took both Yuna's and Aeris' group by surprise.

"Sephiroth, I know that they have to learn to defend for themselves, but we gotta help them," said Kadaj looking at the man who just stood their looking at the battle.

As in a ironic twist of fate the battle turned upside down. The creature cast 'DEMI', which was a gravity spell that made the targets health go down by a quarter, and it showed. All six members of Yuna's team was hit with this spell and they all went into another position after the pain kicked in. But it didn't stop there.

The Sinspawn walked over to Lulu and hit her with it's long legs, causing her to fall to the ground. Wakka ran to assist her but the Sinspawn caught him off. Wakka threw his Blitzball at the Sinspawns left arm but it's right arm blunted it. The Sinspawn was getting smarter. It cast another gravity spell 'DEMI' at the group, at this time they were all on there knees.

"Sephiroth we need to help them," said Kadaj more loudly this time. "You say they need to learn to fight for themselves, but they have. For a thousand years against these things. This creature is out of there range. Let's help them.

Sephiroth shut his eyes and turned his head to the sky in thought. By now his five comrades were looking at him with deep unblinking eyes. Sephiroth put his head back into it's normal position and opened his eyes. He nodded in approval.

The six ran towards the battle to help Yuna's group. However, a dark portal appeared twenty feet in front of them which caused the group of six warriors to stop in there tracks. They waited to see what happened next, though it was hard for some. They had to reach Yuna and her guardians. Soon a figure appeared from the portal in a black rain coat with a really long zip, a hood, black glove, black pants, and black boots. This persons aura was really strange. Not good, or evil.

"Your not going anywhere," said the figure in a light cocky voice. Soon another one appeared behind him and walked out next to the man. The portal disappeared afterwards.

"That's right, stay right there while Jenova's creatures destroys your friends," said the other in a more cocky voice than the other.

Sephiroth smirked and drew Masamune from it's sheath with his left hand. He began whispering something to his teammates. A second alter they were all running right of the two newcomers to Yuna's group. The two intruders ran towards them while simultaneously Sephiroth and Yuffie jumped towards them and cut them off from the other four.

"It'll be two on two," said Sephiroth getting into his fighting position while Yuffie drew her 4 Point-Shuiken. "Is that alright Axel?"

The one that came out earliest started clapping mildly. "Well done, I don't expect any less from the great Sephiroth." He took off his hod revealing Axel.

"I had no idea that the XIII Order had gone into Shinra high enough to make large scale decisions," said Sephiroth calmly. "Though this guy I haven't met before."

The second guy unhooded himself to reveal a man with brown and a crazy hair style sticking up. This guy definitely looked more cocky than Axel. Which was saying something.

"I'm surprised you knew about us, but it doesn't matter," said Axel taking out two chakrams and holding them in both his hands.

"Alright Yuffie, I'll take this new guy," said Sephiroth in a determined manner. "You shouldn't have much trouble against Axel. Especially with your ninja skills."

"HEY, the name is Demyx," said the Unknown making a blue guitar weapon appear in his hands. There fight began.

YUFFE'S BATTLE

Yuffie charged at Axel while he was making his chakrams do wheels in his hand. She threw her 4 Point-Shuiken at Axel directly who took the blow intentionally. He ran towards and began doing an onslaught to her with his chakrams. He was fast. He made the chakram in his left hand go horizontal against Yuffie who jumped back a little just enough to dodge. Bad idea. Axel threw his body so that the chakram in his right hand would hit Yuffie.

The hit was successful. His combos were excellent. It was obvious that he held back against Sephiroth to conceal his cover. Yuffie wasn't going to give up just yet. She jumped back and began to use hand signs quickly while chanting simultaneously.

"What are you doing girl? Praying to by saved," said Axel mockingly.

Yuffie didn't respond. She was too engrossed into her chanting and hand signs. Eventually Axel was getting angry about this and charged Yuffie as fast as he could. And he was fast. They were about a good fifty feet apart and Axel was decreasing the distance between them quickly.

Yuffie stopped her chanting and hand signs and put her hands and fingers into a triangle position. When Axel was twenty feet away she shouted 'ICE STYLE, ICE TITAN SUMMON.' The ground began to shake which made Axel stop in his tracks. Soon a huge ice creature rose from the ground as if it could just go through the ground itself.

The creature was a good hundred feet high. Had a ice shaped head and (Authors Note: You know, I don't know how to describe him so I'll just tell you. It's the Ice Titan from Kingdom Hearts/Hercules.) Yuffie stood on top of the Ice Titans head and a second later her large Shuiken came to her and caught it easily.

Axel looked up at the Ice Titan with astonishment. Wide eyes and open jaw as the Titan's shadow laid upon him. "Un...believable," said Axel still in shock. He was weak against Ice, and the Titan was weak against his fire attacks. But this was unreal.

"I had no idea that this ninja had these abilities. Oh well, I'm not backing out now."

Axel shouted 'DOUBLE FIREBALLS' and two large fireballs appeared in a mixture of orange, yellow, red, and black outlines and went straight for the Ice Titan's head. It collided successfully which made the Titan scream in pain for a second. A smile could be seen on Axel's face.

"Nice try, but it'll take a lot more to take down this Ice Titan," said Yuffie while hanging on the Titan's head. "Titan, ATTACK."

The titan swung it's arms in front of Axel but missed horribly. Axel chuckled a little...until he saw fifteen ice shards coming towards him in different directions. He didn't see it coming and as a result got hit dead on. These shards alone made him stumble back a couple of steps in pain.

"Not bad girl," said Axel putting up a circular firewall with his two chakrams around him and the Ice Titan. "This heat will continue to rise in temperature on us. Meaning your Ice Titan will soon be melted."

"Right, well I'm smarter than you and as a result," responded Yuffie putting out her right arm in front of her. Then, she snapped her fingers. The Ice Titan began lifting his legs and stomping down on the ground sending ice cold shockwaves in a circular direction. Not only was it causing Axel continuos pain, even though he was trying to block it, but the flames around the three were starting to dissipate. And soon, they were gone with Axel was on his knees in pain.

"Not bad girl, you're okay," said Axel getting up while his arms and hand around his chest. "But you know what? I have to go. See ya round, real soon."

A dark portal appeared behind him and he walked backwards slowly into it and disappeared with it closing behind him. The Ice Titan disappeared by mist surrounding it and melting it. Yuffie was soon on the ground. She saw Sephiroth running towards her, obviously victorious. And they ran to the battle where ten warriors were fighting one Sinspawn.

SEPHIROTH'S BATTLE

Sephiroth charged Demyx with Masamune in hands. Demyx smiled and hit a string on his guitar weapon. And as if an invisible force were present, Sephiroth got hit on every front part of his body, sending him a good twenty feet back. Sephiroth was shocked a little by what had just happened. He was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Sound," said Sephiroth finally looking at Demyx's weapon. "Your using sound waves to attack me from a distance."

"You got it right in one shot bro," replied Demyx proudly. "You can't touch me as long as I have the power of sound on my side."

Sephiroth gave Demyx a sour look and charged him at full speed. Demyx chuckled and hit another string and this time the sound was destroying the ground as it made it's way to Sephiroth. Right before the sound would hit Sephiroth he jumped off with his left leg going right. He landed and continued to run towards the surprised Demyx.

Demyx turned his guitar to the now thirty feet away Sephiroth and hit three strings at once. The sound waves were nearly visible this time as they sped towards Sephiroth. The swordsman jumped over them and above Demyx. Sephiroth put his six foot Masamune upside down and went straight for Demyx. As the swordsman was rocketing down to the ground he remembered the last time he did this pose. When he killed Aeris.

Finally he was about to make contact with Demyx when the man threw he guitar weapon up in an attempt to block the attack from the six foot sword. They two weapons collided as Sephiroth landed on the ground in front of Demyx. The XIII Order member was using all of his available strength just to hold off the swordsman. The ground started shaking and made Demyx lose control for a second. But that was all Sephiroth needed.

Sephiroth drew Murasame with his right hand and simultaneously hit the guitar weapon as hard as he could horizontally up. The force from the Murasame was so great it made the guitar weapon go spinning in the air. While Demyx was trying to recover, Sephiroth put his arms across his body with his swords facing his back. He charged and prepared to deliver the final blow to the XIII Order member.

However Demyx wasn't going to let that happen. He spread his arms out wide and put his palms into Sephiroth's direction. And like the first shot Sephiroth got hit by an invisible force now know as sound. The force of the attack wasn't fatal, or even strong for that matter. But it was enough for a second so Demyx would get away from the swordsman.

"So you can use sound waves with your hands too I see," said Sephiroth standing up straight while getting back into his battle position.

"Geez bro, I thought you would have figured it out," said Demyx putting his right hand to his forehead. "That's the only way I can invoke sound waves. The guitar was an amplifier for my brilliant attacks."

"I see, but that'll be your last I'm afraid," replied Sephiroth ready to jump at Demyx with both swords.

Sephiroth jumped expectantly at Demyx while the XIII Order member pointed both palms at the swordsman. Demyx shouted 'ZANKUHA' and a high pitched sound wave sped towards the swordsman. Sephiroth had anticipated this and swung Murasame across at the same moment as the sound waves were feet from him. The sound waves dissipated after the strike, being destroyed by the Murasame. Sephiroth was less than ten feet from Demyx who was defenseless.

Sephiroth swung Masamune across and hit Demyx directly causing him to stammer backwards. But it didn't end there. Sephiroth jumped behind the XIII Order member and hit him square in the back with Murasame. The force of the attack sent him into the sky and swordsman followed by jumping at him. In the air Sephiroth began doing aerial combos with both his swords. Demyx was helpless.

Demyx fell to the ground with Sephiroth jumping down gracefully from the air. For the first time the swordsman saw a huge ice figure where Yuffie and Axel were fighting. Sephiroth knew it had to be Yuffie and made his attention go back to Demyx. The Order member got up and along with him a portal behind him.

"Your pretty good bro," said the wounded Demyx walking backwards into the portal. "This isn't over though, I'll be back. Oh, and one more thing bro. We were the ones who sent Odin to attack you."

Then Demyx disappeared and Sephiroth sheathed both swords back into there sheaths. The swordsman thought it was ironic that the XIII Order, Ansem, Jenova, and the Turks had him in there interest. Sephiroth shifted his attention back to Yuffie and saw the Ice Titan starting to disappear and hurried to her position. When he got their he saw Yuffie was alright and Axel was no where to be found. What a coward. Yuffie spotted Sephiroth now running towards the others and joined him.

10 VS. SINSPAWN BATTLE

The three silver haired men and Aeris arrived at the battle field just in time to help there friends. They had left Yuffie and Sephiroth to handle there new enemies so they weren't really worried about them. Yuna and here guardians noticed have noticed there presence and accepted their help. It was going to be a 10 on 1 fight. Good odds.

Loz went first, charging at the left arm at his top speed. Like previously the right arm of the Sinspawn began moving to it's left arm to blunt the attack. Think again. Yazoo took out his gunblade with his left hand and began firing at the right arm, stopping it in it's tracks. Loz continued and hit the left arm with his Stun Gun for extra damage and it showed as the body part stammered. Yazoo continued wasting the right arm with his gunblade. Shooting a bullet every half a second.

Yuna and Aeris were hard at work at healing every one. And soon they were all healed. But the Sinspawn began casting a Demi Spell, but it failed. The ground shook for a moment and the Sinspawn got knocked off from his attack. Everyone took this moment for a chance of killing the creature.

Loz, Kimahari, and Wakka went straight for right arm while Auron, Tidus, and Kadaj went for the left. Loz had thrown Yazoo his own gunblade for support and know was hitting the Sinspawn with bullets from two gunblades. The first trio hit the right arm one right after the other and successfully destroyed the arm. The second trio did likewise and the left arm fell from there mighty assault.

The body was open for an attack and they all went for it. Yazoo was still pummeling the Sinspawn with his gunblade bullets while Loz and Kimahari went first and hit the creature had with there combined strength. Auron and Wakka came next, hitting the Sinspawn with there weapons every few seconds. Tidus and Kadaj brought up the rear and hit the creature with there Overdrive and Limit Breaks: SPIRAL CUT and DOUBLE HURRICANE.

The creature was limping all over now and soon brought it's head to the ground. The group of ten had won there battle against the Sinspawn. And not a moment too soon. Sin's entire body was visible under the sea. Operation Mi'hen was about to begin.

NORMAL POV

Sephiroth and Yuffie had joined there group after the two triumphant battles they had over the XIII Order. Yazoo gave Loz back his gunblade and then they all watched the sea to see what was this BIG plan to destroy Sin. Then Sin came out of the water and appeared in a type of moving purple shield.

The onslaught began. The cannons that they all had seen earlier were firing at Sin, doing minimum damage. But they all could see that the cannons were braking off pieces of Sin and were dropping into the water. However these pieces began to form shapes and started speeding towards the sandy shore where the Crusaders and Chocobo Knights were. They saw Lucil, a female crusader with red hair, leading them all to the water to battle the pieces of Sinspawn.

For a moment it looked like this plan was going to work. Sin had dropped it's shield around itself to reveal it's true form. It was discussing. A large whale sized object with tens of eyes, two large arms to support itself, looked like an aqua creature, two humps that Sephiroth found amusing, his sword scar still their, and finally, a large spiral tail.

The battle below the twelve was getting more intense. A small Sinspawn appeared and the knights dismounted they're chocobos and began fighting them with machina guns and swords. But the attention went to the sea when they all saw a huge machina machine on the water coming out from the other side with a large gun that had two long needles on it. They all could see quite a few people on the ship. Sin's head turned in the direction of the machina.

Soon the machina was shooting Sin with red lightning. Sin put up a see through red violet shield to protect itself. The shield looked like jelly, going back and forth with the Al Bhed's machina. Sephiroth could see Seymour behind Yuna, watching her rather than the fight. Yuna had put her hands together in prayer for hoping that this battle would be in there favor.

The machina machine soon put out double the amount of energy on Sin's shield and now was showing some affect. Sin's shield was shrinking quickly and appeared that the Al Bhed would end this. However...Sin's shield below the machina's blast began expanding, and then shot a blast of the shield at the machine itself. It went right through the Machina...and then...the red lightning stopped.

Sin's shield dissipated and the sea machina got cut in half. The top part fell on the bottom, sending them all to a watery grave. Sephiroth could see that Yuna had a horribly expression on her face. In truth, she was just as fragile as Aeris. Peaceful, carefree, and wouldn't really hurt a fly.But it didn't stop their.

Sin's shield had appeared around the body once again in a circular shape. For some reason Sephiroth couldn't move, he had this motion of terror in his heart. Something bad was about to happen, and he was right. The shield around Sin began expanding quickly in every direction. When it reached the shore it vaporized everything. Sinspawn, Crusaders, Chocobo Knights, and the Chocobos themselves.

The blast continued foreword and hit the edge of the cliff where everyone was standing. The force of the blast sent everyone flying, some getting hit directly, others enough to go flying. Sephiroth felt himself hitting something hard on his side as he was falling. He bounced off it and into the sea.

Yuffie was regaining consciousness and opened her eyes weakly. She looked around and after a quick glance, got horrified. The material around the base and inside were tossed around, broken, or nonexistent. For the first time she noticed something on her. Yuffie turned her around to see Kadaj on top of her. She pushed him off of her and said that he was a pervert.

On closer examination Kadaj's back was bruised and cut while Yuffie just went unconscious. He had protected her once again from a near death experience. Yuffie smiled while looking at his body, but turned her attention to a loud sound. She saw Seymour holding off the completely regenerated Sinspawn that the others had thought they killed. Yuffie then noticed that both Auron and Yuna were joining Seymour. She got up and joined them as well.

Seymour began the battle by casting a powerful Thundara Spell on the Sinspawn's head and killed the body part easily. Auron charged and used his Overdrive 'Dragon Fang' on the Sinspawn, destroying both it's arms. Yuffie threw her 4 Point-Shuiken at the Sinspawn's body causing average damage to the creature. But she then started making hand signs again while chanting. When she finished both her hands were clasped together with both index and middle fingers up. She shouted 'FIRE STYLE, INFERNO PHOENIX', which caused large amounts of fire to come out from her mouth and shot the Sinspawn with it.

The enormous flames began to take shape, and then finally into a fiery phoenix of death. The fire phoenix went straight for the Sinspawn and engulfed in a fiery storm. When the fire storm died the Sinspawn appeared, completely burned, but still alive. Seymour went right after Yuffie and cast a powerful Flare spell on the body. And that was that, the Sinspawn was starting to turn into pyreflies and joined others before it in the Farplane.

Sephiroth was in the sea unconscious while wondering what was going to happen next. I thought occurred to the swordsman, Jenova. And Sephiroth woke up startled that he was underwater. He started swimming upwards to the surface. When Sephiroth got to the top he breathed for air and looked around for the base. He found it quickly after a glance. It was horrible, so many people dead.

He had traveled far from the shore, a good three hundred feet by the looks of it. Sephiroth sensed something...Jenova, and turned around to see where Sin was. To his surprise Sin/Jenova was right behind him the whole time and by maybe fifty feet too. Sin lowered it's head to look at Sephiroth more closely. The swordsman was stunned for a moment, but then remembered the people that died, all because of this creature. Sephiroth's astonishment turned into hate and rage as his teeth barred against each other, fists crushing their hands.

Sin could see that the water around Sephiroth was boiling. The swordsman began levitating out of the water and into the air a couple feet above the water. Sephiroth began emanating a dark purple aura around his body while his head was facing downwards. On the upper right side of his back a long white line began appearing. Soon white threads began coming through the line and forming a visible object. A black angel wing.

The wing spread it self out as Sephiroth raised his head to Sin slowly. When Sin saw Sephiroth's face it backed away a couple feet. The swordsman face was determined with anger, a cold look that could kill on sight. Darkness had slipped inside and he was completely taking control of it. Though neither Ansem or Jenova had forced him to do it. In a second he teleported and was two hundred feet higher.

Sin raised it's head back to it's original position in the air. Jenova telepathically connected herself to the One Winged Angel.

'_Yes child, open yourself to darkness and let me control you,'_ _said Jenova as her spirit went into Sephiroth's mind and tried to take control of the powerful swordsman. 'What! I...I..CAN'T TAK CONTROL OF HIM! WHY!'_

"I'll answer that for you wench," said Sephiroth out loud in a dark cold manner. "This is the power I use to have, I don't care if I live or die. All I want to do is KILL YOU."

With the wing on his back Sephiroth launched himself, flying towards Jenova Sin. He drew Masamune from it's sheath, rose it above his head, and struck down hard on Jenova Sin. The attack was so great that the body of Sin went downwards towards the water by at least thirty feet. Sephiroth definitely had his ability of the One Winged Angel back. Jenova Sin rose it's head again to Sephiroth's position in the air. BAD MISTAKE.

Sephiroth hit Jenova with Masamune horizontally up left, then across right, horizontally down right, then...he was going so fast that the author of this fiction couldn't keep up. Soon anyone in a mile could here Jenova Sin moaning in pain. In an attempt to retaliate against the powerful swordsman Jenova Sin tried hitting Sephiroth with it's body. When it seemed that they would collide Sephiroth teleported another two hundred feet in the air.

"What do you think when I said I'll kill you?" asked Sephiroth mockingly. "It means that I won't let you win. Now then behold the power that you gave me, that'll ironically kill you. I'll take you to the Promise Land."

With that last sentence he threw Masamune into the air and six meteors slammed down on Jenova Sin. Sephiroth put both arms into the air and laid both hands flat into the air where a large sphere appeared in his hands. Soon the ball began to expand in a circle manner while gaining power. Jenova Sin tried to get to him before he completed the ball but he six meteors were swirling around and above him/her and preventing him/her from going any higher.

Sephiroth threw the ball of energy when it was the size of a house at Jenova Sin and made contact. The energy made Jenova Sin go into the water. Sephiroth caught Masamune as it came back down to him and said 'That is true power'. After a minute or two Jenova Sin rose up from the water to Sephiroth's altitude.

'_Your strong, but your about to die,' said Jenova confidently._

Jenova Sin opened it's mouth and said 'Giga Graviton'. A huge orb of red and purple shot out of it's mouth and directly hit the One Winged Angel. The force of the attack sent him flying back towards the ruined base, back going first. Sephiroth collided against the wall at tremendous speeds, falling on the ground face flat afterwards.

Sephiroth got up on his knees and looked out to sea and saw Jenova Sin turning around and leaving. The swordsman was starting to get up when someone grabbed his right wrist with there's. For some reason great pain came towards him, and he felt the darkness, the hatred, his revenge slip away. Sephiroth pulled his hands away from the person who had grabbed him, but now without 70 and his black angel wing disappeared. Oh well, at least he got 30 stronger.

Sephiroth turned his head to see who grabbed him. It was a battered Aeris. She was crying while looking at him. Sephiroth's anger at Jenova disappeared.

"Don't...let the...darkness..take control..of..your actions," said Aeris weakly. "Try..to use...it...as if...it...ugh."

Sephiroth turned his head to see that Jenova Sin was gone. Which was strange since she had chance to destroy Sephiroth once and for all.

"Jenova, I'll defeat you, but only after I have the power over light and darkness," said Sephiroth out in the open.

But unknown to Sephiroth five members of the XIII Order were above him on a higher cliff watching him. Numbers 1,4,7,11, and 13.


	11. Aftermath, Larxene, Surprise, Superior

Authors Note: 11TH CHAPTER. It's getting better and better. And think, I'm not even 1/4 done. But please...REVIEW.

Some thanks:Auron's Fan and Hikaru of Shadows. Check their stories out

* * *

CHAPTER 11 AFTERMATH, Unknown Number 4,7, and Djose

It was terrible. Destruction as far as the eye could see. Both Tidus' and Sephiroths' group were at the bottom of the long cliff near the shore. Yuna and Aeris were walking on the water while using the ritual for the sending.

Yuna's group seemed to be okay on the outside. No telling what they were thinking of on the inside. Aeris' was doing relatively the same. Well, sort of.

Yazoo and Loz were the least affected by the attack from Sin. Aeris seemed okay on the outside but it too obvious that she was torn apart on the inside. Kadaj was back to an injured form, having used his body once again as a shield for Yuffie. The ninja herself was in decent condition though exhausted for using so much of her MP.

Sephiroth was leaning against a wall of rock twenty feet from the two Summoners. His mind was wondering everywhere. There were many questions that needed to be answered. But the main one was about Jenova.

Sephiroth was recalling the battle he had just had against Jenova Sin. The thought of killing her, slipping into darkness without either Jenova or Ansem controlling him. What was bugging the swordsman was that he was trying to regain that power, the ability to nearly defeat Jenova Sin easily. But Aeris had seen to that, healing that darkness with her hands. This pilgrimage that Aeris was on was no longer an option. They had to go there separate ways.

Yuna and Aeris finished the sending and walked back to shore and walked to their groups. The 3SHM and Yuffie ran towards Aeris and began talking to her, Sephiroth waiting behind them. He had to tell her, but it wasn't going to be easy. Sephiroth began walking towards her. When he got there the five were tangled in a deep conversation.

"Sin's power is incredible, and this Final Aeon is supposed to kill it? Hard to believe," said Yazoo arms crossed.

"Yes it is, but the Aeons can kill it," said Aeris happily. It practically made the five guardians want to cry seeing how hard she was trying to conceal her mental pain. "But once we get to Zanarkand we'll.."

"You won't get to Zanarkand," said Sephiroth interrupting her. The five turned to the swordsman.

"What? What do you mean I won't get to Zanarkand?"

"I refuse to be your guardian anymore," Sephiroth said darkly. "With everything that has interest in me I can't guarantee your safety."

"I understand," said Aeris sweetly. This caught everyone's attention away from Sephiroth to Aeris. "I kind of thought you were going to say that eventually so I asked if I could join Yuna and her crew. They said yes, so, see ya."

And with that Aeris started walking away from her now previous guardians to her new ones. Everyone turned their attention to Sephiroth with angry eyes.

"You guys gotta understand," said Sephiroth cooly. "Ansem, Jenova, Turks, and the XIII Order have me in their interests, maybe even you guys too. And because of all of these people, protecting Aeris would be difficult. However, I still plan to go to Zanarkand. Shinra is their and I need information. Plus on the way we'll find out much more. So, are you with me or not?"

The four looked from Sephiroth to the ground and then to each other. They looked like they needed time for an answer. But Sephiroth didn't want that, he needed an answer now.

Kadaj was the first to speak up. "I don't even to think about it. Were brothers...kind of. And brothers stick together. I'm with you from now to your death."

Yazoo was next. "Kadaj is right. We are all with you. If not, well at least I'm with ya."

Loz was third. "What he said. I'm with you bro."

Yuffie brought up the rear. "Yep, staying with ya. Besides, I still need Materia and you guys seem to find it easier than I do."

"Thanks, now let's go to Zanarkand," said Sephiroth smiling with gratitude. His friends smiled back at him.

They all started walking again. They went up a small hill while noticing Seymour and Yuna talking. Sephiroth could've sworn he saw Seymour eyeing him for a second, but blew it off and continued to lead his friends north. The surrounding area was pretty peaceful considering what had just happened from Sin. Hundreds were dead, the survivors were either physically or mentally hurt.

They met many warriors, crusaders, and monks passing them. They all gave their praise and blessing to the warriors. It was a nice scene to see after the catastrophe. Eventually they came out of the long cliff tunnel and reached a fork in the road. There was a sign in the middle that said 'Djose Right' and 'Moonflow Left'.

Sephiroth had heard from the monks that had greeted him that Djose was a temple for a summoner and the Moonflow needed to be crossed if you wanted to go to Zanarkand. The five turned left and continued to Zanarkand.

They walked onto a soft ground with small cliffs on the side with small green grass and strong trees. It was really peaceful. Sephiroth could see from a distance a lake in front of them. The five continued to walk north while admiring the scenery.

Sephiroth kept on thinking about his fight with Jenova. He could've killed her but wanted to prolong her suffering. He had complete control over the darkness but lost it because of Aeris. That was the real reason why Sephiroth wanted Aeris to leave. On the positive side Sephiroth got at least thirty percent stronger. But for some reason he had a suspicion about his three brothers.

When Jenova entered his mind and tried to take him over Sephiroth was able to see her thoughts. There were a couple here and there he was interested in but the one he was really interested in was the one that concerned his brothers. Jenova had a plan that dealt with them but Sephiroth didn't see. So now he's keeping a eye out for them.

They continued walking unto a hill and saw in front of them a small dark forest. Beyond it they could see a lake.

"Alright lets go," said Yuffie excitedly.

"Hold on ninja," said Sephiroth narrowing his eyes.

"What? Why? I want to go to the Moonflow. There is something I need to get."

Sephiroth had a serious look on his face. His eyes weren't blinking as he continued to look at the lake with intensity. Then he shifted his eyes towards his left so far as if he was looking behind him.

"You can come out Larxene, I know you're here along with another," said Sephiroth smiling. Ever since his battle with Jenova Sin and some of his powers returning he could sense things greater. It felt great to use some of the power he once had.

The other four turned around and looked for someone with either blond hair or someone with a black coat with a really long zip. There was no one...yet. In a couple of seconds they saw two people from the XIII Order appear out a dark portal and faced them. They both had their hoods on which made it hard to tell who was Larxene. Though one was smaller than the other by

"So, the Superior was right, you do have some of your powers back," said the smaller one with a female voice. It was Larxene. "Well then we'll just have to carry out Plan B now. Wouldn't you agree Axel?"

"Yes I would agree Larxene, as long as I get Sephiroth and the ninja," said Axel unhooding himself to reveal the flaming red head. Larxene did the same revealing the blond with a sinister look.

"Sorry Axel but I get the swordsman, orders from the Superior," said Larxene drawing three yellow tipped knifes in each of her hands holding one between each finger except her thumb. "All your supposed to do is sit around and bale me out if it comes to that. So Sephiroth, ready for a rematch? One on One?"

"No way, we're all going to fight you," said Yuffie drawing her shuiken. But Sephiroth but out his left hand in front of her to stop her.

"Relax, I'll take that challenge," said Sephiroth drawing Masamune with his left hand. "This won't take long. Especially if she is as powerful as Axel and Demyx."

Larxene chuckled a little and started levitating over the ground a couple inches. She raised her hands and crossed them on her chest, waiting for a Sephiroth to make his first move. Sephiroth smirked thinking that this match would be easy.

The fight began.

Sephiroth jumped off his left leg and flew at Larxene at new incredible speeds. Breaching the long gap between them in seconds. Larxene eyes went wide when she saw the swordsman just a couple of feet from her. She obviously hadn't predicted this and was sent off guard.

Sephiroth threw Masamune across his left against Larxene. She managed to dodge it by levitating backwards with the tip of Masamune centimeters from her neck. Sephiroth was out for blood today.

When Larxene caught her breath and got back her levitation abilities she got back into her fighting pose. Though this time her face had a much more serious look on it. She thought taking it easy on the swordsman would be enough. Big mistake.

Sephiroth ran towards Larxene this time and swung Masamune horizontally upward left. She dodged, but she disappeared in thin air. Sephiroth looked around for Larxene with Masamune still in the air.

"Too slow One Winged Angel," said a voice behind him. Sephiroth didn't have to turn around to know it was Larxene. She was fast. Really fast. Maybe even faster than Loz with his Jenova powers.

Sephiroth turned his head left to see Larxene behind him with the three knives at his necks skin. He didn't make a move.

"Well, it looks like the swordsman isn't so great after all," said Larxene mockingly while smiling. The smile so faded as Sephiroth started chuckling. "What's so funny? Do you like death and pain? So do I, and I'll definitely give it to you."

"No, I'm laughing because you're the fastest person I've ever met," replied the swordsman turning back to face the scenery. "I think the only person I've ever met that's as fast as you is...well, me, with all my power back. But now, I think I'll end this."

Larxene stared questionably at the swordsman. She didn't know what he was talking about. But in a second he was gone, as fast as she was. Larxene looked around and couldn't find him. But then, she sensed him, behind her.

"Now you'll be the one dodging my speed," said Sephiroth confidently.

Larxene didn't even bother turning her head around. She twisted his body around and threw three knives from her right hand at Sephiroth. Three new ones soon came and took place of the ones she just through.

The knives sped towards Sephiroth rapidly, closing the already small distance between them quickly. But as they were inches away from his body he threw his right hand foreword and caught them and held them in Larxene's own hand style. The Order member was stunned, no one had ever done that before. But it didn't stop there.

Sephiroth leapt at Larxene with her own speed and swung Masamune across. She blocked the sword by throwing her left hand foreword and blocking the long sword with her three knives. She was definitely skilled at knives, there was no doubt about that. Sephiroth turned his body right tried to do a back punch which was block by Larxene own right hand. She was also good and hand to hand combat.

Sephiroth smirked which gave Larxene a bit of a scare. The three knives that he had caught earlier were still in his hand. He twisted his hand and threw the knives back at her, in the face. She ducked, releasing the hold she had on both of Sephiroth's attacks. But while Larxene ducked Sephiroth twisted his body again and brought his left foot foreword and struck Larxene's face dead on, causing her to shoot backwards like a rocket.

When she got up her lip was bleeding. She wiped it off on her sleeve and looked at Sephiroth with dagger eyes.

"What the? How did you get that fast? And how did you predict my moves?"

Sephiroth turned to face and said "Easy fool, let me show you." He raised his left arm so Larxene could a bright yellow orb glowing. His Enemy Skill Materia.

"That's BS, that Materia can't copy my speed and predict my moves."

"True. But you see, I've had this Materia since childhood and we've grown attacked to each other. Because of that this Materia has granted me many powers. You use speed that I've never seen before and all I have to do is witness it once and I can copy it. That goes for techniques as well. All I have to do is see it and I can use it. There are exceptions however. I can't copy a family techniques."

"I see, and what about your abilities to predict my moves?"

"Oh that. That's just pure genius on my part. Seriously, I was considered a genius at battles. And you can see why. Now then, let's finish this."

"Fine, but I bet you were just bluffing about seeing my speed and copying it. I bet it was a bluff."

"Oh really, well let me show you another one that's sure to prove it."

Sephiroth sheathed Masamune back into it's sheath and threw his hands towards Larxene, palms facing her. Sephiroth shouted 'ZANKUHA, THE TECHNIQUE THAT SLICES THE WIND.' Nearly visible sound waves shot at the surprised Larxene. She used her speed to dodge and put herself twenty feet from Sephiroth.

"T-That's Demyx's attack," said Larxene stunned. "Well I guess that proves it. Sense he was the one who came up with that attack."

"Oh but that's not all I can do," said Sephiroth confidently. "I can use techniques like that and modify them in certain ways."

"Well you don't need to show me, I'm out of here."

Axel jumped over to Larxene and opened a dark portal behind them. They walked through and disappeared with portal behind them. Soon Sephiroth's group came and surrounded him.

"That was amazing," said Yuffie excitedly. "So, you can copy _any_ technique?"

"No Yuffie," said Sephiroth exasperated. "I can copy many things. But I can't copy family techniques. Techniques that can only be learned by birth."

"Well, let's continue onward to the Moonflow, we'll rest there," said Yazoo gesturing towards the forest with his hand.

"Agreed. I've had enough of the XIII Organization."

XIII ORDER

Larxene and Axel were walking down a dark hallway to the main room. The room itself wasn't that impressive. It was circular, had designs on the walls, was lit for the whole room, and two large doors that led to the Superiors room. No one EVER goes up there. In fact, no one has met the Superior face to face.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, a couple of losers," said Xigbar mockingly.

"Watch it Xigbar," said Axel smiling. "Larxene got her ass kicked, I just watched it with pleasure."

The room roared with laughter. Larxene wasn't enjoying this at all. She rarely got beaten, and it always was from a fellow Order member.

"Lay off you two," said Demyx stepping up. "I fought the swordsman myself, and I know darn well that he's strong. And that was before he got more powerful from whatever voo doo magic."

"It's obvious the Superior was correct when he or she said that he could be a threat," said Zexion cooly. "But, it won't matter if the Superior grants us the necessary arrangements."

"SILENCE," said a loud voice from seemingly nowhere. The voice had both and female and male voice, double tone. The Superior. "Larxene, give your report."

"Yes Superior, right away," responded Larxene a little shaky. "Sephiroth and myself engaged in combat and it was obvious that he had gotten stronger when he had transformed into the One Winged Angel. However, for some reason he had lost 170 of that power.

"So we fought and at the beginning it looked liked I had the advantage. But I soon found out what made Sephiroth a legend before he had received powers from Jenova. He can copy certain stats, like my speed, and use them against me. Sephiroth also has the ability to predict my moves. I had to retreat."

"Larxene your such a liar," said Demyx calmly. "If your talking about his Enemy Skill Materia it can only copy 24 techniques, which he has. So you lie."

Larxene turned her razor shape eyes toward Demyx and said, "He used the 'ZANKUHA', a technique who you said only you have mastered."

"WHAT? He copied my technique?"

"Sephiroth said that he only needs to witness the attack and see how it is done. Then he can use it like we can."

Demyx's eyes were wide now, shocked by the fact that his one-of-a-kind technique had been used by someone else. The room was silent for what seemed forever. Larxene scanned the room and discovered something. There were 11 members here. But that was soon resolved as the two missing unknowns stepped in the room.

"Larxene, did you get what we discussed about?" said Vexen, one of the two that walked in.

"Yes, but before I give it too you I need to know what you are going to use it for."

"I can't say. It's a surprise."

"Vexen, what are you up to?" came the voice of the Superior.

"Oh Superior, I didn't know we were in a meeting. Well, I have a plan to get rid of Sephiroth while gaining control over him. Larxene, please give me it."

"Fine," said Larxene walking over. Vexen held out his hand while Larxene put something in it with her own. It was a strand of long silver hair.

"You plan to make a Sephiroth Replica aren't you?" asked the Superior.

"Yes, since his planet made lots of clones from him it won't be hard."

Vexen turned away and started walking back down the hall. Larxene had a bad feeling about this. But she turned her attention to the other Unknown that had walked in with him. It was the newest member of the Organization that the Superior had told them would join today.

Number 13, Roxas.

"So Superior, should I go and kill Sephiroth?" asked Axel into the air.

"No, we need him alive for awhile," said the double tone voice of the Superior. "He seems like he wants to kill Jenova, Seymour, and Ansem. We can use him for awhile. But, I still want to test him. Number 1, go fight him. Don't kill him, just see what his capabilities are."

The Unknown bowed his head and started walking towards the exit. He rarely spoke, but everyone knew he was the second most powerful next to the Superior.

"Wait Number 1," said Axel. The Unknown stopped. "Superior, sending Number 1 is risky. Sephiroth might not even be able to keep up with the man."

"Hmm, you may be right,"said the Superior cautiously. It was obvious that he was questioning his own order. "Your right, Number 3, take Number 1's place."

Number 3 bowed and went through the exit while running. Number 1 turned towards Axel who was smiling evilly at him.


	12. Moonflow, TurksII

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter. And just in case you thought, or caughton, the attacks and skills are from different shows and games. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12 Moonflow, Turks,

The five walked onwards into the deep dark forest. The area was quite peaceful now. Soon they walked to an area where the light was stronger and saw something amazing. A crystal clear lake with pyreflies swarming around.

"Awesome," said Kadaj awestricken. "This place is beautiful."

Sephiroth had to agree. The lake was crystal clear, reflected the light from the pyreflies on their faces, and a cool breeze ran past the five. It was, nice, for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned to Yuffie and asked, "What did you need here Yuffie?"

Yuffie turned her head to Sephiroth with a bizarre expression. She put her hand to her chin and wondered what it was. It really looked like she was having trouble with this question.

'_What a blockhead,' Sephiroth thought. 'But you know, Yuffie is pretty nice.'_

"Know I remember," said Yuffie slamming her right hand on the palm of her left. "Hey guys, remember when I said I was a Materia Hunter?" The four men nodded. "Well, I have a stash here with some. Would you like some?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "My Enemy Skill Materia is all I need."

Loz shook his head as well. "I'm getting stronger everyday for some reason so I don't need Materia."

Sephiroth shifted his head to Loz. According to Jenova's plan the first part was making Yazoo and Loz stronger secretly. Not good. As for Kadaj the information about him was kept secret.

Yazoo shook his head and gave the same reason as Loz. Sephiroth was getting a little worried. Jenova had planned to make the three silver haired men into her puppets. If that were to happen, then Sephiroth is doomed. He can't keep up with the three as Jenova is controlling them.

Kadaj shook his head. "No thanks, I prefer to rely on my own strength for now. Though I'm not getting stronger than my three brothers."

Yuffie looked a little disappointed but nodded. She said she would be right back and jumped gracefully to a tree, then another, and another, till she was out of sight. The four men went on to their own businesses.

Sephiroth was standing on the edge of the shore looking out to the beautiful lake. Kadaj had taken out his sword and was practicing his moves. Yazoo had sat down Japanese style and closed his eyes. Loz was just walking around.

Ten minutes had passed and Yuffie wasn't back yet. Sephiroth was getting a little worried. He decided to go look for her.

"I'll be back, I'm going to look for Yuffie," said Sephiroth jumping off and onto a tree.

Sephiroth was jumping off of branches very fast. It felt great having some of his power back. Ahead he could smell two scents. One was Yuffie's, the other by the smell of it, was an XIII

Order member. He gained speed and traveled faster through the thick woods. Soon he saw a wide opening with a little hut in the middle. And their was Yuffie and the XIII Order member.

Sephiroth jumped off a branch and landed on the soft ground. He looked at the two. Yuffie was injured, though not a lot while this new guy was barely scratched. Definitely stronger than the ones he fought so far.

The new member turned his head to Sephiroth. "So your Sephiroth. It'll be easy to defeat you."

Sephiroth reached for Masamune. The Order member unhooded himself to reveal a man with dark blue eyes and black hair going every direction in different forms.

"Hold it," said Yuffie looking at the member. "Listen Sephiroth. This guy is Number 3, Xaldin. He controls the wind. But more importand, HE STOLE MY MATERIA. I'm finishing this fight."

Sephiroth looked at Yuffie. His lips turned into a smile and nodded, moving his left hand from Masamune. Yuffie looked at Xaldin with intense eyes. This was gonna be good. And Sephiroth had eagerly wanted to see what moves this ninja could do.

Yuffie threw her 4 point shuiken at Xaldin with intense force. The man responded by throwing his arms in the air. At first it appeared it was to block the Shuiken but it wasn't. A small black tornado of wind came down from the sky and hit the ground in front of Xaldin. The shuiken was blown away headed straight for Sephiroth. The swordsman jumped over it with ease with the weapon breaking off branches as it continued on back.

"I'm not interested in fighting you," said Xaldin in a harsh voice. "I have orders to fight the swordsman called Sephiroth and you won't stop me. Oh, and as for your Materia."

Xaldin held out a closed arm then opened it. And in the palm of his hands were broken fragments. Broken Materia. Yuffie looked horrified as her mouth opened wide. She then put her head towards the ground, hiding her face.

"It..it..took me...ages to...collect the Materia," said Yuffie in a sad voice. "I'll KILL YOU."

Yuffie head went up to eyes that could give Medusa a run for her money. The look gave Xaldin a little bit of a shock. The crushing of her Materia had just sent Yuffie into a rage of anger. And the battle went into her favor.

She jumped off her left leg and in seconds she was within range of Xaldin. Yuffie brought up her right knee and hit Xaldin straight in the face, sending him skyrocketing backwards. Xaldin quickly gained his momentum and got on the ground before he hit the trees.

"I will make you and the rest of the XIII Organization suffer," said Yuffie angrily.

She folded her pinky, ring finger, and thumb into her palm on both hands. She brought the remaining two fingers, middle and index to each other in front of her face. Yuffie put them in a cross while shouting, 'SHADOW CLONE JUTSU'.

Smoke emitted from at least fifty feet away from both sides of Yuffie. When the smoke cleared there were at least a hundred Yuffie look a likes. Each holding the same position like Yuffie. Both Sephiroth and Xaldin were stunned. The Yuffie's were smiling evilly.

About twenty jumped from their positions and went straight for Xaldin. The member threw his arms in the air where six small tornados appeared and hit the ground. The tornados soon disappeared and were replaced with six lances. They all threw into Xaldin's hands and began wielding three of them in each one of his hands.

When the twenty Yuffies came down and prepared to hit him with their kunai knives they were stopped by the six lances. He laughed and pushed them off. All of them didn't look happy at all.

Xaldin began levitating in the air, higher, higher, and higher. Soon he was a hundred feet in the air laughing loudly. He raised his arms into the air and the six lances disappeared. Soon a large tornado was encircling him and began growing in power. The tornado was beginning to turn into a hurricane as the wind began to become more visible and powerful.

Soon the hurricane began collection rocks, dirt, and fallen trees from the ground. Though Xaldin was creating the hurricane both Yuffie and Sephiroth could see him in the middle, the eye of the storm, untouched.

The hundred Yuffies began running around the large hurricane and formed a circular pattern around the wind storm. Though the hurricane was strong enough to lift trees the Yuffies were staying on the ground easily. Sephiroth caught on to the technique and copied it so he too could stay on the ground.

The Yuffies began making hands signs though this time it didn't take a minute, but about ten seconds. When they were all finished they but inhaled a great deal of air and shouted 'FIRE STYLE, FLAMETHROWER JUTSU'.

Each one of them emitted flames from their mouths and shot it at the hurricane. The flames seemed to being repelled by the force of wind that the hurricane was causing and inside you could here Xaldin laughing. But not for long.

Soon the color of the hurricane began changing from black to light orange, then to orange, then hot red. The hurricane had been turned into a firestorm and Xaldin was no longer laughing. The heat was beginning to overpower Xaldin.

Soon the heat of the hurricane was beginning to affect the environment. Sephiroth could feel it and he was a hundred feet away.

Sephiroth began noticing something. Some of the Yuffies flames were beginning to diminish. Soon some were dropping to their knees and then in a blast of smoke disappeared. And they were going out faster and faster.

Soon the Yuffies were dropping like flies and the hurricane was turning back to normal. Sephiroth thought it was unusual at first but then remembered one thing about the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. The more you duplicate the more the power is divided.

Example:1 Yuffie2,000 HP 2OO MP/ 100Yuffies20 HP each 2MP each.

After another minute one Yuffie was left and she was on her knees breathing heavily. The hurricane was know back to it's normal destructive self.

"I told you when we started fighting that you were no match for me," said Xaldin mockingly. "Now let me fight Sephiroth."

"Fine, I'll fight you," said Sephiroth stepping up and holding up his left hand towards the hurricane.

An immense amount of red energy was starting to form in Sephiroth's hand. Soon the hand was bright red. "FIRAJA' shouted Sephiroth. An firestorm came out of his hand and shot at the hurricane, making it into a larger firestorm.

Xaldin was screaming this time. He had no choice but to end the hurricane by dropping the spell. Xaldin came plummeting down hard on the ground. He got up and looked at Sephiroth with pleasing eyes. With a smile he stepped backwards and went into a dark portal.

Sephiroth walked over to Yuffie who was lying on her back. She looked exhausted with her eyes to the sky and her mouth open.

"I don't know why your on the ground, I haven't even broken a sweat," said Sephiroth jokingly. It was RARE moment that Sephiroth joked around.

"Very funny Sephy," said Yuffie insultingly. "Let's go back to the others.

Sephiroth nodded and helped Yuffie up. After that they began to jump on the branches and soon they were back to the others. All three of them seemed like they didn't see the hurricane.

"Hey what took ya guys?" asked Kadaj questionably.

"Oh you know, ran on branches, found Materia, and oh yeah, FOUGHT A XIII MEMBER," said Yuffie sarcastically.

The three men were shocked to here this. Sephiroth began explaining what happened. Afterwards it was decided that they should continue on and watch out for the XIII Organization.

They continued on walking. The next scene they saw was strange. A large elephant size creature with beady eyes and a anteaters mouth was standing in front of them.

"What in Midgar's name is that thing?" asked Kadaj to Yuffie.

"That would a baby shoopuf," said Yuffie cutely.

"That's a baby?" said Loz.

"Let me guess, we have to ride it to cross the lake to the other side," said Yazoo cooly.

Yuffie nodded and ran over to the strange blue creature running it. Sephiroth began observing the surrounding area. It wasn't as busy as he thought it would be. But it soon turned into hell with what Sephiroth saw next.

Reno, Rude, Riku, and Elena were next to a ShinRa helicopter. He walked over. They noticed him quickly and Reno walked to him. They got to each other they stared at each other with glaring eyes.

"Hey Sephiroth," said Reno turning in frown upside down. "How's it going?"

"What?" asked Sephiroth shocked. "Aren't we enemies?"

"Nope, not anymore yo," said Reno smiling normally. "The ShinRa company has more problems right now. Like defeating the XIII Order and protecting the people of Spira."

'_The XIII Order again,' thought Sephiroth to himself. 'There pretty active right now. They've tried to kill Seymour, me, and probably the Turks.'_

"Just this morning it was discovered that some of their own members had infiltrated our company," said Reno walking around. The way he was describing it was like a general. "We found out that they all have one thing in common right off, their names. They all have a 'X' in it. So me and Rude tried taking out Axel and his three buddies that were with us. They escaped."

"And let me guess, the three elites, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Marluxia tried to kill the president."

"Got it right in one shot yo. And, they succeeded. They fled before anyone could kill them. So the president's son took over a couple of hours ago. The sacred city of Bevelle is having a ceremony for him in a couple of days. We're headed over there now to protect him. All of the Turks are."

Sephiroth noticed Yuffie running up to him followed by his three brothers. The four gave Reno a odd look.

"Well Yuffie, what's the story?" asked Sephiroth making her attention shift to him.

"Oh, well it seems that Summoners Yuna and Aeris have reserved the shoopuf," said Yuffie smiling weakly. "They'll be in here in about an hour. But they won't let us on."

Sephiroth shifted his eyes unto Reno which made blink at him a couple of times.

"Reno, I know this is sudden, but will you take over the Moonflow to Guadosalam?"

Reno put his hand to his chin and gave a serious look in thinking. He shifted his eyes to Sephiroth. Then smiled. "Of course. Right know we need all the allies we can get."

Sephiroth smiled. "We'll be your allies as long as our enemy is the same one."

Reno laughed a little and gestured them to follow him. They did and went in the helicopter. The other Turks came inside as well. It was a pretty big helicopter. They all could fit in.

The helicopters propellers gained speed and lifted the machine into the sky. They turned and went in the direction of Guadosalam.

"So Reno, what info do you have on these guys?" asked Sephiroth through the noise of the helicopter.

"You mean the XIII Organization?" said Reno fully knowing that's what Sephiroth meant.

"Well, I know that there are thirteen members. I don't know their ranks or position. It's weird.

Oh, but we do have one piece of information that's quite valuable. XIII Order member Number 1, is called the Superior. We got a video of him attacking HQ. And...he killed two hundred men in less than a minute. And we got the impression that he's holding back."

Sephiroth eyes went wide for a second then returned to normal.

'_Two hundred men in one minute,' thought Sephiroth. 'Even for me as I was in SOLDIER, a feat like would be impossible. I would have to be in my One Winged Angel state to that. This guy, I hope I don't encounter him yet.'_

"Oh by the way, let me introduce you to our new member," said Reno gesturing his hand to the pilot of the helicopter. "His name is Zack."

Sephiroth turned his head to the pilot to see if it was the Zack he knew. It was. Strong build, wild spiky black hair, blue eyes, and a large Buster Sword on his back.

In minute later they landed and let Sephiroth and his group out of the helicopter. Reno and Zack came out as well. Reno went to check the helicopter while Zack wanted to speak with Sephiroth alone.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Sephiroth when they were at least twenty feet away.

Zack looked at Sephiroth with a smiling face. Completely moveless. "I've been sent from the council to keep an eye on you." Sephiroth's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, I have the memories of my past self. I don't intend to stop you. But, I have some information that may be useful."

Zack came close enough to whisper the information in his ear. "Larxene, the girl you defeated by using her own speed against her. She's thinking about turning against the organization. Just a thought."

Zack turned away while waving at him as he ran to the helicopter. Sephiroth looked at Zack unblinking, wondering what else the council was doing.

**XIII ORGANIZATIONS HQ**

Xaldin walked in, battered and bruised. He fell unconscious afterwards. Larxene walked over to him.

"Well, Sephiroth IS good if he defeated Xaldin," said Larxene with an evil grin.

"Yes he is," said Axel walking up behind Larxene, startling her a little. "You know the assassination worked for once."

"Really, that's surprising," said Larxene, not caring.

"Yes but guess what? Number 1 is the Superior."

"What? Are you sure? Then what was that voice we all heard in the conference room?"

"It was the man himself, speaking to us telepathically. Just thought you should know."

And with that Axel left with Larxene alone with the unconscious Xaldin.

"What's the Superior doing?" said Larxene out loud.

'_HM, this makes my idea of Sephiroth stronger a better idea every second,' thought Larxene. 'I'll still try to kill him with my full potential_, _but if not I'll make him go up to 100 of power before I die.'_


	13. Seymour, the plans of War

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. There isn't much action in this. However, there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter. During the dialogue you can tell what will happen in the next couple of chapters. By the way, lots of thank yous to Auron's Fan and Hikaru of Shadows. Check these author's stories out while your at it. Alright that's it. Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 Seymour, the plans of War.**

Sephiroth and his four friends began walking to Guadosalam. They reached the entrance. They walked inside to discover the city, or rather, town, was a lot smaller than they had thought. The walls, ledges, and supports all looked like roots from a large tree. As if the city were alive.

"Weird place," said Kadaj looking at the people. "So this is where Seymour is."

"Right, I'll go talk to him. You three stay here," Sephiroth said walking forward.

"What? But why can't we got with brother," asked Loz stretching his arms out.

"Because Seymour has requested by presence in a man to man speaking. Besides, I can handle him. Especially from what I got from Yuffie." Sephiroth walked off the Seymour's mansion which was obvious to tell from the others.

"What's he talking about Yuffie," asked Yazoo turning his eyes to Yuffie.

"I don't know," lied Yuffie.

In all honesty Yuffie knew what Sephiroth was talking about. That Sephiroth watched her use her Jutsu's and he copied it.

'_What a copy cat,' thought Yuffie. 'Still, with everything he's seen and knows it's no wonder why he is so strong. And from what I got his power are only 20 of what they should be. He's just to cool.'_

The four decided to split up and see the small town. Sephiroth was at the front gate of Seymour's mansion.

"My name is Sephiroth, Maester Seymour wanted to see me as soon as possible," said Sephiroth in a commanding voice.

The two Guado guards nodded and moved away from the door. As Sephiroth entered the two bowed in respect.

Inside the mansion it was quite the bloodline house. By that it means that it worships or honors it's past family members. There were two stairways going to the second floor, both on either side of Sephiroth. And along the walls on the stairway were paintings of Seymour's ancestors. There was no one around, but knowing Seymour he's already been aware of Sephiroth's presence since he entered the town.

While waiting he decided to look at the paintings. As for the rest of the room their was a door on the lower level and a door leading on the second level leading to somewhere. Sephiroth walked up the stairway to the right examining each on as he went up. They were definitely related to the next. Obvious facial features and bloodline traits.

'_Interesting, if they honor past ancestors and have a mansion they must have their own family techniques,' though Sephiroth. 'I'd like to know them. Unfortunately the only way to do that if for the Guado, Seymour to teach me._

Finally he came up the last one, the one closest to the top. Seymour Guado. He looked quite different. Though this portrait was one of him much younger than the others he did not resemble them one bit.

"Seymour doesn't look his ancestors," said Sephiroth to himself. "In fact, he almost looks-."

"Human," said Seymour, finishing the sentence.

Sephiroth spun around to see Seymour on the other side of the balcony. He came out of the room behind him.

"Hello Sephiroth," said Seymour with a smile.

Sephiroth returned the smile, only with a little more evil in his eye. He walked up the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Seymour.

"Yes, you see, my mother was a human," said Seymour looking at his portrait, eyes narrowed. He just kept giving Sephiroth the chills. "So I'm a half and half. My father wished for humans and Guados live in peace. So he married to human to prove his point. And thus, I was born."

"Fascinating,now tell me this plan to destroy Jenova," demanded Sephiroth.

"Please remain calm Sephiroth. There is no hurry. Besides I don't I need to tell you."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because with your little performance back at operation Mi'hen I don't need to tell you with that kind of power."

Sephiroth went wide eyed for a moment then returned to normal. "You saw that huh? Well that was then. And thanks to Aeris I got reduced by at least 170"

"Yes, I can see that. However, I would like to introduce you to someone. Come with me."

Seymour began to walk down the stairway opposite to the one that Sephiroth had climbed. Sephiroth was hesitant, but went with it and followed.

Seymour opened the door on the lower level and walked through it. Their, in the room, was a large feast. Fit for at least twenty people.

"You expecting guests soon?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes, Lady Yuna and her guardians will be here shortly. So I have to make this quick."

Sephiroth was in the middle of the large room examining the clocks in front. But under them was a man. Dark skin, long white hair just shorter of Sephiroth's, and a long white coat around his body. His back was facing Sephiroth. Seymour walked over to him and turned to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth allow me to introduce you to the XIII Organization's top priority on their hit list. Ansem," said Seymour gesturing his arm to the man.

Ansem turn around to reveal dark gold eyes, black vest which covered some of his chest, black pants, and boots to his knees.

"A pleasure," said Ansem smiling and bowing slightly.

Sephiroth's heart went crazy. A feeling a familiarness swept over him. Then scent, the familiar scent came to him. Darkness, a lot of it. The darkness that had pulled him in when he was facing Odin.

Sephiroth drew Masamune and leapt at Ansem. He was caught off guard, eyes wide. Sephiroth swung Masamune at Ansem, only to be blocked by a black creature.

The creature had a ghost like appearance. No legs just a narrow piece of flesh. As for the rest he had two muscular arms, and torso with an X on it, sharp smiling teeth, and two antennas zigzagging backwards.

"Why did you try to attack me?" asked Ansem innocently while the creature was using both of it's arms to restrain Sephiroth.

Sephiroth didn't answer and backed off by jumping backwards, making the creature lose it's grip. After Sephiroth landed his body appeared to go out of focus for a minute and soon vanished.

Ansem looked around the area, as did the creature. Seymour just looked straight ahead smiling. SLASH. Sephiroth came out from above the creature and slashed down on it, landing on the ground later. A white line went through the creature downwards and a second later split the creature in two.

Sephiroth charged at Ansem again, this time with no creature blocking him.

"Enough," shouted Seymour making Sephiroth stop.

"Why are your trying to attack me?" asked Ansem backing away a couple of steps.

"Don't play dumb, I know it was you who pulled me into darkness back in the fight with Odin," said Sephiroth angrily, gripping Masamune tighter.

"No it wasn't me."

"It must've been Xenmas," said Seymour in slight annoying tone.

"Xenmas, who's that?" asked Sephiroth turning his attention to Seymour.

"I'll explain everything in a minute, but first sheath your sword."

Sephiroth hated taking orders from others, but did what he was told and sheathed Masamune. Ansem stepped back to original spot.

"Alright, answer this for me first Sephiroth, have any of the XIII Members tried to kill you?" asked Seymour calmly.

"Yes, Axel, Larxene, and Xaldin."

"I see, well that explains a few things. You see, while you were gone I got some info thanks to a, friend, as it were. He explained a great deal to me about the XIII Organization."

"Well don't stall, tell me," demanded Sephiroth, starting to lose his patience.

"I will. You see, the goal of the Organization is not for the whole team, but the Superior, or Xenmas. The Superior is manipulating the other 12 so that he can further his plans. What they are I don't know. Neither did my resource. But the people that have been assassinated all have one thing in common, and makes since why they are being eliminated. They all are threats to him."

"Threats? Oh I see. You, me, ShinRa, Jenova, and this guy here Ansem, all have the power to kill Xenmas or destroy his plan."

"Correct. That's they killed President ShinRa. But thankfully his son, Rufus has taken over. They've hired some new Turks and have ordered them all to go to their HQ in the ruins of Zanarkand."

"How do you know about ShinRa?" asked Sephiroth narrowing his eyes.

"Because I'm friends with them. Now let me tell you what's going to happen in about a week or two from know. But, you must promise that you will not tell anyone."

"Fine I won't. But makes you want to trust me?"

"Truth is I don't. But with the upcoming situation I'm going to need your help."

"Alright, you have my trust."

"Good. Now let me get straight to the point," said Seymour in a more serious tone. The clocks on the wall stopped ticking, Ansem and Sephiroth looked at Seymour with unblinking eyes, the only sound that could be heard was their own breathing.

"The world of Spira...will go into a 5-way war."

"What?" shouted Sephiroth. "What do you mean 'going' into a war? Aren't they already in a war with Jenova?"

"That war is about to change dramatically," said Seymour shaking his head. "The XIII Organization, Ansem, ShinRa, Jenova, and the world of Spira itself will go into war soon."

"And how will that happen?"

"Well, ShinRa isn't to happy with the fact that the XIII Organization killed their president so they're gathering all the troops they have around the world and taking them to Zanarkand. Their army in other words. But they aren't the only ones. The Superior and his 12 members are gathering their troops as well, and I doubt it's for a party."

"How many on those sides?"

"The ShinRa, about five thousand. The Organization, about double that amount. And the army itself, ShinRa has soldiers and robots while the Organization has an army called the Nobodies."

"Alright, now continue on to about the other three," said Sephiroth immensely intrigued into every word Seymour was saying. And he wasn't lying either. Sephiroth had this unique ability to tell if someone was lying or not, Seymour wasn't.

"Ansem has an army called the Heartless. The heartless are creatures that have lost their heart and turned to darkness after death. The bodies turn into the creatures called Nobodies. I'll get to Ansem's army last. Jenova will fight by herself since she has Sin and Spira, well, you already know about them."

The tension kept on rising. Sephiroth wanted to know everything. But, he remained calm.

"Alright, you see the organization wants to kill Jenova and Ansem, so they'll send in there troops on Sin and Ansem. But ShinRa will take this opportunity and kill everyone they send out with their own army. Ansem has recently been gathering as many Heartless as possible. Though they won't compare to the Organization's because they had more time.

"Now, the Organization will attack every city and town which will force Spira to fight for themselves."

"Wait, stop, and rewind. Basically your saying that the Organization will be going up against the other four powers. So why is this a five way war?"

"I'm getting to that," said Seymour, a little more tense. "You see, Jenova doesn't have complete control over Sin and the creature itself will still attack whatever it wants. ShinRa doesn't know about the Heartless and will attack them along with Spira since they haven't been allies in the past. They'll see it as a chance of a lifetime. Naturally Spira and the Heartless will fight back. So there is your 5-way war."

"And where do I come in in all of this?"

"Simple, you see I have a plan to destroy both Sin and Jenova simultaneously, but that'll remain a secret to just me. Ansem will need time to prepare his army so he'll be with me. What I need you to do kill the Organizations members."

"Well how do I know that they are still after me?" asked Sephiroth gesturing his arms.

"Because your Sephiroth, the One Winged Angel, someone with a connection with Jenova," said Seymour in a funny sarcastic way. "Actually it's because they somehow know of your power when you fought against Cloud for the second time. They think you're a threat."

"But really you don't need me," said Sephiroth smiling.

"Wrong," replied Seymour shaking his head. "I do, you see, I need you to make yourself a target while I go and destroy Sin and Jenova."

"Fine, but listen, I sense Yuna entering the town," said Sephiroth looking to his far left, as if he could see behind him. "So I have one question for you. How strong is the Superior?"

"Immensely strong," replied Ansem. "As you are know, you can't beat him. Hell, even if you had all your power back I doubt you could beat him."

And with that Sephiroth turned away and started walking. He came out of the mansion at the same time Yuna and Aeris went it. They exchanged looks for a second, then went about their own ways.

_**XIII ORGANIZATION'S HEADQUARTERS.**_

Members Saix and Marluxia were looking over a cliff in to a enormous gorge, filled with over 10,000 Nobodies.

"Soon, it'll all be over," said Marluxia smiling evilly as he looked at the large number of Nobodies. "Jenova has been helping us the whole time, killing humans and giving us more troops."

"Marluxia, shut up," said Saix coldly. Though he didn't look like, he was in second in command. He was well respected, and had enough power to give the Superior a run for his money. "When we eliminate Sephiroth, Sora, and Riku then we can send these troops to Spira."

"Saix, you wanted to see me," said Larxene, popping out of thin air behind them.

"Yes, I want you to go and kill Sephiroth," replied Saix coldly as he continued to stare at the army. "He'll be going to the Thunder Plains soon. Which means you will have a huge advantage."

"Right, I'll carry out the mission right away," said Larxene levitating.

"Just one thing Larxene," said Saix turning around to reveal his cold eyes. "If you fail it will your third time this year, so you know what will happen if you don't succeed."

"Right," said Larxene, eyes turning to worry. And she left.

"Will we really kill her if she doesn't succeed?" asked Marluxia to Saix.

"Maybe, it depends on the Superior," replied Saix turning to the army again. "However, she'll be fighting in the Thunder Plains. She can't lose. If I would have a tough time against her their."

Above Saix and Marluxia, on a higher platform, were Axel and Roxas watching them, spying on them.

* * *

Preview:Larxene vs. Sephiroth in the next Chapter. Sephiroth gets stronger(getting closer to his ture power) while Larxene uses the Thunder Plains to her advantage while using her new Thunder Spells. Saix watches the battle and so does Jenova. 


	14. Sephiroth vs Larxene

**_Chapter 14 Larxene vs. Sephiroth_**

**Author's Note:Sorry about the delay. Being a Sophmore is a pain in the ass. Alright, here it is. BTW, for the Sephiroth fans, don't hate me after this chapter. But don't worry. Sephiroth will the sword wielding kicking ass guy who all know and love soon enough. And please, pretty please, REVIEW. Thank you, and enjoy.**

* * *

Sephiroth walked out of the mansion and looked around for his friends. They were all standing a lower portion of town that lead to the Thunder Plains. He walked towards them.

"Alright, let's go," said Sephiroth walking out of Guadosalam.

"Hold on brother," said Kadaj making Sephiroth stop. "You were in their for about fifteen minutes. What was going on?"

"I can't tell you," replied Sephiroth slowly.

"Why not?" asked Loz arms crossed.

"I promised I wouldn't tell, and I've never broken a promise to date. Now let's go."

The four didn't argue, they just followed him out. But, Kadaj was watching Sephiroth carefully. He seemed different since he came out of the mansion.

When they got out of Guadosalam they knew why they called it the Thunder Plains. The place looked old and gray. It was raining hard, thunder coming down from everywhere, sometimes on the tips of some towers that were ahead of them.

They walked forward, Sephiroth leading them. In a couple of seconds afterwards lightning came down on Sephiroth who jumped back.

"Whoa, this place is dangerous," said Yuffie looking at the area.

"Wait, you've never been here?" asked Yazoo looking at he ninja.

"Nope, the Moonflow to Besaid is as far as I've ever went."

Another lightning bolt came down on Sephiroth who jumped back. Another, and another, and more.

"Good lord, how do people pass these plains?" asked Loz stepping back and looking at the sky.

"They probably could if someone wasn't controlling the lightning," said Sephiroth evading three more lightning strikes.

"Someone controlling the lightning?" asked Yuffie confused.

The lightning soon stopped and Sephiroth stood in place looking at the sky. All the lightning that wasn't hitting the towers were hitting a small figure levitating high in the air. The figure started descending, arms out to the sky as if proving that it had complete control over the lightning. But even from the distance Sephiroth could tell who it was.

Larxene, number 12 of the Organization, master of thunder and only female of the Order.

She descended quickly and landed on the ground fifty feet in front of a smiling Sephiroth. Some lightning was coming down into her palms that were spread out like it was a rod.

"Hello Sephiroth," said Larxene smiling evilly. "The Organization has ordered me to kill you. You've become to much of a threat to us it seems."

"I don't know if I should be honored or scared," said Sephiroth smiling while drawing Masamune. "Of course this will be a repeat of our previous battle."

"Right, well I this is my environment, my territory which means you'll lose," said Larxene as she called forth three kunai knives into her hands between her fingers. And with an maniac smile that could kill anything she said, "Lets go."

Sephiroth charged at her with Masamune in hand. When he was about twenty feet away from Larxene he used her own speed that he had received during there last encounter and disappeared out of thin air. Larxene remained calm and smiled.

Sephiroth reappeared behind and charged at her. Before Sephiroth could strike her a thunder bolt came out of the sky and attempted to strike Sephiroth. He had to jump back to avoid it.

Larxene turned around and said, "I told you. This is my environment. You won't win."

Sephiroth gave a small grin and held up his right palm to Larxene. 'FIRAJA,' Sephiroth shouted and a cannon of fire energy came from his hand and shot at Larxene.

Larxene merely smiled again and flung her arm into the air and shouted, 'RASHIELD'. A large wall appeared with two silver outlines, a lightning bolt shape metal piece in the middle, and the wall itself covered with continuously moving electricity.

The FIRAJA spell hit the wall of energy and shot back at Sephiroth with thunder element added onto it. Sephiroth jumped above it and flew into the air. Sephiroth's expression turned to sheer shock as he sensed Larxene right behind him, inches away.

'_What's going on here?' thought Sephiroth to himself. 'She was never this fast, and when did she have all of these moves?'_

"You see, you can't win," said Larxene putting her hand against Sephiroth's back. She shouted 'THUNDAJA'.

Sephiroth screamed in pain as huge amount of lightning went through his body. He fell towards the ground, not moving an inch. His body was paralyzed. But Sephiroth, through sheer will made his body move and land on the ground. He looked up to see Larxene still in the sky levitating.

Larxene through both her hands into the air again and all of sudden hundreds, maybe a thousand kunai knives appeared in front of her, pointing at Sephiroth.

"I'll enjoy watching you suffer," said Larxene wide eyed with a devil smile on her face. She flung the hands forward to Sephiroth and said 'A THOUSAND KNIVES.'

The thousand knives sped to Sephiroth at mach speed. He tried jumping away but the kunai's were to wide spread for him to dodge. Sephiroth shouted 'WALL' and a paragon wall appeared and blocked the kunai's.

Alright, that's it. It's time to make a comeback.

* * *

On another side of the Thunder Plains, across a river were Saix, Axel, and Vexen watching the match.

"Your right Saix, Sephiroth has the disadvantage," said Vexen looking at the match. "And Larxene hasn't even started to use her real power and abilities."

"Looks like we'll keep her," added Axel watching the fight with amusement.

Saix said nothing and continued to watch the two fight.

* * *

Sephiroth used Larxene's speed to run and get directly below her. When he got their he used his powerful legs and jumped up to Larxene who still smiling. Sephiroth grabbed Masamune and flung it hard against the air and made him speed to Larxene quicker.

She pointed her palm to Sephiroth and said, 'ZAKER.' A thunder spell came from her palm and hit Sephiroth dead on. He tried to use Masamune to repel it. He did successfully but not without the attack making him go back to ground level. Larxene used her speed and appeared behind Sephiroth and threw her kunai knives at him

Sephiroth turned around to his right and saw six kunais heading for him. He flung his right arm out and used the sound technique he learned from Demyx. The knives flung away. But until Sephiroth realized it was a decoy.

Larxene appeared behind Sephiroth and shouted 'JIKERDOR'. And a thunder ball sped towards Sephiroth direction, but not at him directly. Instead the attack flung over him but along with it was the Masamune and Murasame. The flung onto the outer wall on the nearest tower.

"Like it, it's an attack that magnetizes metal to the nearest metallic object that I chose," said Larxene confident.

Larxene disappeared and reappeared behind Sephiroth. He couldn't keep up with her speed. She threw her kunais at him and Sephiroth was able to dodge by jumping over them at the last second. But a second later thunder from above came down and hit Sephiroth dead on. Sephiroth returned to the ground, a little shaken up. But it didn't end their.

Larxene came from behind and shouted, 'Barugirudo Zakerga'. A pillar of lightning came from above Sephiroth and plummeted down and fried Sephiroth. He was screaming in pain when it stopped. It didn't last long.

He was tired, his eyes were barely open. He opened them fully and looked in front of him. Larxene was standing inches away from him. He jumped back with a fear in his eyes. But he recovered and gave Larxene and nasty look.

"You still don't get it, oh well," said Larxene shaking her head with her eyes closed. She opened them second later to see Sephiroth gone.

She looked around but didn't see him. Then Sephiroth came from behind her, who was still unaware of his presence. Sephiroth's Enemy Skill Materia glowed, making Sephiroth use the ability to hit Larxene with a couple of Goblin Punches.

Lightning came from above and zapped Sephiroth stopping him in his tracks and making him moan in pain. Larxene turned around and shot a another 'Zaker' spell at him and shocked him more.

'_I WON'T LOSE,' thought Sephiroth angrily._

Sephiroth charged with a goblin punch ready. He flung it against Larxene, who use another 'Rashield' spell. The punch hit the shield and bounced off, hitting Sephiroth back.

"Well, look at this," said Larxene in a cocky tone. "The great Sephiroth is powerless against my superior powers."

Sephiroth looked down at the ground. Then began laughing which made Larxene's smile disappear.

"I will admit your incredible as a fighter," said Sephiroth smiling while rising his head. "Now let me get serious."

"Serious? Let me tell you your position sense your obviously clueless. The lightning in these Thunder Plains are at my control. I can use them as a shield against your physical attacks and my 'Rashield' spell against your magical attacks. Plus, I still have and arsenal of attacks left in my bag."

Sephiroth just smiled and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Larxene couldn't follow, his speed was greater than his previous one. Even faster than Larxene's that she had been using in this fight.

Sephiroth reappeared to Larxene's right and gave her a left hook, sending her flying away. The lightning did appear a second later but Sephiroth used his speed and disappeared out of their.

Larxene regained her momentum and looked around for the swordsman. She saw him on the wall of the tower, prying off the two swords. He successfully pulled them off and once again disappeared. He reappeared on the ground below the tower, then disappeared again. He kept on appearing and disappearing every couple of seconds making Larxene guess his next movements.

At the latest reappearance he was twenty in front of Larxene, and jumped off his leg and sped to the blond. Lightning appeared in front of Sephiroth at the last second to block the attack. But Sephiroth used his right leg to jump off of and went around the blast. Larxene was completely unprepared for this. Sephiroth threw Masamune against Larxene and successfully slashed her, making her crying in pain as part of her coat was sent to shreds.

Larxene was angry now. Her eyes were filled with anger.

"Remember, I am the best in the world," said Sephiroth confidently.

"Wow, what made Sephiroth so strong?" asked Yuffie surprised. "I don't think he was this strong was he?"

"Your right, but his anger of losing pushed him to accept darkness once again and made him stronger," explained Yazoo like he knew everything. "I saw that his power is as strong as it was when he killed everyone in the small town.

Larxene turned her frown into a smile and held her arms to the ground with palms stretched out. "You won't win. Let me show you my true power. A full 100 of it." Lightning began striking around Larxene as she levitated into the air.

* * *

"Whoa, Larxene going to use her full power," said Axel smiling. "Well Sephiroth it was nice knowing you."

"What do you mean Axel?" asked Saix stilling looking at the duo.

"Oh that's right, you weren't their. Well, once upon a time Larxene fought someone not long ago named Cloud."

"Cloud? The man who we captured earlier and brought to HQ for interrogation?" asked Saix turning around.

"Yeah, Larxene fought him twice. She overestimated his power the first so when they encountered each other the second time she used her full power and wasted the spiky blond. But let me tell you. Even if she didn't have the field control, Larxene is very strong at full power. You'll see in a second."

Larxene had a yellow aura surrounding her know and she embraced it like a drug. Sephiroth was growing worried know. She went back to the ground and smiled at Sephiroth. "Round Three."

Sephiroth smirked and charged at her with all of his new speed. But in a blink of the eye she was gone and Sephiroth couldn't trace her.

"Your too slow," said Larxene behind Sephiroth right up to his ear.

She placed her hand on his back and said, 'THUNDAJA'. Sephiroth screamed in pain as the high level Thunder spell coursed through his body. He was sent upwards to the sky. His eyes were shut, trying to open them. When he did Larxene was already in front of him. The force of the previous attack made him unable to counter.

When Sephiroth was feet from Larxene she spun around and kicked Sephiroth in the stomach, sending hurling to the ground. But Larxene had appeared on his side while half way to the ground. She spun around again and kicked him on his arm sending him to the nearest tower.

Once again Larxene appeared before Sephiroth, and this time was following him from behind. Sephiroth hit the tower and recoiled off, blood spurting from his mouth. Larxene grabbed his neck and threw him against the tower.

"So tell me, how does the pain feel?" asked Larxene while choking Sephiroth.

Sephiroth retaliated by throwing his left foot upward in an attempt to hit Larxene. She disappeared and Sephiroth landed on the ground. He was still in pain, gasping for air.

* * *

"See, she's really good," said Axel with a smile.

Saix looked on the battle with intense eyes. He smiled afterwards and disappeared.

"Well that's checkmate," said Axel and disappeared in a dark portal with Vexen following behind him.

-------------------

Larxene reappeared behind Sephiroth and threw her six kunai knives at him. He tried to move out of the way but got hit on his left arm. Blood was know dripping from his arm. Larxene disappeared and reappeared under Sephiroth and hit him, sending him upwards.

Larxene disappeared and reappeared and hit Sephiroth sending him flying again, and again, again, and again. Soon it appeared as if Sephiroth was just a ball for Larxene. With the last blast Sephiroth was sent upwards. Larxene reappeared and grabbed his silver air, making him suspended in the air by the blond. He wasn't moving a bit, breathing lightly.

"Too bad Sephiroth I had enjoyed our time together but it looks like I'll have to kill you," said Larxene in sweet tone. "To bad, your actually kind of cute."

She let go of him and he hurled to the ground. At the last second he regained more control and landed on the ground roughly.

Larxene held out her arms and a thousand knives appeared. She waved her hand at Sephiroth and said. "Bye bye."

The thousand knives charged at Sephiroth who held out his swords, crossing each other to block the attack. But after a second, before the knives hit him the swords fell. Sephiroth was exhausted. He had nothing left. The knives charged and hit him directly sending dust in the air. Larxene teleported to the ground while facing the dust cloud.

When the dust cleared Sephiroth was on his back.. Nearly his entire body had blood on it. And it seemed that he wasn't breathing. Larxene walked over to him.

"To easy," said Larxene smiling. But it turned around when all of a sudden he was breathing again. "Geez, what will kill you. This time I'll make sure you die."

Larxene pointed her palm to the swordsman with lightning growing from it.

"Larxene, hold on," said Saix appearing behind her. "He could be useful to us. Bring him back to HQ for interrogation. Besides his friends are coming here."

Larxene didn't like the idea but nodded. She grabbed Sephiroth's swords and put them into their sheaths and then grabbed Sephiroth and threw him over her shoulder.

Before Sephiroth's friends could get their Larxene and Saix disappeared with Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth! Come back," shouted Kadaj eyes wide.

The four stood their, shocked to what had just happened.

Meanwhile Axel and Roxas were standing and the other side of the Thunder Plains looking at the battle.

"Well Roxas, phase 1 just got completed," said Axel smiling. "Soon, we'll be free."

* * *

**Nice huh. Again sorry to the Sephiroth fans since Sephiroth nearly got killed. But I guarante a rematch between Sephiroth and Larxene with the outcome the direct opposite. Alright thank you for reading.**


	15. Organization's HQ, Jenova's Master Plan

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I had to play for my Pep Bandin Miles City, Montana. Geez I hate it their. Anyway, I won't update this story for about two weeks. The reason is because I'm working on my Naruto fic. Look at my profile page for more info. Anyway enjoy and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, BOOTA, ZEUS, AND EVERYTHING ELSE HOLY REVIEW.

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 15 Organization's HQ, Jenova's Plan**_

Sephiroth was unconscious, beaten and bruised by Larxene. Larxene completely dominated Sephiroth in the end. And though Sephiroth had the same abilities as he did in Nibelheim he still didn't compare to Larxene.

Sephiroth woke up with his eyes opened up weakly. He noticed he was suspended against a board. It was a cross with both his arms pinned to an opposite side of the board. Though not nailed like you-know-who.

Author's Note: For you religious people out their don't hate me because I used a reference from the bible.

Sephiroth saw that he was chained to the board. He tried to break free with what little strength he had but didn't have enough to break free. Sephiroth afterwards noticed he wasn't alone. Across from him, in the same position, was a battered up unconscious Cloud. Sephiroth just turned away and paid attention to himself.

Sephiroth took the time know to look around at his surroundings. He and Cloud were in a circular room with little pictures on the ceiling and floor. There was only one hallway from the room to the outside, the only means of escape. Where it led to Sephiroth didn't know.

Sephiroth just laid motionless, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. He looked down to the ground. He noticed Masamune and Murasame were still with him.

"Alright Saix I brought Sephiroth here like to told me to know what do you intend to do with him?" asked Larxene impatiently. They were located in a library that was below the castle.

"Simple, Jenova is our main threat and to get her out in the open we have to use bait," replied Saix while looking through the shelves. "You know these books aren't very good reading material."

"You mean to tell me Sephiroth is bait?"

"Not only Sephiroth but Cloud as well," said Saix taking out a book and looked through it's contents. "Cloud and Sephiroth are Jenova's main targets. The reason: Because of the power they possess. Sure she could take control of Sephiroth's little clones but they fail in comparison to the true powers of those two."

"Look, I've seen Sephiroth's and Cloud's true power when they fought each other last time but they aren't that powerful. Jenova has not purpose for them," said Larxene taking a seat.

"Yes well there are two things you don't know that makes Jenova a threat," replied Saix starting to read the book.

"And they are what?"

"Jenova's master plan which only she and Sephiroth know. That's the other reason we're keeping him here so we can interrogate the guy and find out what it is. The other is Sephiroth himself. I get the feeling he is still a lot stronger than he's letting on. Even when he fought Cloud after the Geostigma incident."

Larxene looked at him with narrow eyes. She didn't trust him, or anyone really. Her only friends are Axel and Marluxia. Saix put the book back unto the shelves and left the room through the doors, and shutting them back.

"Did you get that Axel?" asked Larxene still staring at the doors and smiling. Axel appeared behind the bookcase that Saix was looking through.

"Yeah I got it," replied Axel smiling and walking to Larxene who was still staring. "A power that Sephiroth himself doesn't know about. You know, I remember someone saying at his previous maximum that he could be on even terms with Saix, and he's the second most powerful. If Sephiroth were to get this power I bet he could kill the Superior."

"You're right, unfortunately we don't how to unlock it for him," said Larxene turning her head to face Axel. "But if we succeed and Sephiroth kills the Superior then we'll be free at last."

"Right, I know just what to do," said Axel with and evil grin on his face. He began walking away to the doors.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Oh, Saix ordered me to interrogate Sephiroth," said Axel opening the doors and looking at Larxene. "You know, we got to be more careful from know on. With four traitors in this Organization it won't take long for them to discover us if they suspect even the smallest thing."

And with that Axel went through the doors and closed them behind.

* * *

Sephiroth went unconscious again, still exhausted from the fight with Larxene. But while he was going to dream land it seemed as if he was being dragged away. And soon it appeared why. He was back at the coliseum filled with people and the three council members. Sephiroth felt his health returning in this form.

The crowd was shouting 'Guilty' again. Sephiroth turned to Aeris who looking at him.

"Do whom do I owe the honor of meeting you three once again," said Sephiroth sarcastically.

The moogle stepped up. "It's over, you can't redeem yourself."

"And? Is that it?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'," said the Tonberry stepping up. "We're pulling you out and

sending you to hell."

Sephiroth shrugged it off and smiled. He then turned to the three and said, "You can't. While you have power here and people's subconscious you have little power over the living. So I'm staying whether you like or not. Besides, what brought this up?"

"Your points have increased by 35, and while that's impressive you still can't be reincarnated. You have failed to meet the week requirement," said the Moogle.

Sephiroth just stared at the two, then smiled. "I didn't know their was a time limit. Besides, it's only been about four days. And besides," his face turned to determination, "I refuse to leave until I have finished everything on that world. Do you even know what is happening on that planet?"

"No, I couldn't care less," replied the Tonberry.

"Well, that's surprising. I bet you guys didn't even know that there is a reincarnation of your leader on that planet," said Sephiroth with a smile.

The three members gasped with their mouths open in shock. Aeris was the one really surprised. She stood up and spoke.

"How can this be? GAIA shouldn't be able to do that."

"GAIA?" asked Sephiroth confused. "I'm on Spira. You told me you were going to send me their."

"Yeah right," said the Moogle chuckling a little. "We told you that but in reality we were going to send you to GAIA."

"Well I'm on Spira," said Sephiroth angrily. He was losing his patience. "And I've met a lot of people from my past. Yuffie, Aeris, Zack, Tifa, the Turks, Jenova, and to top it off, Cloud Strife."

The three turned to each other and started talking. Sephiroth kept staring at them with his arms crossed. Aeris came out of the group and spoke up.

"Well it seems the power of Jenova is greater than we thought," said Aeris slowly. "We'll transport from Spira to GAIA immediately."

"You don't get do you fool," said Sephiroth darkly. "Jenova had no way to go beyond her limited powers in Sin to draw me to this planet. It was the work of this XIII Organization."

Aeris eyes went wide and all of a sudden the silent crowd was mumbling among themselves. Aeris stepped back. "It can't be," said Aeris horrified. "What are they doing on Spira."

Sephiroth was feeling himself being pulled back to reality so he spoke up. "Listen I'm leaving apparently so I got to tell you three things. One, don't transport me off of Spira. You couldn't if even you wanted me to. Two, next time I'm here I expect some answers. Finally, well, never mind."

Sephiroth felt being pulled away and saw the coliseum leaving in a instant. He was being dragged back to reality.

* * *

Sephiroth woke up at the same place as was last time. Chained to a cross and exhausted. Though he did feel that a lot of his strength had return. The bruises on his face and body had disappeared for the most part. But he still wasn't able to fight at full capacity. When he looked around he found the reason. Axel and Roxas were standing in front of him.

"What do you two want?" asked Sephiroth darkly, eyes narrowed.

Axel spoke up first. "Well it's time for your interrogation Sephiroth," said Axel gesturing like it was nothing. "What's the master plan of Jenova?"

Sephiroth looked at Axel with his mouth half open. He closed his eyes and started chuckling. "Is that all? You could've just asked. But first answer me a question."

Axel looked at Sephiroth for a moment with a hateful look on his face for a moment. Then it turned into a happy smile that made Sephiroth stop chuckling.

"Why don't we trade off," suggested Axel gesturing his between the two of them. "I answer one of yours and you answer one of mine."

"Alright, but Jenova's master plan has to be at least your fourth question."

"Agreed, now ask away."

"Alright, first, did you pull me here to this planet?" asked Sephiroth remembering the conversation between him and Aeris.

"In all honesty we didn't," said Axel walking around Sephiroth arms crossed. "As far as we could tell it was someone were after and someone you haven't met yet. Okay, my turn. Have you ever lost your body to the darkness?"

"That's an odd question," said Sephiroth looking up at the ceiling trying to remember. "Yes, when I became a God like figure I threw away my human body away. Okay, next question, are you and the council of the afterlife enemies or something?"

Axel stopped walking right behind Sephiroth and grunted. "Well, yes, and no," said Axel walking around again. "Were not exactly alive and we interfere with other lives as well. But we don't have anything against them. My turn. Riku, is he you in any way?"

"Another strange question," said Sephiroth with a puzzled look. "Well, he acts like me a whole lot. But he's not me. My third question, why are your starting a war that will compose of all of Spira?"

"Don't know," said Axel childishly. "It's the Superior's, Xenmas's plan. My turn once again. Aeris, the one on this planet, is she like the one on your world?"

"In most ways, but she has this barrier that deflects all evil presence from her. In other words no one evil can harm her. Now, what is the goal of the XIII Organization?"

"Don't know again bro," replied Axel. "The Superior knows, I don't. Now then, what is Jenova's Plan?"

There was dead silence in the room. Axel had stopped walking and appeared in front of Sephiroth. Their eyes looking at the others where they remained, unblinking.

Sephiroth then spoke up. "She's going to get a new body."

"How?"

"By creating it."

"How? Tell me everything?"

"Alright. Jenova's control over Sin practically diminished after our fight with each other. Because of that fact Jenova has left Sin. Now she's moving to a new target, or rather THREE targets."

"Your brothers," said Roxas finally speaking up. Sephiroth nodded.

"However, since the three silver haired men have rejected Jenova they will force her out of their minds. It won't in a minute or an hour but rather at least a week. During that time Jenova needs to have a new body."

"Why's that?" asked Roxas.

"Because she fears death. If the host she is possessing is killed and she has another possessed by her cells then when the first one dies her consciousness transfers over to the next. But when she's finished with Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz she will have no where to go and die."

"But there is no one left is there?" asked Roxas.

"No which will bring me to her master plan. Monster Fusion."

Axel's eyes went wide when he heard this. Roxas stepped back one step. Axel regained his composure and smiled.

"So that's it huh?" asked Axel. Sephiroth nodded. "Well if that happens she's gonna be real strong. Thanks. Now, why did you tell me this so easily?"

Sephiroth chuckled again. "Because I know that you have a plan that involves me."

Axel laughed out loud hard. "Well you're the interesting one aren't you? Your right I do have a plan. Now listen."

Axel walked up to Sephiroth and began whispering something into his ears. It took awhile, at least five minutes. Afterwards he stepped back and looked at him. Sephiroth began chuckling a little bit, then a lot, then laughing out loud.

Sephiroth looked at Axel and said, "You're a genius. I can't thank you enough. However, if I lose you know you'll die."

"You won't lose," responded Axel. "After all, Larxene vs. The true One Winged Angel won't be much of a match."

Axel began walking out of the room with Roxas following. Sephiroth watched leave with a smile on his face. Before they left through the doors Axel turned around and faced Sephiroth.

"By the way, you know that when someone dies their heart becomes a Heartless and the body becomes a Nobody right?" asked Axel. Sephiroth nodded. "Well I hate to tell you this, but since I'm the only one who knows let me tell ya. Cloud is your Nobody and Zack is your Heartless. If one of you three die then the other two die as well."

Afterwards Axel left with Sephiroth stunned. He turned to see Cloud across from him. He was still battered up pretty badly. Sephiroth's face turned to disgust. He gathered some saliva and spit on Cloud's face.

'_Great, now I have two human beings_ _that can be responsible for my death,' thought Sephiroth. 'However, Axel, Roxas, Riku, and others are on my side that I never knew ever would be. Pretty soon I'll turn this world into hell to kill this Organization. And in the words of my sensei, 'THE END'._


	16. Jenova's New Puppets

_**Author's Note:Here's the next chapter. I know I said I wouldn't update for at least two weeks but the Naruto fic is taking longer. So good for you, bad for the Naruto fans. Enjoy this chapter, cause the next one will take a little while. But please, for everything holy, REVIEW**_.

* * *

**Chapter 16 Jenova's New Puppets**

The rain was pouring down hard. The four had taken shelter under a lightning tower that didn't work at the end of the Thunder Plains. They could've been halfway through the Macalania Woods by now but they didn't dare proceed any further. Or rather Yuffie didn't want to.

Right after Sephiroth left the three silver haired men appeared to be in pain. Their hands went to their heads as if trying to force out something that was invading. Afterwards they went unconscious. Yuffie had to drag them all on her back to the abandon tower. Though their was a positive side to this. The three were great lighting shields.

She was all balled up. Sitting down, knees to her chest and head in between them. She threw the three men down on the ground like they were clothes. Yuffie began to feel tired and eventually fell asleep.

In her dream world she appeared to be surrounded by a dark gray and black sky and environment. Their was a road floating in the air going forward, curving every now and then. It appeared as if the road were on ice, but it wasn't. Yuffie was at the beginning of the road, the only way to proceed was to go forward. An endless abyss was beneath her.

Yuffie shouted out, "Sephiroth! Kadaj! Yazoo! Loz!" However, when she spoke out no words came out, rather the words appeared in her mind. Yuffie threw her head down. "I'm all alone, again."

"No, your not alone," came a voice. Yuffie looked around but no one was in sight. But again the words weren't spoken out loud but rather in her head.

"Who's their?" asked Yuffie.

"Sephiroth will soon return to his former glory," continued the voice ignoring Yuffie. "However, the balance of light, darkness, and others will shift soon. The one you love deeply will soon be possessed by darkness. You will be the light to guide the darkness away."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" asked Yuffie again with a little fear in her voice.

"I am the one who guides light to darkness, though my weapon came from darkness," replied the voice. "The world you are in is the world of death. Don't worry, your heart is the greatest weapon of all."

Yuffie wanted to know more but didn't get a chance to. When she blinked she was back the real world. Kadaj and Yazoo were up and about again. Loz was sleeping like a behemoth.

"Hello Yuffie," said Kadaj smiling at the ninja. She replied with a weak smile. Kadaj gave a curious look.

'_That guy said that the one I deeply love will be possessed,' thought Yuffie. 'That means Kadaj.'_

Kadaj was looking more worried about Yuffie every second. His attention shifted for a moment when Loz woke up. Kadaj shifted his attention back to Yuffie.

"Yuffie come with me for a moment if you would," said Kadaj walking to the other side of the tower where Yazoo and Loz could no longer hear them. Yuffie followed.

Yuffie put her back again the wall and waited for Kadaj to say something. His back was facing her with his face to the rain. Kadaj cleared his voice.

"You know Yuffie I realized that Sephiroth has gotten stronger," started Kadaj slowly. "I need to get stronger, to protect you." Yuffie's faced turned to shock. "I want to protect you, I can tell that you have feelings for me. Am I mistaken?" Kadaj turned around, Yuffie shucked her head no. Kadaj walked to her. "Then how about this: Please be my girlfriend. I promise to protect you with my life."

Yuffie was shocked. She knew she was blushing. Kadaj had a smile on his face that possessed the most determined look you could fine. She put her head to the ground.

"Kadaj," she said slowly. "I accept." Kadaj smiled and chuckled slightly. "Alright, as my boyfriend I demand you pay for everything I own, treat me correctly, and always shout your love for me to every city and temple we visit."

Kadaj stood awestruck, jaw dropped to it's fullest. He regained his composure and started laughing. Then Yuffie joined. After a quick laugh they went back to Yazoo and Loz who were standing in the rain.

"Alright, let go and find Sephiroth," said Yuffie with a determined look on her face. "Let's go guys."

Kadaj nodded and started walking with her. After the two were walking for about ten seconds they noticed Yazoo and Loz weren't with them. They turned to see Yazoo and Loz staring at them, smiling an evil smile.

"Hey guys I know I'm the most beautiful woman on earth but you can't just stand their we have to save Sephiroth," said Yuffie striking a beautiful pose.

The two continued to smile evilly and started laughing a little. Yuffie stared at them like she couldn't believe this. She then noticed Kadaj walking towards them.

"Hey Kadaj what's going on?" asked Yuffie getting a little worried now.

Kadaj stopped in between Yuffie and his brothers and turned to Yuffie. He to had a wicked smile on his face. Yuffie looked horror struck. This wasn't the man that just promised her that he would protect her till his death.

"Silly girl, Kadaj and his two brothers are no longer here," said Kadaj, or rather Jenova Kadaj.

Yuffie took a step back horrorfied that Jenova had possessed Kadaj. And their was proof of Jenova's possession. Kadaj's eyes went from blue to blue and brown surrounding the now narrow pupil. The pupil was Jenova's trademark.

"Since poor Sephiroth is being interrogated no one can save you," said Jenova Kadaj wickedly. Yuffie felt like she was going to cry. "We'll kill you."

"Kadaj, snap out of it," said Yuffie trying to hold back the tears. "Jenova is possessing you, fight it."

"Oh he is," responded Jenova Kadaj walking back to possessed Yazoo and Loz. "Truthfully I can't keep this up. But by the time I leave his body I receive a new one, more powerful that anything this or any other world has ever witnessed."

Jenova Kadaj finally got to his fellow possessed comrades. He turned and faced Yuffie who was now crying, distinguished even through the rain.

"Look at the baby, crying for her dear boyfriend," said Jenova Yazoo laughing a little.

"Yeah, don't cry baby," added Jenova Loz laughing louder.

Yuffie pointed her head to the ground and started crying. She wanted this to end. She wanted Kadaj back. She felt powerless. True she really wasn't a match for them, but she felt so weak even still. Then, a warm voice came through.

'_Yuffie if you give up Kadaj will lose his humanity,' came the voice. It was familiar to Yuffie._

'_But...but I...I can't,' responded Yuffie still crying._

'_Yes you can, if you let Jenova control Kadaj fully then when she finally lets him go his body will be like a puppet, cold and dead,' came the voice, only this time more encouraging. 'Fight, if you do Kadaj will know that your out their, fighting, trying to bring him back. You'll be the ray of hope for him, and his brothers. I mean I can't fight Jenova all the time.'_

Yuffie's crying stopped and looked surprised. _'Sephiroth?' asked Yuffie. 'You can contact me telepathically?'_

'_Yes, I'm retrieving my full power back as we speak,' responded Sephiroth happily. 'Listen, before I contacted you I was talking to Yuna and she is on her way. She won't be their for at least ten minutes but if you can last that long against those three then they can help you.'_

Yuffie smiled and nodded, feeling that Sephiroth would get that. She stood up to her full length, looked at Kadaj with dark narrow eyes and stretched her right hand behind her. Yuffie grabbed her large shuiken and got into her battle position.

"So the child is going to fight?" asked Jenova Yazoo still laughing.

"Yes, I am asshole," responded Yuffie smiling. "I have techniques that will crush you."

"Then let's play," said Jenova Loz holding out his hands in a gesture that she makes the first move.

"Fine." Yuffie put back her shuiken and made a hand sign. She then shouted, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU, 2000." A huge amount of smoke appeared from Yuffie and surrounded the three silver haired men. When it cleared their were two thousand Yuffie's dopplegangers in the surrounding area. Each one giving a different pose, in different areas like the abandon tower, around the three, and spread across a great deal of the area.

The three possessed men looked around shocked. However Jenova Kadaj regained his status as superior and maintained a cool look, though it was obvious he was still impressed.

"Kadaj this won't be easy," said Yazoo looking around him.

"Actually it'll be a lot easier than you think," said Kadaj confidently. "This technique requires an enormous amount of magic power. I doubt she has this much and all of these are just illusions. However, if they aren't then I know that she just used up a good amount of magic and is weakened. Besides, they aren't that strong. Their just as strong as the original but with cut magic, divided equally among them."

Loz laughed and charged the Yuffie's closest to him. The hundred in the area charged him. When Loz came in contact with the first one he threw his stun gun forward and hit the Yuffie causing it to disappear after the hit.

Author's Note: After a Shadow Clone is hit once it disappears. Then the other Shadow Clones get stronger in magic.

Another Yuffie came charging from Loz's right. He threw his right arm again her face which made it flew back and disappear in smoke. The next came and Loz tried to hit it with his stun gun. But like they say, your better in large numbers. Another came from behind Loz and grabbed his leg, another came and grabbed the other, than another to his arm, and another to his other arm. Soon more came down and grabbed his body. Now, Loz had at least a hundred Yuffie's just grabbing his body.

Loz tried to break free but failed miserably. He was strong but not stronger that over a hundred Yuffie's muscle control. Another hundred Yuffie's approached Loz rom the front, where his only visible side, the torso was open for an attack. They ran towards him and got into a straight line. When they were in jumping distance they took the opportunity and jumped. A Yuffie hit Loz square in the stomach with her entire body, then another and another. It continued for what seemed forever. Loz was starting to feel the pain after the first twenty.

"What a feeble attempt to claim victory," said Yazoo pulling out his gunblade and pointing it the Yuffie's.

Yazoo pulled the trigger and hit a Yuffie square in the back and it disappeared. He shot another, and another. The Yuffie's began disappearing off of Loz's back. The hundred Yuffie's that had continued Loz came about and made an endless supply of Yuffie bullets to Loz's chest. However, that technique would dissolve if Yazoo succeeded in ridding the Yuffie's off of Loz.

Of course their were still eighteen hundred more Yuffie's laying about and they weren't about to let Yazoo have his way. The two hundred around the dead lightning tower jumped from their positions into the air and hovered above Yazoo. He took little notice to them as the bullets kept coming from his gunblade. BIG MISTAKE. The two hundred female ninja's grabbed a kunai knife and threw them all to Yazoo. Though they were shadow clones the weapons were quite real.

Yazoo noticed this the second they threw the weapons at him and quickly disbanded his barrage. He jumped back to avoid the weapons but it was to late. Yazoo had incredible jumping skills but skill couldn't outrun the assault of kunai knives. He managed to dodge most of them but got hit by at least twenty. Yazoo came back to the ground and started shooting the Yuffie's in the sky.

Back to Loz another fifty or so ninja's came to join their clone companions and restrained the muscle man once again. He's was starting to get mad. The barrage on the giant continued with him starting to hurt badly. Without warning a couple of missile blasts came from behind Loz and hit the Yuffie's, dissolving them all in smoke. Loz was finally free and he ran back to Yazoo and Kadaj. When he got to his destination he saw Kadaj was the one who dispersed the blasts at the ninja's.

"Brother, this is getting out of hand," said Yazoo shooting a Yuffie every second. "We got to take care of this quickly. Even together I don't think we can take on the sixteen hundred that's left. And after each one is destroyed the rest get a little boost in magic power."

"Relax, and enjoy the show," said Kadaj holding out his left hand slowly in the sky. It had a light blue aura surrounding it with a Materia glowing in the middle. A summoning Materia.

Kadaj looked at with fascination and joy for a moment, enjoying the pleasure of summoning his dragon. He spun around and shot a blast of summoning magic into the air. Their were Yuffie's in the air that got in the way and as a result got destroyed, about fifty or so. The blast stopped when it reached the clouds and seemed to have a black hole affect on the area.

The clouds came closing in, forming a shape that was descending upon them. Soon it became visible, a dragon of familiarity. Sin Bahamut. The dragon roared as it approached the battleground. The remaining fifteen hundred Yuffie's stopped their barrage and looked up. They all smiled wickedly.

They all jumped up and each grabbed their large Shuiken from their backs and held it in a throwing position. As if telepathically they all threw the weapon at once, aiming perfectly for the dragon of Sin.

Author's Note: In a interview with Tetsuya Nomura who created the dragon originally he said that Sin Bahamut was a dragon version of Sin.

The attacks came all at once for the dragon. Bad luck. It hit dead on causing him to flop around as each passing shuiken hit him or went through him. After they all had passed it continued to go down. Not flying, but diving. When it hit the ground it disappeared in pyreflies. The three silver haired men were quite shocked.

"What a useless dragon," said Yazoo looking disgusted as the Yuffie's landed back on the ground.

"Not true," said Kadaj drawing his duo bladed sword. "They dragon is useless now, but Mother will use it for her own advantage. We can't wait any longer, let's finish this."

The two nodded and prepared for the second round. Loz quickly drew his gunblade and threw it to Yazoo. He then charge the nearest Yuffie with new speed, the speed Jenova had given him. It had a cool blue after image from it. Yazoo grabbed the gunblade and proceeded to eliminate the army of ninja's. Shooting about ten bullets every three seconds with precision aim made the battle much harder for Yuffie.

Loz came at lightning speed and hit a Yuffie making it dissolve. But with his new found speed he immediately charged again and hit more clones, and more, making this battle seem like it just took a one hundred eighty degree turn. Then in a sheer moment of desperation all the Yuffie's left, about one thousand charged the three at once. Their was one way they could dodge this.

The three silver haired men gather in a triangle form, shoulder to shoulder facing another direction.

"Kadaj, it looks like we won't win if you don't do something," said Yazoo continuing to shoot bullets at an alarming rate, though in the end it didn't matter.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to save the day once again," said Kadaj making an aura grow around him and his two brothers. He concentrated the energy so much it was at least fifty feet in diameter. Then Kadaj shouted at once, loud enough so the whole world could hear it, "TRINITY LIMIT."

The ball of energy had a strange symbol beneath it, which signaled the beginning of the attack. Then, the ball expanded quickly shooting everywhere hitting all the Yuffie's all at once, destroying all but one of them, the original. After the attack the original Yuffie was battered and bruised, beaten to the ground. She laid on her back, trying to get up. The three men walked over to her and stood right in front of her, weapons fully drawn.

"Well, it looks like the ninja used up to much energy," said Yazoo pointing his gunblade at her head. "Time to die."

Yuffie closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her to the next world. But it never came. Instead she felt a figure flying over her, then heard clashing of metal. Another figure went over her and assisted the first one. Yuffie opened her eyes and made her worn out muscles to move to look at her saviors. They two young boys, who had joined the Turks and just saved her life. Riku and Sora had come to her rescue.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Yuffie getting up weakly. She nearly stumbled over getting up.

"Long story," responded Sora getting into his battle position. The three silver men were backed off twenty feet at least.

"We saw your fight from the inn and thought we should investigate," continued Riku putting his weapon on his right shoulder looking cocky. "Who would've thought it led us to three of our four targets."

Yuffie didn't know what to say but she sure was glad to see them. She grabbed her shuiken and prepared to fight along side the two.

"Hey, would like some assistance," came an old familiar voice. Yuffie turned around to see Tidus, Yuna, and Aeris with their companions running towards them.

"About time you got here," said Yuffie as the eight joined her and the two Turks. "I was worried that I had to defeat these two on my own."

"Well then let's play," said Loz getting out his stun gun.

The two groups stood their, in a stalemate, waiting for the first move to take place. The rain poured down harder as if setting the mood for battle. The lightning seemed to completely miss them. It was going to get good.

"So that's Jenova's plan, monster fusion?" asked Saix to Axel. They were located in the library.

"Yep, well I've done my part, see ya around," responded Axel leaving the room to the main hall.

Saix held out his right hand and snapped it. In a second Larxene appeared out of thin air behind him.

"Yes Saix, what do you need me to do?" asked Larxene in a cold manner. She had no respect for Saix.

"We got what we needed from Sephiroth. Our new targets are his brothers. So, as a gift, I'll let you kill him. Or torture him, I don't care. Just get rid of him...and Cloud."

Larxene smiled wickedly and nodded gently, with respect. She was a sadist by nature and liked to see people suffer. She disappeared in thin air and went to the hall where Sephiroth and Cloud were located.

Larxene walked down the chamber and now was located in the hall to Sephiroth.

"Hello Sephiroth," said Larxene walking down the hall. No answer. "Guess what, I get to kill you. But I'll make you suffer. I want to see that beautiful face screaming to be killed by my beautiful work."

She took out her kunai knives and stopped about thirty feet from the two cross boards. She threw them equally at the boards, three each, and hit them dead on. But instead of hearing pain all six of them went through the boards and continued to hit the north wall.

"WHAT?"

Larxene ran over to see Sephiroth and Cloud were gone, chains on the floor. She started panicking. If she didn't find the two and eliminate them she would be killed. Normally for a sadist that wouldn't matter but the fact that the Superior would do it scared her to no end. She ran out of the room and went searching for them. They couldn't have gone that far.

Sephiroth was outside a castle called Hollow Bastion, carrying a now conscious Cloud on his back.

"Your heavy you know," said Sephiroth carrying him to a ledge with a type of moving cage in the air.

"Shut up," responded Cloud weakly. "Why did you save me?"

Sephiroth hesitated to answer for a moment. "Well, you and me have more in common than you think. Point is you owe me so don't worry about it."

The two set off, they got unto the third elevator cage. Their were fourteen in total but Axel told them to take the third. They got on and the cage took them to the bottom level, where the exit was located.

On the top of Hollow Bastion stood Axel and Roxas looking down at the two.

"So far so good Axel," said Roxas looking at the two. "But, can they really defeat the Organization? Even with Jenova planning to become stronger than ever?"

"Jenova is so foolish," responded Axel. "She thinks her methods will work but they won't. She's over three thousand years old. This old plan won't work, you'll see. But yes I believe Sephiroth can kill Xenmas."

And with that Roxas stared at Axel as the red head stood straight watching the two swordsman disappear to the end of Hollow Bastion.


	17. The One Winged Angel Returns

_Chapter 17 is finally here. Sorry for the large delay. I've playing KH2 English for awhile. I've even put some elements from it in this chapter. It's been awhile and I'm sorry. I put in a new reading style into the story. If you think it's good tell me. So, read, enjoy, REVIEW._

**_Chapter 17. The One Winged Angel Returns. _**

Sephiroth and Cloud got to a point outside the castle where they had to jump on floating rocks above water. But one noticeable aspect of the area was the waterfalls, they were going up. Sephiroth jumped from each floating rock to the next while moving downwards. He reached the end of them which was a platform on the water itself surrounded by water on half of it.

Sephiroth laid Cloud gently down and looked at the waterfalls. He was remembering what Axel said.

'_If I remember correctly Axel said using a particular stream will lead me and Cloud to the Thunder Plains,' thought Sephiroth to himself. 'However he doesn't know himself since he uses the method of interdimesional travel. So I have to guess.'_

Sephiroth was looking at the streams of water going upward. In a way Sephiroth could tell that they lead to another location. But he was having trouble with the issue. Then something caught his senses. Sephiroth turned around and saw Larxene, Xaldin, and someone he hadn't recognized on the top platform of the waterfall area. The new guy had short dark blond hair with earrings and a mustache. They were all watching Sephiroth with a smile on their faces.

"Well nice try at escaping Sephiroth," said Larxene smiling evilly. "However your time is up. I have permission to kill you. These two are here to make sure you don't escape. But don't worry, I'm an expert. You'll die quickly."

Sephiroth stared back with a smile. He then began chuckling. "You don't a chance against me now Larxene. Believe me when this is over I will have turned this entire area into hell itself."

"Promising, now let's fight," responded Larxene levitating above the ground. The battle began.

She disappeared and reappeared on the next rock below her. She did the same again for the next couple of rocks trying to confuse Sephiroth. However he was watching her movements with perfect accuracy, following her with ease.

'_Something is wrong here,' thought Larxene to herself. 'I'm using the speed that ended our battle last time. Why can he follow me like it was nothing?'_

After the last reappearance she appeared straight across from him levitating above the water. She threw her kunai knives at him. Sephiroth quickly drew Masamune and blocked them. He charged her with incredible speeds, and on a side note was running on water. Larxene barely saw it coming and threw another set of kunai at Sephiroth. Sephiroth held out his right hand and some waves came out and threw the knives away. Sephiroth had just used Demyx's sound attack.

Sephiroth threw Masamune across against Larxene. She managed to dodge at the last second but it wasn't enough. Sephiroth hit the water with his left leg and spun around to his left dragging Masamune along with it. Then Sephiroth performed a 360 he threw Masamune hard and hit Larxene on the cheek with the bottom on the handle of Masamune, throwing her a couple of yards. She regained momentum quickly and disappeared.

Larxene reappeared above the rocks by a couple of yards. Sephiroth jumped up from below and started levitating along with Larxene. She rubbed her hand against her cheek and looked at it. It was bruised a little.

"So you've gotten stronger," said Larxene smiling though it was obvious she was trying not to look afraid.

Sephiroth returned the smile and his eyes narrowed with his sword going into a new position. He grabbed Masamune with both hands and held the handle in front and above his left shoulder with the blade pointing horizontally down to his right foot.

Larxene got three more kunai knives in each of her hands. She threw them both at Sephiroth who parred them with minimum effort. But after the throw she pointed at Sephiroth and shouted 'Zakerga' and threw a straight piercing thunder spell at the swordsman. This spell was meant to pierce the body and kill the opponent by destroying the internal organs. Sephiroth made his right hand into a fist and smacked the lightning blast, sending towards Luxord, the new member that occupied Larxene.

Luxord dodged it with a little effort. Larxene face appeared stunned. Not by the fact that Sephiroth had blocked the shot but that executed it without much effort. Larxene was starting to get a little worried now.

She grew a yellow aura around her and shouted 'Flash.' And she disappeared. This attack is supersonic, attacks an opponent over twenty times with different attacks each time in five seconds. Larxene appeared behind Sephiroth but before the attacks could happen the swordsman spun around and hit Larxene in the stomach with the bottom of the handle to Masamune. She gasped for air for a second and started coughing, levitating backwards for a little while. She was starting to get scared.

"How did you predict my move so easily?" asked Larxene shaken up a bit.

"You can't beat me now," replied Sephiroth cooly. "Again I'll make this place hell before you die."

Sephiroth started levitating closer and Larxene moved backwards. She looked around to see if she could the area to help her. And she did, and it was Cloud Strife. She used her tremendous speed and disappeared and reappeared high in the air above the battlefield. She held out her and 1000 knives appeared. Sephiroth looked at her like it was nothing. Sephiroth levitated to right under Larxene and started charging straight up. She shouted '1000 Knives' and they charged forward.

'_What? Why are they going in another direction then mine?' thought Sephiroth looking at the knives as he was ascending to Larxene. 'What's over there? Rocks, water, and CLOUD! Dammit to hell.'_

Sephiroth teleported and abandoned his initial plan to kill Larxene for now. He reappeared right in front of Cloud who was still on the ground barely moving. The knives came closer and Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and put his arms around him for protection. Normally he would just let Cloud die but since if one goes so does the other so he couldn't risk it. The knives came down upon and hit them straight on and the surrounding area causing smoke and dust to rise up.

"Ha, so the great Sephiroth dies by hands like I planned it to," said Larxene gloating. She looked at the smoke and smiled. However, she sensed something, something really powerful and her smile turned to a mix of horror and shock.

The smoke was starting to clear and two figures were visible. They were standing next to each other and though hard to see through the smoke were looking up at Larxene. The smoke was paretically gone and now both Xaldin and Luxord the look of shock and horror on their faces. The appearances of Cloud and Sephiroth had changed. Cloud was standing with Buster Sword in his right hand with a black bat wing on his left side while Sephiroth sported a tall figure with Masamune in his left hand and a black angel wing on his right side. This was their real power.

"What? How did you get your power back? You couldn't have the knowledge to do that," said Larxene backing off.

"Are you scared Larxene?" asked Cloud smiling. "Because you should be. After all the only ones to reach this level are myself and Sephiroth."

"Right, which means you should've killed us when you had the chance," added Sephiroth. "Cloud if don't mind I'll handle Larxene and Luxord."

"So I get Xaldin, that's so no fair," replied Cloud.

"No, just watch," said Sephiroth as they gazed upon the ledge. A fourth Organization XIII member appeared. It was a man named Xigbar.

Xigbar: One eyed man who has seen many battles and has the scars to prove it. He is a expert at sniping. His opponents die before they have a chance to know what happened to them. He is number 2 of Organization 13.

"Now are you happy?" asked Sephiroth smiling ready to attack. Cloud nodded and they both charged.

Sephiroth charged first and went straight for Larxene. She threw her kunai knives at him but disappeared before they reached the swordsman. Sephiroth reappeared behind her and struck Masamune against her back horizontally up. She shot towards the waterfall. Sephiroth threw his attention towards Luxord. Sephiroth threw Masamune against Luxord in an attempt to kill the Organization member. However at the last second Luxord summoned...large cards? The cards were of the poker variety and blocked the attack from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth jumped back ten feet and said, "Not bad, it's been awhile since I fought someone decently strong next to Cloud."

Meanwhile Cloud charged Xaldin who had just summoned six spears around him. Xaldin's strategy had changed completely from the fight with Sephiroth. In both hands possessed two spears each with the other two beside Xaldin on either side. Cloud brought up Buster Sword and struck Xaldin who brought up four spears in defense. The other two spears swung around Xaldin and tried to strike Cloud. Cloud had appeared a lot stronger after the black bat wing had taken Cloud's back. Cloud kept flinging his left arm against the two darting spears and successfully parred them each time. However the battle's intensity just got increased.

Xigbar had taken residence at the entrance of Hollow Bastion and had his sniper gun weapons aimed at Cloud, or at least attempted to target the blond. Since the sniper was positioned behind Xaldin who appeared to be stuck in one place fighting Cloud, it made Xigbar harder to aim. But Xigbar possessed a type of sniper sense that lets the wielder have an automatic sniper vision. But after a little while of targeting Xigbar finally got a good shot...at his head. Xigbar fired a bullet and it charged rapidly at Cloud. However, in the corner of the left eye Cloud could see the shot proceeding towards him, and at the last second deflected back at the sniper who barely got out of the way in time.

Sephiroth charged Luxord again who threw more large poker cards at the swordsman in an attempt for defense. However the skilled Sephiroth easily penetrated the defense as he swung Masamune in every direction and cut the cards in half. Luxord was completely useless in offense. Sephiroth kept throwing Masamune against Luxord in a type of dancing manner. First he threw Masamune across left, then rouse it up and threw it down horizontally across down, and so forth in that manner. However Larxene had just appeared behind Sephiroth in an attempt to help Luxord.

Cloud jumped back and held Buster Sword pointing towards Xaldin with the heel of the handle against his right shoulder. He shouted 'SONIC BLADE' and charged Xaldin with supersonic speed.

Sonic Blade: An attack from Kingdom Hearts. This attack makes the user charge an opponent at fast speeds and goes up to eight attacks of the technique. Cloud invented the attack.

Cloud charged Xaldin but one of the hovering spears blocked the attack, the spear shattered later. Cloud turned around and shot another attack at Xaldin only to be blocked by the other hovering spear, which shattered like the previous one. Again Cloud shot at Xaldin and he used the spear to block the attack. Cloud proceeded to do the same over and over again with Xaldin blocking the attack every time. But after the six spears were gone Cloud still had two more attacks and proceeded to use them. Finally Cloud struck Xaldin twice causing him pain.

Xigbar tried to fire bullets on Cloud every second he could but the blond kept on deflecting it. After all the unsuccessful attacks Xigbar got up ready to join the fight. When he got up he said, "Clever little sneak aren't you."

Xigbar teleported into the battle. When he arrived Xigbar seemed to be hovering upside down while pointing his sniper gun at Cloud. The battle against two Organization members seemed to get harder every second. But none the less, this was starting to get good.

Larxene threw six kunai knives at Sephiroth who teleported right after the throw. The knives just missed Luxord. Sephiroth reappeared behind Larxene who now possessed the look of the dead on her face.

"I think it's time to show you why people used to fear me just by name," said Sephiroth into Larxene's ear. He teleported afterwards and hanged over the battlefield about hundred feet from Larxene.

Cloud saw Sephiroth getting into the air and jumped up towards him while dodging and deflecting bullets from Xigbar. When Cloud reached Sephiroth they smiled at each other and sheathed their weapons and looked straight ahead. Smiles began showing on the twos' faces. And soon red electricity seemed to be going across the two. Red electricity for Cloud and light violet for Sephiroth.

Electricity started zooming around the two rapidly and now the Organization XIII members started to get worried. Xigbar and Xaldin joined Larxene and Luxord at the top floating pillar.

"I thought Xenmas said that Sephiroth and Cloud weren't this strong even at full power," said Luxord to Larxene while admiring the two swordsmen powers.

"It's obvious Xenmas was lying to us," said Xigbar angrily. "He told us this so we would be off guard when we fought them. We can't win."

"Then let's get out of here," said Larxene a little frightened. "We can't beat them."

"You know as well as I do if we did then Xenmas would kill us," said Xaldin looking concerned. "We have to fight them. Hey we might win if we fight the correct way."

But that idea appeared completely wrong as to what happened next. The two swordsman started charging up and soon pieces of rocks started floating into the sky and the water became restless. Sephiroth and Cloud stared down at the four members of Organization XIII with an evil smile. To them, this fight had just been conquered.

"I'll show you the power of hell's angels," said Sephiroth in a dark sinister tone that would make anyone quake in fear.

"Darkness, light, it's eternal. But what isn't eternal are you nothings, beings without hearts," said Cloud in a commanding voice.

"I'll begin this massacre," said Sephiroth drawing Masamune. The four members rose in defense. "This game of darkness is about to end."

Sephiroth smiled widened and in a second he disappeared. But in a horror of power he came back. The large pillar that the four members stood on broke, Sephiroth charging from the bottom to the top. In a second Sephiroth broke through and attacked Luxord at his back. The pillar started crumbling with three members still on it while the fourth, Luxord, flew into the sky from the impact of Sephiroth's attack. Sephiroth went above Luxord and slightly to the front. Sephiroth brought up the left leg to where the tip of the boot nearly touched his forehead. He brought it down and hit Luxord's head, sending him downwards to the now rock pile of debris.

Luxord fell into the pile hard and went inside it. Sephiroth smiled evilly knowing what the outcome of this battle would be. Larxene and the other two had gotten out of the way so they could witness the barrage of Sephiroth and the demise of Luxord. After a minute Luxord emerged from the piled and appeared on his knees and arms bleeding. But it didn't matter for long. Sephiroth came falling down with Masamune turned upside down and held with both hands. Sephiroth came down and plummeted Masamune into Luxord's beaten body.

Luxord gave a horrific expression of death. Luxord started to disappear by dark pyreflies coming from his body. He was started to fade away. While he was fading away Sephiroth said only two words, "THE. END."

The other three members were astonished by this. Luxord got defeated so easily it appeared as if Sephiroth used the organization member as target practice. The three appeared so struck that they forgot that Cloud's presence hadn't left. Which left a grave mistake, literally.

Cloud soared through the sky at mach speeds and appeared behind the three. He shouted 'SONIC BLADE', and charged Xaldin. The three threw their attention towards Cloud but it was to late. Cloud's speed now was God-Like, nearly untraceable. Cloud went right through Xaldin, then turned around and did the same. Cloud repeated this process six more times and to finish it off, jumped into the air, turned Buster Sword upside down, and plunged it into Xaldin. There, went another Organization XIII member.

Xaldin started disappearing with Larxene frightened now. Xigbar, having been through many battles, seemed less affected and regained the senses he needed to continue the fight. Xigbar disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared a couple yards away pointing the sniper rifle at Cloud. What Xigbar forgot to remember, or contemplate, was the fact that Sephiroth hadn't left the battlefield.

Sephiroth reappeared to the right of Xigbar and grabbed his right with his own. Sephiroth crushed the right of Xigbar while the screams of pain filled the air. "Your to lazy in your abilities as a sniper Xigbar," said Sephiroth sinisterly. "It's your downfall, and know I'll prove it. The End."

Sephiroth took Masamuen and rose it high in the air. After another dark look from Sephiroth, Masamune flung down on Xigbar and that ended the sniper of Organization XIII. Three members died in less than two minutes. Larxene was the only one left. She disappeared into the air and opened up a portal and went through it. A tactical retreat, or just a cowards decision? You decide.

Sephiroth and Cloud went to the pillar with the streams of transportation. They still had no idea which one led to where. Sephiroth just shrugged it off and picked one.

"Well Cloud, it was nice while it lasted," said Sephiroth walking towards the stream of transportation while the angel wing retreated back into his back. "Next time we meet I'll finish our little war."

"Why don't we settle it now," responded Cloud taking out Buster Sword and pointing it to Sephiroth.

"Because I have to be somewhere right now and I don't have time to crush your body and spirit into more pieces than that former rock pillar over their," said Sephiroth irritated by Cloud. Sephiroth got into the stream and he took off in a flash. Cloud did the same on the most right sided spot.

* * *

SWITCH SCENE

* * *

Larxene ran into the main chamber. Their were thirteen seats in a very high position. However, only nine were filled up. Three members now existed in another world while the fourth stood in front of the other nine.

"Xenmas," started Larxene nervously. "Number 2 Xigbar, Number 3 Xaldin, and Number 10 Luxord were just killed minutes ago by two people who you said couldn't do that with ease. These two mean killed those three like they were bath toys."

Xenmas unmasked himself to reveal a man with dark skin, dark yellow eyes, and white hair to his upper neck and two streams of hair across either side of his face. Xenmas got up and looked down on Larxene.

"Larxene," Xenmas started. His voice was deep and slow, quite masculine. "I thought they wouldn't this powerful, but I was mistaken."

"Damn right boss man," said Axel laughing out loud. "And guess what, three guys died easily because of it."

"Yes, I won't make that mistake again," responded Xenmas cooly. "For now we'll abandon the idea of killing Sephiroth and Cloud and proceed to kill Xenahort, or Ansem as he likes to be called. Jenova won't be a problem. Larxene, proceed to the Bikanel Desert for the next stage of our plan. Demyx, go to Baaj Temple, I think you will find a certain someone their. And Axel, go and kill Sephiroth's three possessed brothers."

"Got it Superior," said Larxene harshly as she left the building.

"Ok, but I think your sending the wrong guy," said Demyx jumping down and running out of the room.

"Right boss man, on it," said Axel jumping down after Demyx.

Xenmas sat back down and smiled as his plan was starting to come together. Whether Sephiroth liked it or not.


	18. Jenova's Last Stand

Author's Note: Geez, what a month. School is hell folks, IT IS HELL. Well, here you go, the next chapter. I know it's short but oh well. Sorry for the delay. Well read, enjoy, and have fun. And please review. I get so many people reading this, yet only two or three people review. So please review.

Chapter 18, Jenova's Last Stand

Yuna, Aeris, and there guardians had joined Riku, Sora, and Yuffie in the fight against Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. The three silver haired men were possessed by Jenova. Awhile ago the three men got been possessed and Yuffie had to fight them all to try and bring them out of it. Didn't work, and Yuffie was defeated swiftly. Yuffie was about to die when Sora and Riku showed up. Yuffie noticed one difference. Riku's weapon Soul Eater, had turned into a Keyblade. This was going to get good.

"So what's the story with these guys?" asked Tidus while keeping his eyes on the three men.

"To make a long story short, there possessed, and we need to snap them out of it," responded Yuffie weakly. She still felt weak from the battle. "If Aeris can touch them, they'll snap out of it. She has this purifying power if you haven't noticed."

"Oh we've noticed alright," said Wakka cheerfully. "She defeated this guy in a black coat, just by touching the poor guy. It was funny ya."

"Yuffie," said Riku loudly while holding his battle position. "You rest, we'll handle these three. Tidus, you and your guardians protect the Summoners and Yuffie."

"Hey wait a second," Yuffie exclaimed outrageously. "Since when did we take orders from you? If I remember correctly, Sephiroth wasted you easily Riku."

"We were ordered not to reveal our full powers," responded Riku seriously. "But believe me, we can handle these three."

"Fine, but if you die, I get your valuables."

Riku laughed slightly and charged at the three with Sora right behind him. Kadaj pointed to them which made Yazoo and Loz charge them. Loz went to his light speed, striking a afterimage behind him. Yazoo merely held out his gunblade and started shooting. Sora blocked the bullets with his Keyblade and proceeded towards Yazoo while Riku matched Loz's speed, baring an afterimage behind him, and attacked the giant. Within seconds Loz and Riku were in fighting range.

Loz flung his Stun Gun upwards at Riku who ran past him and stopped afterwards. Riku turned around , jumped, and brought his Keyblade, Road to Dawn, down on Loz. The giant turned around and blocked it with his Stun Gun. But that's wasn't all. Riku took his free left hand and pointed to Loz's face. Riku shouted, 'DARK AURA', and shot many dark blasts from his palm into Loz's face. Loz cried in pain and brought both hands to his face as he paced backwards stumbling. Riku threw his left arm back and gathered energy in the palm. He then flung his arm forward and shouted "DARK FIRAGA", shooting a massive ball of dark energy at Loz. When Loz looked up finally, it was to late. He got blasted fully and shot backwards with Riku charging him.

Jenova Yazoo shot bullets from a safe distance at Sora. The Keyblade master blocked the shots easily with his Keyblade and when was in range, attempted to strike Yazoo. Yazoo moved out of the way in a dance type motion, then jumped a good twenty feet away while laughing at Sora. Sora was ready for however. "STRIKE RAID", were his next words and shot his Keyblade at Yazoo. The Keyblade spun rapidly and approached Yazoo quickly. Yazoo had no time to react, and blocked it with his gunblade. Yazoo successfully parred the attack and flung it back to Sora who was already running towards him. Sora caught the Keyblade and flung it back in the same motion as before. Yazoo parred the attack again, but this time, when it returned, Sora would have a clean shot.

Sora was two meters away, and no way for Yazoo to escape at this close of range. Sora raised his Keyblade, it started to glow yellow, and shouted "ARS ARCANUM". The attacks Sora dealt out moved tremendously fast, hitting Yazoo with no way of blocking it. When Sora was finished, he have a strong final blow that sent him flying backwards. Yazoo continued flying backwards until he hit Loz, and fell on top of him.

"Hey, you boys are pretty good," said Yuffie smiling. "I guess you are good."

"Naturally," responded Sora in a cocky tone. "After all, we're the best that Shinra has to offer."

"How about you let me take over," came another voice from behind them. Axel had appeared between the silver haired men and the Keyblade Masters. "I'm sure I can do better than you two."

"Your Axel, one of the members from Organization XIII," stated Riku angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry, but I'm on a time limit here. Which means I don't have time for a Q & A," responded Axel taking his two chakrams out. "Hey, where did Yazoo and Loz go?"

Axel looked around to see that two of the three silver haired men were laying on the ground, flat on there backs unconscious, with Aeris above them. She placed her hands, one each, on there foreheads. From beneath the hand smoke began to rise from it, and Yazoo and Loz began cringing. Aeris soon removed her hands away from the two and stepped away. Yazoo and Loz opened there eyes, to reveal normal human eyes. Jenova's possession had just came to and end. All that was left was one man, Kadaj.

Axel turned his attention to the possessed Kadaj. "So, you're the only being left in the universe that possesses anything of Jenova. After I eliminate you, Jenova will be gone from this universe. This IS GOING TO BE FUN"

Axel generated fire energy around to the point where the vision around him looked hazy. Axel exploded that energy around him and a line appeared and surrounded himself and Kadaj. It started to turn red, then flames gushed out of the ground and surrounded them. Axel stuck out his chakrams out to his side and looked at Kadaj with an evil smile. "Now then, why don't I end this."

Kadaj turned on his serious look and charged Axel. "Here I go," said Axel hitting the ground with both chakrams. The area in the flaming circle turned into hot, lave crust plates. "Take this," exclaimed Axel throwing his two flaming chakrams at Kadaj. Kadaj dodged them, but they returned to Axel who kept throwing them like boomerangs. Kadaj was having much more difficulty with Axel than he originally thought.

"What's Jenova, didn't expect me to be that powerful," said Axel throwing his Chakrams directly at Kadaj's neck. Kadaj ducked and charged Axel. However, the second he did that Axel disappeared and reappeared behind Kadaj, catching his chakram in his left hand. He raised the caught chakram and threw against Kadaj. It hit dead on, tearing the leather in his back and making some blood come out. Kadaj stumbled a little, but quickly regained his composure and turned around. Kadaj shot some small electric missiles from his left hand at Axel. Axel merely jumped back into the flames and disappeared. Kadaj looked puzzled.

'_That Axel is an idiot,' thought Jenova in Kadaj's head. 'These flames are at least 100 degrees hot, so he just killed himself.'_

"I'm behind you," shouted Axel making Jenova Kadaj turn around in attention. Axel came charging from behind Kadaj from the flames, with a trail of fire coming behind him, gushing out with intense heat. Kadaj barely managed to dodge Axel, but didn't succeed with the fire trail. It hit him dead on, causing some of his body to burn in flames. Kadaj was starting to get mad. "You have no idea who your messing with Number 8."

"Well that's kind of rude Jenova," replied Axel swinging his Chakrams in his hands. "Just because your about to die after 3000 years of life doesn't give you a reason to call me names. After all, I'M ON FIRE," Axel threw his chakrams foreword, burning hotly and hitting Kadaj square in the chest. Kadaj screamed in pain and fell down to his knees.

"Oh come on, that's it," said Axel letting down his guard. The lava ground just disappeared. "Man, well that wasn't much fun. I'm sure I'll get more of a challenge from Sephiroth when the order to kill him comes in. After all, he and Cloud just killed three of our members. Well, time to end this."

Axel raised his chakram in his right hand high into the air, at his left shoulder. Kadaj couldn't move, his body still racked with pain from the burns. Axel flung it down, Kadaj closed his eyes. But then, a metal colliding sound was made. Kadaj didn't feel the metal against his face, and opened his eyes. There, holding off Axel's chakram, was Masamune, being held by Sephiroth.

"Well, it's great to see you Sephy," said Axel happily, jumping off the ground and landing twenty feet from Sephiroth, still in battle position. "So, killed two Organization XIII member in less than five minutes. Impressive."

"Thank you, but just hold on for a minute," replied Sephiroth sharply. Sephiroth sheathed Masamune and picked up Kadaj with his right hand and held him up high in the air. Sephiroth brought his left back and shot it foreword while shouting "Goblin Punch". Kadaj took the blow hard, and proved by spitting out saliva. Kadaj went unconscious afterwards.

"Axel, leave now," commanded Sephiroth in harsh tone.

"What? I have my orders to eliminate those three," replied Axel angrily. "Come on, I'm not exactly on good terms with my boss you know."

"Wrong, your Superior wanted to destroy Jenova. I'll take Kadaj to Aeris, she'll purify him, and that's that. No more Jenova." Axel still gave a questionable look on his face, making Sephiroth lose his patience. "Listen, you don't believe me, I'll bring Kadaj to Aeris and let you witness it yourself." Axel nodded, and let down the wall of fire around them.

Outside the wall of fire, Yuna and Aeris and their guardians stood there along with the two Keyblade masters, Yuffie, and Yazoo and Loz. Sephiroth carried Kadaj over to Aeris, and laid him down on the ground in front of her. Aeris bent down and touched his forehead. Like last time, smoke came from beneath her hand, and then she took it off. Kadaj opened his eyes to reveal no more possession. He got up, only to be tackled by a crying Yuffie. People sighed as Sephiroth turned to Axel. Axel gave a sign of reassurance and left via dark portal.

Sephiroth turned around to the group. "Great, everything seemed to in our favor today."

"Why do you say that brother?" asked Yazoo calmly.

"Because, I have received all of my power back," responded Sephiroth raising his left opened hand and making a strong fist with it a second later. "Plus, your three, my brothers, have received your old powers back from the last time you had them. Jenova's powers, are yours without any possession from her."

"That's dandy and all, but Sephiroth, we need to talk," Riku said, speaking up. "President Rufus Shinra needs to see you right away. He needs to discuss Organization XIII with you."

"Ok, but not right now. I'll go see him on my own accord. Also, deliver a message to him from me. One: If you ever tell me what to do again I'll slit your throat. Tell him that word for word. Two: Gather all of your troops from around the world and place them around your Headquarters."

"Whoa, why do that?" asked Sora taking a step back. "We have a lot of operations going on right now at different parts of the world so that might not go so well."

"Either do it or get crushed by an enormous army of Heartless and Nobodies. Your choice."

Riku looked at Sora, then back to Sephiroth. "Fine, but you better not be pulling our leg on this." And with that the two Keyblade Masters ran off. Sephiroth turned his attention back to the large group.

"Yuna, if I could talk with you a moment please," asked Sephiroth a little more formal. Yuna nodded and followed Sephiroth thirty feet from the group. "Listen, Yuna. I'd like to become your guardian now if that's ok."

Yuna's face went to shock at the sound of this. "Why? I mean, I'd be honored to. But why ask this now?"

"Well, I can't tell you that right now, but I just need to be around you," replied Sephiroth, not sounding to convincing.

"Ok, I'd be honored to have the great Sephiroth as one of my guardians," said Yuna sweetly. "I've heard so many tales about you, I'd like to hear some of your own."

They started walking back together. "Tales? About me? Well, tell me what you heard of."

* * *

In the Baaj temple, Demyx was searching through the ruins. The temple had been totally destroyed, nothing left. Demyx entered the chamber below to find this person the Superior ordered him to find.

"Man, I told them they were sending the wrong guy," said Demyx scratching the back of his head. "Oh well, better hurry and find this guy."

Demyx went topside to see the local area. The temple had completely been flooded by water. Only ruins remained above the surface. However, he found the person he needed to find. Xehanort's heartless, Ansem. Demyx jumped down in front of Ansem and gave him a spook.

"Oh no, you found me," said a terrifying Ansem stepping back.

"Yep, time to face the music," replied Demyx bring out his Sitar weapon out.

* * *

Not bad huh? Well, the chapter will not contain Sephiroth. Or at least, his figure. It's all Ansem vs. Organization XIII 


	19. Ansem vs Organization XIII

Sorry for the delay ladies and gents. Ok, as an excuse, school is piling up on me since I have finals. So I probably won't be able to update for at least two weeks on a serious chapter. So hopefully this will tie you down for awhile. So enjoy, and please review.

* * *

CHAPTER 19 ANSEM VS. ORGANIZATION XIII

Demyx and Ansem were staring each other down, weapons raised. Demyx possessed a sitar with the ability to control both sound and water. Ansem was levitating above the ground with his personal Heartless surrounding him. Demyx stared at Ansem with a smile on his face, thinking this battle had already been won. Ansem, though shocked earlier, kept his cool and focused on Demyx like a hawk on it's prey.

"So, Organization XIII has found me, yet all they send is a cocky member," said Ansem dangerously. In truth, Ansem was correct. Demyx was a weaker member of the Organization, mainly due to his cockiness.

"Oh, don't be like that Ansem," replied Demyx happily. "In a minute, it'll be all over."

Ansem levitated over to Demyx quickly as the musician pulled his sitar out and started playing on it. "Dance water, dance," said Demyx playing his sitar. The water around them began splashing up, causing them to take form. The form, while still water, became a shadow version of Demyx. A hundred of them, all looking like the outline of Demyx. Meaning, no eyes, mouth, clothes, just water. They started levitating over the ground and water, and charged Ansem.

"Please, I can summon my own army," remarked Ansem with a evil grin on his face. "Arise Heartless and attack these weak water clones."

Dark portals started appearing on the ruined surface of the temple. They got bigger, to the point that they combined and the whole floor became a portal of darkness. Slowly, creatures began rising up from the portals of darkness. They began forming a visible shape. Mid-tall, moving their bodies rapidly, curved arms and legs, and two yellow eyes. Neo Shadow, a high ranking Heartless.

The Heartless began jumping and running to the water clones that Demyx had created. The clones started bashing at the Heartless while they did the same. The Heartless were much more maneuverable than the clones, and as a result, began winning quickly. But while the Heartless and the water clones were attacking one another, more Heartless were appearing from dark portals from the water and land. And in a minutes time, the Heartless began to slaughter the clones. And that was that, the Heartless had won, and turned there attention to Demyx.

"Hey not bad for a Heartless Ansem," said a cocky Demyx. "Now then, let's start rocking."

"WATER," shouted Demyx to the sky while playing his sitar. Soon large water bubbles came down upon the Heartless. When they touched the Heartless, they exploded and destroyed them with ease. Some survived, and ran towards Demyx. "WATER," Demyx shouted again. But this time the water didn't come from the sky, but from his sitar. The sitar began shooting sharp water bullets and the Heartless like it was a machine gun. This attack wiped out the rest of the Heartless with ease.

"You see Ansem, you can't win to matter what you do," stated Demyx leaning on his sitar. "It's over for you, Heartless."

"And how do you perceive that Demyx?" asked Ansem angrily. "Especially you, who is one of the weakest."

"Because Organization XIII knows you're here, " came an unknown voice. Ansem spun around and saw a man with blue hair and an X on his face. Saix. "Which means more will arrive, and the less your chances are of surviving. Oh, and before I forget. We've sealed the area off so you can't escape by using darkness for traveling."

Saix brought a large stick like weapon out with a moon/sun symbol at the top. He rose his hands to the sky with the weapon being reversed in his right hand. Saix then rose to the sky, preaching about obtaining the moons powers. When he finished the preach he struck a blue aura around him. He slowly levitated back to the ground while facing Ansem. "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU."

Saix charged Ansem while smashing his weapon against the ground multiple times per yard. The attack caused a circular shockwave of blue flames to stretch out for a short distance. Saix was closing the distance between him and Ansem quickly. However, Ansem wasn't going to let Saix win this match. "Take this," said Ansem, making his floating Heartless get in front of him, and then charging Saix with a blue bullet shield in front of them. The attack penetrated Saix's berserk state, and sent the blue haired man flying into the air for a moment. Saix quickly regained his momentum and turned to Ansem, who was coming back for another attack.

"BEGONE," shouted Saix, throwing down his weapon on Ansem, causing a wide shockwave of blue flames. The attack knocked off Ansem's barrage spree and enabled the Organization another chance to finish him off. Saix's weapon that he threw down on the ground, disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared in his hand. Saix threw his weapon back and forth from his sides, causing shockwaves of flames to engulf the area. Ansem still had some fight in him. "Guardian," proclaimed Ansem, and the Heartless moved in front of him, arms outstretched. The Heartless blocked the shockwaves with ease, making Saix more angry.

"Ah, Saix, your too easy to read," sneered Ansem. Saix's eyes narrowed slightly, showing his interest and anger. "Your calm and intelligent when relaxed, and not in combat. However, when you fight your true colors are shown to all. You rely on the 'Berserk' style, which loses the wielders sense of reasoning. A hothead," turning his head to Demyx, "and a idiot. Your Organization is going down hill."

"Well maybe someone should fight you that's a natural hothead," came another voice. Ansem turned to the voice to see a spiky redhead on top of a large pedestal. Axel. "You know, three on one isn't my style. But the Boss wanted us to annihilate you so, who am I, to judge on styles?"

"Your Number 8, Axel," replied Ansem, looking over the new fighter. "You're the fire user. However, your just a mediocre fighter. No match for me."

"Really now, well then, let's GET STARTED."

Two Chakrams appeared, one in each hand, and facing Ansem. However, the fight wasn't just consisting on Axel and Ansem. Demyx had started playing his sitar again, and more water clones were arising from the ground. Saix had begun charging forth like a bull, causing more shockwaves to appear. Ansem was started to lose this battle quickly, and he knew it.

Axel vanished in a portal of fire, only to reappear behind Ansem and charging him. "GET OUT OF THE WAY," was all that was said as Axel charged forward, hitting Ansem head on, while causing a stream of fire to erupt behind him. Ansem got burned badly, getting angrier every second as this battle continued. The Heartless surrounding Ansem spun around and attempted to throw a dark fist at Axel. However, the Demyx water clones appeared in front of Axel, and took the blast. This was Ansem's second worry however. Saix began sending shockwaves every yard and began hitting Ansem quickly. The Heartless Guardian tried to block Saix, but Demyx commanded his water clones, using his sitar, to block it. Ansem tried to put up a force field in an attempt to block Saix, but Axel thwarted that plan. He came up behind Ansem and threw blazing Chakrams at his back, while saying "LET IT BURN BABY."

Ansem finally broke free and started levitating, then flying off the ground in the high air. He was badly bruised, clothes scratched through, torn up, and red spots from bleeding. Ansem's battle had been over since Axel arrived, and it was only getting worse. From out of nowhere, behind Ansem, and small hooded figure jumped at him. The Heartless Guardian charged the new Organization member, only for the newcomer to draw out a Keyblade in both hands. The first Keyblade in his right hand, Oblivion, hit the Heartless and threw him off of it's attack. The second Keyblade, Oathkeeper, cut through the Heartless, and killed it. It disappeared after struggling with pain, and released a heart into the air.

"A Keyblade wielder?" said an astonished Ansem. "Who are you?"

The Keyblade wielder fell to the roof of a destroyed building, and took off his hood with body movements alone. Beneath the hood revealed a boy with gold spiky hair and mid-deep blue eyes. "I'm Number 13, The Key to Destiny, Roxas."

"Can this get any worse?" asked Ansem to himself. But it did, and all Ansem had to do was sence it. Another one had appeared, but this one was much more powerful than the standing four all ready present on the battlefield. Ansem turned around to see someone on eye level, standing on the largest pillar in the area. He had pink-red hair, brown eyes, and brandished a long pink scythe. "Who are you newcomer?"

"I'm Number 11, The assassin of Organization XIII, Marluxia," proclaimed Marluxia to the world. "I'm the second strongest of the Organization, and you're DEAD."

It was all over for Ansem. For he knew that Marluxia's strength was enough to defeat him alone. Marluxia charged at Ansem with lightning speed, and struck an afterimage behind him. Lucky for Ansem, his Heartless Guardian reappeared in front of him, holding out it's hands in an attempt to block it. However, when Marluxia threw his scythe across against the Heartless, it got destroyed once again, but this time cut in half. The Heartless Guardian disappeared, with Marluxia right behind it. Ansem put up a sphere barrier, but Marluxia performed a two step attack. The first, cutting across to the left and cutting the barrier open. The second, continuing to swing left, and cut Ansem, shooting him down to the water. Ansem hit the water head first, sinking quickly.

Marluxia levitated down gracefully to his four comrades, taking the lead. He walked down to the edge of a ruined floor, looking down into the water. "You know, Xenmas said to keep him alive until he arrived here. Demyx, go down there and retrieve that Heartless before it drowns itself."

"Huh? Why me?" questioned Demyx pointing to himself.

"Because your element is water. I assume you have full mastery of it don't you?"

"Uh...well, yes and no," responded Demyx rubbing his head with his hand. "I can use the element of water in terms of attack and defense. But I can't swim."

"Great, well then, we need to decide who is going to go in a get him."

But before anything could be discussed, the water near them erupted with a figure dashing out. The water settled down while spraying some on the Organization XIII members. Marluxia and the others looked up to see Ansem, being held unconsciously by his collar by a drenched Larxene. She began levitating down slowly to the group of five. Marluxia and the others brushed themselves off of the water while Larxene threw Ansem on the ground before she landed. Larxene shook her whole body to lose some water off. Afterwards she threw her attention to Marluxia.

"Well it's about time Larxene," glared Marluxia. "I was beginning to wonder if you failed your mission at the Bikanel Desert. Which reminds me, how did it go? Also, where is Xenmas and the others."

"Well first of all Marluxia, you should thank me for retrieving that Heartless there," replied Larxene smiling evilly. "As for the mission in Bikanel Desert, I don't answer that to you. Only to the Superior. And if you weren't nearly as strong as him, you would've died ages ago for using his name like that. But as for where the Superior and the others are: Vexen and Lexaeus are engaged in battle with Sora and Riku. Zexion is with the Superior, so I don't know where they are exactly."

"Why are Vexen and Lexaeus facing those two Keyblade Masters?" asked Roxas in curiosity. "I mean, what purpose or advantage do we get from battling those two?"

"Don't know sweety, but I think Vexen is there to do some of his infamous research. Lexaeus, I don't know about. Don't like that strong-silent type."

"You just called Roxas 'sweety'," stated Axel. "Wow Larxene. You must really be in a good mood. Did that have to do with your mission in the Bikanel Desert?"

"Sort of. You'll hear all about it in my report to the Superior."

Just then a gasping noise was made. Ansem had regain consciousness and was gasping for air. He used his arms for support, and lifted himself to his knees for a starter. Ansem started looking around. He eyes widened in horror as he saw six Organization member around him, encircling him.

"Glad your awake Ansem, I need to speak with you," came an unknown voice. The six Organization members gasped in surprise and formed a three man barrier on both sides of Ansem, leaving an entrance for someone to enter. A man walked forward. Tall, great posture, and the sense of his power being stronger than Marluxia. Behind him was another man, walking behind him until he reached his comrades, making a barrier. The Superior stopped in front on a kneeled Ansem and took off his hood. Underneath the hood was a man with dark skin, yellow eyes, and white hair going back with two streams outward in front. The Superior, Number 1, Xenmas.

"So you're Ansem, our original's Heartless," started Xenmas kneeling down on one knee, with his right hand over the standing one. "I was expecting someone more...impressive looking in both physical and mental appearance. However, you're on the verge of death, which is why I came here. It seems my subordinates injured you too much for you to survive. Therefore, I will let you go after I make one speech to you."

"Xenmas, our original's...Nobody," stated Ansem weakly while getting up, Xenmas following. "You will...never succeed in...your plan."

"And why is that Heartless," responded Xenmas cooly.

"Sephiroth...Riku...Sora...and a...couple of...others, are working against...you. Organization XIII...will fall...in a matter...of time. After all Xenmas,...Xaldin...Xigbar...and Luxord all died...by just two...men. It's all over."

Ansem created a dark portal with his trembling right hand, and left. Xenmas closed his eyes and shook his head to the sky. He opened them and turned around to seven of his nine subordinates. "Just because he's a Heartless doesn't mean he could've waited around for my speech. Well then, time for a report from each one of you. Then I'll give the next orders. Demyx, you first."

"Right Superior," replied Demyx standing up tall. "Well, I confronted Ansem, made the signal, and accomplished my mission."

"Well done Demyx. Saix, your turn."

"Apparently the ShinRa company is aware of our plans for an invasion. Since Ansem knew of our plans, and was in connection with Seymour Guado, those are the only two who knew of our plan. However, ShinRa and Yevon are against one another in tradition. So how they know about our plan it a mystery. It seems that it's members are started to gather around there headquarters in Zanarkand. They've already assembled around 2000 members stationed there."

"Interesting," responded Xenmas looking at the ground. "I'll check on that later. Axel, your report."

"Well Boss, Jenova is no longer in this world," stated Axel proudly. "However, she's still alive on another world it seems. But how she got there: beats me."

"Good. Roxas, I haven't been giving you assignments lately. That'll change in the near future. Marluxia, your report."

"I've gathered 15,000 Nobodies for our invasion. But to be honest, I won't get much more out of this planet. But that's already nearly 8 times the number of troops that ShinRa possesses."

"Excellent job Marluxia. And Larxene, your report."

"That's a lengthy report, so we'll talk more about it at our stronghold," stated Larxene shrugging. "Besides, never know what rats are hiding here."

"Agreed, now for your report Zexion. I'm anxious to here your report."

"Yes Superior," replied Zexion with a slight bow. "It's been confirmed that Zack and Cloud are Sephiroth's Heartless and Nobody. Normally a Nobody, Zack in this case, is given a different name with an X in it. But this Heartless and Nobody were born differently, so they don't have that. Next part, which deeply concerns me, is the fact that they are merging together right now."

"Right now?" asked Larxene. "How? They're about a 1000 miles apart by now."

"Let me explain," replied Zexion calmly. "Apparently, someone is interfering with our plans. Right now all I know is that it's someone, and that's it." Axel moaned. "The Heartless and Nobody that belonged to Sephiroth were actually normal ones. However, when he came here to Spira, they obtained physical, human appearances. Since Sephiroth arrived her because of that Counsel, he obtained the right of his Nobody and Heartless. Meaning they're merging with him in body and spirit. Within the next day, he'll be complete. And Superior, sorry to say this, but he'll become much more powerful than you when that happens."

There was a dead silence. Mostly everyone was looking at either Zexion or Xenmas with horrorfied looks on there faces. Axel on the other hand was just looking up at the sky, bored.

"So what do we do? Kill them?" suggested Roxas.

"Won't work," replied Zexion shaking his head. "Killing them now will just complete Sephiroth within a instant."

"But I thought that if you killed one, they all die," said Axel surprised.

"That's before I investigated this matter. Now, it doesn't matter. And killing Sephiroth right now is impossible since he's with 12 others."

"Great, splendid," laughed Demyx. "So what now Superior?"

"We go back to our stronghold and I'll give orders there."

They all nodded and started transporting out of there via dark portal. Larxene stayed behind though, looking around. "I thought someone was here." She lazily threw a kunai knife at a ledge, causing a large rock to fall down and the ground of the other side of a wall. She transported out of there afterwards.

On the other side of the wall, Reno and Rude were hiding. The large rock fell inches near Reno's crotch, his eyes wide open. "Man that was close."

"Do you mean getting caught? Or the rock falling on your crotch?" asked Rude smiling slightly.

"BOTH. But at least now we know that Sephiroth wasn't lying about gathering our troops to Zanarkand for an invasion. And 15,000 too. Just great. Well, better head back." And the two Turks ran off to there parked helicopter, got in, and took off to Zanarkand.

* * *

Preview: The next chapter will be once again, about the Organization. Only this time, no fighting. I need a break from battle scenes. There you go. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. 


	20. The Fourth Stage Of War

WOOHOO, school is out for me. Which means I'll be updating about oh, every 2-4 days. But not just on this story. On Sephiroth's Ninja Legacy too in the Naruto section. Now I need to discuss with you, the readers two things.

1.I've recently heard of 'Filler Arcs' in Mangas, and have read them. I thought of doing the same with this story. Only, in a different fic itself. Now for those of you who don't know what a Filler Arc is, it's a series that's part of story, yet not trully worth mentioning in the actual storyline. If you guys want to see this, respond in the reviews. As an example of a Filler Arc, or Filler Chapter in this case: Sephiroth would go the Djose Temple and talk to Ixion. Or, as the first chapter that I've already come up with, Sephiroth stands in a road while facing judgement to go to heaven, hell, or purgatory while facing the darkness and light within him.

2.I've recently recieved many good reviews from you guys. And up to now, I haven't really appreciated it. So, thank you for your support on this story, you're great fans, and I hope you'll like future chapters and stories.

Ok, enough rambling for now. Here's the 20th chapter, about the half way point I think. Again, this is a breather for a little bit. No fighting, just mainly dialouge. Meaning, it's short. Next chapter however, fighting, drama, and suspense. So enjoy, read, and review.

Chapter 20, The Fourth Stage of War

Finally Sephiroth and his comrades got out of the Thunder Plains and entered the Macalania Woods. The forest itself breamed in ice trees and frozen crystals. Sparkles trailed from here to there. The sound of twinkling occurred on occasion, making the area seem peaceful. With what Sephiroth had been through, he could use a break. The further path led them to first the

Macalania Temple where Seymour was waiting for Sephiroth. The next area, after the temple visit, was Bevelle, Spira's capital.

"Everyone, let's rest for a bit," said Sephiroth taking out his swords, sheath and blade, and sitting down Japanese style.

"But I'm not tired," replied Tidus using his right to speak.

"Then go on ahead, I'm not stopping you, fool," hissed Sephiroth. "However, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Yuffie, sit. I need to talk to you about something. And if you want to know about what's happening right now Tidus, you'll sit down, shut up, and listen."

Sephiroth's gang sat down quickly while Yuna's was arguing about it. Finally Yuna and Aeris sat down, with there guardians following afterwards. Tidus gave Sephiroth a dirty look, despising his orders to them.

"Tidus, if your going to keep you attitude up, you'll either have to leave, or get your tongue cut out by me," said Sephiroth coldly. It was obvious Sephiroth had recovered his powers and attitude.

"Well Sephiroth it seems you are back to yourself," stated Yazoo. "But...I always thought that your original self was nicer, more positive."

"It is, you've seen it before. When we first arrived here, that was my true self. However, the counsel decided to not just repress my powers, but my attitude too. How kind of them. Which reminds, I need to attend to something. Kadaj, take care of things here for me."

"What do you want me to tell them?" asked Kadaj watching as Sephiroth stood up and sheathed his weapons.

"From start to finish. How we arrived, the Counsel, Organization XIII, and my past. They need to know what they're dealing with."

Sephiroth walked off back to the Thunder Plains. After he entered the area, he made sure no one was watching him. Afterwards he stretched out his left arm, made his fingers stretch out forward, and concentrated with his new dark powers. Afterwards a dark portal opened up in front of him. Sephiroth, being completely satisfied, stepped through the portal. On the other side was a large coliseum with a large crowd, and three people sitting on seats on top of a large pedestal, looking down upon him. The shocked expressions on there faces gave Sephiroth delight.

"Well, long time no see Counsel members," said Sephiroth hanging his arms out in expression. "What? Surprised to see me? Don't be. Now then, I want some answers. Why did you lie to me about sending me to another planet? Why did you send Odin at me? Who is this Organization XIII? And why do you fear them?"

At first there was complete silence. The three counsel members were discussing the situation among themselves. Sephiroth was quickly losing patience and began emitting a royal blue aura on the floor. The aura gave the audience a feeling of dread and fear, and began quivering. Finally, the talking stopped between the Counsel members, and the aura dissipated as quickly as it came. Aeris got up from her seat and went to the edge of the large pedestal.

"Sephiroth, before we answer your questions, you have to answer ours ok?" asked Aeris carefully. The cheery tone she normally possessed was gone, replaced with concern and apprehensiveness. Sephiroth replied with a smile, with a more positive flow to it. "Good. Now then, how did you obtain your powers after we sealed them? How did you get here from the realm of the light and living? And what's the current status on the Organization?"

"Fine, I'll answer, but you better answer my question afterwards," replied Sephiroth smiling a little. It wasn't a command, nor was there any negative remark to it. It was an honest statement. Sephiroth was still honorable to Aeris. "For the first question, I received my powers back thanks to a man named Axel. He's number 8 of Organization XIII. He told of a way to unlock the darkness within my heart, and now, no matter how you unlock it, I will retrieve the second afterwards."

"Ridiculous!" said an outraged Moogle. "We made the seal around your body specially made so that even dark thoughts would be practically impossible to comprehend. So what did Axel tell you?"

"One thing," replied Sephiroth holding up his index finger with his left hand. "Axel told me to remember the dark memories of my past. That would make my body accept the darkness like before, and annihilate the seal that you had cast. The darkness will never go away, regardless of what someone attempts. Now then, to answer the second question: I got here thanks to the powers of darkness that I'd received. As for the final question: Three members are now dead thanks to me and my Heartless."

A rustle of noise occurred afterwards, the crowd gasping in surprise. Sephiroth crossed his arms and looked up at the counsel with a smile on his face. Aeris looked at Sephiroth for a second, then turned to her fellow Counsel Members. They discussed an issue quickly, then turned back to Sephiroth.

"Ok, now we'll answer some questions," said Aeris nervously. "To answer your first question Sephiroth, we wanted to send to Spira, but at the last second we sensed Organization XIII's presence, and tried to send you to another planet. However, someone interfered, and we couldn't stop you. Naturally we tried to pull you back, but someone was stopping us."

"Jenova maybe?" asked Sephiroth shifting his head slightly. "Or maybe Seymour Guado, or Organization XIII."

"No, not them," replied Aeris shaking her head slowly. "Jenova was in Sin, and had no power over weighing us. Organization XIII was surprised to see you, so that's out of the question. Seymour doesn't possess that power either. In fact, there isn't anyone present on Spira to affect the people WE send. Us, the Counsel, who have the powers over life and death. Who ever this is, who is affecting our decisions in life, is very powerful."

"I see, so then my assumptions were correct. But on the same topic, you said you were sending me to another planet. Yet evidence points out that this planet is 1100 years ahead of the planet I nearly destroyed. What's going on? And why are there reincarnations of previous people I've known and seen before?"

"Well to be honest, I don't know," replied Aeris sadly. "You see, between life, death, and ending up here, time passes differently outside. So I can't tell you if it's our old planet."

"Fine, ugh," said Sephiroth falling to his knees while clutching his chest. "I guess the living can't survive in this environment for too long. So answer one last question for me Aeris." Sephiroth turned his head to face Aeris, eyes razor sharp. "Why is there a girl on that planet that has your looks, name, and powers?"

Aeris looked surprise, but looked down on the ground. "Sorry, but I can't answer that. Goodbye Sephiroth."

Sephiroth wanted to stay, but couldn't any longer. He opened a portal of darkness and charged through. Aeris looked at the portal as it closed, while a tear fell down her cheek. Sephiroth appeared at the entrance to the Macalania Woods, where Yuffie and his three brothers were waiting. Yuna, Aeris, and there guardians were no where in sight. Sephiroth approached his brothers while they did the same.

"Where is Yuna, Kadaj?" asked Sephiroth looking around for a bit before turning to his youngest brother.

"Well, after they heard about what's been going on, there guardian, Auron, decided to force the group to leave," replied Kadaj crossing his arms. "That was five minutes ago though. So they shouldn't be to far ahead of us."

"I kind of thought that would happen," said Sephiroth. "Oh well, let's continue to the Macalania Temple. I have to talk to Seymour about something." The four nodded and began walking onwards.

* * *

The Organization's Headquarters, an enormous castle, surrounded by yellow mist and red skies. Inside the castle the 10 remaining members were walking threw a hallway, leading to a room with tall chairs. They all went inside, and went upon the chairs. There, they all looked at the Superior who had closed his eyes in thought. He later opened them and looked around.

"Fellow members of Organization XIII. This is the first time we've gathered all together since ten years ago after a High Summoner named Braska defeated Sin,"preached Xenmas to everyone else.

"All together? But Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord died by the hands of Cloud and Sephiroth," stated Saix.

"Oh did they? Then what do you call these three?" pointed Xenmas to the entrance to the hallway. Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord were all there, intact. "You see, what Sephiroth killed were clones of these three, created by Vexen for his research. While convincing doubles, they didn't even have 1/4 of the power that the originals had."

"Wait! I didn't have a clone. So does that mean you were going to let them kill me?" asked Larxene outraged. The previously thought dead members took there seats and joined the conference.

"No Larxene. None of you are expendable. I just needed someone to either kill Sephiroth, or report to me that it was a failed experiment. Which reminds me Vexen, that's two strikes. This next experiment better be good, or you're through. Which reminds me, let me hear the report from you and Lexaeus."

"Yes Superior," said Vexen shakily. "We engaged Sora and Riku in battle to collect my data. However, it appears that those two are more powerful than originally thought. They remain powerful foes, and will pose a threat to the Organization. Lexaeus's report is the same."

"I see," said Xenmas looking around a bit. "Fine, you may continue your research. However, should this experiment fail, it will mean punishment beyond your imagination. Now then Larxene, your report."

"About time," replied Larxene crossing her legs. "Well, I went to the Bikanel Desert like you requested. You ordered me to find the old Machina called 'Sister Ray'. While I did find an underground area covered with sands of time, the Sister Ray had been removed. But not by someone 1000 years ago. Recently. Say about a week ago."

"Interesting, yet you told me this would be lengthy."

"Well there's more, a lot more. There were obvious signs that Shinra had removed the cannon, but there were also signs that someone else was there. Possibly the person that's been interfering with both our and the Counsel's plans. As for what this person did is still a mystery. It's as if this person can erase it's tracks easily. But there is some good news to report. I found a database about the past of that city. It apparently was called Midgar. It had some details about the ShinRa Corporation that could be useful."

"Excellent job Larxene," stated Xenmas. "With all this information I can finally give orders to put our fourth phase into motion. Afterwards, we can move into our final stage and accomplish what we came here for. Xigbar and Lexaeus, go and kill Seymour Guado. We must kill all opposition. Xaldin, provide transportation for phase four. Marluxia, gather all the Nobodies you can. Vexen, get on with your experiment, we'll need it. Zexion and Larxene, go to Bikanel Desert and kill the Al Bhed there. For the rest of you, stay here until I say otherwise."

* * *

Sephiroth and company continued to Macalania Temple while walking towards an inn. They had gotten out of Macalania Woods and went outside of it. The new area was full of snow, ice, cold winds, and wastelands of ice. However, before they got to the inn, Sephiroth stopped sharply. A blue wind of light came from the sky and aimed for Sephiroth. For some reason, he accepted it, and embraced it. The light surrounded him and merged with his being. A blue outline of light surrounded him for a second, then disappeared.

"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" asked Yuffie.

"Nothing, let's continue," replied Sephiroth walking again.

'_That light...it wasn't any ordinary light,' thought Sephiroth. 'It was Cloud, merging with me. I feel...more complete and powerful. Which means Organization XIII just lost in terms of power. I don't think that even Xenmas will be a challenge for me. Cloud...thank you.'_

* * *

**Well there you go. Bye bye to Cloud. Again, sorry that this was short. But I promise that the next one will be good. Also, if you want to see a Filler Arc of Sephiroth's Second Life Trial, place it in your review. I want to, but I want you guy to be the decider.**


	21. Seymour's End

Author's Note:Well here you, the 21st chapter. Now I need to explain a couple of things, to get out of the way. Some of you have asked me, 'what about this' or 'what about that'. Don't worry, it's all gonna be explained by the end of the story.

Also, some of you noticed that I changed the date for this chapter on my profile page by one day. We had a power outage for hours, so I had to delay it. One more thing, I not gonna make another chapter for a while. Why?-Because I've noticed mistakes here and there in the chapter I've already posted, so I intend to fix them. When I do fix them, they will have a 'R' on them, saying I revised them.

Ok, enough of that. Here you go, read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Chapter 21-Seymour's End

Sephiroth and his friends had now entered the main area of the Macalania Temple. Ahead of them was a lone icy bridge with no support underneath it. The group, or least everyone except Sephiroth, looked hesitant to cross it. Sephiroth gave a small sigh of aggravation, and continued ahead of them. The remaining four looked at one another before walking behind the swords master.

"I don't like this bridge," said Yuffie looking over the edge. "If we fall we're dead."

"Look on the bright side Yuffie,"responded Sephiroth without looking back. Sephiroth gave a smile. "Your body will be preserved for all eternity."

"That isn't funny Sephiroth," said Yuffie shakily while looking off to the side.

They continued to walk ahead, which seemed to go on forever. While they were walking along the bridge, Sephiroth examine the exterior of the ice temple. It was like the Besaid and Kilika temples, except most of the building itself was covered in ice. Finally they reached the entrance to the temple, which surprisingly wasn't covered in ice. There, an old Guado was resting at the top of the footsteps to welcome them.

"Welcome Sephiroth," said the old Guado with a bow. "I'm Tromell. My master, Maester Seymour, is waiting for you."

Sephiroth looked at the doors for a second, then turned back to the Guado. "I sense Aeris and Yuna insider. However, there Guardians can't be detected. Where are they?"

"I have no idea Lord Sephiroth," responded Tromell bowing while talking. Sephiroth looked awkward at the man. "Maester Seymour has told me, and the Guado's, to treat you like a lord. Therefore, I call you Lord Sephiroth."

"A fitting title," responded Sephiroth with a grin. He walked up the stairs, opened the doors, and went inside the Macalania Temple.

The temple wasn't anything spectacular. It had a fairly large room with ice covering the walls under neat garments of fabric. The local priests were Guado's, male and female. The room had three stairways leading to three different areas of the temple. Sephiroth's friends came in, then the old Guado shut the doors behind them.

"Welcome to Macalania Temple Lord Sephiroth," bowed Tromell. "Maester Seymour is up the middle stairway and down the ice hall."

"Thank you for the kind welcome," responded Sephiroth looking over the interior of the temple. "I take it he wants to talk to me in private."

"Yes, he apologizes for the inconvenience."

"Fine with me. Kadaj, Tidus and the rest of Yuna's Guardians will arrive shortly. I need you to stay with them. Understand?"

Kadaj nodded slightly. "Sephiroth, I don't have a good feeling about this whole affair."

Sephiroth turned back to the central stairs. "Neither do I." Sephiroth began walking up the steps to the next area. The hallway he had just entered was indeed covered with ice. About fifty feet ahead, tunnel like structure, beautiful ice covered the whole interior. Sephiroth began walking through the ice tunnel. However, the second the first step landed on the ice, Sephiroth's heart sank. One of the pure powers ahead, whether Yuna's or Aeris's, just went to zero. Sephiroth started running ahead.

Sephiroth went through the ice chamber like a bullet, and ended on the other side in a second. The next room was much larger and crafted. The ground had a design, and in the center of it, was Seymour. Sephiroth looked at him for a second, then randomly looked around, trying to find out what happened. Finally, he could sense Yuna. She was in the Chamber of the Fayth. She was safe. That gave Sephiroth his feeling of reality back, and let out a large sigh. This grabbed Seymour's attention, and made him turn around to face Sephiroth.

"Ah Sephiroth, good to see you," came the evil tone of Seymour while smiling. "It's been a little while, but I think you should have your answer to my question of joining me."

"Not quite, I need to know exactly what you're planning," responded Sephiroth harshly. Though Yuna was ok, Aeris couldn't be sense anywhere.

"I can't tell you, you must come along with me to witness that for yourself," said Seymour gesturing his hand to come to him.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed dangerously, left fist shaking uncontrollably. "Seymour, I've retrieved practically all my power back. It's not wise to deny my questions." Sephiroth let his left fist go, shooting purple electricity to the ground.

Seymour started chuckling silently. "Dear Sephiroth, I have more power than you think. You can't intimidate me with your threats. I merely want to talk to you about the future. And some information I've gathered that actually involves you."

The electricity stopped emitting from Sephiroth's left hand. Sephiroth stepped down the stairs and stared at Seymour. He regained his composure, let out a light sigh and faced Seymour once again. "I'm sorry Seymour. It's just that having darkness back in my system takes some getting use to. Also, I sensed Aeris in here a second ago, and now, I can't."

"Aw, yes, Aeris," replied Seymour walking towards the swords master. "That's the information I've gathered from her. It concerns you, me, and this world. For starters, you remember the five way war I described to you last time we met, correct?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I remember. The players are Organization XIII, Spira, ShinRa, Jenova, and Ansem. However Jenova is out of the list now. She's gone."

"Yes, I've sensed that presence died the other day," responded Seymour looking around the

room. "Ansem has also been eliminated. Gone to the Farplane. Oh well, no lost. But let me get straight to the point Sephiroth. There has been a sixth member of the war, one who has tried to interfere, to benefit there own needs."

"I thought as much," stated Sephiroth. "Let me guess, the Counsel."

"Correct. But not in a direct way. You see, the Counsel cannot interfere with the living world. So they send there puppets to this world. From what I got, there's two of them. One that interacts with this world directly, and the other who lives safely in a far away place."

"I knew they would try to affect this war," said Sephiroth smirking.

"Yes, well, I found one of them, who tried to interfere with my own plans," smirked Seymour. Sephiroth's smirked turned the other way with his eyes narrowing. "She knew my plans, and attempted to stop me after Yuna left to the Chamber. And that's why I had to...eliminate her." Seymour began chuckling evilly.

"You killed her," said Sephiroth astonished, not able to believe it. "YOU KILLED AERIS. YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU."

"Oh really," laughed Seymour. "I don't believe you will. With Yuna behind me, I don't think you'll make a move. At least, not until she's safe."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed to a death glare, his teeth barred, showing them to Seymour. The fact was however, correct. Sephiroth couldn't touch Seymour as long as Yuna was a hostage. But that didn't stop the dark aura from emitting from Sephiroth. To his surprise though, the darkness wasn't that strong as it used to be.

'_Why is my power so low?' thought Sephiroth. 'I get it, the Hym of the Fayth_. _It's soothing, radiating positive waves to the immediate area. I can't fully use darkness while it's in effect. Damn!'_

But help was on the way. Sephiroth could sense, and see behind him with his senses, 10 people coming from behind him. Seymour had turned back to the Chamber of the Fayth, with Tidus arriving at the entrance to the area.

"Seymour!" Tidus shouted, sword drawn.

"Please be quiet. Lady Yuna is praying to the Fayth," responded Seymour aggravated.

"Make me."

Seymour turned aroundand faced the group. He came down the stairs to the Chamber of the Fayth and looked at them. He stopped in his tracks when the door opened to the Chamber with a stumbling Yuna coming out.

"Yuna!" shouted Tidus, grabbing her attention.

"But why...?" asked Yuna, barely able to get out the right words.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere," replied Tidus, answering her question on why they were present.

Auron looked at Seymour. "You killed him."

"What of it?" replied Seymour not caring about it. He turned to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, certainly you knew about these things, did you not?" Yuna returned to her guardians. She looked at the ground below Seymour's feet, nodding slightly. "Well then, why have you come here?"

"I came...I came to stop you!" exclaimed Yuna holding up her summoning staff.

"I see. You came to punish me, then. What a pity," said Seymour shaking his head with those last few words. He rose his right hand into the air, his two Guado guards going onside with him. Pyreflies came whooshing down into his palm, creating a staff similar to Yuna's. Yuna's guardians stood around her, ready to defend to the death for her. "Ah, of course. 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

"Maester Seymour," started Yuna, looking at her guardians. "I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will stand by and watch them get hurt. I will fight you too!"

"Alright," said Tidus joyfully looking at her. He then turned to Sephiroth and his comrades. "You guys gonna help us or not?"

Sephiroth looked at the corner of his eye to Tidus, then back to Seymour. "Jyscal? If I remember correctly, that was your father. You killed your own flesh and blood? And killed Aeris on top of that. Your despicable Seymour. I'll make sure your trip to the Underworld is a quick one." Sephiroth draws Masamune with his left hand and gets into his battle stance (FF7 style).

"So be it," declared Seymour narrowing his eyes, and for the first time since Sephiroth saw him, without a smile on his face.

One of the Guado's on Seymour's side tried to cast a protective barrier around his master, but Yazoo saw to that. He drew he Gunblade quickly, spun around 360 degrees with style, and shot directly at the Guado. It was a direct shot, and he went down. Next was Kadaj's turn to attack. He gathered up in his left hand some blue energy. When it had enough he pointed it to the remaining Guado servant and sent many missile like electric attacks at the weakling. It was a direct hit, and killed him, sending pyreflies into the air.

Seymour wasn't just sitting back though. He sent a powerful 'Firaga' spell at Rikku, and knocked her out in one blow. Auron and Tidus charged at Seymour together. When they got to him they swung their swords down together. Seymour reacted quickly enough and held out his staff, barring the twin attacks. But this left Seymour completely defenseless. Wakka threw the Blitzball at the wall behind Seymour which bounced back and hit him in the back, causing minor injuries. Lulu couldn't cast a spell with Auron and Tidus holding off Seymour, which went the same for Yuna. Kimahari and Loz couldn't make a move either. But Sephiroth could.

Sephiroth used his powers and teleported behind Seymour, yards away. He jumped and flew to Seymour, swords sheathed. When he got in range, he drew Masamune like lightning and cut Seymour's back. The pain was unbearable as he cried in pain, letting loose the bar for Tidus and Auron. The result: The two swords of Auron and Tidus swept down and cut Seymour, causing him to stumble back.

"Feel my pain. Come, Anima!" commanded Seymour. The ceiling darkened into a dark portal. A large anchor with a chain came from the portal and hit the ground. But instead of it breaking the ground, it opened another portal of darkness, with it still sinking in it. The chain starting reversing itself, lifting something up. What came up was a horrible creature. The creature that slain many fiends on the incident of the Blitzball game. Anima.

"Yuna! The new Aeon!" stated Tidus.

"O Fayth, lend me strength," Yuna preached. She danced a little, and a figure appeared in front of her, hidden a crystal glittering cloak. The figure threw the cloak off, Yuna catching it afterwards. The figure in question, possessed a glass ice body. A thin, bunched up hair, beautiful girl that Sephiroth recognized. Shiva.

"Shiva, Diamond Dust," commanded Yuna. Shiva twirled around and put both her hand in the air, one touching the back of the other. She put them behind her, then thrust it forward, shooting cold wind in the direction. The wind blew around Anima, causing ice to appear all around him. Soon it couldn't move at all, and was covered completely in ice. Shiva make a prep like pose then stuck out her hand, fingers upward. She clicked her fingers, the ice around Anima broke, with the force of ice pushed on him.

"Whoa, what a woman," commented Kadaj looking at her. He felt bloodlust afterwards, behind him. He turned around, with Yuffie looking at him, putting the fear of God in him. "But she has nothing on you Yuffie."

Loz shot at Anima, running at incredible speeds, leaving a couple of blue after images behind him. Anima's left, and only eye, began glowing, and warping the surrounding area. When it came in as much as possible, it all shot out at Loz and hit him right off. The resulting blast made Loz fall to his knees. Loz tried to move, but he could barely move a finger.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kadaj looking at his brother's unmoving body.

"Pain," answered Sephiroth looking at Seymour with hatred. "It's a vile technique. Even when I killed thousands, I never used it. It absorbs all the negative energy in the area and shoots it at a victim with precise aiming. It's like experiencing a war, with you observing all the people dying. It's disgusting. Seymour! I'm ending your Aeon."

Sephiroth flew like a bullet at Anima, who began using it's 'Pain' attack once again. But Sephiroth was too fast. Sephiroth stopped right ahead of Anima, and jumped to it's head. Sephiroth took out both Masamune and Murasame. He began cutting Anima's head in a flying dance move. He sliced, diced, switch swords in hands, twist and turned, while hitting Anima. When the combo was nearly over, Sephiroth jumped above Anima, brought both his swords into the air above his head, and flung himself down, cutting Anima the whole way down.

Sephiroth landed on the ground, sheathed his swords and jumped back. Sephiroth grabbed Loz on the way, and returned to his friends. Anima began disappearing, dissolving in pyreflies. Afterwards Seymour was wide open for an all out attack.

"That power that defeated Anima...it will be mine!" shouted Seymour. He gathered up energy in his staff and shot it at Sephiroth saying 'Flare'. Sephiroth drew Masamune quickly and blocked it with ease.

"Seymour, I'll admit that it was impressive you defeated Aeris," said Sephiroth starring at Seymour. "After all, she was from another world. However, so am I in a matter of speaking. Now witness, REAL POWER. SHADOW FLARE."

The Enemy Skill Materia glowed in Sephiroth's palm, while bringing it into a fist. Sephiroth brought back his left arm, then shot it at Seymour. A form of dark flares came from all around Seymour, and gathered on him. While his figure was complete black, it exploded on him, bringing him to his knees. Sephiroth smirked and stood up proud. Tidus ran from behind him to Seymour. Seymour couldn't defend himself, it was all over. Tidus jumped once over a distance, then twice, spiraling along the second jump. He shouted 'Spiral Cut', and brought it down on Seymour. Tidus returned to the others. It was over. Seymour was dead.

Yuna walked over to him, intending to send him to the Farplane. Seymour was on his knees, left hand over his chest. Yuna looked like sad, hurt by the fact that she killed him. Though she didn't perform the killing blow, she was the one who started this whole affair.

"Yuna...you would pity me now?" asked Seymour before losing consciousness. He fell to the ground, motionless. Dead.

Sephiroth looked at Seymour without emotion present on him. He sheathed Masamune into his belt, and looked over Seymour's corpse. The moment broke when the doors opened on the other side of the room.

"Lord Seymour!" came the voice of a worried Tromell. "What happened here?" He walked over Seymour's corpse, Guado guards behind him.

"What...what have I done?" asked Wakka to himself.

"Wait a minute!" Tidus said, interrupting Wakka. It's not our fault at all. Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy?"

"You did this?" asked Tromell, surprised.

"Yuna, send him," said Auron, barely looking at her. Yuna started approaching Seymour. Tromell came and blocked her.

"Stay away from him traitors!"

"Traitors?" said Yuna surprised, yet horrified.

"Now hold on just a minute!" interrupted Tidus again. "Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened!"

"It won't be that easy," said Auron bluntly.

"Nothing ever is in this world," finished Sephiroth.

The Guado's take Seymour's body away. Yuna and the others regroup to move on. Kadaj put Loz over his shoulder, who was still weak from his battle. Once they were all ready, they went on ahead. They went through the Cloister of Trials that the Guado had set a trap for. And finally they were out. Tromell and many Guado guards were waiting for them.

"Please..." started Yuna, sounding sincere.

"Give us a chance to explain," said Auron, taking the lead.

"No need, I already know what I'm going to tell the other Maesters," replied Tromell with smug on his face.

"Meaning?"

"Lord Seymour was leader of the Guado before becoming Maester."

"You're not letting us go," said Tidus, catching on quickly.

"Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."

"Wait, wait! Jyscal's sphere. We can show it to them," stated Rikku, remembering the tragic recorder sphere.

"You mean this?" said Tromell, holding the sphere up with his large right hand. He tightened the grip on it, and crushed it. Several 'ahs' were released from the group. "The Guado take care of Guado affairs."

"That's it, we're out of here," said Sephiroth taking out Masamune. Sephiroth charged through the Guado army, causing most of them to drop out of the way. The rest of the group fell afterwards. Sephiroth jumped and kicked the door open to the outside. He continued to run, the others following him. They ran for as long as they could, and now, they were at the half-way point.

"Brother, they're coming after us," stated Yazoo, right behind the leading Sephiroth. Sephiroth turned around and saw that he was correct. Five Guado coming after them with incredible speed. More coming out of the temple. However, there was hope yet. A dark sparkling light came from above Sephiroth, and fused himself with it.

'_Excellent,' thought Sephiroth. 'Zack has fused with me. I'm at full power. But I'm still within the area of the Hym of the Fayth.'_

"Yazoo, while we're running, shoot at the Guado with your Gunblade," suggested Sephiroth continuing there pace. The nearest Guado was ten yards from them, and gaining fast. Yazoo nodded, and took out his Gunblade. Yazoo aimed carefully, and began shooting them.

Sephiroth continued running ahead. Apparently the Guado sent fiends after them. But Sephiroth was too skilled at this point to be blocked by measly creatures. He drew Masamune and cut each one down as they past them. Yazoo was very successful with his shots, killing each Guado with a shot. Soon they were out of the Guado area, and unto the ice field. Waiting there, was a large creature with four arms, large amounts of fur, and two Guado guards next to him.

"Great, like we have time for this," said Kadaj drawing his sword.

"Actually we do, watch this," replied Sephiroth flying towards the trio. 'ZANTETSUKEN', cried Sephiroth. He flung his sword across from the right, sending a line through the three. For the two Guado, they split in half before they turned into pyreflies. The large creature, go angry and jumped into the air. The fell back down, breaking the ice around the twelve warriors, causing them to fall through. The creature died afterwards.

Minutes later Sephiroth woke up on a pile of ruins of machines and buildings. He put his left hand to his head for relief, his right keeping his balance. He got up and looked around, then up. They definitely fell through the ice all right. They were way below the lake of Macalania. Proof being the bottom side of the temple being revealed to Sephiroth under the ice. Sephiroth heard voice on another side of the area, and decided to investigate.

He found out that it was his brothers, Yuffie, and Yuna's guardians that were making the noise. Sephiroth jumped from his point and landed swiftly on the watery ground. Sephiroth could Yazoo next to Loz, who was barely able to move. Yuffie was on Kadaj, smacking him for some weird reason. But after some search, he found Tidus, the one he wanted to talk too. Sephiroth walked over to him.

"Tidus," called out Sephiroth, gaining his attention. "I need to ask a couple of things."

"Like what?" replied Tidus when Sephiroth stopped in front of him.

"For starters I like to know what was on that sphere. Also, why does Seymour have so much interest in Yuna? And why don't you guys feel sorry for losing Aeris?"

"Oh, well, give me a sec," said Tidus crossing his arms, looking down to the ground in thought. "Well, the sphere said that Seymour had been consumed by darkness. That he's using the Guado, Yevon, and the Summoners to further his own goals. Jyscal also said that Seymour will kill him in the future, and someone should stop him."

"I see," nodded Sephiroth crossing his arms. "Well what did he plan to do with Yuna?"

"He wanted to marry her."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Auron said it had something to do with giving the people of Spira hope."

"And Aeris?"

"Well, she didn't really talk to us. She distanced herself from us. So we don't really feel anything."

Before Sephiroth could respond, a moaning sound was made behind him. Yuna had just woken up. Tidus and Sephiroth walked to her side, with everyone else right behind them. Yuna sat up and looked at her guardians, and Sephiroth's group.

"I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal," said Yuna, explaining what was going on in her mind. "I wanted to convince him to turn himself in Yevon's judgement."

"So you wanted to marry to get him to do that," stated Sephiroth who leaning against a wall arms crossed.

"If that's what it took."

"What did Seymour say?" asked Tidus.

"He didn't say anything. Now...I don't think it was even worth it. I should've told you guys what was going on."

"Enough!" said Auron irritably. "Dwelling in the past is futile."

"Hey! You don't have to talk about it like that," said Rikku and Yuffie together.

"Do you want to waste time listening to her regrets?" asked Auron coldly.

"You don't have to say it like that," said Rikku kneeling in embarrassment.

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's Pilgrimage." Auron turned to Yuna. "Are you willing to go on?"

"Yes, but do you think Yevon will allow it?" asked Yuna in concern.

"The Fayth are the ones who give power to the summoners," explained Auron. "Not the temples or teachings. If the temples try to stop us...then we will defy Yevon if we must."

"I can't believe you just said that," said an astonished Yuffie.

"Count me out," said Wakka looking at Auron. "We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course...it's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal...and for trying to do us all in too, you know? But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!"

"We must go to Bevelle, and speak with Grand Maester Mika," said Yuna looking at everyone. "I think, there is no other way."

"Agreed," said Tidus.

"Hold on," said Sephiroth looking around, getting up from area. He looked around the area, as if something was wrong. "The Hym stopped. And why is there a dark presence near by?"

A sound was made below them, and that answered Sephiroth's question. A large creature with a dark presence means one thing, Sin.

"Sin!" exclaimed Yuna. The ice below them began to shake, and Sephiroth lost consciousness.

* * *

Back at the Macalania temple, Xigbar and Lexaeus had just arrived. They looked for Seymour, but didn't find him in the least. Until, they found a Guado.

"Hey, where's Seymour?" asked Xigbar politely.

"Oh, Lord Seymour died moments ago by the hand of some traitors," replied the Guado.

"Was one of them wearing a black cape, long sword, and had silver hair?"

"Yes."

"Great," said Xigbar to Lexaeus. "Well, better report this." Lexaeus nodded, and they disappeared.


	22. Bikanel Desert, Sephiroth of the Desert

Sorry for the late update. Computer problems arose, but they're gone now. So here you go. Read, enjoy, and Review.

Chapter 22 Bikanel Desert, Sephiroth of the Desert

Sephiroth woke up, seemingly hours later. He was on his back, against hot sand. Sephiroth got up, brushed the collected sand on him off, and looked at his surroundings. It was a desert by the looks of it. It had sand as far as the eye could see, a blue sky, and no sign of life for miles. Sephiroth searched to see where his comrades were. They weren't anywhere to be found. Sephiroth sensed for life, and found it. It was quite a ways away. Sephiroth shrugged it off and began walking over to that spot.

Elsewhere Larxene and Zexion were crossing over the desert to a place called 'Home'. It was a place where the Al Bhed of the world came and lived, outside the reach of Spira. Xenmas, the Superior of Organization XIII had ordered the destruction of the place. Destroying all opposition to his organization. Larxene and Zexion had been walking over, due to the risk of levitating giving away there presence.

"I hate the desert," commented Zexion, leading the duo over. "It's so hot here. And the fact that we're wearing black coats doesn't help. How can you stand it Larxene?"

"Because I used to live here," responded Larxene walking casually. "It's not so bad when you get used to it."

"You're and Al Bhed aren't you?" asked Zexion turning his head while still walking.

"Yes well, that was then, not now," said Larxene softly. She started looking around, when something caught her eye. "Oh no! It's Sephiroth!"

"Where?" asked Zexion startled, stopping in his tracks looking around.

"Over there," pointed Larxene to her right, to a figure in black moving across the desert. Upon closer inspection, she was right. Sephiroth was there.

"Great, this isn't what the Superior had planned," said Zexion shakily. "Oh well, let's kill him."

"How can we?" asked Larxene surprised. "He's Sephiroth, with all his power back. We can't beat him."

"Not necessarily," stated Zexion looking proud. "This is the desert. He has no experience while you have the tactical advantage of knowledge. Plus, with my ability, he can't win in this environment."

"You're right," said Larxene smiling evilly. "I suppose we could finish off Sephiroth before heading towards Home. I'm sure the Superior wouldn't mind."

Sephiroth continued to walk forwards, while observing the area. The desert was indeed vast in size. The wind started to pick up. However, it was minor in comparison to Sephiroth's experience. Sephiroth noticed something with his senses. Sephiroth smiled.

'_Well, it looks like I have some opponents,' thought Sephiroth happily. 'It's been ages since I fought in a desert. However, the techniques I know of the desert are so lethal and deadly, that only two people know these attacks.'_

Larxene and Zexion appeared in front of Sephiroth, who stopped in his tracks at the appearance of the duo. Larxene and Zexion stared at Sephiroth with unblinking eyes, and a smile on their faces. Sephiroth did the same, only with more evil in his eyes. The wind came up from behind Sephiroth, throwing his hair in front of him. Sephiroth began smiling more, with teeth showing.

"Sorry Sephiroth, no hard feelings," said Larxene sweetly, drawing her four kunai knives in her hands. "I'll be extra careful to kill you."

"I don't have time for you two worms," said Sephiroth getting serious. The thought just now occurred to him about his friends. He had to find them quickly.

"Well don't worry, it'll be over quickly," responded Larxene, gathering electrical energy around her. She rose her hands and shouted, '1000 KNIVES'.

One thousand kunai knives appeared above her, all pointed at Sephiroth. The swordsman lowered his eyes dangerously. Larxene threw her hands forward, the knives following afterwards towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth reacted quickly, throwing his left arm into the air. He quickly crouched down with his left knee touching the ground. Sephiroth threw his left hand on the sand, sending MP through it. A long line of sand appeared in front of Sephiroth going twenty yards either direction. The line erupted with a sand wall appearing from it and shooting towards the sky.

The wall of sand stayed in the air with Sephiroth continuing to kneel. The knives hit the wall, only to be brought down. The knives couldn't get through and Larxene and Zexion remained speechless. The sand wall dissipated after the knives failed attempt at Sephiroth. Sephiroth rose and faced the duo.

"Oh, let me guess," said Sephiroth smugly. "You thought that I had no experience in a desert and therefore you would have an advantage. Wrong. I once fought in a place called the Desert Prison. Since I had to fight their, I had to learn sand attacks. Therefore, I learned these attacks."

"Zexion, you idiot, you said he didn't know how to fight in a desert," whispered Larxene getting in her battle position.

"My mistake," said Zexion annoyed. "However, we might as well fight him and try to win. It has been awhile since he fought in a desert though."

Larxene didn't have time to respond. A large chunk of sand formed in front of her into a hand and attempted to grab her. She dodged easily and levitated high into the air. Zexion did the same, after dodging a similar attack. They decided to fly above the clouds, where Sephiroth would have difficulty finding them and attacking them with the sand. When they were in safety, they tried to come up with a plan.

"Ok Zexion, you got us into this mess, so get us out," said Larxene annoyed.

"Fine, let us discuss the facts," responded Zexion putting his hand on his chin. "Sephiroth has to put his MP into the sand for the attack to work. Therefore, we should make him waste his attacks and defense on it, and then we'll attack. Plus he can't reach us here, so we're safe."

"Yeah you're rig-," Larxene stopped her sentence as she noticed a huge figure from below them. "No way! He's coming!"

Zexion expression turned to horror as he looked at the figure. Larxene was correct, it was Sephiroth. He wasn't levitating, or flying with his angel wing. He was on top of a large amount of sand, standing. Other pieces of sand were surrounding him. Sephiroth got up to there level, and crossed his arms while smiling.

"I never lost in the desert after I obtained these techniques," stated Sephiroth proudly. "However, my power is great with the sand. Let me prove it to you."

Sephiroth let go off crossing his arms and flung them into the air. Even though there were clouds in the area, Zexion and Larxene could see what was happening. An enormous piece of the sand landscape had been stretched out into the sky, and soon covered the back half of sky. The entire background of Sephiroth in terms of the sky was replaced with sand, which was coming towards him. Soon the sand split into two halves, forming into large hands. The two large sand hands passed Sephiroth and went straight towards Larxene and Zexion.

"There is no way he can use that much energy and not be tired," commented Zexion observing Sephiroth who looked just as fresh as ever.

"We'll discuss this later Zexion," responded Larxene as the two hands of sand came closer.

Larxene began moving away as fast as she could. Normally she could've just opened a portal of darkness and get out of there. However with the sand and it's speed, it was impossible to accomplish that. The second hand came and attempted to attack Zexion, who moved out of the way barely. Larxene dodged by going above the large hand of sand, and attempted to counterattack by sending four kunai knives at Sephiroth. However the sand arm was long and vast and reached back to Sephiroth. A small part of the arm came out and block the kunai knives with little effort. It returned back into the arm with the arm itself going after the two members.

Larxene kept on performing the same act over and over again. She dodged an attack, then threw kunai knives at Sephiroth, which got blocked over and over again. Zexion was on the verge of getting attacked. The arm would come close to Zexion, then try to grasp him and squeeze him. Zexion finally managed to get out of reach and perform his signature ability.

Zexion's arms began to glow with white electricity. The electricity soon formed all over his body, and eventually covered him completely. Later it began to dissipate, and Zexion was no more. Or at least, in his original form. He had transformed into Xigbar. Larxene noticed this while dodging the attacks coming from Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth," said Zexion, "I have transformed into Xigbar. It's my weapon, to transform into other beings. I have all of his abilities, and will use them. His power: Time and Space."

Zexion took out two gun weapons that belonged to Xigbar and prepared to use them. However the sand arm was about to grab. Zexion disappeared, using Xigbar's abilities. He reappeared right in front of Sephiroth and between the two arms of sand. He quickly pointed his guns at Sephiroth and fired many red bullets. When it seemed they would connect with Sephiroth's body, a barrier of sand the platform he was standing on, formed and blocked all the shots. Zexion used his powers to disappear afterwards, and reappeared behind Larxene. He grabbed her, disappeared and appeared far behind Sephiroth, so he wouldn't kill them instantly.

"It's too dangerous, we have to retreat," said Zexion nervously. However, it didn't matter.

Sephiroth turned around with a cold look in his eyes. He rose his left hand high into the air opened, then closed it. A chunk of sand came flying out of nowhere and aimed for Zexion. He tried to escape but the sand got him, and ensnared him. Sephiroth smiled evilly.

"The following technique I learned from a boy," said Sephiroth smiling. "SAND COFFIN." The sand formed tight around Zexion who couldn't move at all. "Now, SAND FUNERAL." The sand smashed down on Zexion with tremendous force. The sand then left, with a nearly dead Zexion falling down to the ground.

Larxene reacted quickly and caught Zexion before he crashed. She looked up at Sephiroth hatefully and levitated towards him. "You know, I was saving this technique for a life and death situation. But I guess you'll be an exception. BAO ZAKERGA."

A large amount of energy appeared from Larxene and charged Sephiroth. The large amount of energy soon formed into an physical form, of a dragon. The dragon was huge, and stunned Sephiroth for a bit. However, he didn't hesitate and moved one of the large hands of sand into a shield. However when the dragon and the sand collided, the dragon just went on right through. Sephiroth was shocked and attempted for the second hand to block it, but this time, with an attack. The dragon just broke right through and now was yards away from Sephiroth.

Sephiroth made one last attempt to block it by sending the sand underneath him to block it. However, the dragon passed right through and hit Sephiroth dead on. Larxene, having exhausted nearly all of her strength and MP, started levitating back to the ground. She reached the ground and looked up to see a figure in a dusty area. Sephiroth survived.

"How the hell did you survive that attack!" asked Larxene surprised. However, her answer was soon given. Larxene could see Sephiroth again, but his figure was different. His entire body looked cracked. As if it had been clay.

"Sand armor," replied Sephiroth as sand began going into his legs, filling up the cracks from the leg up. "I must admit, that attack was very powerful. S-Class. However, the sand armor blocked it so it was useless."

"Sephiroth," said Zexion weakly, with closed eyes. "To use sand, you must expend a lot of MP. Yet, you use it like it's nothing to you. How?"

"That's simple," said Sephiroth as he was fully recovered in sand armor. "I have the MP Hastaja ability. It allows me to recover MP when ever I use it. Using the sand was practically nothing for me since I have this ability. Hastaja allows me recover MP at tremendous speeds."

"We'll be going now," said Larxene disgusted, going through a dark portal. Sephiroth gave a small laugh and shrugged..

"Brother, over here," came a familiar voice. Sephiroth turned around to see Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz heading towards him. "Brother, Yuffie's missing. There's this place not too far ahead called Home. It's where all the Al Bhed live. It's under attack."

"Let's go then," said Sephiroth running towards the direction Kadaj pointed out.

At the Organization XIII HQ, Larxene appeared and put Zexion to sleep with some medicine. She had put him on an empty couch in the library. Her attention drew to someone else who had just entered the room. Xenmas.

"So Sephiroth nearly killed both of you," stated Xenmas emotionlessly looking at Zexion. "He has indeed become strong. We have finished all our preparations for now. War will start soon start Larxene. Better be ready."

"Yes...sir," said Larxene hesitantly. Spying on the two was Roxas, hiding on the upper level of library behind some a bookshelf.


	23. Home, and the Truth about the Summoners

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. But don't worry, I'm back and I'll be making chapter quickly.

1After a long and tedious journey, they arrived at the place called 'Home'. It was the home of the Al Bhed, and despite being attacked, it looked quite impressive. The structure stood tall on all sides with metal and technology. It appeared that this building took a long time to make and definitely paid off for it. However, there was no time to lose. Yuffie was missing, Yuna and her group had disappeared completely, and Sephiroth was getting more impatient.

Sephiroth began running down the sand hill to the Home at breakneck speeds with his brothers trying to keep up as best they could. Sephiroth reached the entrance soon enough and busted through door by kicking it down. The four silver haired men were far too late. Or at least to do anything truly helpful.

The damage was done, now and forever. Corpses laid on the ground everywhere. There guns and armor were around them, telling the group that they defended the place with their lives. It was plainly obvious even without the guns and armor. Fiends, the monsters of this world, had scattered with corpses. Debris had been scattered everywhere with fire bursting out of places here and there.

"How terrible," said Yazoo sadly. "They protected this place with there lives, only to be killed by local fiends."

"They weren't local," corrected Sephiroth angrily. "Fiends are like animals, they only have the instinct to kill or follow orders. They couldn't do this because they lack the brain power. Someone was telling them to do this."

"Who ever it is, I'll smash them good," stated Loz raising his left arm to the front side of himself, pulling out his Velvet Nightmare.

"I'm with you Loz," stated Kadaj taking out his two bladed sword. "Sephiroth, what's the order?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment. He reopened them a second later with angered eyes. He drew Masamune and turned around to his battle ready friends. "These are my orders: You three will follow me and we'll eliminate all opposing forces and try to rescue as many as possible. However, should you see one wounded, leave it. Let's move out."

The three nodded and followed a running Sephiroth down a destroyed hall. As they continued to move on they fought many monsters, each that Sephiroth disposed of easily. Yazoo would find easy shoots with his gunblade once in a while, and take the fiends down easily. Loz would take on all enemies that would try to use a sneak attack on them. Sephiroth and Kadaj were the two front guards, who defeated the enemies easily.

"Sephiroth, I found a couple over here!" said Loz looking through rubble that had collapsed over three breathing Al Bhed. Sephiroth came over and examined them. He looked over the rubble

that had gotten on top of them.

"Loz, you and Yazoo get these three out of the rubble and follow us afterwards," commanded Sephiroth beginning to walk away with Kadaj. "You shouldn't have too much trouble finding us."

Sephiroth began walking back on the path they had originally gotten on. The damage that the enemy had caused was tremendous. The ceiling was barely supporting itself, the walls had torn to shreds, and fires broke out everywhere. Kadaj looked sad as they passed every dead fiend or Al Bhed. Sephiroth didn't look like he really cared, but since he was a general in war, it was understandable. While Kadaj continued to look at the destruction that had been caused, he caught something in his eye that looked familiar. He picked up the small object and examined it. It was kunai knife.

"Hey Sephiroth," called Kadaj, making Sephiroth stop and turn around to look at him. "I think Yuffie's here. I believe this is one of her kunai knives."

Sephiroth walked over and brought his arm out. Kadaj gave him the kunai knife and Sephiroth began looking it over. Kadaj was correct, it did belong to Yuffie. "Yuffie is here," said Sephiroth throwing it aside. "We'll find her eventually if we continue on."

Sephiroth began running again with Kadaj following closely. After awhile, they heard a battle raging on, and decided to investigate. Sephiroth was correct, Yuffie was here, and fighting with the Al Bhed. Yuffie wasn't doing so well. She looked exhausted, and fighting multiple demons didn't help any. After throwing her large shuriken, and it coming back with it's boomerang ability, she went to her knees in exhaustion. Sephiroth quickly ran to her side with an eager Kadaj coming right after.

A large duo horned fiend was charging for Yuffie. Sephiroth jumped over the ninja, landed in front of her, and carelessly struck his sword across from the right and slain the demon. Another one charged with Sephiroth walking up to it smoothly. Sephiroth flung Masamune across horizontally upward right, killing the fiend. A third attempted to kill Sephiroth who swung Masamune across from the right again, and killed the fiend.

"Sephiroth, and Kadaj," said Yuffie happily, running towards Kadaj who was doing the same. They both ran towards each other, arms outstretched to each other as in a cliche movie or show. But when they were about to hug, Yuffie jumped over Kadaj and body slammed him to the ground. Yuffie then began to grab both his legs and pulled them upwards so his feet would be reaching his neck. Kadaj screamed in pain.

"What did I do?" screamed in pain, left arm banging on the ground. Sephiroth walked over to the two, Masamune still out though backwards in his left hand.

"I've been here for about an hour, with no help from you," responded Yuffie, putting more force into pulling his legs. "Where were you?"

"Yuffie, get off of him," said Sephiroth irritated. Yuffie did so with Kadaj getting up afterwards. Kadaj was limping over with his hands on his back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine once I put my spine back in place," said Kadaj walking over trying to get his back back to normal.

"Alright Yuffie, fill us up to date," commanded Sephiroth as Yuffie was regaining her energy.

"Ok, I got here about two hours ago along with Summoner Yuna," started Yuffie thinking back. "And about an hour ago, the Guado attacked us."

"The Guado?" asked Sephiroth shocked. "Why would they attack, especially when the death of Seymour has occurred?"

"That's the thing, he's not dead, just unsent," replied Yuffie looking upset. "After we kicked Seymour's ass, he apparently revived with no real body. You see, if someone is not sent, yet has a strong will, they still exist in this world with no real body. So the creep sent his minions with a whole bunch of fiends and started attacking the place looking for Yuna. The Al Bhed tried to stop them...to protect the summoners...and well, this happened"

"Let's continue on," said Sephiroth after a long silence.

"The Al Bhed are escaping in this airship they found," said Yuffie taking the lead. "Follow me, and we'll be there in no time."

Sephiroth started following her with Kadaj behind him. Loz and Yazoo had finally caught up, carrying instead of a few, eight people. Yuffie led them around the corner, down a hall, and threw more corridors, all filled with monsters. Sephiroth would jump ahead of Yuffie and quickly dispense of the monsters. Yuffie led them to a place called the 'Summoners Sanctum'. However, it was blocked by a lot of rubble.

"How do we get past this?" asked Loz looking through the debris. "I don't think I could charge through there."

Sephiroth looked at the top of it for a second, closed his eyes in thought, and nodded to himself. He reopened his eyes and went over to Kadaj. Sephiroth grabbed Kadaj and put him right in front of the debris, facing the group. Next Sephiroth went over to Yuffie. "You know Yuffie, I overheard Kadaj say that he prefers Shiva over you any day."

Yuffie's eyes turned to that of a demon's, her fist literally having a fiery touch to it. She charged Kadaj who was completely petrified with fear. Yuffie slammed her fist into his stomach, sending him soaring into the rubble, and tearing right through it. The result made a visible hallway for them to pass with Kadaj on the other side barely standing. Yuffie was about to charge again.

"Relax Yuffie, Kadaj never said that to you," said Sephiroth smiling walking through the passage. Kadaj got up and walked with him.

Later moving into an area, they had reached the Summoner's Sanctum. Tidus and the other guardians had just arrived as well. Sephiroth went over to the group with the other four following him. Before they could say anything a little boy came over to Tidus.

"Hey what's 'sacrificed'?" asked the boy. "The Al Bhed said the summoners were being 'sacrificed'. That Summoners shouldn't have to do the pilgrimage."

"Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect the summoners?" asked Tidus to the ground. "The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!"

"The pilgrimages have to stop!" said Rikku speaking up firmly. " If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand... They might defeat Sin. Yunie could...but then she... Yunie will die, you know?" There was a dead silence for awhile. "You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin. But then...but then... If she calls it, the Final Aeon's going to kill her! Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know!"

Everyone remained silent for awhile. Finally, Tidus spoke up. "Was I the only one, who didn't know?" No one answered, even Sephiroth and his little gang knew. "Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"

"We weren't hiding it..." started Wakka sadly.

"It was just...too hard to say," finished Lulu.

"I thought you knew," said Yazoo looking at him.

"Lulu! How could you? How could you?" asked Tidus almost hysteric. "Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family! Why don't you do something, Wakka?"

"Don't you think we tried to stop her?" asked Lulu harshly. "She follows...her heart."

"Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner," added Wakka. "To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!

"But Wakka, that's just totally wrong!" said Rikku bitterly. "Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves...just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?"

In the midst of this heated conversation, a large amount of pyreflies come into a physical form of a giant ape.

"But, that is our choice..." said Isaaru emotionally.

"We all live in fear of Sin. You know that," continued Dona.

" A world without Sin... That is the dream of all Yevon's children," continued Isaaru summoning Ifrit. "And we will use that power, even if it means our lives!"

Dona summons Valefor unto the field while Ifrit attacks. Tidus runs up to Valefor, hitting it's stomach.

"And I've been telling Yuna... Let's go to Zanarkand together!" said Tidus nearly crying. "Let's beat Sin! I told her all the things we could...we could... And all along, the whole time, I didn't know anything! But Yuna, she'd...just smile. I won't let her die! I'll find her."

"Touching Tidus, now can we go unto this airship?" asked Sephiroth passing him, heading for the exit. "We've got wounded here, and I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible."

The group ten went past the Summoner's Sanctum and into a new room. There was a large staircase leading to an airship. They all got on board and headed to the bridge.

Author's Note: The following dialogue was originally in Al Bhed, but I'll put it in English.

A man, called Cid, the one who gathered all the Al Bhed and leader, ran to the controls. "No time? Go, go go?"

"Three minutes left," said the highly tattooed man. His name is brother.

"Hurry, hurry! You have one minute!"

"Where's Yuna?" interjected Tidus. His call went unheard of.

"Everyone on board?" asked Cid without listening to Tidus' question.

"Everyone alive," replied an Al Bhed.

"I said where is she?" asked Tidus threatening, grabbing Cid's collar. "Answer me! Answer me damn you!

"What'll you do when you find her, eh?" asked Cid without fear.

"I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do," said Tidus loosening his grip. "And I told her all those things without even knowing. I've got to tell her? I've got to tell her I'm sorry."

"That's it? You're gonna tell her you're sorry?" asked Cid unpleased. "And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the same -- let the summoner die so we can live in peace!" Cid threw Tidus to the back of the room.

"No! I won't let Yuna die!" replied Tidus getting up.

"Hah! Words! Show me action!"

"I'm telling you she won't die."

There was a pause for a second. Then Cid spoke up. "Boy, don't forget those words, 'cause if you do...I'm gonna make you regret it."

"I won't so you know where she is?"

"Ha, of course not. That's why we're going to look for her. In this airship."

"Father, ready to go?" asked Brother.

"Yeehaa! A flight 1000 years over do!" replied Cid happy as a boy on Christmas morning.

The airship starts rumbling, the engines kicking on. The ceiling above the airship started opening in halves. The airship started moving upwards, and into the sky. In a minute they were high above the Home that was nearly destroyed.

"Whoa! It moves!" said an astonished brother.

"Risk big, win big," replied Cid.

The airship starts moving away from Home. "Whoa. It moves!" said Brother.

"Next, we use that!" commanded Cid.

"Whatever you say," replied Brother, pressing a few buttons. Afterwards the entire crew starts singing. The song was the Hymm of the Fayth.

"Al Bhed girl, what's going on?" asked Sephiroth leaning against a wall arms crossed.

"We're...we're going to blow up our Home," replied Rikku sadly.

"How?" asked Lulu astonished.

"With one of the forbidden machina," replied Cid smiling. "Ready? Fire!"

Outside of the ship an opening on both sides of the ship, which was moving quickly across the sand. It revealed many large missile holes. A second later, each hole made a missile leave it's contents, and flew towards Home. A minute later it hit Home, exploding in a gaseous fire of beauty. However, the explosion was much larger than expected, and grew immensely quickly. It eventually caught up with the airship, and engulfed it. However, the engines kicked in, and they were out of there.

Sephiroth started to leave the control room. A mechanical door rose up when Sephiroth approached it, and closed behind him. There was another door for Sephiroth to pass through, put before he did, stopped in his tracks. "Did you enjoy the destruction of your old home Larxene?"

Larxene who had just reappeared, looked at Sephiroth with sad eyes. "I really hate this war that we've gotten into. I'm a sadist by nature, but this is pushing it. I wish I could end this."

"Well Larxene," said Sephiroth turning around to face her with a smile. "There is always betrayal of the Organization."

Larxene gave Sephiroth a dark look and disappeared in a dark portal. When she came out, into there HQ, she began thinking it over.


	24. Aerial Battle, Sin Bahamut vs Evrae

1Chapter 24 Aerial battle, Bahamut Sin vs. Evrae

Sephiroth was on the outpost deck after the ship had been in the air for some time. There were many large human sized windows to look out of on both sides. Sephiroth took one at the left and started looking through it at the white clouds they passed. Sephiroth turned his attention to his left hand for a second. He imagined the power he had, and forced it into his left hand. It started flowing with energy, and manifested itself in purple electricity around his hand as he clutched it into a fist. The energy dispersed afterwards with a satisfied look on his face.

Seconds later he had an unwelcome guest standing behind him. Sephiroth's senses told him who he was without looking at him. "Hello Axel," said Sephiroth smiling. "How goes the deception?"

"Oh, same old same old," replied Axel happily as he took the other side of the window was staring at, and stared with him. "I can't make a REAL move until Xenmas is out of way. I'm sure you can do that right?" Sephiroth smiled evilly. "I like that look Sephy. Well good, in that case, let me get straight to the point. Xenmas' army is ready, they intend to attack Zanarkand. ShinRa HQ is there initial target."

"When will it occur?" asked Sephiroth turning so the side of his eye was facing Axel.

"Oh, I'd say in about one day. Which reminds me, after you rescue Yuna, head straight for Zanarkand. ShinRa has around 10,000 men now, which was quite unexpected. They also have forbidden Machina that'll help them, but, they won't win without some assistance from the––One Winged Angel."

"Fine," said Sephiroth, "but now that I think about it; what will this give me in return for killing Xenmas?"

"Your existence," said Axel bluntly. "Remember, that almighty and powerful Counsel is still watching. Might as well get on their good side by killing them." Axel looked around a bit, as if searching for something. "Well, better be going before they get suspicious. Oh, before I go. Larxene has joined the little rebellion. So, in the end, Organization XIII will be destroyed with your help." And with that, Axel left via dark portal.

Seconds later, Tidus and his group, along with the 3 silver haired men, were running to the elevator that led to the upper deck. Sephiroth chased after them, catching up to Kadaj in second.

"What's going on?" asked Sephiroth running aside Kadaj.

"We're Bevelle, the capital of Spira," stated Kadaj. "Get this; Yuna is getting married—to Seymour."

"I thought we killed him!"

"Apparently he became an unsent. Not willing to leave this world, he became the undead."

A minute later, they went up the elevator to the upper deck. Sephiroth noticed Yuffie had already been on the elevator. Apparently she was on the verge of throwing up. Sephiroth smiled a little. A second later, they arrived on deck, with a large snake like creature with thin wings in the sky next to airship.

"Oh yeah," said Kadaj blushing slightly. "We have to kill this creature, who is apparently the protector of Bevelle."

"Then summon Sin Bahamut and kill this creature," ordered Sephiroth pointing to Evrae, the protector.

Kadaj complied and shot a blast of energy into the air. It stopped in the air and started forming a physical form. Seconds later it formed the mighty Sin Bahamut, charging Evrae. Evrae shot a wind attack at Bahamut, who took the damage easily and tackled the beast. Sin Bahamut began tearing apart Evrae with it's claws, while Evrae still attacked with it's attacks and claws.

Sin Bahamut later pushed Evrae away and rose in the air, above the airship, and aimed at Evrae. Evrae rose to the sky and attempted to attack Sin Bahamut, who was charging a blue blast of energy. Evrae charged with Sin Bahamut launching his attack. Evrae took the blast directly, and began disappearing into pyreflies. Sin Bahamut disappeared like a summon creature would.

"Not bad Kadaj," said Sephiroth nodding. "Well what now?"

"We land now," replied Kadaj as the airship started descending. The entire group grabbed what they could as leverage as they descended. A minute later they could see Bevelle, a large city with a beautiful large building. They head to the capital, and seconds later, they were being shot at. The airship slowed down and shot two large cables to the ground. The group then jumped on them and skidded to the ground. A minute later, the airship retreated, engine having black smoke coming out of it.

There were many security guards ahead of them, followed by lots of Machina. And ahead of the security, in a beautiful dress, was Yuna. Seymour was next to her in royal robes.

"Well, let's go kick there assess," stated Tidus charging.

"Let's see if you can keep up loser," commented Sephiroth following close behind.

Sorry, but that's all I could think of. I promise the next chapter will be LOTS better.


	25. New Allies, welcome Vincent Valentine

1Chapter 25 Yuna Rescue, and a new member

They were there, taking the army of Spira: Yevon. However, they seemed to beat this army like it was nothing. Tidus' group took the back for all those who were coming behind them. Sephiroth's group took the front and began killing soldiers left and right. Yazoo and Loz took the middle and began shooting at Yevon's group with there gunblades. Yuffie used her 'Shadow Clone' technique and began wailing on every soldier there was. However, there were also machines to be dealt with. Kadaj took these on himself and cut them down swiftly and quickly. And finally, there was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth showed his true skills in this battle. Tidus' group wasn't doing so well in the back, so Sephiroth decided to help them. He jumped over them while they were awestruck. Sephiroth concentrated his magic on his opponents and shouted: 'METEOR'. The name itself brought nice memories for Sephiroth, and even better when small chunks of it began falling form the sky unto the soldiers. They fell like flies, leaving few left. Sephiroth charged with Masamune in left hand. He slashed the first soldier killing him instantly. Afterwards in a type of dance, began swinging his sword back forth quickly and rapidly, killing a soldier with each swipe.

One left, who pointed his gun to Sephiroth. The silver swordsmen walked cooly towards the frightened man with a smile on his face. The soldier fired, but when he did, Sephiroth was gone. Sephiroth had teleported behind him, raised Masamune, and cut him down. Afterwards, victorious in battle, rejoined Tidus and his group along with his own. They had done it. They had beaten Spira's army easily and now were going to rescue Yuna. However, when they reached the top of the cathedral, they was another army waiting for them, all pointing there guns to them. Sephiroth could come out unscathed, but no one else would. They had no choice but to surrender.

Author's Note: I'm going to cut out the cutscene dialog from the FFX game because most of you should already know it by now. And besides, I want to try to make up the last chapter.

Yuna and Seymour got closer to each other, while they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Then slowly, Seymour bent down and kissed Yuna's lipps with her shaking her fist. Yuna definitely had a good try. She wanted to send him to the farplane, but didn't work. Sephiroth could see Tidus getting angry.

"Your rage is good, but keep it to yourself until you can attack Seymour directly," whispered Sephiroth to Tidus, who wasn't really listening.

After the kiss, and the small applause, Seymour looked to the group of 11 and said "Kill them."

All the soldiers pointed towards the group with no way for them to escape. However, there savior had come and arrived. Yuna was on the edge of a cliff, telling Yevon that if they don't let them go, then she'll die. They called her bluff, and she jumped backwards. Seymour, Grand Maester Mika, and some soldiers looked on the edge as she fell to the ground head first. She looked like she was praying. Then, she opened her eyes, turned to face the top of the palace, and opened her arms. She summoned Valefor who came whooshing down and grabbed Yuna on it's stomach just in time.

"Cover your eyes!" said Rikku throwing what looked like a grenade at Seymour. It bounced it's way to Seymour who looked at curiously. Seconds later it exploded into a flash grenade.

They all ran out of the area and into a safe area. They were lead to the temple of Bevelle where the Aeon Bahamut was located. Sephiroth's group was trailing Tidus' by at least ten meters. When Tidus' group went downstairs and out of sight, a dark portal opened up in front of Sephiroth's group, causing them to stop. Out of the portal came Larxene, Axel, and a boy Sephiroth didn't recognize. The boy had spiky brown hair and was noticeably shorter than the others.

"Axel, what a pleasure," said Sephiroth sarcastically. "Larxene, glad you could join our side." Larxene turned her head away, blushing slightly. Yuffie chuckled. "And who's the kid?"

"I'm Roxas, the Key to Destiny," explained the boy stepping forward. "We came to take you to Zanarkand."

"What?" asked Sephiroth. "Didn't you tell me that the invasion wasn't going to be until tomorrow or so? Why are you taking us there?"

"Because, Xenmas suspects that there is a leak in the Organization," explained Axel smiling. "He's right you know. So, he wants to speed up his invasion. So, you coming with us or not?"

"Sure," replied Sephiroth quickly as he began to walk forward with his three brothers following. However, Yuffie kept on looking back and forth between Sephiroth and below them underground. Sephiroth had to turn back to see what the delay was. "What's wrong Yuffie? You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"It's not that, it's just that..." replied Yuffie nervously looking back beneath underground. "There's someone here, underground in a special seal. I left to learn how to unlock it. I can, and I need to unlock it for him. Sephiroth you know him he's...I mean, uh.."

"I know him?" Sephiroth asked suspiciously. And then he came to a sudden realization. He began walking towards Yuffie angrily. "I was right, you do remember me and what I did here 1100 years ago." Yuffie nodded sadly looking at the ground and playing with her fingers. "Why did you lie?"

"Because, the Counsel sent me to check up on you," replied Yuffie sadly. "But afterwards, I don't know, I kind've enjoyed our time." She turned to face Sephiroth's evil gaze with a serious look on her face. "Listen I'm sorry, but the real reason was because I needed you to protect me until I came here. You see, this person, he's been living here for 1100 years, against his will. Please help me!"

Sephiroth continued to stare Yuffie down as she bowed her head to him. After awhile he let out a light sigh and nodded. "Fine, I'll help. In return you and your friend will accompany us to Zanarkand for the war."

Yuffie jumped up and down for joy shouting 'YES' over and over again. She went over to Kadaj and gave him a small kiss on the cheek without realizing what she did until a second later. Kadaj began wiping his cheek rapidly with his hand while Yuffie began spitting. Sephiroth shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"Where is it Yuffie?" asked Sephiroth looking over the edge to the ground hundreds of feet below them. Yuffie pointed to a specific spot on the ground. Sephiroth nodded and bent down with his hands pointing towards his back. Yuffie got the idea and got on his back for a piggy back ride. Sephiroth got up, and jumped on the ledge.

"Hold on," said Larxene holding out her hand to stop them while running towards them. "We have to get to Zanarkand. We don't have time for this."

"Shut up Larxene," said Sephiroth coldly. "I already agreed to help her. And besides, afterwards, we need to defeat Seymour permanently. Go on ahead of us. I'll open a portal myself and travel there. Just try to hold off the invasion." And with that, Sephiroth leapt from the ledge and to the ground.

Sephiroth nose dived to the ground, with Yuffie getting sick. Sephiroth took out Masamune and Murasame. He quickly put across him facing the opposite direction. Sephiroth began spiraling, creating a vortex drill. When he came to the ground, he split it and went right through. Yuffie was right...for once. They had landed in a small chamber. It only one hallway, a door, and a large container with a seal on it. This was probably the seal Yuffie was talking about.

Yuffie got off of Sephiroth, and went down to her knees, nearly throwing up. Sephiroth looked at her for a second, then slowly shook his head. He began walking towards the container with the seal on it. It looked like it could fit a human, and was definitely well sealed. The thought just came to mind; Yuffie said Sephiroth knew this character.

Yuffie got up and walked over to the seal. "Out of the way," said Yuffie rudely pushing Sephiroth aside. He took little notice to this and watched as Yuffie was inches away from the capsule like container. Yuffie closed her eyes, and brought her hands in front of her, facing one another. She began making hand signs at fast rates.

"When you said this person knew me Yuffie," began Sephiroth, "Who'd you mean?"

"Well, you knew him as far as fighting him," replied Yuffie stopping her hand signs. She slammed her hands flat on the container. And in a second, the seal disappeared.

The seal, when removed, make the container look more like a coffin. After a couple more seconds of waiting, it cracked open from the side and released a small amount of mist. Yuffie jumped back slightly at this. The coffin soon began to open completely to reveal a man in a red cloak, gold pointed boots and left arm, untidy black hair, red eyes, and a gun to his right. Though it took Sephiroth a second to figure out who it was, it came to him. Vincent Valentine.

"Yuffie," said Vincent slowly, "thanks for getting me out." Vincent turned to Sephiroth. "Sephiroth...I assume you're not under Jenova's control." Sephiroth nodded while staring at Vincent with unblinking eyes. "Then I have nothing more to say. I'll accompany you on your travels until you depart this world."

"Fine, let's get going," replied Sephiroth turning around and opening a dark portal. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz jumped down in the hole that Sephiroth made for them. "You three, in the portal. It'll lead to Zanarkand. I have unfinished business here."

The three nodded and jumped in with the portal closing behind them. Sephiroth turned back to Yuffie and Vincent. He threw his left hand to his side and opened another portal. "In this portal, it'll lead us to a man named Seymour," said Sephiroth explaining to Vincent. "We'll fight him, and kill him. This way, I can test to see how strong you are."

Vincent nodded and Yuffie gave the air a hit with fist, ready for battle. Sephiroth jumped through the portal with Vincent and Yuffie going through behind him. Sephiroth, Yuffie, and Vincent came out a second later on a long hall, going to the Macalania woods and Bevelle city. Sephiroth quickly noticed that Tidus, who had reunited with Yuna, were already in a hot battle with Seymour. Seymour looked quite different; surrounded by armor with a distinct sent. The sent of souls. Sephiroth got the idea, and charged to help the group.

Sephiroth went through Yuna's group, Masamune drawn, and attacked Seymour. Sephiroth jumped up and came down, slashing down on Seymour hard. Seymour attempted to cast a 'FLARE' spell. But when it hit, it bounced off, with Sephiroth retaliating by using an advanced 'ULTIMA' spell. Seymour managed to get up after the attack, but only to see a red figure flying above him. The figure, Vincent Valentine, turned to him and pulled out a three barrel gun and fired at Seymour a couple of times.

"It's time to reveal my secret technique!" shouted Yuffie. She made a couple hands signs, then held out her left arm with her right on it's wrist. Blue energy began encircling her left hand, forming a huge amount of energy in her hand. "This is my secret technique Raikiri(Lightning Blade)."

Yuffie charged at Seymour, who knew this could kill him. He tried to cast a spell, attack with his attachment, but kept getting blocked by Sephiroth's sword, Vincent's gun, Yuna's Aeons, and other objects. Seconds later Yuffie charged at him, threw his left hand at Seymour, and shocked him. Seymour began moving uncontrollably, eventually turning into pyreflies and disappearing.

A minute later, Sephiroth talked with Yuna about a couple of things and left soon afterwards. He opened a portal to Zanarkand and left. On the other side was a large building, the ShinRa HQ. And on the other side, visibly, a large army approaching. This was going to get good.

Author's Note: Well, hope that makes up for the last chapter. The next one will be a pre-war chapter. Then the next one, will be war. I warn you though, if you don't like war, don't read the next couple of chapters, it's going to get gruesome.


	26. PreWar

Chapter 26 Pre-War

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. You probably want an excuse...don't have one. So leave your complaints on the reviews if you want. Anyway, while this is short, is should suffice. I hope you like, it's going to get real intense next chapter.War is bad however, so if you don't like it DON'T READ. I believe I warned you about that last chapter. Anyway, here you go, enjoy, read, reviews.

* * *

Sephiroth and his now, number of 6 group, found themselves to the ShinRa HQ, which was heavily guarded by soldiers. It was indeed obvious they were preparing for war. There were at least 1000 soldiers in visible sight around the compound. Each in heavy army carrying rifles, bazookas, and other wide assortment of weapons. ShinRa had what looked like a circular wall around the building. It had pedestals on them, and on top of them, snipers. Sephiroth could see other soldiers around the city as they approached ShinRa HQ.

Security let them in, knowing full well that they were coming. Security inside was actually tighter than outside. Every soldier was armed to the teeth, and this time, machina was present in the building, each with missiles and lasers. They were led to an elevator to meet the president. After they got in, Sephiroth pressed the main button that lead them to the highest floor. While they passed every floor, they noticed that each floor had at least a hundred soldiers in it, each with the same security as the first floor's. Finally they reached the top floor with the sound of a ding, and the doors opened.

When they got off the elevator and unto the top floor, they were surprised to see what little security was present. Mainly, the Turks, and a man in white was present. Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng, Tifa, Riku, and Sora. The final one, was President Rufus, who acknowledged them by standing up to welcome them. The six moved forward to them, and at last, everything was going to be revealed.

"Welcome Sephiroth, and honored guests," said Rufus pleasantly. "Hope it wasn't any trouble getting here."

"It wasn't, answered Sephiroth looking at the Turk he didn't know. "Quite an elaborate setup you have here President Rufus."

"Aw, thank you, replied Rufus sitting down. "Let's get started with this. First I want to know your battle status and combat abilities. While these Turks have told me about you, I have to hear first hand."

"I'm fully ready for battle, my abilities, are huge in variety and powerful when used by me," responded Sephiroth. "I can tell you right now we are all ready for battle."

"My experience, along with my two brothers, are equal," came Kadaj. "We have fought many battles, and have a wide sort of abilities thanks to our...uh...mother."

"I'm a little tired, but I won't be a burden," said Yuffie next. Understandable really, she had just fought Seymour with her most powerful ability Raikiri. She could perform it three times in a day, so she was a little drained. "My experience, well there's a list, but let start with-."

"I have 1100 years of experience," butted in Vincent. "My abilities are demonic like."

"Excellent," said Rufus standing up and walking towards to a door that automatically opened up for him. He went unto a ledge where the Turks went right behind him. "Come out here if you would."

Sephiroth followed suit with his friends behind him. The Turks moved out of the way for Sephiroth and his group. They proceeded to the edge of the platform. He saw what Rufus wanted him to see. 15,000 or so Nobodies, as well as twice that in Heartless, were proceeding from the high mountains to Zanarkand.

"I'll admit, that's impressive as it terms of any army," commented Rufus. "I'll admit, I knew of this invasion for awhile now, thanks to you." Sephiroth merely turned his eyes to Rufus, then switched his attention to the army. "Even with your advanced warning, I know that we won't win."

Sephiroth looked on Rufus's face. "Unless, you had me, right?"

"Wrong," corrected Rufus. "Even with your skill, against this number, we won't win. That's why I enlisted some help."

"Help?" wondered Sephiroth.

"Yes, you see, with the archives of this place, I found out about a little device in an underground desert called, 'Sister Ray'. A very powerful cannon that will tip the favor in our hands. We recovered it, placed it in a place called 'Baaj Temple', and as we speak, are readying it for use. However, it won't be ready for at least an hour into the war. That's the main reason we need you."

"To delay them, that's what you need me for?" said an irritated Sephiroth.

"In part, the other is that Organization XIII might show up, and only you, your friends, and my Turks can go one on one with them," explained Rufus. "I hope you won't disappoint me."

"Fine, but before we do anything else, may I have access to your records?" asked Sephiroth. Rufus was a little surprised. "It was one of the reasons that I came here."

Rufus smiled and nodded. "Sure, access the main library in the 18th floor, we'll grant you access."

"Thanks," replied Sephiroth turning around to his friends. "You guys can do whatever you wish, I have to search some things."

Soon after the group left. Sephiroth went into a elevator by himself and went down. Yuffie and Vincent went to a separate one, and went down to the bottom floor. The 3SHM went in another, and went to the local bar. Rufus watched as they left. He turned to his Turks.

"Did you guys find out if we can use them?" asked Rufus seriously. "If we can, then this war is ours."

"Yes we can boss," said Reno happily. "As a bonus, we can use the Tsviets."

"Excellent," said Rufus. "But is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Yeah, they're hidden in the desert, so it'll take some time to dig them out and bring them Zanarkand," confessed Reno scratching his head. "But they will be here. Probably a short time after the Sister Ray is ready."

Rufus looked out into the battlefield and smiled.

Yuffie and Vincent were talking about old times down in the first floor. They were happy to be together, though Vincent didn't show. And Yuffie mainly talked with Vincent listening only. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were all enjoying a drink at the bar. They were reminiscing about the past, enjoying each others laughter. After all, it could be the last drink they ever have in their Second Life Time.

"You know, this may be the last drink we ever have," noted Yazoo taking a shot. "Makes you wonder."

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll make it...hopefully," said Loz starting to cry a little. "Don't cry Yazoo.

"Regardless, we had one hell of a second life," said Kadaj filling each one's cup, then holding up his to the sky. "Cheers."

"Cheers," said Yazoo and Loz taking a sip together along with Kadaj.

Sephiroth was down in the library computer area on the 18th floor. The room was dark, with the only light coming from the computer Sephiroth was using. Sephiroth was furiously typing to find out what he came to see. Finally he found it.

"Top Secret...file," said Sephiroth slowly, becoming fascinated. "It says '1100 hundred years ago, an incident called 'Meter' became into place. During that time, a swordsman who was considered the best at the time, was controlled by an entity known as 'Jenova'. However, a group called 'AVALANCHE' came in and stopped this legendary SOLDIER. Afterwards, many events led to the Meteor incident.'

"I see, so this is the world I came from," Sephiroth read. He kept of reading. '100 years later, after all but one of the members of AVALANCHE were dead, a war from Zanarkand and Bevelle took place. While Bevelle won the war, the survivors of Zanarkand, the summoners, created Sin. Sin destroyed most of Bevelle, but still remains today. It was suspected that the entity known as Jenova infected Yu Yevon's mind to create Sin'. Well that makes sense."

Sephiroth shut off the computer and went to the elevator. He had his answers. When Sephiroth arrived at the fist floor, it looked like war was about to begin. Every soldier was around the entrance, armed and ready. Sephiroth ran passed them, and into the city. Indeed he was correct, the war was about to begin. The large army had begun to descend into the city. ShinRa machina went on to delay them for time. After another minutes, the Heartless and Nobodies were in the city. Yuffie, Vincent, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj had come out by this point.

"Everyone, let's go," said Sephiroth drawing Masamune.

* * *

On the side of the Nobodies and Heartless were the leading member of Organization XIII. Marluxia, Axel, Roxas, and Zexion. "Well," said Marluxia. "It was lucky for us that the Heartless Ansem merged with Xenmas to become whole."

"Indeed," commented Zexion. "This makes him more powerful than Sephiroth know. And to spice things up, he'll be coming to this party."

"The boss is coming?" asked a surprised Axel. "I thought he never fights."

"He may not, all I know is that he's coming here," responded Zexion.

Axel looked at Roxas who became nervous. Axel walked over to Roxas and whispered, "This will be very bad for Zanarkand. Hell, actually Spira. We win with battle, it's over for Spira, and Xenmas will achieve his goal."

"Two things," whispered back Roxas holding up two fingers. "One: I'll be up to Sephiroth. Two: Right now, I don't care. All I want is to fight Sora."

Axel stepped back, looked at the advancing army and sighed. This was looking bad.

* * *

Author's Note: There you go, hope you enjoyed it. Again, next chapter, war, don't like, DON'T READ. For those of you who like it, you'll enjoy the next chapter. Also for Dirge of Cerberus fans, there will be Deepground and Tsviets next chapter. I haven't decided if I wanted to put the war into one or two chapters. So you guys decide k? 


	27. War

_**Author's Note: School's been piling up, but that's not excuse. This'll last you for awhile. I think there's only going to be 35 chapters in total...maybe more. Oh well, read, revies, enjoy.  
**_

Chapter 27 War

Sephiroth and his group charged ahead to the advancing army. The opposing army had just come into Zanarkand by the hundreds. While proceeding on they could notice the soldiers in the area. Hundreds in blue armor, red machina weapons, and each armed to the teeth. They all had advanced machine guns, two strong pistols, a dozen grenades, and a couple of other machina items.

"Hold on," said Sephiroth stopping in his tracks with everyone else doing the same. "We all can't just go in rushing. We have to think a little smarter. Yazoo, you and Loz head back to Shinra HQ and help them out in security. Kadaj, you go handle the area by the bay. Yuffie, you and Vincent help the machine division."

They were off, not questioning Sephiroth's orders. Yazoo and Loz head back to Shinra HQ and arrived a minute later. When they returned, they noticed more weapons had been coming in. Lots of machina robots had come in, and passed the duo, heading towards the advancing army. Kadaj arrived at the bay quickly, and came to a surprise. While no enemies were coming his way, plenty of ships were coming in to send more soldiers out in the battle field. Yuffie and Vincent went to the main machina area, where many machines were ready. It was located on the side of hill east of Zanarkand, touching the bay to it's west. On the hills, were cannons surrounded by groups of men. The final touch, was three machines, that looked like electric shooters.

Sephiroth kept charging to the advancing army. By now, around a thousand enemies had gotten into Zanarkand. Apparently, they were coming in squads of thousands. While the first had gotten in, the second barrage wouldn't be in until about another 10 minutes. While Sephiroth continued running, nearly halfway to Zanarkand, he heard someone shouting his name, making him stop. He looked over to see around fifty soldiers in an large alley, one waving his arm for Sephiroth to come there. Sephiroth did so.

"Your Sephiroth right?" asked the lead soldier as the silver swordsman came into the area. Sephiroth nodded. The soldier stood up straight. "Sir, I am First Lieutenant Biggs, leader of the 96th battalion. I have been told by HQ that if I see you, to relay a message. No one will fully engage the enemy until the first shot of the Sister Ray. It'll be ready in five minutes."

Sephiroth looked at the man intensely for a moment, then walked out to look at the army. He back in and went to Biggs. "Lieutenant, have they officially entered the city?"

"Sir, yes sir," replied the Biggs. "We have received word from the first 10 battalions that around 750 heartless, and 250 nobodies have entered in the city. When the shot from the Sister Ray is fired, all soldiers will attack that section in the area. We are not to engage the enemy until they are in range."

"I see," commented Sephiroth looking around. "Rufus has the troops in the front attack first. That way, those who proceed further will be attacked by other battalions. The other battalions around the city won't move from their position because if a surprise attack occurs, there has to be backup soldiers ready to fight. Tell me, how many battalions do you have? And what's the machina number in terms of robots fighting along side you?"

"Sir, 250 battalions, each consisting of 50 soldiers and 20 machina machines," replied Biggs. "Each soldier is equipped with three rounds of rocket launchers, 2000 rounds of machine gun, 12 grenades, three pistols, and a long sword. There will be support from the side mountains in terms of cannons and long range bazookas. They will fire at will."

"Ok, well they'll be firing soon," commented Sephiroth taking out Masamune ready to fight. "Unlike you guys, I'll be fighting whenever I like. Oh, tell me the enemy types, and what type of soldiers you have."

"Sir, the enemy composes of large behemoths, a large number of Shadows and Neo Shadows, many kinds of Nobodies, Wyverns, and Wizard Heartless. We have a total 15,000 soldiers. 12,500 around Zanarkand. 500 at the docks, 500 around the mountains for firing the cannons, 1000 around HQ, and the rest are at Baaj. The soldiers consist of regular armed soldiers as I've told you, and 1500 are snipers."

"Good," said Sephiroth smiling. "This will be tough, but it's going to get interesting."

As Sephiroth finished the sentence, a large blue bullet with a light blue and white tail came through the sky above the buildings, heading for the first barrage. The barrage saw this, and all four of the Behemoths in the barrage jumped up to block it. While they succeeded in blocking most of it, the bullet went through them and destroyed around a hundred more heartless. It was beginning.

The Heartless and Nobodies had been moving through a large area that used to be a highway, to the Shinra HQ. Buildings enclosed it, some standing straight, others leaned a little. From those buildings, and through the windows, around 200 soldiers popped up and began shooting the enemies. The large attack on the Heartless surprised them, and immediately some got destroyed. While the enemies, mostly Neo Shadows, were surprised, they still retaliated.

Some jumped up high in the air while still being shot to attack the soldiers. The others went into the ground, creating a dark portal, leading them into a surprised attack. The ones that jumped in the air had no luck attacking the soldiers. The snipers upon other buildings began shooting them, destroying them with ease. As the ones that disappeared into the ground reappeared, in the room with the first four battalions. However, they had thought ahead, and set machina machines to deal with them. The machina had little trouble handling them.

"Word from 1st battalion Sir," said Biggs. "The battle is going smoothly. The enemy is being defeated quickly. Oh, and it's apparent that it takes about 20 minutes for the Sister Ray to reload."

Sephiroth was looking deeply at the enemy that the first battalions were attacking. His eyes went wide nearly immediately. "It's a trap! Prepare for an invasion."

Biggs didn't understand and came out of hiding to see what he was talking. He wasn't the only one hiding. All of a sudden, what appeared to be an invisible wall outside of Zanarkand disappeared, revealing ten behemoths with 200 hundred heartless behind them. The wizard heartless had been keeping them hidden. The behemoths lunged forward and charged the buildings that the first few battalions had been located. They crushed the buildings, sending debris, machina, and bodies everywhere. An enormous swarm had just entered in the form of Heartless. The Neo Shadows quickly made there into the city, where more battalions, both in building, on top of them, and the ground, laid weapon fire on them.

"Dear lord!" commented Biggs watching the battle.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," said Sephiroth gritting his teeth. "I thought there army was a little small when Rufus gave me those numbers."

In three different spots in city, three invisible walls went down to reveal 4 behemoths, and about 2000 Heartless and Nobodies. The first was located at the bay, the second near Shinra HQ, and the third in the middle of the city. As if it couldn't get worse, it did. The entire Heartless and Nobody army that had been hidden over a mountain, was completely charging.

The situation did look grim, but all hope wasn't lost. The cannons that had been planted on the mountain began firing at will. Half at the enemies in time, and half at the 1000 that were about to enter. The cannons did a decent job in the city, but so much outside it. Therefore, they concentrated there entire fire in the city. This made the battle somewhat easy, but it was still rough.

At the bay Kadaj, was having his skills but to the test. The Neo Shadows and Shadow focused on the soldiers and Kadaj while the Nobodies went for the machines. Kadaj was very quick with his sword, swinging it three times per second, but the overwhelming numbers weren't good. As one Neo Shadow and Shadow would vanish another would appear.

Kadaj swung his sword, and killed another one, but when he looked around, he was completely surrounded. They all charged at him. Some jumping in the air while others just charging him. Kadaj used one of his materia in help, and successfully summoned Sin Bahamut to the field. He rode the dragon as it rose and pushed the enemies in the air out of the way. Bahamut began charging up it's attack, when suddenly a Behemoth charge at it when it was still low in elevation. Bahamut successfully shot his attack, but not without getting destroyed by kamikazeing with the behemoth. The attack from Bahamut destroyed a good portion of the enemy around the bay, but there was still to many. Kadaj landed on the sand at the bay and turned to face the enemy.

Kadaj charged with his double blade sword in hand. But he saw that Shinra was actually doing well. Large rounds of gunfire were being executed to the enemy as well as bazookas, and supporting cannon fire from the mountains. As the second half was coming into the bay area, Kadaj was preparing another summon, one that he'd been saving for Cloud back in his world.

Shinra HQ was actually taking less damage than anything. Security was tight, and as a result, shot multiple rockets, gunfire, flamethrowers, snipers, and machina in the enemy number. Plus, Yazoo and Loz were there. Loz had given Yazoo his gunblade, and shot perfectly. 4 shots per minute, and destroying a heartless every time. With the tight security, the enemy never got close to the HQ. Loz had charging through like a bull, while punching wildly in the vicinity. He made a long line through their ranks, only to be filled again by a large number.

The third area, was where Sephiroth was. BIG MISTAKE. Sephiroth had begun teaching them why he was called the best. He swung his sword quickly, in many areas while maintaining a focus on the area ahead. Considering his length and the size of his sword, he count down many enemies quickly. But that wasn't all. When he had a spare moment, he jumped up into the air and grew his black angel wing on his back again. While his saw his allies take down the last behemoth, he focused his energy to the sky.'METEOR' he bellowed, and it came. Huge amounts of small meteors surrounded by a yellow orange aura came down and a straight form. The meteors caused a massive explosion when touching the ground, and destroyed the entire army that had proceeded to their spot.

Back at the Shinra HQ, Rufus was looking at the battlefield. The battle was going well in some parts, but now the main army had infiltrated the city. The president had become worried, especially with the two sights he didn't want to see. The first being his men dying, and second was the large Nobody carrying four Unknown with them. They wouldn't enter for a little while, but still...it was something to worry about.

"Boss, they're ready for the next shot," stated Reno on his cellphone.

"Tell them to fire at will without my consent," ordered Rufus. "Just make sure they get the most enemies as they can."

Reno talked back into his cellphone. "The boss says no need for permission, just let them loose. And make sure you give the enemy as many casualties as possible."

"Where is Deepground?" asked Rufus angrily. "They should've been here by now."

"There having trouble getting out of the desert," replied Elena calmly. "They said they'll be here in an hour."

"Damn," said and angered Rufus "When I give the signal, initiate plan Alpha."

Below the Shinra HQ, all the soldiers had begun reloading quickly, ready for battle. Yazoo and his troops defeated the army quickly, but it wasn't over. Over 30,000 Heartless and Nobodies had entered the city, and he was on edge. He held his gunblades tightly, ready for anything. Loz had been stretching ready for more battle.

Kadaj and his troops were doing better...for the moment. The last of Shinra troops had arrived, and joined the fight, destroying the enemies. Kadaj didn't have to use his summon. Good for him for now, but he enemies kept on attacking, it wasn't getting rough.

Author's Note: This is where is gets real bad...last warning. Don't like, DON'T READ.

Half an hour had gone by and the Sister Ray had shot four times, killing around 2000 enemies but that wasn't good enough. The defensive plan that Rufus had in mind was getting crushed quickly. The Heartless had made there way to nearly all around the city. The Behemoth's were crashing into buildings, sending the surprised soldiers insider to fight thousands of enemies on there own.

The cannons were no more on the side of the mountain. Around a thousand Heartless and Nobodies charged up there and slaughtered them. It wasn't a nice sight. First they sliced the machines up with there long claw like hands. Afterwards they turned on the soldiers. They cut through there armor and sliced there skin. The soldiers tried to retaliate, but Shadows appeared and held them down as they were cut up and bled to death. The all died, and the Heartless turned there attention to the city.

In a part of the city the 73rd battalion had been using there machine guns to blow away the Heartless, but the large degree of smoke made it difficult to fight. Out of nowhere Dusk Nobodies came out and twist there bodies around there guns and smashed them to bits. A second afterwards, Neo Shadows appeared and sliced right through bodies from underground. The few of that battalion that escaped got captured. They couldn't move their legs, and when they looked down to see why, the Darkness was swallowing them. They screamed in horror as the darkness engulfed them, while large yellow eyes watched them, heartless.

All through the city, screams could be heard everywhere. Bodies were either flying, or on the ground motionless with blood covering their bodies and faces. By this point, many soldiers made a ditch effort to head back to HQ in hope they could survive. Sephiroth's groups wasn't doing so swell either.

Vincent had been shooting for awhile, but kept on jumping from place so not to get killed. Yuffie had used her Shadow Clone technique to summon over a thousand clones of herself. However, the number didn't help at all. It was countered by the same amount, and began to destroy her clones. Kadaj and his team gave up on the bay, and left for the HQ. However, they were constantly cut off and had to defend themselves. But with numbers against them, Kadaj had to flee every time, losing more men every time.

Yazoo and Loz were having the most difficulty. It was apparent that while it was the soldiers attempt to get back to HQ, it also the enemies to attack it. While Shinra HQ had the most security, it had it's hands full and lost a person every thirty seconds. Slowly but surely, the enemy was forcing them back.

The Nobodies had nearly been completely eliminated, with only the Heartless to survive. At the Shinra HQ they jumped around moving randomly so not to get shot. That worked pretty well actually. They advanced and got around a gunner on a machine gun. They cut the machine, and began digging into his legs, then his torso, then finally his face. They had gain more territory with the minute, killing people all the same.

They didn't care who was injured, as long as they were the victors. Back in the city, the few battalions that survived were making themselves scarce, and hiding themselves from the enemy. This didn't work well, as they usually did this with barricading themselves with doors. The Heartless merely used darkness to teleport inside the barricaded area. And with no way to escape, no one heard there screams as they were murdered in sight.

Sephiroth wasn't doing bad at all. In fact, he had been by himself the whole time, and actually destroyed a good one sixth of the army. The ones he was fighting now were people in the middle of town. "Come on, you guys are pathetic," taunted Sephiroth.

A large number of Neo Shadows moved in to his position. Sephiroth swung his sword across and annihilated them. Though he was surrounded, he calmly sheathed his sword, and began generating a yellow aura around him. The Heartless began moving back. Electricity was beginning to spark in the area, and without warning, Sephiroth attacked. "Thundaja" Sephiroth bellowed, sending large amount of electricity in a circular pattern, destroying the enemies.

Back at Shinra HQ, Rufus was fed up with the fighting. "Initiate Plan Alpha. NOW!"

The plan was activated, and in 20 minutes, it would commence. Vincent, Yuffie, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, had all gathered around Shinra HQ, where the entire ally army had gathered it was still rough, but they were fending off against them. While no one noticed since they were fighting for there lives, a figure in black flew over them, and went straight into the top floor.

The figure went right through the glass window, rolled on the ground for a second, then got up and held two keyblades out. The Turks got their weapons out while Rufus, who still standing in front of window looking down on the battlefield, didn't flinch. Sora and Riku went from the group of Turks and held out their Keyblades to oppose Roxas's.

"I've come here to prove that I'm the real Keyblade Master," said Roxas taking off his hood. "Regardless of me being only a part of you Sora, I'm the stronger one."

Roxas charged with Oblivion and Oathkeeper in hand while Sora and Riku did the same with there Keyblades. Roxas threw his Keyblades ahead and got countered by Sora and Riku doing the same. For what seemed like forever, they were in a deadlock. Sora and Riku held Roxas at bay by forcing there Keyblades against his.

"Tell me why," demanded Roxas. "Why did he pick you?" Sora held his own for awhile, and Roxas's expression seemed different. "I see, that's why."

Without warning, the oblivion Keyblade that held Sora's from moving, forced itself over the Riku's and knocked him over. Sora took this chance. He put Ultima Weapon to his left and charged, swinging across his right while at it. At a moment, there was silence, while broken glass could be heard. Roxas stood still as Sora was behind him, in cut pose. Roxas feel to his knees and looked at Sora who was looking at him in return. He began to disappear. "You make a good other."

Elsewhere, the broken glass wasn't from the point on entry for Roxas. It was ShinRa HQ's First floor windows breaking, swarming Heartless coming from outside in. The first floor guards, which covered most of the floor began piling lead on them. Kadaj and his group had to retreat by jumping to the tenth floor. They entered the floor without breaking a window, and began healing. They had taking damage.

Kadaj was scratched up from head to toe. Yazoo's legs were real weak from the constant jumping they had to do. Loz had blood on his torso, and tried to heal it up. Yuffie was badly bruised...probably to the point where she couldn't fight for a day. But since the enemy had entered the lowest floor, they might have to fight again. Vincent's clothes were torn up, but physically he was fine.

In the city, Sephiroth was getting rid of the remaining enemies that were still there. Along the way he met many more soldiers. He saved most of them, giving them orders not to go back to HQ, but to head Mt. Gagazat. After another few minutes, Sephiroth jumped to a high old building and looked around. The remaining enemy had made there way to ShinRa HQ. There was a great deal of them, and Sephiroth could see that by the Seventh floor had been filled with the enemy.

"Good, there in one spot," said Sephiroth reading to fly over there. "I'll take them all out with a few skills."

But as began flying, the remaining Nobodies had swarmed him. Sephiroth had to stop and prepare to fight. The Dusk Nobodies charged him, and with a single stroke, annihilated them all. Sephiroth did a back flip and landed facing backwards from his former position. He charged and did a type of dance, swinging back and forth, slicing the Nobodies in half. After that he jumped into the air and concentrated on his right free hand. He pointed to the ground and shouted 'FIRAJA'. A large amount of fire came out and while it destroyed many enemies, it also dispersed into a large circle, surround Sephiroth when he landed.

"Don't stop, or the darkness will overtake you," came a familiar voice from nowhere. Axel showed up and destroyed some Nobodies. "Get going."

"Fine," replied Sephiroth but got blocked again. Not by the Nobodies but by a large amount of blue sphere lightning. Sephiroth looked up to see another Organization XIII member. This one had dark skin, yellow eyes, and white hair with two long bangs in front of him. Xenmas.

"Oh no," said Axel looking at Xenmas. The Nobodies disappeared in a white and dark portal. "This is not good."

"Axel," said Xenmas slowly and calmly. "So you're the one who has been messing with my plans. You and Roxas are fools to oppose the greatest power on this planet."

"Roxas?!" said Axel surprised. "You know about him?"

"Yes," replied Xenmas smiling. "Unfortunately, or fortunately, Roxas was killed before I could deal with him. But now, I get to deal with you guys."

"Roxas...no," said Axel sadly as he went to his knees in disbelief. This didn't last long for Axel. Sephiroth charged to the sky via his one wing and raised his sword to Xenmas.

Sephiroth was at Xenmas's level. "So you're Xenmas. Excellent, what a joyous day this is. I'll end you while I end the war."

"The War will end...but in our favor," replied Xenmas calmly as his hands began circulating around them with electricity.

"Oh really," said Sephiroth in a cocky tone.

All of a sudden large amount of loud sounds could be heard, with lots of gunfire coming afterwards. Xenmas turned around to see over a hundred strange looking helicopters shooting missiles, firing guns, and bringing out men coming to Zanarkand. Deepground had arrived. And with them...the Tsviets.

The helicopters came to around ShinRa HQ, and laid waste to the Heartless that began retreating and remained in the area. The Heartless inside ShinRa HQ had made it to the forty third floor in no time. Kadaj and his group made it to the top floor with the Turks before they had to fight. They were in not condition to fight.

"You're escort awaits boss," said Reno as a helicopter came to the platform outside the top floor. By the looks of it, they were ready to take the people away to a safe location. Rufus got on, as well as the Turks and Kadaj's group. Similar helicopters came to the floors that weren't overrun with Heartless, and took the remaining soldiers away.

"Just in time," commented Rufus looking at his watch. "Call your men back. Tell the Tsviets to avoid the ShinRa building and kill the remaining Heartless. I'm about to eliminate there large army.

The helicopters began moving away, while the Shinra HQ building began to light up for some reason. A second later, a large explosion occurred. The entire building had been rigged to act as a bomb. And with the explosion, took nearly all the floors, and surrounding Heartless with them. Now, the Organization was losing, badly.

"What was that you said about the war ending in your favor?" asked Sephiroth gleaming.

"So what if we failed?" said Xenmas calmly. "We will merely gather a new army and attack again."

"Not if your dead," finished Sephiroth charging by flying. Xenmas teleported by strands of light and darkness. Sephiroth stopped in midair looking around. Then a loud cry was heard, and Sephiroth turned to see a beam of red light going through Axel's chest.

"But first," said Xenmas tilting his head upward slightly, pulling out his weapon slowly, "we must eliminate the traitors." And with that, the weapon came out of Axel, who fell to the ground. "You thought I didn't know, when I did from the beginning. You thought you could end the Organization when Sephiroth got his powers back, and the army was gone. You are so wrong."

"Who's...that?" asked Axel weakly turning around.

"I had two intentions. 1: The army would succeed, and I'll rule over the world. 2:The army failed, and the door opens."

"No...you can't mean?..." asked Axel stunned.

"Yes, while Kingdom Hearts is out of my reach, the Lifestream isn't."

Axel shot up and gave Xenmas a grizzly hug, not letting him go. "We'll die together, farewell Sephiroth." Flames began emitting from around Axel and Xenmas, who stood calmly. Then, pillars of fire arose up and engulfed them, burning the surrounding area off.

Sephiroth had to partially close his eyes off as the heat was intense. When he opened his eyes, Axel was on the ground by his back, while Xenmas stood in the same place. Xenmas teleported via dark portal to feet away from Sephiroth. "If you want to end this, then come to our HQ, inside Sin." And then he teleported away. Sephiroth flew to Axel who was slowly slipping away.

"Sephiroth, his plan...," started Axel weakly. "He plans to access the Lifestream to become a god, like you did before him. Only...this time, it's by a different manner. He...invented...a device that takes the energy from Nobodies and Heartless...and combines them in a stream. He plans to use Sin as a host, and combine with him."

Sephiroth eyes didn't hold sadness, but concern for Axel. "Sephiroth," broke Axel making Sephiroth pay attention. "You can't beat him, not in your state. I don't know how you can beat him, but if embrace Light, and Darkness, you might...just might have a shot."

"Do you have any final requests?" asked Sephiroth getting up.

Axel shook his head. Then he nodded. "Defeat Xenmas, and the Organization. Oh and Sephiroth?" Sephiroth looked intensely. "If Xenmas succeeds in becoming a god by combining himself with Sin, there will be no chances to defeat him. He'll be far too...powerful for anyone to handle."

Sephiroth smiled. "Axel, even if does fuse with Sin, I have a trump card to beat him."

Axel smiled. "I'm glad...I met you. Let's meet again, in the next life." Sephiroth smiled and nodded. Axel then faded off.

Sephiroth turned around to see a horizon appear off the mountains, and Yuna and her guardians coming out of the mountain. "I will defeat Xenmas. After all, it'll be the best fight I'll ever have in my Second Life."


	28. Training for the Heroes

_**Hey guys, sorry about the LONG wait. I had school work, but it's coming to and end, yep, the end of my junior year. As such I have loads more time to show my chatpers. This one is pretty cool, and just to make it special for your long patient wait, i've added in a few things at the end. And a friend of mine gave me an inspiration, and now, instead of the story ending on chapter 38, it's ending on 48-50, depending. Ok, enough of this, read, enjoy, and review.**_

* * *

Sephiroth's Training Chapters

After the attack of Zanarkand had ended, a helicopter came to pick up Sephiroth from his spot in the middle of the decayed city. Before then he was standing there, dumbfounded of how strong Xenmas was. He couldn't win against someone who the leader of a weak organization who's members he could overthrow. Sephiroth thought he had been existing in between light and darkness, but now he didn't know if that was true. Even if it was, it wasn't enough to take down Xenmas.

However, on the positive side, they had won the war and the possible destruction of Spira. Thousand of Nobodies and Heartless attacked the ancient, but with the combined efforts of Sephiroth, ShinRa, Deepground, and Axel, they won the war. However, the entire Zanarkand city was now filled with pyreflies.

Sephiroth and his group were flying through the air over the vast seas of Spira on Deepground's Airship. He was with Rufus, his Turks, and his group on the large helicopter in the middle of a huge air fleet. The power of Deepground just struck Organization XIII at how powerful they were.

At one point, they were losing the war, badly. Weapons and men were falling quickly and defenses were being crushed. Even the HQ ShinRa had was being overrun quickly. But then, in a brief instant, Deepground showed up with immense weapons and large number of men and quickly crushed the threatening army. It's as if they had no chance when they showed up. But even with Deepground winning the war for them, the ShinRa company had taken severe losses.

Sephiroth's group had been attended to my medical corps quickly and they didn't look too bad. Vincent looked perfect, and Yazoo and Loz weren't too bad. Yuffie was bruised a lot, but they would heal quickly. Kadaj looked fine, but was so exhausted he collapsed on the floor sleeping next to Yuffie. Sephiroth was fine physcially, mentally on the other hand...

The airship they were traveling in was a piece of old technology, and the ship's name was Highwind. Sephiroth remembered seeing it once, but thought nothing of it quickly. The inside was fairly old, but still in good use. There was the control room, where the crew and Tsviets, the Elite of Deepground, were. The main area where people come and go to other place, a place to take of Chocobo's(though it was being used for wounded right now), the Conference room where Sephiroth was, and the deck.

Sephiroth had been called in with the Turks and a Deepground general to talk about what' the situation currently. Sephiroth had no intention of talking about business, but he thought it might keep his mind off things for awhile. Rufus was sitting at the edge of the room, near a display board, where he could see everything. The remaining seats were covered with Reno, Rude, Sora, Riku, Sephiroth, and the Deepground General.

"Start your report General," said Rufus turning to face the board. "And be direct, no beating around the bush."

"Yes sir," said the General pressing a few buttons on a control pad near him. A display came up displaying everything that came up while he spoke. "I'll get to the Deepground situation first."

More images came up, revealing the military vehicles, men, and the Tsviets. "You have uncovered the Deepground from the lost city of Midgar, and thus has acquired a huge amount of resources of men at your command. You have around 7000 men, 200 helicopters, 150 tanks, and 5 airships. The Tsviets, the advance group you've created, are at your disposal. As of your orders, and as of right now, we are building your new HQ and restoring the Baaj Temple."

"Good that'll help us in the long run," said Reno. "But what about our losses?"

"Well your losses are massive," said the General casually pressing many buttons to show a new grid. A large circle appeared, where nearly all but a small spot was red. "The red represents your loss. If you don't count Deepground or it's resources, then you lost nearly 98 percent of everything you guys had. The remaining 2 percent comes from the small base you have in Luca, and of course, the Turks and you Mr. President."

"Sacrifices were made," said Rufus turning around and putting his hands together. "I'll have much paperwork tonight sending letters to their families. How much of that 98 percent did we make up after you guys joined?"

"Out of the original 100, you now have 79," replied the General.

"Your order now are to restore the Baaj and Remiem Temples to their glory and start making it our new home. Afterwards we'll find the rest of Organization XIII and destroy them," said Rufus calmly looking intently at the General.

"Organization XIII's HQ is inside Sin," spoke up Sephiroth eyes closed with arms crossed. "One of their former members, Axel, told me so before he died. And I heard another member, Roxas, is gone," continued Sephiroth, with Sora and Riku now looking a little sad. "Therefore, only 10 members remain to deal with."

"10? Shouldn't it be 11?" asked Rude.

"Another member, Larxene, has betrayed the group, "continued Sephiroth. "However, I don't know if she got eliminated. Xenmas, the leader, knew of Roxas and Axel betraying the Organization, and attempted to kill them, and succeeded in one. She might be dead, or alive, either way, there's only 10 left."

There was silence for awhile. Everyone was looking at either Sephiroth or Rufus. Rufus sighed and leaned back in his chair, relaxing his arms. "If there base is truly in Sin, then we're in trouble. With our depleted man power, Sin's power, and Spira in chaos, it'll be tough. We'll have to wait for a little while."

"No we can't," said Sephiroth anxiously now opened eyes. "The member Axel informed me of their plans. Xenmas intends to combine with the Lifestream, and if he does, which will be soon, he'll be unstoppable."

"That means we'll have to fight them head on...yeah," said Reno enthusiastically punching one had with his other.

"We aren't strong enough," stated Sephiroth looking down. "The initial 9 aren't tough, but Xenmas is in a league above us all. Even I can't beat him."

The room went dead silent as they heard Sephiroth's words. He had become the strongest they had known, yet he couldn't win against there enemy.

"Then you'll have to get stronger," said Rufus getting up.

"There's no way I can, I'm as strong as I can get," shot back Sephiroth.

"Nope, not at all, there's more you can do to become more powerful, and I can help you with it," said Rufus walking over to the wall where a intercom was located. He clicked the button, a sound was heard, and he was connected. "Would Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Yuffie, and Vincent come to the conference room."

Sephiroth was puzzled. How can a man who can barely fight off one enemy possible help the world's strongest get stronger. But before he could really think about it, his group had entered the room looking at Sephiroth and Rufus. Rufus took his stand at the end of the table and looked at them all.

"It has come to my attention that the enemy is incredibly stronger than you all," said Rufus in a mocking tone. "Therefore, once we reach the Baaj temple, I'll be sending you to a few groups where you'll be trained to become stronger. No strings attached."

"Who?" interjected Sephiroth harshly, insulted about being trained. "Who can possibly train us to become stronger?"

"You'll see," said Rufus with a smile. "There's three of them, so when we get to the Baaj Temple, Sephiroth and Sora will go to the underground level B5. Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Riku will head to underground level B4. Yuffie and Vincent will stay with me, because your trainer will be with me once we get there."

There was again, silence. Sephiroth had no intention of being trained, and showed it too. Yuffie looked happy as ever, with Vincent being as much of a statue as possible. The silver haired men looked uneasy, but didn't mind it too much.

"Well that covers everything really, dismissed," said Rufus with a grin, moving his hand in gesturing to go away.

Sephiroth was the first one to leave the room in anger. He didn't want to be trained. He became the strongest by himself. And why would Sora need to go with him? He's a boy with a Keyblade, no older than 15. How humiliating. However, as much as he hated to admit it, he truly needed it. He had no chance as he was to defeat Xenmas in his current state, and he needed his friends as much as possible. However, that didn't show how pissed he was.

He walked up to the deck and came next to the rail where he slammed his hands against it, clutching it. Sephiroth looked down into the sea with his teeth showing, and eyes furiously angry. He killed him knowing he couldn't possible win against one man...one Nobody. He started clearing his mind and stood straight up looking out unto the horizon, where from the right, sundown had begun. The wind blowing in his hair and face, he sensed something and turned to look at it. The Baaj temple, in ruins, with many people working around it, was coming into site.

* * *

In the Organization hideout in Sin, they were having a meeting on what the current situation was. They were seated in high seats, with of course, Xenmas at the highest.

"We lost our army, but now the last stages are complete," said Xenmas talking to his comrades. "Now, it'll take one month for the hearts and bodies to return to the planet in full motion. There, I will activate the Lifestream and we can become whole."

"Excellent," said Marluxia sadistically. "I can't wait to become whole and gain back my powers."

"Yes, but for now, we must address two issues,"said Xenmas calmly and slowly. "The first is the Summoner Yuna and her guardians. She is now in Zanarkand, and will obtain the Final Aeon."

"So what?" said Demyx leaning back. "That's a summoner's duty."

"Yes but you forget," said Xenmas annoyed. "The Final Aeon can defeat Sin, and then become the new one. It takes nearly 5-10 years to create a new one, and our plan can only work if we are using Sin as the main host."

"Oh, really?" said Demyx slightly embarrassed.

"I need two volunteers to go and finish them off, and guard that area so no one will use the Final Aeon," said Xenmas looking around.

"I'll go," said Larxene taking out her weapons and licking them. "I'd love to see them squirm."

"Excellent," said Xenmas. "And to accompany you, I choose Demyx. Now go."

Larxene left without hesitation, while Demyx saying "I think you're choosing the wrong guy," before he left.

Xenmas looked around. "The other issue, is the other traitor here." Everyone started to look uneasy. "Relax, I already know it's either Larxene or Demyx."

"If that's the case, you're putting quite a gamble on the situation," said Luxord playing with his cards. "One could betray the other, and kill them, and then let Summoner Yuna obtain it the Aeon."

"That's why I'm sending Marluxia to secretly watch them," said Xenmas smiling. "That way, you can kill the traitor, kill Summoner Yuna, and make sure everything goes as plan. Who knows, maybe the traitor will decide to stay devoted."

Marluxia smiled and vanished in darkness with petals coming out of it. Xenmas leaned back and looked at the top of the room.

"Everything is falling into place, right Jecht? said Xenmas looking at a pinned Jecht.

* * *

**Trivia-The Highwind in this book if from the FF7 Game**

**Reno's speech will be similar to Deidera's from Naruto at the end of a sentence.**

**New Elements from KH2:FM+ are introduced**

**Marluxia's transporing abilites come from KH:RECOM **

**The Training is inspired from many anime.**

**_Chapter Preview: In the next chapter, Sephiroth and his group along with Sora and Riku begin training under their new Sensei. It's shocking to see who they are, since one was supposedly dead, one is a king, and the other is the father of one of them. There training is tough as Sora and Sephiroth learn something called "Forms", and the the 4SHM learn to control the latent darkness in them. In the meantime, Demyx and Larxene are guarding the entrance to the Final Summoning as Yuna and her guardians come into the area._**


	29. Baaj Temple

**Author's Notes: Well hello, as you can see, I've been posting chapters quickly now since school ended for me. You can expect more chapters soon. Now then, before I let you loose, I must tell you a few things.**

** 1. 100+ reviews. I want to thank you all for getting my story this far. I know it doesn't seem much, as some strories have 4000+ reviews, but to me it says that this story has become good enough. Special thanks to Auron's Fan for helping me.**

**2. I need to address an issue. Since the story began, I never truly got critizim. Until the last two reviews. Apparently some people have a problem with putting a few Naruto elements into the story. Let me explain this real quick. Yuffie is a ninja, and besides her shuriken, and her 7 limit breaks, she really has nothing. Materia is practically nonexistent in the story, so we had to add something good enough for Yuffie. Which are Naruto element.s They won't be appearing much now, but still, stay with me, I personally don't think it's ruined a thing.**

**3. On that second topic...Sephiroth DOES NOT HAVE A SHARINGAN. For those of you who don't know, it's type of eye technique that allows the user to copy any technique, predict moves in the future, and actaully have hypnotic and phychological affect on the opponent. Sephiroth does not have this, it would just ruin his character. True I said that he could copy techniques, you wanna know why? Because of his Enemy Skill Materia**

**4: Ok, that's settled, I hope you like this chapter, I know I did. I'm going to keep the Chapter Previews and Trivia because it makes the chapter a little more worthwhile. So then, read, relax, review.**

The group arrived at the Baaj Temple within a few more minutes. It had felt forever for the group as they had just went through a small war, and seemed like they were going into another. The Baaj Temple did indeed look like their new HQ. Or at least, attempting to look like it.

Sephiroth's Heartless and Nobody, who took the form of Cloud and Zack, had fused back with him after a set period of time. Along with it were the memories and experiences they had. From their memories he could tell that at one point, the temple had been completely in ruins. The temple itself torn from place to place, with the surrounding water coming in and covering nearly everything, including the entrance to the Fayth. Even some aquatic fiends had the place their home.

Now it looked quite different. The temple had it's surroundings again, in a circular wall, nearly 100 feet out of the ocean. The interior, which was quite vast, had begun to be repaired. There was no longer any water in the temple. The temple itself was being repaired, and looked like being completed in weeks or even days. It seemed that the temple was in a vast area, since it was one of quite a few buildings.

New buildings had been placed to cover the area. Mechanical houses meant to suit the needs of Shinra employees and workers. Machines had been placed, however they appeared to have been recently moved, and not looking for a permanent place to stay. One large structure, was a 10 story high building. Most likely a emergency HQ for this circumstance. However the most notable structure was a large building with a few large pads for landing airships like the Highwind.

Even with all these new buildings and equipment, there was still plenty of room. The remaining room seem to be large patches of soft green grass and roads made in rocks like the ancient romans had. The patches of grass were covered with many helicopters and small airships. Clearly not all of Deepground had been present for the backup in the war. However, the entire fleet looked immense, and could cripple probably anything.

The helicopters that had been in the fleet near the Highwind began descending upon the grass in the many free spots. There was enough room for them all to find a place and land quickly. The Highwind found it's spot on the landing platform, which was clearly reserved just for it. The airship landed quickly and easily with nearly no trouble at all.

The crew departed with Rufus in the lead. Deepground soldiers, many of them were around, looking official and keeping guard, were present everywhere you looked. Rufus led the group to an elevator which they all got on. They soon took it down and arrived at the bottom level. Afterwards they made there way out of the airstation and proceeded on to the HQ. Two guards were blocking the way to the entrance, but stepped outside and gave a salute to Rufus as he entered the automatic doors.

The new HQ looked very similar to the ground level of the one in Zanarkand, before it got demolished. Rufus stopped in the middle and turned around to face them all. All eyes were focused on the President as Tseng and Elena took their places next to him. Their was an awkward silence as everyone looked at Rufus for the next word. The only sound was the construction crews outside that were fixing up the place.

Rufus cleared his throat and spoke. "Though it's not much, welcome to the temporary HQ of Shinra," he said politely as he gestured to the place with his hands. "We'll be fixing up the place of this old religious center while we are looking for a new place. In the meantime, make yourselves at home. Now then-"

"YUFFIE," said an soprano male voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to stair at a man in purple wearing ninja equipment with his hair pulled back in a traditional Japanese Samurai look. "It's been ages MWAHAHAHA."

"Dad!?" said Yuffie stunned. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Don't look so surprised and angry Yuffie," said Godo cheerfully coming down the stairs with a wide grin. "The rich man, I mean...President Shinra called me here to train you and your friend Vincent." He then put his hand on top of the other and began rubbing them, "All for the price of a couple of Materia."

Everyone turned their eyes back to Rufus who merely smiled. "You see," started Rufus confidently, "the Shinra company discovered a brand new continent a few days ago. We were looking for a hideout besides the Baaj Temple. However we found an old city named Wutai, where we met your father. We told him the situation, and he agreed. All for some lousy ancient Materia that no one uses anymore."

Sephiroth walked to behind Yuffie and lowered himself to her ear. "I thought you were hear to keep an eye on me for the Council?" asked Sephiroth, a little hesitant saying those words. Yuffie nodded. "So how come your father is here?"

Yuffie turned her head slightly, while keeping her eyes on her dad. "That's all true, but the Council restored my continent, another one, and a small country with some people from the past in order to restore some balance. I had no idea they brought back Wutai though."

Godo finally came down and walked behind Rufus and smiled his terrible grin. "I know you might not like me Yuffie," he said arrogantly, which Yuffie gave him a dark look. "But I'll train you in the secret arts of our family. As for Vincent...well I'm too sure what I'm going to do with you."

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about me," replied Vincent in a cold voice. "I can train myself, but I won't get much stronger, I'm already at my peak.

"Good then, now," interjected Rufus looking at the others. "Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Riku, and Sora. Your trainers are on levels B4 and 5. Your trainers are waiting for you there." He gestured to the three elevators behind him. "You may take the elevators whenever you like. Oh and Sephiroth?" Sephiroth stared at him, not blinking. "I know we're all in a rush to finish this and fight the Organization. However this training will take time. They inform me that the 4 Silver Haired Men will be finished within a week, and you and Sora within two. So don't think be patient."

"Fine," said Sephiroth harshly. It was not common to be talked too like a little child. "I just hope you get your troops ready."

Rufus shrugged this off as the six men headed for the elevators. They were already at their level, waiting for them. Sora and Sephiroth got in the middle one while the 4SHM entered the one on the left. Before the doors closed though, they heard one last message from Rufus.

"You may do as you please in those areas, but do not, I repeat DO NOT, enter the double digits area down there. They're off limits."

* * *

Riku and the brothers went down to their level. The ride was relatively enjoyable, with something called "Final Fantasy" playing in the background. For elevator music, it was very enjoyable. The got to their level, and the elevator opened to very wide area. It was very bright and white. It was a large white arena with a few pedestals and statue flower decorations. Quite spooky really.

The room was so bright and white, that it was easy to identify anything else, like themselves who looked way out of place. But what they couldn't find was their trainer. Their questions were soon answered as a dark portal of darkness appeared in the middle. Their eyes gazed at the portal as a figure came out of it. Riku looked shocked to see who it was.

"Welcome, to the training of your inner darkness, " replied Ansem smiling.

* * *

Sora and Sephiroth took their elevator down to their own level. The ride was also pleasant, with something called "Chocobo Theme" playing. The music was very nice for an elevator. However, it ended with them reaching their level. The doors flew open and the two entered the area. Unlike the other area, this was very dark.

It was a large arena with disturbed tiles on the ground which were colors of dark green, midnight blue, an black. The walls were also disturbed by something, as they looked to be peeling off. Pyreflies, the spirits of the dead, were flying in the room, giving the place a dread feel. Like the other room however, it was very easy to find something. But not their trainer.

From out of nowhere, a small figure came from behind them, jumping in a ball. He landed and turned to face them. Sora looked really happy to see him and ran towards him. Sephiroth had no idea who he was. This person did, on the other hand, have a positive aura about him, despite his size and...mouse like appearance?

Sora jumped on him and hugged him. He then stood back up, bringing the figure with him, who was returning the hug. "It's great to see you again," said Sora happily.

"Ah, it's great to see you too Sora," said King Mickey.

* * *

Rufus and his Turks had entered the remaining elevator and pressed the B15 button. They soon were going down. The music was pleasant, with something called "Turks" being played. Rude was smiling to it and Reno had to comb back his hair, trying to look cool.

"How's the project?" asked Rufus to Tseng in a business manner.

"Not good actually," said Tseng a little hesitant and nervous. "We can't truly play God."

"I realize that, but we need to finish it, and quickly," said Rufus annoyed, narrowing his eyes. "Who's been looking after him and keeping the project safe?"

"Tifa Lockheart and a blonde girl who won't give us her name," replied Tseng a little tense. They had just passed Sephiroth's level.

"If she doesn't give her name, why are you trusting her for this important project?" asked Rufus raising his voice with every word.

"Because she's the one who's repairing the project's memory," came Elena defensively. Rufus looked at her for a second, but then released his tense look and replaced it with curious look. Elena cleared her throat and calmed her self down. "The project's body has already been constructed, as well as it's power being gradually restored. But it has no memory of the past, so this little witch is reconstructing them."

"Really?" said Rufus with a sneer. "That's quite interesting. Is it working?"

"We don't know," replied Tseng, composed again. "The subject is conscious and alive, but if he's conscious of the world are not, we can't tell. It just sits there and stare at the water."

Rufus smile faded and looked serious again. "We have to make sure it survives, for should Sephiroth fail, it'll be the only one to kill Xenmas."

* * *

"How are you alive?" asked Riku half angry, half shocked. "I heard the report from Reno and Rude. They saw you die here awhile back."

"That's only half wrong boy," responded Ansem smirking. "It's true that Organization brought me to my knees, but that did not kill me. In the end, I disappeared to the Macalania temple was, and Seymour Guado nursed back to health. After his death, I came here."

"What do you mean?" order Riku. He was still angry.

"This place was already here, built by Shinra years ago," replied Ansem gesturing with hands as if not insulted. "Rufus found me and said I could stay provided I help him. And here I am, here to train your latent dark powers."

"What do you mean Ansem?" asked Kadaj speaking up in curiousity.

"You all have hidden power," came Ansem starting to float in the air. "Untapped, yet potentially powerful. You can't fully use them due to past experiences." The last words seem to hit home to everyone. "But rest assure, I will teach you all I know, and you'll become as powerful as Sephiroth is now."

This perked them all. They all looked at Ansem intently. "Seriously?" asked Kadaj in disbelief.

Ansem nodded in approval. "Yes, it's possible alright. You four, and Sephiroth have great dark potential. However, only you four can control it and use it."

"Sephiroth can't?" asked Yazoo surprised. "Why not? He's stronger than us."

"True, but there's more to it than that," came Ansem floating back down. "You all have darkness in your hearts, memories, and feelings, and while that's true for Sephiroth, he has an additonal problem. He's crossed the threshold and made a Heartless because of it, and it has fused with him again. So now, all that darkness, along with the new darkness from he experience here in Spira has been added together. If he awakened that power, he could very well become the most powerful being in the universe, but he'd lose his mind, sanity, and emotions to him."

"I see, well then, let's get started," said Kadaj enthusiastically not caring about Sephiroth, but the potential to become as powerful as him.

"Very well," said Ansem somewhat chuckling. He held out his hand which began glowing black with purple sparks coming out. "Let's start by grasping the concept of controlling the Heartless."

* * *

"You're kidding me," said Sephiroth in disbelief. "A rat is our teacher?"

"Yeah, but he's super strong and wise," replied Sora defending him proudly.

"Whatever, I don't care, let's just get started," said Sephiroth coldly walking to Sora's side.

"Ok, now then, I have to explain something first," said Mickey looking up at the two in a somewhat serious tone. "What I'm about to teach you is a art called 'Forms'."

"Forms? You can really teach us those?" asked Sephiroth surprised

"You know them?" asked Sora.

"I've heard of them," responded Sephiroth crossing his arms. "They are a legendary technique that enables the wielder to vastly increase his abilities in every field. They are widely sought out in my old world, but no one could perfect them. From what I've heard, there's 5 forms. One that destroys your magic ability, but gives you a significant boost in the physical art. The second destroys your ability to fight physically, but increases your magic ten fold. The third is a combination of the first two, making you nearly 15 times stronger. I don't know about the other two."

"That's correct," said Mickey happily. "That's exactly what we're going to learn. But there's more to it than that."

"Really? Like what?" said Sora excited.

"It's said that the more you use the forms the more you increase your strength and abilities normally," answered Sephiroth.

Sora looked more excited by the minute, but then looked confused. "When you're normal? You mean they aren't permanent?"

"Sorry, Sora, they aren't ," said Mickey a little saddened. "They can't be permanent, your body can't take it."

"I've heard that using it makes your body weak afterwards," said Sephiroth putting more of an answer on Sora's question. "I've heard the longest anyone can stay in a Form is 11 minutes tops before they go back."

"Yep, but don't worry about that," said Mickey happily. "Here's what we are going to do: I'll teach you these Forms one by one. If you achieve a Form, you'll only have 3 minutes in them before returning to normal. I'll teach you a new Form after the previous one has reached the capacity to stay in that Form for 7 minutes."

"You really can teach us them huh?" asked Sephiroth surprised yet happy. "Maybe you aren't just a useless rodent."

"Hold on, there's a problem," said Mickey getting serious. "You see, to invoke the Forms, you need to access two parts of your body. The first being you life energy. Two Forms takes thirty percent of your body. One takes forth, another fifty, and the other, the whole lot. So you can't use them to often. Sure they replenish quickly enough, but if you use it too much, the second factor comes in."

Sephiroth looked confused. He wasn't the only one, as Sora was having problems following what he meant.

"The second factor is using your inner darkness to access the powers you need," explained Mickey pacing around. "Accessing these Forms gives you great power, but to access their capabilities, and bring out your life energy, you need to use darkness. But if you use it too much, then it'll consume you, and transform you into the 4th form: Anti-Form."

"Isn't that good?" asked Sora. "We want these Forms, so shouldn't we learn to use them all?"

"You can't control this one, no entirely," replied Mickey. "The darkness will consume your body and use it for it's own good. But I might be wrong, who knows."

"We see the dangers, and we're willing to go through with it," came Sephiroth looking intently at Mickey. "Now teach us, we'll master them."

"Yeah, bring it on," said Sora confidently, putting his hands to his hips. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"Ok," said Mickey getting started. "First, concentrate on your bravery, strength without magic, and physical powers."

* * *

Rufus and his gang hit the floor and entered the bottom area. It was cold and dark, with many machines around the place. There was a small hallway, leading to the main room. It was crowded with machines, some so old they didn't even know how to operate. Rufus went through the hallway, and into the room. It was a large circular room with a few machines here and there. In the middle however, was a large tube with green water, and a human like body inside connected to life support systems. In the front of the machine, were two girls.

"Tifa," called Rufus approaching her. She turned around. "I should fire you for disobeying my orders. You came here without coming to Zanarkand to help. It could've been disastrous." Tifa looked depressed, but Rufus shrugged it off. "However, I will have to thank you. You've been here for awhile. When Ansem and Organization XIII fought here, I though they might discover the place, but they didn't. If they did, I'm sure you would've fought them off, so I thank you. But NEVER do it again."

Tifa looked up and smiled. She nodded in approval and turned back to the chamber. Rufus now turned his attention to the young girl. "You, tell me your name now." She shook her head, but as she finished that, she saw that her head was as the end of Rufus' shotgun. "You're one of them. One of the Nobodies that controls Organization XIII. So I have no problem killing you, unless you tell me who you are."

"If that happens, then it'll never gets it's memories back," fired back the girl. However, now the gun was touching her head.

"I've heard about you, and I know that since you started piecing back it's memories, the process doesn't stop," said Rufus smiling, yet threateningly. "You might be gone, but it'll piece the rest together since you started. So now, it's just a matter if you want to live or not. Well?"

She looked down, sad, then looked him with fiery eyes. "Fine, my name is Namine."

* * *

Not bad huh. Any guesses on who the speciemen is? I guarantee if you know the FF7, FFX, and KH series, you know who the person is. If youv'e paid attention, I've avoided saying he or she for the speciemen.

_**Chapter Preview: Xenmas, losing the morale of his fellow Noboides, begins telling them everything. From when he arrived, to finding them, and to organizing this entire plan. Afterwards, he reveals his future intention, should his plan succeed, with the invasion of the World of Judgement. Where the Council resides.**_

_**Trivia: **_

_**The Airstation was inspired by FF8 Esthar's Airstation.**_

_**Forms are from KH2**_

_**Life energy is the Drive Bar from KH2**_

_**The darkness in the Forms is the same Anti-Form's creation. Too many times leads to overdose.**_

_**The Forms length are determined from the game. 9 bars equal 9 minutes. **_

_**Mickety's training arena is inspired from FFX-2 Via Infinito's level**_

_**I hate Mickey LOL. Really I kinda do, but I put him in because it was either him or Yen Sid.**_

_**The area where the creation, Tifa, and Namine are, is where Vincent fought Weiss in FF7DOC**_

_**The creation's memories being pieced back together came from Sora saying the same thing in KHReCom**_


	30. Organization XIII's History

**_Author's Note: Yo, here's another one for you. Hope you have fun with this one...because honestly, I don't like it as much as I thought I would. However, please enjoy it. For hardcore Final Fantasy Fans, I think you'll find some humor and unique elements in this story. Also, to Michelle, and to anyone else really...if you want to talk to me about this story or anything else, and you have an account, make sure your messaging is able. _**

**_Two things. _**

**_1: I promised awhile back that if I hit 100 reviews that I made a sequel to this story...well I already have an idea for the story, but I don't know if you guys would really read it. So hey, if you're interested, put something that says you'd like to see another story. Also, I love making crossovers between Final Fantasy Games, so if you have a request, put it in a review and I'll see what I can do._**

**_2: Read, relax, review._**

* * *

Masamune and Keyblade fell to the ground, being dropped from their wielders. Next Sora got on all fours with Sephiroth on his knee, and his hand on the other. They were both breathing heavily and panting hard, sweating as if they were in the Bikanel Desert. It only been 6 hours, but the training was taken it's toll on them both.

Even after the explanation Mickey gave, the duo were having trouble acquiring even the basic Form, which was called Valor. Basically what he said had to due with focusing on four things.

The first being on your courage, and having no fear of fighting at peak physical condition. This was relatively easy, as Sora and Sephiroth had never truly felt fear in their lives before. The second being to access your life energy, and doing so need to be done by using darkness, the third criteria. Both weren't so hard, as Mickey explained on how to use it and gather the energy and access the life energy. Those were all met, it was just the fourth part that was hard.

The Fourth criteria was to focus solely on physical might and forget about magic, yet use it so that you are able to hold two weapons in your hand automatically. This made no sense to either of the two, but Mickey couldn't explain it better as he himself had never attained these Forms.

To relieve some fear, thinking it was the cause of everything, Mickey explained that they didn't have to worry about transforming into the Anti-Form because they hadn't even achieved any of the regular Forms. The two didn't bother thinking of that, until he said it. As Mickey explained it, each time you access a Form successfully, you use darkness to bring it out. Afterwards you need rest for the darkness to settle down, or it'll keep building up, then consume your body.

"I can't believe how hard this is," stated Sephiroth panting. "I never thought it would be this hard."

"Me neither," said Sora weakly getting up with Sephiroth following suit. "What are we doing wrong?"

"It's that last criteria that we can't get," explained Sephiroth with his breath back, and attitude as well. "It makes no sense. Valor is pure strength, where you can't access magic. Yet we need it to automatically hold two weapons and keep the Form in check. Makes no sense."

"Hmm, we'll just have to think of something," stated Sora not knowing what to do.

The two picked up their weapons and began trying again.

* * *

While Sora and Sephiroth weren't being too successful, the 4SHM were doing quite well. The first part was to use your inner darkness, access your mind and summon the Heartless. Riku did this in 2 attempts, and now could summon the strongest of them. Kadaj took 3 attempts, but got to Riku's level quickly. It took Yazoo and Loz 6 attempts, but they finally got it and got them all out like the other two.

"Excellent, "said Ansem smiling with a slight sign of pride in his voice. "You're working quite quickly, and that's good. Now the next step. You can call darkness beings into your mind, now we'll attempt to call it into your body. By doing so you'll increase everything you have into amazing weapons. Your speed will increase quickly, you'll rival a Behemoth in strength, and be as resistant as a Flan to physical attacks."

The four looked intently as Ansem said every word. He cleared his throat and continued. "Now, to do this, you must open yourself to darkness. Open your heart, let your being itself become darkness itself."

As if they understood, they closed their eyes and apparently grasped it. They bodies began emitting a blue aura around themselves, with it slightly changing to purple and black. Ansem smiled at this. "At this rate, we'll finish in 3 days...no, 2 days."

* * *

Godo was running around the Baaj temple. He kept looking for something, yet couldn't find what he was looking for: Yuffie. He went to every guard and asked if they had seen her, which they all said no. He became furious and continued running and searching for her.

At the ninth floor window, Yuffie and Vincent were enjoying a cup of tea. Yuffie was enjoying the scenery as watching her dad roam the place was loads of amusement. Regardless though, she kept getting distracted from Vincent's questions.

"Why aren't you training?" asked Vincent, calmly yet darkly.

Yuffie set her tea down and looked at it with sad eyes. "There's no point, I can't compete with the Organization, even you can't defeat them. Even if you went to Chaos form."

Vincent stayed silent for a moment. "Not exactly true. I can probably hold my own in Chaos' form."

"Even so, I'm nowhere as strong as you," said Yuffie looking back outside where his father was jumping on a helicopter out of anger. "Even with that idiot's training, there's little chance I could help. So I'm just gonna stay here, then return to Wutai after this is all over."

"So you think they'll win then?" asked Vincent with a slight touch of doubt in his voice.

"Of course, Sephiroth will take care of everything," said Yuffie with a smile, turning back to Vincent. "He's a lot different then we last saw him back in our time. He's the kind of person you'd expect him to be without the influence of that gross Jenova and stupid Shinra company holding all those secrets."

"But if the Council wasn't forcing his judgement, don't you think he might try something like that again?" asked Vincent with an odd tone. With each word, there seemed to be some more emotion in him, which was usually absent from him.

"Maybe...but even so, I don't think he'd have the motivation anymore with how weak this world has gotten," explained Yuffie. She then perked up and looked at Vincent. "What's with these questions?"

Before Vincent could answer her question, the elevator doors opened to their side. All three of them opened, and in the middle was Rufus, with Reno and Rude in the other two. "Get him!" commanded Rufus.

Without warning Rude charged Vincent with full strength and speed. While the speed was incredible and Vincent didn't have much time to react, he managed to jump above Rude. However, Reno was right behind him and jumped into the air and flung his Electro Rod against Vincent.

Vincent blocked it with his left, metallic hand, holding the weapon in place as they fell to the ground. Reno used both his arms and was now pushing against Vincent, who should've had the clear advantage. Rude came out from behind and attacked Vincent, who blocked with his remaining arm. The duel was a battle of strength where they were in a deadlock. Vincent held out his defense against Reno's electro rod with his left hand, and held Rude at bay with his right.

Vincent's back was to the window, though only a couple of feet away. He'd noticed that they moved him slightly so he'd be out of the way from Yuffie's spot. The ninja had been dumbfounded at what happened. Was it mutiny? Madness? She kept her eyes on Vincent, who was clearly struggling against the two. His eyes were to the ground, but then looked up to Rufus, who was holding his old double barrel shotgun out with a calm look. Vincent's face turned to horror, and then it was all over.

Rufus shot bullet after bullet into Vincent's chest, flinging him against the window. The Turks had moved away as Rufus began shooting. The windows were bullet resistant, but they left the casual bullet holes in them, with the force creating cracks in the area like a spider's web. Blood was on them, and Vincent looked near death, he looked with a dirty look on his face, directly at Rufus who was joined by his Turks again.

"How...?" asked Vincent weakly.

"Namine told us," said Rufus with a smile, still holding his gun high. Vincent's eyes went wide, but faded out of sight as Rufus filled Vincent with bullets. His body moved in motion to the bullets, and so did the glass. With one final shot, Vincent was flung backwards, breaking the window behind him and plummeting down a nine story building.

Rufus, his Turks, and Yuffie went to the broken window's space and looked down. Vincent's body was on the ground, blood all over, not moving. The Deepground soldiers came over and filled his body with lead bullets to make sure he was dead. Rufus smiled and left back to the elevator.

"What the hell just happened!?" asked Yuffie angrily with tears in her eyes. Rufus stopped in his tracks. "Why the hell did you kill him for!?"

"Because he was one of Vexen's creations," explained Rufus calmly, turning around. Yuffie's eyes seemed to clear up quickly and went wide. "Namine told us that while she was under the Organization's control, she saw many of Vexen's experiments, and one was your friend there. Apparently the real one has been dead for awhile."

"That's impossible though," said Yuffie, not believing it. "I remember him going into a coffin, before I died, saying that if I ever needed him again, to seek him out there. I'm sure he was there in Bevelle."

"That place was disturbed 1000 years ago, and has since been replaced," explained Rufus harshly. "More than likely, he's been dead that long too." He then turned to the elevators and continued walking, with his Turks going into the same one this time.

Yuffie went to her knees and began crying. In the elevator Rufus hit the B15 button, and proceeded down. "The Organization probably knows our hiding spot," said Rufus in a commanding tone. "Tell everyone to be fully alert. Since they don't need sleep, tell them to look out constantly. They see any fiend or Nobody, shoot them. Tell the King and Ansem to hurry up, we'll need it."

They hit the B15 floor. Rufus and the Turks got out and proceeded on. What was new now was the guards he'd place all over the area. This project was vital to them, so security was as high as possible. Rufus walked up too the chamber where the specimen was being kept, being closely watched by Tifa and Namine.

"How is it?" asked Rufus looking up at the creation.

"Doing well for now," said Namine with a hint of sadness in it. "I've restored all it's memories."

Rufus looked at her curiously, then back up to the specimen. "Then why isn't it moving?"

"Well, while we've recreated it's body and it's memories, it still lacks the most important part which we can't recreate," said Namine sadly. Rufus looked at her intently. "It's heart and spirit. Without either, it'll never be able to even move. However, recreating those things are impossible. In fact, it's what separates us from becoming Gods."

Rufus looked annoyed now. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

* * *

Inside Sin, the Organization's HQ slept, untouched by time. Within the castle walls of the mighty Nobody rulers, the 8 members that weren't on assignments began a meeting. However, regardless of how it started, there was a big sense of uncertainty in the area.

"In just 28 more days, we'll be able to use the Lifestream, and open Kingdom Hearts," said Xenmas slowly and poetically. "We'll soon be able to become whole. Now then, unto other matters. Vexen, you said you had something to say?"

"Yes, Superior," said Vexen with a sense of dread. "The experiment to clone Vincent has failed. They noticed him, and killed him."

"How could they have noticed?" asked Saix annoyed.

"It was Namine," answered Zexion. "She allied herself with Shinra, and told them everything. She's probably told them our plan."

"Then shouldn't we go in and kill them all?" asked Lexaeus with a thirst for battle. "We know they're at the Baaj Temple, so let's just all go there and slaughter them all."

"An unsafe bet," comment Luxord playing with his cards. "The Turks, Sephiroth and his Gang, as well Deepground and the Tsviets are there. We attacked them head on, we'd have a chance of dying, or having one very few of us coming back."

"Relax," ordered Xenmas, though calmly. "Why barge in, when we can wait for them to come here? They know we're here, and so they'll probably make an attempt to do so. However, Sin protects us, so they can't get in."

"Easy for you to say boss," said Xigbar with a smile. "But you know, there's been three traitors in this Organization. On top of that, we now have to fight a huge army, when our's is just a minimal. In fact, I'm reluctant to go through with this." Xigbar got up and armed his sniper gun, and pointed to Xenmas.

"A rebellion is it?" asked Xenmas calmly with closed eyes. "Did you all forget why I brought this Organization together?" There was a little unrest now, as everyone looked around to another for answers. Apparently, they did forget. "Let me remind you then."

Xenmas got up from his seat and began levitating in the air. "Over 1000 years ago, I came into existence. I came into this world with one desire, to obtain Kingdom Hearts. However, from previous experiences, the reason for my original dying, I soon realized that it had been sealed up. From there, I decided to find out a way to obtain it. However, it would be difficult as I knew the Keyblade masters had sealed it up in a place where it could no be obtained by conventional means."

"Sucks to be you," comment Jecht, pinned to a wall.

"Indeed," said Xenmas, looking at Jecht, then back to a wall where a small cupboard opened to reveal a sphere. "However, I found this sphere. And quite lucky that I did, for the Machina War started the next day."

He used his powers and showed it into a large sphere in the middle of the room. It was large enough where everyone could see it. It started, and showed Sephiroth, killing everyone in Nibelheim. It switches to losing his body, and using the powers of Meteor to become a God. As everyone watched, they all realized what Xenmas, and they would become. The sphere stopped and Xenmas put the sphere back into it's location, where the door closed afterwards.

"I saw, that Sephiroth could use the planet itself to become a God," continued Xenmas floating back to his chair. "After seeing this, I realized that to open Kingdom Hearts, I had to become a God. For that is the only way to open the area where it lies dormant. However, I couldn't directly access the Lifestream, not without endangering my body. So, I planned to do what was needed to access it from the outside world. I needed to send many people, their bodies, their hearts, to the planet."

"I don't get it," said Zexion, narrowing his eyes to Xenmas. "How would sending many people to their deaths awaken the Lifestream?"

"Because, the more of those that are in the Lifestream, the more pure it becomes," explained Xenmas. "If it's pure enough, our bodies can't be affected, and we can use to become God's."

"So then, why did you need us?" asked Vexen annoyed.

"I couldn't do it alone, I needed help," explained Xenmas gesturing his arms in motion. "After the Machina War, I found Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. Xigbar was once the best sniper Bevelle had, and his body was strong enough to become a Nobody."

"So true," said Xigbar, lowering his weapon and sitting down.

"Xaldin was a Wind Summoner from Zanarkand, and he'd be trained so highly that he's become a Nobody," continued Xenmas. Xaldin nodded at this. "Vexen was Bevelle's secret scientist, doing experiments and producing forbidden machina. In fact, you created a weapon strong enough to defeat Sin."

"Yes, Vegnagun," said Vexen proudly. "However, it's impossible to use it completely. I expect only a dead person could use it completely."

"Lexaeus was Zanarkand's finest Monk fighter, and Zexion being part of Yu Yevon's council," continued Xenmas, forgetting Vexen completely. "Later, 200 years later, we found Saix. He was the Nobody of a guardian to a failed Summoner."

As each name got called, they all nodded. They could all see that Xenmas took his time to recruit them all, and still had the memory to prove it. Though they didn't have hearts, they all seemed to have some attachment to their past lives.

"Next, the future traitor Axel," continued Xenmas, with a slight tone of annoyance at the name. "We'd found him 300 years after war. He was apparently an assistant to the traitor Omega and his ambitions. I've should've seen a future problem." They all seemed to agree with this issue. Axel wasn't the favorite of the group. "Demyx was found 500 years ago, his original being a summoner to the legendary Aeon Leviathan."

"Then I was found 400 years ago, being a gambler at Luc who used my money against Yevon," answered Luxord, folding his cards and with a grin.

Xenmas nodded, and continued. "Marluxia was found 100 years ago, being the Nobody of an assassin for Yevon, meant to destroy all opposition. However he died when he became too powerful, and Yevon themselves betrayed him and killed him. Larxene came here 12 years ago, who's Nobody was the Al Bhed wife of summoner Braska."

"What!?" asked Jecht outraged. "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not," answered Xenmas. "She's Summoner Braska's dead wife. Finally, last year, Roxas joined. You all know who's his original." Xenmas got up. "I remember you all, and intend for all of you, as a reward for your hard work, to become God's. It may seem tough, but relax. For within 4 weeks, we'll become eternal beings. All we have to do is wait for the Lifestream to compress all the creatures we've sent it."

They members all stood up at the same time. They all seemed to understand. Most had a smile on, and a new passion for determination. Xenmas smiled and sat down.

* * *

Back in the Baaj Temple, Sora and Sephiroth were on their backs, exhausted. One full day had gone by, and they couldn't obtain the Form. Mickey left a minute later, saying that's all, and they should turn in for the night. Sora and Sephiroth shortly sat up, and grabbed their swords.

"Guess we need to turn in," commented Sephiroth. "We'll continue tomorrow."

"What aren't we getting?" asked Sora frustrated. "Why can't we just do it? What's so hard about this?"

Sephiroth looked at him with unblinking eyes. Sora was right, this didn't seem that difficult. Suddenly, Sephiroth realized something. "Hey Sora, what if we're trying to hard."

"Huh?"

"Think about it," said Sephiroth looking around the area. "We've been focusing on a Form with pure power, no magic involved. But magic is involved to use the Form. So then, what if that's just a trick. I mean, what if we just need to be ourselves, but thinking that we've already obtained it."

Sora looked confused at first, and put his available hand to his chin. Then he understood. "You mean like tricking our body. Thinking it's already obtained the Form."

Sephiroth smiled. "Exactly. We have enough energy to try it one last time. You wanna?"

Sora nodded. The duo sheathed their swords, and began focusing on it. At once, they could tell the difference. A huge surge of energy was flowing to them. They began thinking of negative thoughts, getting the darkness to obtain the life force. The energy was collected, and they focused sharply on the Form. Now...something was changing.

Sephiroth could feel his body transforming somehow, into a new Form. Sora could feel the same, and within another minute, it was done. A huge burst of light came from both of them, like shattering glass going outwards. Afterwards, it was over, and Sora and Sephiroth had finally obtained the Valor Form

It felt really different. Sora had his Keyblade, and the Oathkeeper in his hands while Sephiroth had Masamune and Murasame in his hands. What was noticeably different was their clothes. Both of them had red clothing on, with the symbol of Valor on them. Sephiroth moved a little bit, and found out that he was extremely light on his feet.

Just to try it out, Sephiroth jumped in the air, and noticed a big difference. He jumped halfway up to the ceiling, with enough momentum to return safely. Sora began running around, his speed being increased by nearly three times. Sephiroth began practicing his sword fighting, which also saw an improvement. He could swing and move at incredible speeds.

"This is truly amazing," awed Sephiroth looking himself over. "I feel so much more powerful."

"Yeah," agreed Sora jumping next to him. "I feel a lot stronger and faster. But we can't use magic...but with this much improvement, it makes up for it."

"I feel like training more," said Sephiroth confidently, looking at Sora. "Care to spar?"

"Sure, just promise me you won't cry," boasted Sora getting ready.

Back in the lowest level, Rufus examined the specimen carefully. It's life readings were starting to fail little by little. "This isn't good. If it keeps going down like this, it'll die soon. Hmm...looks grim."

"There's always the option of ..." started Namine.

"Obsoletely not!" interrupted Rufus angrily. "I refuse to do that. Sephiroth must not find out about this." Rufus then noticed something that was strange about the creation. He thought he saw two things moving. He began moving around to see that he was right. "What the hell is this?" asked Rufus in awed. "You brought both of them back? How?"

"My powers aren't limited too this world," answered Namine proudly. "As a result, I could bring in a second specimen."

Rufus had a wide grin. "Excellent, with these two, along with Sephiroth, there's no way the Organization can win. How's the second's memories?"

"Reconstructed, but..." Namine trailed off. "While I was able to bring those two to this world, and have their memories restored, we still can't make them move. If Sephiroth were to come down here and transfer some of his energy in them and give them a boost..."

"What did I just say!?" said Rufus annoyed again. "He can't know unless it's absolutely necessary. I will admit it's somewhat creepy that they are lifeless, not even moving an inch. However, I have confidence that they'll recover."

Rufus stated at them as the two, back to back, stared lifelessly at the ground.

* * *

**Chapter Preview: With the completion of obtaining the Valor Form, Sora and Sephiroth began working on perfecting it, along with obtaining the Wisdom Form. However, Sephiroth gets better at it than Sora, who starts becoming a little jealous and angry at him. Eventually he pushed himself to far and obtains the Form that Mickey warned them about...Anti-Form. **

_**Trivia: **_

_**I made the Organization's members have a past relevant to Spira's universe.**_

_**Sora's and Sephiroth's Valor abilities are extended from the original Valor Form.**_

_**I hate Mickey lol**_


	31. Valor, Wisdom, and Anti

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I've been a little busy. I have a few things to say before your read this glorious story._**

**_1. Happy 4th of July_**

**_2. From the 7th-15th I'll be gone for work, so you won't see an update for about two weeks._**

**_3: I should've been more clear on the last chapter. I already HAVE the story for a sequel, but what I want to know is if you guys really want to see another one. Even if you do or don't, I'll end this story to go both ways._**

**_4: Read, relax, review _**

* * *

The training was progressing quite smoothly for Sora and Sephiroth. They had achieved Valor Form and were using it to their full potential. Mickey was happy to see that they could achieve it, but they didn't care. They began training with it as soon as possible. They realized quickly that the rumor about the physical Form being powerful wasn't a lie.

The speed of the two increased 3 times as fast as they would normally run. The two consistently had two weapons in their hands, which also seemed able to be swung at incredible speeds. They could do combos very quickly making it impossible for any normal enemy to guard against them. That wasn't all, as their jumping ability seemed to change dramatically . Sephiroth could jump much than he normally could, while Sora rose to levels he couldn't before. As a final touch, their defense, their hardness seemed to rise as well.

At first they could only hold these Forms for about three minutes, but after some nice practice, they could hold it for about 7 now. As they reached a new minute of stability with the Forms, certain new features came into existence. They could jump higher, perform even more deadly combos, run faster, and become more resistant to attacks. There was only one way to level up of course: Attacking and hitting another object.

Sora and Sephiroth had to spar a lot to level these Forms up, but neither seemed to mind at all. If nothing, it was an education lesson to them both. Sora quickly learned how to effectively execute combos from Sephiroth, who had a great deal amount of experience with his swords. Also, he learned by watching the swordsman enough, to wield weapons skillfully in your left hand, as Sephiroth was left handed.

Sephiroth on the other hand learned how to use your body weight to attack and defend when appropriate. Sora's size gave him a slight advantage. To Sephiroth's surprise, Sora was quite skilled in both attacking and defending. The Keyblade master didn't seem to be that skilled when he first saw Sephiroth, but now he was probably SOLDIER material.

Mickey constantly, to their annoyance after the tenth time, warned them about not using the Forms too much or the darkness will overtake them. Sephiroth and Sora transformed into their Valor Forms, fought until it ran out of juice, went back into Valor, and after they transformed back they took a 30 minute break.

This training was starting to catch up on them, but they still pushed on. It was day 3 of training and the two now had 9 minutes into Valor Form, and now it was starting to affect their bodies big time. However, it wasn't without a reason. Because not only was it a matter of time to get these Forms down to fight Organization XIII, but to compete with each other. This was unintentional, but proved useful. Mickey had commented that doing this level of training could cut the time in half to complete it all.

Sephiroth's body was much more advanced than Sora's. As a result, he didn't get tired as easily, and pushed on. Every time he'd be ready to go, Sora would follow when it was obvious he needed about another half an hour to rest. Sephiroth always watched as a tired Sora got up slowly and got ready for

more training. While Sephiroth's cold exterior expression told Sora it wasn't impressive, the inside was saying something else completely.

However, this began to back fire on both of them. Sora had become a little too obsessed with beating Sephiroth, and always insisted for another go, when even Sephiroth needed some rest. The swordsman took up the challenge, and fought on against the Keyblade master.

Sephiroth and Sora now were fighting against each other in their Valor Forms. It was quite a spectacle to see the two fight in these physically fit Forms. In this room Sephiroth and Sora jumped from wall to wall, running at fast speeds and swinging their dual weapons at each other, blocking the partner. It seemed, though not at first, that Sephiroth and Sora were really fighting as the battle intensified. This was again started by Sora, who knowing Sephiroth's obvious battle experience and fitter body couldn't beat his, had to prove his abilities.

The Forms dissipated at the same time. The two went to their knees and began breathing heavily and sweating hard. The Masamune and Keyblade to their sides. They had finally achieved stage one of training, obtaining Valor Form and containing it for 10 minutes. This meant that they were at the Forms peak, which to Sephiroth's surprise had a limit.

The two sat down and began taking a breather. One part that made the training harder, yet having a benefit on them, was the room. It's air was thicker, humid, and yet it was colder for them. After a decent break Sephiroth sat up with Sora following suit quickly. Mickey came over to them.

"Welp, you guys are doing great," praised Mickey. "Now then, when you're ready, we'll move unto the Wisdom Form. This one will strip your physical abilities and focus solely on Magic growth."

"The opposite of Valor," noticed Sephiroth. Mickey nodded. "Then me and Sora have absolutely no problem obtaining it."

Sora grinned and got prepared with Sephiroth doing the same the second later. "I can already guess what we need to do," said Sephiroth. "We focus on magic, forget about strength, and think about intelligence, a magic's strong point."

The few minute Sephiroth and Sora began attempting it, and immediately felt the affect. Apparently Sephiroth was right, as he could feel the magic coming up and taking him body into a new Form. However, something noticeable came up. Mickey had warned them about using too many Forms over a certain period of time brings out your darkness. Sephiroth could feel that he was right.

Inside Sephiroth's mind, he could tell by his surroundings that something was happening. A similar surrounding in his mind when Valor came up. In transforming to Valor, the walls around Sephiroth's mind turned red with power and rose into the black hole at the top, giving his body power. The same with Wisdom was true, as blue walls began to rise with magic, but something noticeable came up with it. Every time Valor charged up, the red walls would start steaming with darkness, and now with Wisdom, it was closer than ever to the top. This would be the last transformation of the day.

Despite all this, Sephiroth and Sora broke through, having a shattering glass affect with light to show the new Form. Now, Sephiroth and Sora were now wearing a blue version of the original outfit. Difference being that an insignia of Wisdom was on their clothes.

The Form itself, right off, didn't seem impressive. However, after moving a bit, they found it's true potential. They weren't on the ground. Rather, they were being lifted by sparks of blue magic keeping them up. They still had only one weapon, but for some reason when they attacked, they shot some magic into the direction pointed.

Maneuverability was heightened, as they only had to move their body to start levitating in that direction. Stopping had the same affect, with just moving their bodies around to stop. One noticeable feature was a sudden dash ability, used for quick boosts of speed. However, as they started to have fun and started getting ready to spar, the time elapsed and they went back to normal.

"The Form is impressive," complimented Sephiroth to Mickey. "Your magic is so heightened that you literally levitate off the ground. In fact, the magic is implied to your physical attacks, as well as that dashing ability. If these are the two basic Forms, the other two must be amazing."

"Welp, they are, but let's call it a day," suggested Mickey walking to the elevator. "There's some guest quarters for you guys on the 4th floor."

"Very well," agreed Sephiroth sheathing Masamune. "It's best that we get some rest. I beginning to see that the darkness is starting to come out. Besides, Sora couldn't take the strain of rigorous training anyway."

"Excuse me?" half-shouted Sora. "I'm perfectly capable of keeping up with you."

"I know," responded Sephiroth walking to the elevator. "I can see that you're trying to keep up, but if you keep on trying to follow me, you'll end up getting hurt. Why don't you take it down a notch, like a kid is supposed to?"

"That's it, I'll prove that I can keep up, and surpass you," challenged Sora. "I'll master Wisdom Form before you." Sora began tapping into his powers.

"Don't!" yelled a demanding Sephiroth. "The darkness is too close too your heart, you'll become the Anti-Form."

Sora didn't listen and began transforming. Immediately, both Sora and Sephiroth saw that he was right. Darkness, in forms of black ribbon like and steam began encircling Sora. He tried to fight it off, using his hands, trying to revert the Form. Sora's transformation was far too into the stage, and it was now impossible to stop. It ensnared Sora, and transformed him into a new Form...one that was supposedly said impossible to control.

The new Form gave a brand new appearance, and even a curious look to it. Sora's entire figure had transformed into black or a real dark shade of it. Darkness was so intense that it was pouring out of his wrists and ankles in the form of ribbon steam. Sora's eyes were full yellow, like the Heartless'. The new Form seemed nimble, and began looking around.

"This Form should only last for 3 minutes right King?" asked Sephiroth cautious with his hand on the swords handle.

"Welp, not quite," replied Mickey worried. "It depends actually on the amount of darkness inside you."

"So actually...it can go beyond the limits of other Forms," noted Sephiroth with a smile. "Interesting. I'd be happy to acquire that power."

"Don't even think about it Sephiroth," warned Mickey. "The Form can't be controlled. The darkness is so intense that it destroys the will of the original user. It's a creature of pure instinct."

Sephiroth looked a little disappointed, but kept his guard up as he approached Sora. "Then he might be dangerous. Sora!" called Sephiroth. The creature looked at Sephiroth, then without warning charged.

Anit-Form was incredibly fast and came up to Sephiroth nearly instantly. By pure instinct Sephiroth drew Masamune and swung across to hit Sora. Apparently Sephiroth missed and hit the ground, destroying the ground ahead of it. Anti-Sora had jumped the second Sephiroth had slashed, and appeared above him.

"Damn, he's fast," noted Sephiroth as he jumped with his new found Valor abilities and attempted another blow.

Despite his new found speed and swinging ability, he missed again. Sephiroth continued to chase Sora around with his new speed, but couldn't catch up to him at all. Soon, though Sora was on the offensive. He charged Sephiroth who cast a Firaja spell at him. The second it would've hit, Sora disappeared and reappeared behind Sephiroth. Then, it's true powers showed.

Sora was so fast that Sephiroth had no time to react to it's quick attacks. Sora punched him at such speeds that you think he was using Hasteja. He hit Sephiroth at least a hundred times, but what was really amazing was the way he was doing it. He hit Sephiroth while spinning around him and throwing his body all around.

After it stopped attacking Sephiroth, the swordsman retaliated and swung Masamune in quick way, as if dancing with it. He began swinging it back and forth, using his size and the swords length to cover the field quickly. However, this thought of giving him an advantage diminished as Anti-Sora began flying across the room and landed on the other side. Sephiroth turned around, but as he did, he say Sora in his face.

Anti-Sora pushed him against the wall and looked into his eyes. However, despite the complete domination of Sephiroth in this fight, he smiled.

"Wrong move, child," taunted Sephiroth. He grabbed Sora's arm, making sure he couldn't go anywhere. He threw his hardest punch against Sora, and flung him into the wall on the opposite side. The pieces of the wall fell on him, but Sephiroth could see that he changed back.

"It was only a minute or two at most," Sephiroth wondered coming near him. "Yet he changed back?"

"Well, it's not that completely," answered Mickey coming over to Sephiroth. "The Form is said to have the lowest defense, and can be reverted back with a few simple hits."

"Hmph," was all Sephiroth said when he left. "If it that weak, there I have no desire to master it. How pathetic."

'_Not as pathetic as you think Partner,'_ said a voice.

"What was that?" asked Sephiroth dangerously, turning around. Mickey looked confused. He shrugged it off and headed for the elevator while Mickey attended to Sora.

The elevator, while playing a song called "Otherworld from FFX", reached the fourth floor. There a maid of some sort led Sephiroth to a door which she opened and explained the controls. Afterwards he went to his bed, and laid on it, setting Masamune and Murasame to the side. Due to his training, Sephiroth fell asleep quickly.

Hours past, and Sephiroth now found himself in a strange world. Buildings and skyscrapers loomed all over the place with some strange colors to the sides of the city. Red, blue, a little purple, and a section of the city that seemed to be covered in darkness.

"What is this place?" asked Sephiroth to himself.

"Your world," answered two voices. Sephiroth turned around to see a woman with long silver hair and green eyes dressed in a black cloak with sunglasses. The other being a man with short silver hair and blue eyes with the same clothing appearance as the young woman.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Sephiroth.

"Masamune," answered the woman.

"Murasame," answered the man.

Sephiroth eyes went slightly wide. "My swords? Oh yes, that's right. Two weapons that choose their master. I guess it's natural for you to have an appearance."

"Yes, we do Sephiroth," said Murasame. "However, you're not supposed to be here normally. We brought you here."

"For what purpose?" asked Sephiroth cautiously.

"In this world you are king," said Masamune calmly yet coldly. "However, look at the city in red over to your left. Then look at the tallest skyscraper, which looks like this one that we're standing on."

Sephiroth looked over. Naturally they were miles apart from each other, so normally he couldn't see that far. However, he seemed to have the sight of an eagle, as he could see far distances. Sephiroth found the skyscraper and looked at the top of it. He found...himself, clothed in his Valor Form. Sephiroth caught on and looked at the blue city, which was slightly smaller than the red one. On top of the skyscraper was himself in Wisdom clothing.

"What's going on?" asked Sephiroth to his swords.

"This is your world, split into different Forms," answered Murasame. "The city in red is the city of Valor, representing your power of Valor. However, the Valor Sephiroth is merely the copy of you in that Form, nothing more. No personality, or emotion, just the king of that city."

"I see, however this is boring," commented Sephiroth turning to this city. "Is this all you came to show me? If so you've wasted my time. There's nothing here worth my attention."

"Look to the city of Anti," demanded Masamune. Sephiroth looked a little curious and looked over to the city of purple...which was covered in darkness mostly. Only a few buildings could be seen, and even they were nearly covered in darkness. Sephiroth focused on the area, and saw a figure, who couldn't be seen completely thanks to the darkness. However it was obvious by shape who this was: himself.

"So? It's the same as Valor and Wisdom," said Sephiroth losing interest. But his eyes squinted to see what was happening next. The figure, unlike last time, began moving around, and from what could be seen...was smiling. He then looked at Sephiroth and waved. Sephiroth's eyes went wide. "What the hell!?"

"Sephiroth, your creation of Valor and Wisdom has created Anti," accused Murasame. "He is not like the others. He has emotion, memories, everything. His own personality. He could become a threat to you."

"Why?"

"Because, if he got out, he would have a conscious mind and control your body," answered Masamune. "That is why we've brought you here. Too warn you."

Sephiroth merely watched his city, and Anti-City as well. His thoughts ran from what his darkness had become. "Are you basically saying that my darkness has become so powerful, it's become conscious?" The swords nodded. "Hmm"

* * *

In Zanarkand, Yuna and her guardians began walking from their camp fire to the sphere. On a ruined building, Larxene watched them. Demyx joined her via dark portal.

"Hey Larxene, you're looking lovely tonight," commented Demyx putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Take it off or I'll break it off," warned Larxene. Demyx obliged.

"So you think you can attack your own daughter?" asked Demyx

Larxene glared at Demyx who backed off. "Don't worry, I'll get the job done.

Closely watching Larxene and Demyx from another ruined building, Marluxia looked at them. "Please Larxene, you Al Bhed can't be trusted. But don't worry," takes his scythe out, "I promise I'll kill you and Yuna. Then your family will be together again."

* * *

**Well there you have it, sorry it might've not been that good. I added a few new things here and there. Oh, and those who wanted the Tsviets in this, I'll make sure they make an appearance soon.**

_**Chapter Preview: Sephiroth's and Sora's training continues into Wisdom Form. Soon they master it, and go on to Master Form. The 4SHM enter their final phase of training, and Ansem begins to think that they'll surpass him in time. The specimens began to lose, and will soon die with a proper transplant of energy. All the while, Yuna and her guardians enter the old sphere of Zanarkand, where Larxene and Demyx await.**_

**Trivia:**

**The transformation of Anti-Form and it's weaknesses are based on the original**

**Masamune and Murasame having spirits comes from the old legend about them **

**The 'Inner World' that Sephiroth has is based on a similar one from Bleach the anime**** series**

_NEW FEATURE_

_HINT: Sephiroth's Anti-Form featured in the Anti-City is similar to a hollow from Bleach. _


	32. Master Form, and Darkness Training

**Author's Note: I came back from camp, and finished this chapter up as quickly as I could. Hope it doesn't disappoint. For those who wanted the Tsviets in here, I have good news. I can make room for them, and you'll see them in the next two chapters. As for Yuffie...she'll be out for awhile, for maybe about 3 chapters. There's a reason for it, so don't worry. As I work on this project on Fanfic more and more, I lose a little interest in it. But hey, I found a way around it, and I'll be posting some new chapters in Sephiroth's Second Life Trial Filler and posting a new story around the universe, so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Ok, enough of this.**

**Read, relax, review.**

* * *

The sounds of magic blasts could be heard from the bottom level. Sora and Sephiroth had entered there final stage of training in Wisdom Form. At this point, they've reached a area where they can control there Forms for about 10 minutes, it's peak. While obtaining the Form and all it's power, the two began to notice changes in their original bodies. On top of that, Wisdom had some nice abilities to show.

The first of Wisdom's abilities were it's Dashing ability. With just the right movements, Sephiroth and Sora could dash over a couple of yards. However, that wasn't the main difference in their abilities. After using both Valor and Wisdom for so long, there bodies began to retain their properties. The two became faster, stronger, and had more powerful magic in their hands. It's not to say that everything went well of course.

Sephiroth, while willing to use these Forms to get stronger, was having a hard time accepting it as a weapon. To him, it was obtaining the Form and it's power, but never using it outside the practice arena. Mickey kept on insisting on him to use it, but declined every time with some threatening language to go along with it. Sora on the other hand was more than glad to use it. As long as it meant him winning and protecting his friends.

"Welp, good job you two," praised Mickey to the exhausted duo. There were breathing heavily, but finally mastered Wisdom. "We'll wait for awhile, then start on the next Form."

"What's it called?" asked Sora

"Master Form," answered Mickey. "It's a direct combination of Valor and Wisdom, but with more power added to both. However, after this, you're on your own."

"Huh?"

"I can only teach Valor, Wisdom, and Master. I have some knowledge on Anti, but that's it. The last Form: Final, is something I can't teach."

"Then we'll have to discover it ourselves," retorted Sephiroth as he sat on the ground with his legs ahead of him. "I just hope the others are doing ok."

* * *

On a floor above, the 4SHM had nearly finished there training. The phase they were in right now was fighting each other to show Ansem their capabilities so far.

Author's note: It's been a while since I've written a decent fight scene, and I don't want to get rusty. So bare with me if this one kinda sucks ok?

Yazoo and Loz had been sparing with each other, and it was going quite well. Normally Yazoo was stronger than Loz, but it was obvious that they were more equal than before. Yazoo, from a distance shot bullet after bullet at Loz, who used his increase speed and reflexes to dodge them all with after images coming behind him. Loz charged like a tank, carefully avoiding the bullets Yazoo shot at him. When he finally got closer, Loz flung his Stun Gun on his left arm forward against Yazoo. To easily counter this, Yazoo jumped with his abilities and landed on the other side of the room.

Yazoo did a type of dance turning and continued to shoot at Loz who once again, began charging and dodging again. To end this type of Waltz, Yazoo jumped to the area right ahead of Loz and flung his Gunblade against Loz. Loz blocked with his gun, and used his free right hand to throw a punch at Yazoo. However, the older brother jumped back slightly, then charged back and began attacking with his gunblade. The way he attacked had a type of dancing movement, and made Yazoo look much more nimble than Loz.

However, Loz used his speed to his punches and tried to hit Yazoo, while taking some hits from him. Loz sent another punch Yazoo's way, who jumped back slightly, followed by a huge jump backwards combined with a somersault. He landed safely to the back of the arena. Loz was one step ahead of him, and threw his left arm into the ground, sending a huge shockwave to Yazoo, tearing up the earth with it. Yazoo sighed it off, and jumped above it while closing the distance between the two. Afterwards he took out his gunblade, and continued firing.

"Hmm, those two are quite equal," noticed Ansem. "They're probably strong enough to handle the weaker members of the Organization, but nothing against someone like Saix, Marluxia, or Xenmas." Ansem turned his attention to Riku and Kadaj who were sparing with each other.

This was a real battle, between two great warriors. In terms of swordsmanship, Riku and Kadaj were equal. They both had tremendous swing speed. Kadaj was swinging his sword left and right, flinging it back and forth as if dancing and using flash steps. Riku had a tendency to use berserker like sword movements, swinging his sword so quickly that there was a trail of colors of the sword following the swing. The swordsmanship of the two weren't the only the things that were amazing about these two. There foot work and hand-to-hand combat was also top notch.

Kadaj swung his sword against Riku's who stopped it in it's tracks. Kadaj turned around quickly and swung it again against Riku's waist, and connected. As he digging into Riku's side, the long silver haired man grabbed Kadaj's wrist with his left hand and flung it to the side. Afterwards he flung his Keyblade downwards against Kadaj who barely managed to dodge by jumping backwards. Though he dodged the blast, a part of his leather suit was cut.

Kadaj swung turned his twin word upside down, blade facing the ground. He jumped and gathered energy into his weapon. The blade swerved with a blue aura as it came down and struck Riku. The Keyblade master, in the nick of time, jumped back with his new found powers and landed about 50 yards away from Kadaj. Riku landed on his knee, and looked up afterwards. His eyes went wide seeing a couple of Bolt 3 missiles inches away from him. They connected and caused a great deal of brown smog to produce from the ground.

Kadaj smirked as he stood up straight, being slightly positioned upward from the quick Bolt 3 attack. The smile changed as he saw a figure coming out of the smoke, running towards him. Riku had not only survived, but didn't even have a scratch on him. The reason: His Dark Shield had been summoned in front of him, which blocked everything. Riku was now running towards Kadaj with his Dark Shield up.

Kadaj began shooting wave after wave of Bolt 3 missiles at him, being completely useless against Riku's shield. Though the barrier didn't cover all of Riku's body, it covered enough of the front to block Kadaj's blows. Riku covered the distance between the two, dropped his barrier, and launched several Dark Aura blasts at Kadaj, close ranged. Kadaj was blown back, with nothing to protect himself, and hit the ground hard with his sword being flung into the wall, hilt pointing outwards.

"Riku and Kadaj are doing well," said Ansem watching the two. "But Riku has enough potential to surpass me." Ansem smiled as Riku helped Kadaj back up, both of them smiling.

Ansem turned around at the sound of the elevator doors opening. From it was Rufus, Reno, and Rude. They walked up to Ansem, with Rufus leading the other two. "Report," said Rufus in a business manner.

"They are practically done with their training," answered Ansem turning back the four. "Yazoo and Loz can't improve anymore, and Kadaj is nearly at his limit. Riku has a lot of potential, but I believe he is done with his training once the day is over."

"Excellent, that's good to know," said Rufus with a sense relief. "We've received reports from our few scouts in Zanarkand, that three members of the Organization are in the vicinity of the sphere there. Yuna and her guardians are there as well. Normally, I wouldn't be worried...but we could use the Final Summoning for assistance. So I may need you to send them to assist them."

"Well, they'll be ready in a couple of hours at the minimum Rufus," came Ansem's reply with a smile.

"Good, keep me informed," said Rufus turning around and starting to walk away. He stopped after a couple of steps and turned around. "By the way, have you seen Yuffie around?" Ansem turned around in shock. "I thought so. Ever since the death of the Organization's Vincent, she has simply...vanished."

"I'll tell you if she shows up," said Ansem seriously. Rufus nodded and began walking away.

* * *

Back in the lower part of the areas, Sora and Sephiroth were training again, having obtained Master Form. Mickey had left afterwards, as there was no way for him to help them further.

Master Form was quite different from the others. It had the speed and strength of Valor, with interest. It's magic properties exceeded Wisdom's. Like Valor, there were two weapons held in Master. However, the magic of Master Form was so great, that one weapon, for Sora in his left hand and Sephiroth in his right, was levitating in circles from the hand.

The Form also had an additional jumping boost. When Sephiroth and Sora jumped into the air, they could spin to go higher, or to avoid each other's attacks. And as with the other two Forms, they began mastering them quickly. After the point where could maintain the Form in 5 minutes, they took a long breather.

They heard the elevator doors open and saw Rufus and his Turks follow him. He came up to the two swordsmen. "Training progress."

"Half done," they said in unison. It was true, there were 5 Forms, they were on the third, and half way through it.

"Well hurry up," demanded Rufus, turning back to the elevators.

"Hey, you can't rush genius," smirked Sora. Reno was trying hard not laugh, and even Sephiroth smiled.

Rufus turned around and gave the two a deadly glare. Before he could say a word Sephiroth got up and said, "Relax Mr. President, we'll get the job done."

"Three of Organization XIII's members are at Zanarkand," shot back Rufus. This obviously caught the two's attention. "Yuna and her guardians are also there. Makes me wonder if I need to send some backup."

"You'll have it," said Sephiroth, slightly annoyed by Rufus' arrogance. "We'll try to speed it up, but our training is delicate."

"Be ready to dispatched at a moment's notice," commanded Rufus leaving again.

Sephiroth gave a glare that could kill a Marlboro on sight as Rufus left into the elevators.

* * *

Rufus got down to the bottom level and stepped out of the elevator. He began walking down the hall to the main chamber where Tifa and Namine were watching over the specimens. Before he could enter the main chamber, Rufus could already tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Rufus nervously entering the main chamber.

"Something's wrong with them, they're losing their vital readings," replied a scared Tifa.

"Why?"

"It's the body," answered Namine, calmly yet sadly. "We constructed their bodies from the research we obtained from the Midgar database in the Bikanel Desert. The source came from Even, a researcher in Bevelle from a 1000 years ago."

"Even?" Isn't he Vexen in the Organization?" asked Rude.

"Yes well...we had nothing else to go on," answered Namine. "But in his research, we did everything piece by piece, detail to detail, and constructed those two. But...it said that there might be a slight chance that they need a donor from another person of their rank and status."

"Meaning?" asked Rufus anxiously and nervously.

"We need Sephiroth to come down here and give them a small portion of his life energy"

"Absolutely not," replied Rufus angrily. "I won't even use these two unless it's a dire situation. I'll be damned if I need Sephiroth to help me. I don't care what it takes, fix this problem."

Rufus watched the two bodies float in the water as their life signs steadily decreased. It would take hours for the problem to be fatal, and Rufus was willing to risk it.

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying to quicken the training of Sephiroth and Sora** **to get it over with. I'm sure you guys are a little bored of it. I promise you that'll end in another chapter or two. To end this section, I have a request. Spread the word about this story please, that's all I ask.**

_Chapter Preview: The 4SHM have officially ended their training, and Sora and Sephiroth have nearly finished Master Form. The two specimens are losing life, and Rufus becomes desperate. However, before he can do anything, Demyx and Larxene attack Yuna's group. However, to resolve the problem, and keep Sephiroth at their HQ for a possible donor, Rufus sends the Tsviets to deal with them and help Yuna._

**Trivia: I got Mickey out of there because he doesn't fit here**

**Even is Vexen's name before he became a Nobody. Seriously...that was his name.**

**I made Rufus slightly more important through these past few chapters**

_Hint: The two specimens happen to be as powerful as Sephiroth, so you should be able to figure it out easier._


	33. Tsviets and Organization XIII

1_**Author's Note: Hey there, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. This one's quite a bit longer than my last few chapters, so I hope that made up for it. I actually intended to go on with a few things, but I couldn't decide something, and I want to hear your guys opinions right now.**_

_**I'm deciding two things right now, so you let me know what you guys want in your reviews. If no one say something, I'll flip a coin.**_

_**1. Larxene and Demyx enter the battle with the Tsviets and fight off Marluxia. In the end Demyx will die with Larxene nearly dead. Larxene will then be transported to the Baaj temple where she and Sephiroth will talk and die there.**_

_**2. Larxene and Demyx stay out of the fight, and rejoin with Sephiroth at the Baaj temple and decide to fight the Organization with them. In future chapters, this will lead to one-on-one battles between Organization members.**_

_**Let me know what you guys decide. Simply say answer 1 or 2 in your reviews, thanks. Other than that, I'm gonna try to put something new in my extra's section of the chapters. Hope you enjoy. Remember, read, relax, review.**_

* * *

_** Tsviets and Organization XIII  
**_

The 4SHM were all lined up, shoulder to shoulder. Ansem began examining each and everyone of them. Their training had been completed, but now was the final examination by Ansem. It wouldn't mean anything technically, as nothing would be affected finally. Still, it would be nice to have a high rating, as a sense of accomplishment.

"Loz," started Ansem, looking him over. "You've improved quite a bit. Your speed and strength has increased by at least 5 fold. B Class."

Loz smiled weakly. There were five classes: D, C, B, A, and S. If you were D, that means you made no change. On the other hand, S means you've improved to Sephiroth's rank...hint the S. Ansem moved on.

"Yazoo, you've also made a nice improvement," continued Ansem. "Your jumping abilities have improved greatly, and your aerobatic, and athletic skills have multiplied greatly. B Class."

Yazoo smiled as Ansem moved on. "Kadaj, you've made great progress. Everyone of your skills has increased, and I believe now you're able to hold you own against the stronger members of the Organization. A Class."

Kadaj smiled as Ansem made his way to Riku. To this, he tuned to Riku directly, and looked over him with a smile. "Riku, you've made the most progress. Your powers are still dormant, but from what we've awakened, you could possibly hold your own against Xenmas. S Class."

Riku didn't smile however. Ansem and himself had never gotten along. However, for this moment, he forced a smile. Ansem turned around and opened a dark portal. "I will now be on my leave. Riku," he turned and gained the young man's attention, "your powers are still untapped. When this is over, and you wish to pursue more power, seek me out. I'll be on the GAIA continent."

"GAIA continent?" asked Riku in a professional. "There's only one continent, and that's Spira."

"Sin, has made this continent so secluded, that even it's people don't know of the other countries and continents," answered Ansem with a smirk and some sound of laughter. "Rufus will tell you if you ask him. Oh, that reminds me. Tell Rufus you've completed your training, and I've upheld our agreement." Ansem entered the portal, and left.

The four started to walk towards the elevator. Needless to say, they were quite relieved to be out of training. It had been a week since it started, and hell ever since. The training included summoning Heartless, using the darkness in your hearts consume your body, and controlling many more things.

"So what now brother?" asked Yazoo smiling as they approached the elevator.

"We can relax for now," answered Kadaj, smirking as they entered the elevators. He hit 5th floor button. "I hear there's a nice lounge area where we can have some drinks." The doors closed.

There was some silence from Riku as they slowly went up. He had been wondering, and considering Ansem's proposal. Riku could stronger...a lot stronger. But that would mean leaving the Turks, who he had come to respect. And, would that mean he'd be like Ansem? To throw away the thought, he looked up and asked. "Kadaj, have you sensed Yuffie's energy lately?"

Kadaj's smile faded instantly. He had completely forgotten about her while training. "Come to think of it, no I haven't. I've been able to sense Sephiroth's and Sora's, but Yuffie's hasn't even appeared once."

Riku turned his head, so that Kadaj could see his left eye looking at him. "My senses are a little stronger than yours, so you wouldn't have noticed."

"Noticed?"

"Yuffie left Baaj Temple almost three days ago," said Riku bluntly. Kadaj's eyes went wide. "I believe she went to Zanarkand. Thought my powers are limited still."

Yazoo and Loz were now looking at Kadaj, who had a stern look on his face. He closed his eyes and looked at the ground. "If she's gone, then let it be. I have a duty right now, and I'll worry about Yuffie later."

"Brother, are you sure?" asked Yazoo calmly. Kadaj only nodded.

The doors soon opened to reveal a nice luxurious area. Quite nice considering a rush constructed base. It had basic chairs, couches, and on the far end a bar with 7 seats. The four got out of the elevator. Riku hit the couch while the other three went to the bar.

* * *

Sora and Sephiroth hit the ground on their stomachs. They had just exhausted their bodies, using Master Form for the 6th time today. The rate of their transformations, against all warnings, had been frequent. Normally, they rest about thirty minutes between each Form. Today however, they seemed to do it every ten minutes.

The strain had been intense on their bodies. They had been sparing in a very strong state, yet hard on their bodies. However, despite the pain and battles, the two had reached a 10 minute point on the Form. Basically, they had finished their 3rd Form.

"I...think, that'll...be all for me...today," said Sora out of breath, still on the ground.

Sephiroth wearily got up. "Same here. We've pushed our bodies far enough today. Besides, if we use our Forms any more, we'll probably go into Anti."

"I don't want that," teased Sora grinning, as he got up. "Finally though, we can say good bye to this arena."

Sephiroth didn't say a word as he walked to the elevators. Sora did the same. Afterwards Sephiroth his the 5th floor button, and slowly the elevator rose up. Halfway up Sora kept on looking at Sephiroth, who looked completely in a daze, looking up at the ceiling.

"Something wrong Sephiroth?" asked Sora.

"I'm not sure," answered Sephiroth quickly, as if expecting the question. His head came down and looked straight forward at the glass door. "Ever since we've been training, I've been able to bring back my abilities that I lost long ago. With them though, I've been able to sense energy."

"Energy? You mean someone's presence right?" asked Sora trying to keep up.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, and while we've been training, I been able to sense...something."

"Well that's vague," pointed out Sora.

"I can't be sure what it is," Sephiroth explained. "Just some weird presence. Familiar, yet hidden closely."

Sora was confused, and blinked his eyes repeatedly. Before another question could arise, the doors flew open to the 5th floor. Sora dismissed the conversation and walked towards Riku who was sitting on a couch. Sephiroth merely walked to the bar with his clones. The brunette sat down on a chair next to his best friend.

"So you're finished?" asked Sora happily.

"Yep, have been for awhile," bragged Riku taking a small drink that he held. "When you're ready we'll head down and report to Rufus."

"That's a good idea," stated Sora with concern.

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Riku sitting up.

Sora looked behind him to see Sephiroth sitting down and joining his clones. He looked back to Riku. "He's beginning to catch on."

"He knows?" asked an alarmed Riku.

"No, but he's starting to sense them," responded Sora quickly, yet quietly.

Riku looked behind Sora to see that Sephiroth didn't take notice. "Let's go," was all Riku said as he got up.

"So you think they're hiding something?" asked Yazoo taking another drink.

"Positive," stated Sephiroth. "My enate senses that I've acquired let me overhear what they just said. Apparently, they've been hiding something where Rufus is. However, I don't intend on barging in."

"Why?" asked Loz. Kadaj and Yazoo hit there heads with the palm of their hand.

Sephiroth merely looked over with his eyes at Loz, then back to his drink. "Loz, you make me feel oh so very intelligent."

* * *

Yuna and her guardians had finally made it to the sphere in Zanarkand. There, after some traveling and fighting enemies, they would find and obtain the Final Aeon. The Final Aeon was said to be the only thing in this world to defeat Sin. Which is way Xenmas ordered Demyx and Larxene to kill them, with Marluxia as a back up. Now, they were at the entrance of the sphere.

"Well they're finally here," stated Demyx taking out his Sitar. They were perched on top of a building, watching them below. "Ready to dance Larxene?"

Larxene looked at Yuna for a bit, with a near sympathetic look. Before Demyx to could wonder why, she took out her kunai and slapped on a wicked smile. "Oh yes, let's. But you know Demyx-"

"Hmm?"

"I've always considered you a child," stated Larxene carelessly. "Maybe you can prove me wrong?"

"Sure, how babe?" asked Demyx putting his foot on the rail of the building.

Larxene tried hard not to kill Demyx for that stupid comment. "Defeat these seven by your self."

"Whoa," was all Demyx could say putting his hand up in defense. "That's intense. I mean...there's a reason that the Superior put us in pairs."

Larxene looked annoyed. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were something of a man," said Larxene arrogantly throwing her hands in motion. "I guess I should've known better."

Demyx looked at Larxene curiously. For once, he looked somewhat intelligent, looking over her as if examining her of some wounds. Then Demyx slowly walked over to Larxene and put his mouth near her ear. She tried to pull away but, "You must be Axel and Roxas' other helper right?"

Larxene jumped to the other side of the building and held out her kunai, ready to throw. "So you figured out that I was the traitor. I underestimated you Demyx."

Demyx simply shook his head. "You're only the second one that Axel recruited," stated Demyx. Larxene lowered her guard for a bit. "I was the first. I don't like how things are going, so there proposal sounded nice. Besides, they figured they could tell me anything, since the Organization wouldn't think of me as a traitor."

"Prove it," ordered Larxene putting her guard back up.

"Axel wanted Sephiroth to defeat Xenmas," answered Demyx. "When he found out that Sephiroth had lost his strength, he quickly tried to help him recover it."

Larxene looked surprised, but satisfied. She lowered her weapon. "I guess you were with him. So now what? We're kind of in a bind here."

"True," agreed Demyx rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "I get the feeling that someone's watching us to make sure we get the job done."

"Probably Xigbar or Marluxia," stated Larxene looking around. "We at least have to give them a show. Ready?"

Demyx answered by jumping down on the ground, several meters away from Yuna and her group. They all jumped and turned around at the same time. Expected of them they all took out their weapons. Larxene jumped down and took out her own kunai and defense.

"The Organization again!" stated Tidus taking the lead point, standing his ground.

"Aren't you a smart boy," remarked Larxene smiling wickedly. "I see you remember us."

"How can we forget?" said Rikku sarcastically. "You guys attacked us at Operation Mi'hen."

"Oh well, this time though, it's a death sentence," stated Demyx bluntly. Yuna's guardians quickly surrounded themselves around her for protection. "That won't help. Dance Water Dance!"

Demyx's Sitar floated in midair and began playing it like a piano. As if a type of summoning, 100 water clones appeared out of the ground. They all moved like water, and covered Larxene and Demyx. Yuna's group charged with Kimahari staying behind for protection. Threw the thick cover of all the Water Clones, Larxene used her speed to disappear and reappear behind Yuna.

No one noticed this as they began destroying the clones. The clones never fought back, so it was most likely used for a diversion or intimidation. Tidus and Auron slashed threw them like nothing while Wakka and Rikku hit them somewhat close range and destroyed more. Lulu used her Thunder Magic to destroy many of them, and within a minute half were gone.

Larxene came to an inch of Yuna. She brought her right hand to cover Yuna's mouth while bringing the free one with Kunai to her neck. "I'm not gonna hurt you," whispered Larxene quickly. Yuna stopped resisting, knowing full well that Larxene meant it. If she didn't, Yuna would've been dead already.

"Me and Demyx aren't going to kill you or your guardians," continued Larxene, whispering closely into her niece's ear. "However, we have someone more powerful than us watching, so listen carefully."

The water clones were now defeated, leaving Demyx wide open. The six guardians stared him down. The pressure was on, as he was looking at Larxene, who was still whispering stuff into Yuna. Demyx grabbed a hold of himself, and threw his attention back unto the group as to not let on any suspicion.

"Water!" commanded Demyx, walking towards the group, while gesturing something to come down. While at first there was nothing, Water bubbles soon appeared and slowly made their way to earth.

Tidus charged hastily, not caring about what the bubbles did. However, as soon as he charged, he hit one, and exploded with great force. The shock sent him a couple feet in the wrong direction. The bubbles were soon used as bombs. The same exploding and shocking effect happened every time they hit the ground. The group tried to get away, but the bubbles were summoned directly above and around them, making escape difficult. On the other side Larxene had finished what she said, jumped back, and used her speed to disappear.

On the top of a building, watching over the battle, was Marluxia. "What's Larxene up too?" wandered Marluxia.

Five guardians were on the ground, trying to get up from the water bombs Demyx used. Larxene had reappeared behind Demyx, a little off to his right. She came up to him and whispered "It's done, now just play along." Demyx nodded and began charging up another attack. The other just now got up.

"Everyone move, I'll summon Bahamut," commanded Yuna moving her staff around. The others moved and ran behind Yuna so that she could summon the dragon Aeon. She flung her staff into the sky, and within a few seconds a huge creature broke the clouds and charged down to the ground like a comet. It had a air barrier, signifying the speed. It landed on it's legs, destroying rocks around it.

The dragon was something to behold. It had beautiful marksmanship to it. The wings were decorated with colors with it's scale having a certain glow and promise to it. It stood up on it's back legs, arms crossed and gave a loud roar. Demyx looked a little worried and turned to Larxene.

"What's happening Larxene? Did you tell her to kill us?" said Demyx with more panic in each word. "I want to escape the Organization yes, but not in death."

"Relax you punk guitarist," remarked Larxene looking annoyed. "I'll handle everything once it uses it's Overdrive."

"It's what!?" shouted Demyx looking terrified.

Before he realized it, Larxene had been correct. The dragon did a back flip, landing on all fours. It then slammed it's arms into the ground to make sure they were fastened into the ground. The halo on it's back starting spinning and charging with electricity. Bahamut's mouth opened and a small orb of light appeared on the edge. It started collecting energy and intensity in light. Without warning it shot it out. The small orb was so compact with energy, it shot out a cannon of different colored energy. The landscape in front of it was being destroyed, and making it's way quickly to the duo in black.

"LARXENE!" Cried out Demyx as his face began to be covered in light before the blast would hit them. He was terrified, couldn't even move. The last thing that could be seen was Larxene grabbing his arm right before the blast hit them.

The attack faded, leaving a huge streak in the ground, going at least a kilometer away from Bahamut. The dragon stood up straight after the attack. Yuna dismissed Bahamut, and took off into the sky. Back on top of the building, Marluxia only had somewhat wide eyes with an open mouth.

* * *

Rufus was on the bottom floor with his two specimen's. The elevator doors sprung open and Riku and Sora walked out of it. They walked towards Rufus looking at the specimen carefully.

"Report," ordered Rufus as they entered the main complex.

"Training is complete on both sides," answered Riku professionally. "Sephiroth also seems to be reverting back to his original self, and has become more powerful. However..." there was a slight hesitation in his voice, "...we believe he knows something about these two."

Rufus said nothing but simply grunted. "He's becoming more of a pest than a asset. But for now we'll need his help."

"How are they doing anyway?" asked Sora carelessly looking up at the two. Riku slapped his head with hand. You don't generally ask that type of question.

"Poor actually," answered Rufus roughly. "Their bodies and memories are perfect, but they need a sample of strong energy for their core. But not just any, it has to be strong enough for them to handle."

"So we're out of the question then?" asked Sora.

"Unfortunately yes," said Rufus with a slight grin.

"Since Sephiroth is out of the question, how about Weiss?" suggested Riku folding his arms

Rufus turned around to look at them. "I have received reports from out scouts in Zanarkand that three members of the Organization have made their place in the city. They have also brought to my attention that Summoner Yuna and her guardians are there."

"So they must be after Yuna," figured Sora.

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Yes you simple child, now let me continue. Those people, even with the help of the Aeons don't stand a chance against three of them, so I had to send the Tsviets."

"You sent the Tsviets to protect Yuna and kill those members?" asked Sora shocked.

"Yes," answered Rufus hastily, trying to put his matters aside.

"He's got a point boss," expressed Riku. "Isn't that a little overkill?"

"Normally yes, but we need them out of this world ASAP, so I sent them," said Rufus roughly. "By the time I sent them though, I had realized that I could use Weiss for a donor."

* * *

Marluxia was looking over the battle field as quickly as he could, trying to analyze what just happened. True Bahamut's attack was fierce and powerful, but for two members to die from it was hard to believe. Then again the power of the Aeon was dependant on the Summoner's own strength, and if Yuna had the power to precede her reputation, then it would be possible. Still, Marluxia was looking over the field.

Behind a broken building that was tilt sideways a bit, were Demyx and Larxene unharmed. Demyx was still panting hard from the shock of what just happened. Larxene was also breathing heavily, but was recovering quickly. At the last second, Larxene grabbed Demyx and used her quickest speed and powers to move them out of the way. Her speed easily did this and got them behind a building before the attacked finished.

"Larxene don't you ever do that again,"said Demyx still shocked. Their was a hint of laughter in there. "So did it work?"

"It's Marluxia, and he's still there," responded Larxene, serious. She looked through the broken window on her side, and out the other to look at Marluxia. He was quite a distance away, but his pinkish hair game him away to his identity.

Marluxia was still looking through the area trying to find an excuse as to how they disappeared. '_I still doubt that killed them, but it could be possible. I know Larxene is fast, but that was just too close of a range for her to get them both out of there.'_ Yuna's group started heading towards the sphere. '_Either way, orders are orders, and I have to kill Yuna. It might even draw them out'_

Marluxia brought a small Cherry Blossom petal to his hand, and grasped it. He sent energy to it and turned it into a scythe. The blade itself was shaped in the form of the Nobodies emblem, with a pink color. The handle had a nice light green color to it. Larxene immediately panicked as Marluxia jumped down to Yuna's area.

"He's going after Yuna," said Larxene anxiously.

"Xenmas did want Yuna out of the picture, so Marluxia was probably a back up for that too," explained Demyx.

"Crap!" half-shouted Larxene. "Now what?"

"Maybe they can handle him on their own," suggested Demyx.

The guardians of Yuna automatically went on the defensive as Marluxia showed up with a scythe in his hand. Yuna obviously wasn't expecting this, as Larxene told her that the spectator would probably leave.

"Good evening, Summoner Yuna," expressed Marluxia with a slight bow. "I'm Number 11 of Organization XIII, Marluxia the Graceful Assassin."

"Assassin? Have you come here for Yunie?" asked Rikku.

"Why yes, those are my orders,"responded Marluxia cooly. "Unfortunately, it was the duty of the other two you fought to accomplish that order. I was merely a backup for them, and to kill the possible traitor among them. Sadly, you killed them...or at least apparently. I have a feeling they're still alive and they'll come out to save you as I'm killing your guardians off."

"Try it!" demanded Tidus charging him with full confidence. Marluxia merely smiled and got into his battle position, putting his scythe a little off to the side and crouching a little.

* * *

A few miles away the Highwind, carrying the Tsviets, were traveling to Zanarkand. In the conference room they were all gathered.

Shelke, a small young girl with brunette hair, the Transparent. She was the observer and had limited fighting abilities, but had tremendous spying, observing, and analyzing abilities. Rosso, a red head with a Russian accent. She was a fighter, and quite a skilled one. Nero, a man covered in wrappings, have an enigmatic feeling to him. Azul, a huge behemoth like man with blue hair, second strongest to Weiss. Weiss had blue hair that had a wild feel to it. His eyes dipped in Mako, wore no shirt and wielded two gunblades on his back. He was by far the strongest of the group.

At the edge of the table, on the other side of the door to the conference room, was a regular soldier from Deepground. He had general like programs installed into himself. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "This is will be a simple mission. There are a few objectives to be met, so please pay attention."

Obviously they didn't look to intrigued as they all glared at the man. They weren't like him, programmed to do something. They were all living beings. Shelke and Rosso were sitting on the chairs while Azul and Weiss were against the wall, arms crossed. Nero was just there.

"The first and primary objective is to protect Summoner Yuna," continued the soldier. "The guardians as well, but preferably Yuna more than he guardians. The second objective is to kill all Organization members. Fairly simple to remember. Oh, you'll have a squad of Deepground at your disposal if you need it."

Weiss stood up straight and they turned and payed attention to him at once. "It is fairly simple, though I doubt we'll need your little squad. I want Shelke to say here and give orders and suggestions. Nero and Azul will protect Yuna at any cost. Rosso, you'll have the pleasure of killing any Organization members."

"Thank you Weiss," said Rosso in her thick Russian accent.

"I'll be up here with Shelke, if something goes wrong or you need assistance, I'll be down when possible. Understood?" They all nodded. "Dismissed!"

* * *

Back at Zanarkand, Marluxia was standing in the middle of six bodies on the ground to a different side of him. They all weren't dead, or unconscious, but badly hurt and could barely move. Yuna was stunned, legs quivering, unable to move. Marluxia just stood there scythe in hand, looking them all over with a smile.

"Sad that someone of your reputation has to be guarded by weaklings," said Marluxia. "You have quite the crew as well. A Ronso, who was too weak to do anything. An Al Bhed, weak just like her kind. A mage who's spells aren't anything against me. A Blitzer who couldn't hit me once. An arrogant kid, who I enjoyed thrashing. Your last one though...is quite a surprise. Sir Auron, a noble guardian said to be as strong as anyone at their peak. He put up a decent challenge, but didn't even make me get serious."

Yuna just stood their as he ranted. She couldn't do anything. Her legs wouldn't move, regardless of what her mind told them. Obviously her body thought differently of what was happening. Larxene and Demyx, watching the battle from afar, were also stunned by everything.

"Boy Marluxia really is strong isn't he?"admired Demyx.

"Well yeah, he's the only one out of all 12 of us that can take on Xenmas and hold his own," answered Larxene. "We wouldn't stand a chance against him."

Marluxia started walking towards Yuna who still couldn't move out of fear. He raised his scythe, and pointed it straight forward, the tip reaching the edge of Yuna's neck. All she could do was watch as her fear consumed her.

"How sad, a Summoner who can't even fight back," taunted Marluxia. "Even Braska was a decent challenge."

"My father?" breathed Yuna, finding room to speak.

"Yes, he was getting in our way 10 years ago, so I had to go take care of him," explained Marluxia. "Quite the man he was, fighting me with every Aeon he had. In fact, I had to retreat when his guardians showed up. You on the other hand...pitiful. Good bye Yuna."

Marluxia raised his scythe upwards to where the sun reflected light off it. Then, with a grin, swung it down. Larxene moved as quickly as she could, but knew it would be too late. Their was the sound of collision, but not with flesh, but with metal. Yuna brought out her Nirvana rod and blocked the scythe, eyes full of determination. Marluxia looked a little shock. She used her strength to force Marluxia back. He simply just jumped a couple meters away and faced the Summoner.

"I know that I'm not my father, but I am me, not him,"said Yuna firmly. "I will surpass him and defeat you. I'll know summon Yojimbo."

Marluxia smirked hearing this, but a huge gust of wind blew that away. Both he and Yuna turned to see what was causing this unusual wind. A huge airship came right above them, covering the duo in their shadow. The wind blew their hair wildly, and even Larxene and Demyx were feeling it. Larxene had teleported rather closely to when Marluxia attempted to strike Yuna. She quickly retreated that and rejoined Demyx. Thankfully Marluxia never noticed.

From the airship three figures jumped down. They all landed in between Marluxia and Yuna. Afterwards the airship took off, though now encircling the group from at least a mile away. The red head started observing Marluxia while the other two helped Yuna's guardians to there feet and over to the summoner.

"Funny, I pictured you more menacing," said Rosso arrogantly. "I doubt a pink scythe is menacing."

"You are?" asked Marluxia calmly, not the least bit insulted.

"Rosso the Crimson of the Tsviets," answered Rosso taking out her weapon.

"Special forces," muttered Marluxia. "Interesting. Hmm?"

Marluxia noticed Yuna and her guardians, as well as the two Tsviets were leaving for the sphere. He wiped the smile off his face and charged them. Rosso jumped in front of him, with Marluxia countering by throwing his scythe in front of him. Their weapons collided, stopping Marluxia. He put more strength into his weapon, causing Rosso to jump away and land a ways away. She countered by shooting a barrage of bullets at Marluxia, who used his incredible speed to jump a couple meters away to the left, leaving a few light pink after images behind.

"You're not bad Rosso," admired Marluxia.

"Hmm, neither are you."

"Don't let it go to your head," corrected Marluxia pointing the tip of his scythe to the Tsviet. "You have no idea how powerful I am." As he said this petals started following down to his area, and seemed to float around him.

The petals were pink. Cherry Blossoms to be accurate. One, deliberately floating because of Marluxia, went towards Rosso. The petal went across her cheek, and cut a line into it. She twitched her left eye in pain. The line soon started bleeding small portions of blood.

"Let me show you why they call me the Graceful Assassin," said Marluxia with an evil smile.

"Larxene, what do we do now?" asked Demyx looking over.

"We'll just watch what happens next," answered Larxene calmly. "If we're needed, and these Tsviets can't handle job, we'll take Marluxia on."

"Oh great," sighed Demyx. "Like I wanted to fight a guy with Two Forms."

* * *

"Rufus!" shouted Tifa urgently. Rufus came running down the hall to see what was wrong. "They're losing life support. Now they're in critical condition. They only have an hour left now."

Rufus looked intensely at the two, who seemed to be losing control of their bodies, despite having no real power to do so.

* * *

**There you go, hoped you enjoyed that one. I certainly did, as Marluxia is my favorite Organization member. I love writing him, so I enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, don't forget to vote on the outcome of Larxene and Demyx.**

_Chapter Preview: Marluxia begins fighting the Tsviets and pushing his way towards Yuna. While Rosso, Azul and Nero are strong, they aren't a match for Marluxia's power. Weiss has to step in and fight the Organization member himself as Marluxia beings showing some real power and thrashing even him._

_Meanwhile Rufus starts to panic as the two start losing life. At the half hour point, and the reports of Weiss losing, he begins thinking about telling Sephiroth so he can be a donar. _

**Trivia**

**Bahamut's attack nearly hitting Demyx and Larxene is common among anime**

**Marluxia's Petals are inspired by Kurama's petal and Byakuya's Shikai and Bankai**

_**Special: A small short story for fun**_

Reno was walking down the halls of Shinra's temporary HQ on the Ninth Floor. He opened a door at the edge next to a window with his key. The door flung open and he walked in. Rude was already waiting for him at a computer. Reno walked over to Rude's side. He bent over and put his hand on the side of the computer desk.

"Did you find it yet partner?" asked Reno looking at the screen.

"No yet...wait, here it is," responded Rude. It was the sphere database, where they could review all the spheres they had collected.

Soon a the screen appeared and a young boy in white hair was there. He smiled at the screen with his green eyes and white teeth.

"Quite a handsome young lad," commented Rude.

"Oh please, the kid's ugly compared to me," bragged Reno throwing his hair back with his hand. "I mean who is that ugly son of a"

"It's Sephiroth," answered Rude quickly.

Reno turned a little pal and let out a light laugh.

Back at the bar Sephiroth was taking a drink, then opened his eyes and put it down. "Hmm, for some reason I feel like punching Reno."


	34. The Graceful Assassin's Power

**Author's Note: Hey guys, been awhile, but here you go. In case you didn't figure it out, I'm in school. Senior year...yep, it's pretty cool. Anyway, I'll still try to update when I can, so watch out for updates. I added some bloopers in the end for kicks lol.**

**Anyway, everyone wants Larxene and Demyx to live, and fight their own comrades. Sweet! Works for me. But hey I thought you guys might want another vote in something, so here, two choices, and I'll go from there. You decide what happens in the next chapter. Optional of course, and if no one says anything, I'll just do whatever I please. Just answer with a number.**

**1. Weiss fights Marluxia and while they're fighting, Marluxia talks about his fight against Xenmas.**

**2. For more dialogue, Marluxia fights Weiss while revealing parts of his past **

**There you go, just answer with a number with your review, and I'll take it from there. Anyway, read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

_**The Graceful Assasin's Power**_

Rosso shot a few dozen rounds at Marluxia who dodged them all easily, and reappeared several meters away from the last point. Every time Rosso would move her weapon and fire more rounds, Marluxia had already moved to another point, with each coming closer. Soon he began moving faster and faster, not caring if he was in Rosso's way. The Tsviet couldn't keep up and was having a hard time keeping her eyes on him. Finally she caught him, but only because he was three feet away from. He moved his body and kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her flying the exterior wall of the ruined sphere.

Rosso got up and shot a projectile at Marluxia. It was a orange spinning disc that would cut him in half. Marluxia calmly raised his scythe, flung it forward, where it shot a pink boomerang like disc at the projectile. They collided and canceled each other out. Rosso took this moment, got up, and began shooting more rounds at Marluxia. The Organization Member simply looked to the side with closed eyes and a wide smile as the bullets came. Right afterwards small cherry blossoms came out, joined together and formed a type of blossom shield and blocked every round.

Behind the wall Marluxia put his head straight and opened his eyes as if he could see through the thick blossom shield and find Rosso. "You're pathetic for a Special Forces member," mocked Marluxia. He simply lifted a foot a little up, and disappeared. The blossoms seemed to move away as well. Rosso could see that Marluxia left, and began looking around nervously. Marluxia reappeared behind her with his scythe reared up. "Good bye."

* * *

Yuna and her guardians, as well as Azul and Nero began moving through the interior of the sphere. The enemies of the area had slowed them down a bit, but they still made decent time. According to Auron, they were half way through the area. While they were proceeding, Tidus couldn't help but look around. This place, the real Zanarkand, still had the sphere that he had once played in. Now, it was gone. No more fans or games, just ruins for the Final Summoning. 

They had to rest now, as the running began tuckering the non-Tsviets. Azul and Nero took their positions and looked around, careful and razor sharp. They would not let anyone harm Summoner Yuna.

"Ok, so who are you guys?" asked Tidus catching his breath.

"Tsviets," answered Nero. "Elite soldiers of Shinra. We were ordered to help you guys out and protect Summoner Yuna. Organization XIII seems to want her dead, and Rufus wants to make sure that she lives."

"Well can't we just work together and get rid of that Mar- whatever guy?" suggested Tidus seriously.

"Our orders were to protect you and get you to the Final Summoning. Our second objective is to eliminate the members."

"Well next time I'll rip him to pieces," bragged Tidus, slightly upset of how well Marluxi dominated him.

Suddenly there was a explosion like sound coming from the side of the sphere. Everyone looked over to see that something red had charged through the wall...or rather thrown. After the smoke cleared and the sphere had a new opening, everyone could see Rosso on her back on the ground, panting heavily. Through the opening, Marluxia walked through calmly and with a wide grin.

Rosso got up, though kind of in a dizzy motion. She picked up her gun and fired more rounds at Marluxia. He calmly held out his palm and fingers to her, and the blossom shield appeared before him and blocked the bullets again. Rosso grunted and lowered her weapon, trying to find out a way to get through. The blossoms dispersed and surrounded Marluxia, like revolving around a planet of great power.

Marluxia chuckled. "I'm rather impressed you dodged my scythe strike. Not many can do that. However, I simply countered, and knocked you through." Marluxia lost interest and looked up to see Yuna at the top of some ruins. "Well, this is going to be easier than I thought."

"No it's not!" cried Rosso charging him with her claws.

Marluxia held out his hand to the sky, every part of his arm pointing up. The petals seemed to stop in their tracks, as if waiting for orders. Marluxia gave them, as he lowered his arm and pointed to Rosso with his hand. The petals charged her with great speed, and closed in on her in seconds. Rosso didn't have time to defend as hundreds of blossoms ran across her and flung her back. The petals dispersed once again into the air, to see a bleeding Rosso pinned to the wall. She was bleeding all over, eyes wide open. She fell to the ground, head first, with lifeless eyes. Soon her body began to disappear in pyreflies.

"One down, and..." Marluxia looked up and counted, "nine more to go. However, I am merciful." He made a hand movement to come down. " Hand over Yuna and the fatality rate will only go up one."

"Never!" opposed Rikku getting in front of her.

"That code of Guardians will end your lives," chuckled Marluxia. Then it hit him, then laughed more. "I'm sorry, that's what it says in the code. Very well, you'll all simply have to die. Hmm?"

Azul took his large gun, pumped it, and shot it directly at Marluxia. The amount of time from Azul to Marluxia couldn't be more than .5 of a second for a bullet. Yet it was enough time for Marluxia to twirl around and swing his scythe, cutting the bullets in half. The halves exploded on either side of the Organization Member. Marluxia looked up, still in a pose from the after strike, with a large grin.

Azul and Nero came down to the ground level where Marluxia was. "Yuna, run to the Chamber of the Faith. You'll be safe there, let us handle them," ordered Azul. He pumped his gun and fired another round at Marluxia sliced it in half once again. Nero had gone up in the air, made three dark clones of himself, and began firing rounds from all four of them.

Yuna didn't need to be told twice, and ran for the chamber with her guardians at her side. Back on the battlefield Marluxia's blossoms had come out again and slice away the clones of Nero, while Marluxia charged Azul who shot another round. Marluxia dodged quickly, disappeared then reappeared in front of the behemoth, scythe down facing up. He flung the scythe up and cut the large gun in half. Azul flung a punch at Marluxia who disappeared once again and reappeared back at the entrance in the side of sphere. He flung his free hand forward, and all the blossoms that kept Nero busy charged at Azul. Azul stood still, arms crossed as the petals hit him. However, the large Tsviet had put up a shield with his Materia of the same name. It was so strong that it broke the petals in half, useless to Marluxia.

"Hmm, not bad," complimented Marluxia, "You two will be interesting to say the least."

* * *

Inside the Highwind, Weiss was looking over the battle from above, through a window in the floor. He couldn't tell what was going on exactly, even if the sphere was ruined and had holes throughout the structure. He glanced over at the monitor that kept the bio signs of his comrades. Rosso's had stopped, meaning death. Azul's and Nero's had gone up a bit, meaning they were either fighting someone really strong, or they were fighting a army sized force. 

Weiss turned back and looked down at the sphere, looking calm, though his insides were nervous and anxious.

* * *

Larxene and Demyx were still hiding, though now inside of a ruined building. They had decided not to get involved in this situation. 

"Well what're we gonna do now?" asked Demyx bluntly.

"We can either hide or fight the Organization," responded Larxene laying out the choices.

"They'll come after anyway, might as well fight them," expressed Demyx rubbing the back of his head with hand. "Think Sephiroth's group will let us?"

"Maybe, let's go ask after the battle's over," said Larxene excitedly.

"What? Can't we leave now?" said Demyx anxiously.

"I want to see what happens, who wins and who loses. Besides, if by chance Marluxia wins and gets weakened, we can get out and kill him."

"If you say so," said Demyx giving up.

* * *

The battle was certainly increasing. Marluxia had to pull some more techniques out to battle the duo Tsviets. One by air and one by ground against one member made this battle much more difficult than with Rosso. But that didn't stop Marluxia 

He concentrated with his scythe, and made a large pink scythe made out of energy. It flung down and hit Nero in the air, causing him to fling back into the air. Marluxia charge forward and swung his scythe against Azul, who's Shield came up immediately. Marluxia did combos with his scythe, swinging back and forth, cutting down his shield. Finally, it was down, and Marluxia began thrashing Azul. The big body of the Tsviet had little reaction time and little evasive abilities, so he took all the blows. Nero came back into the air, stabling from the previous blast, and began shooting rounds

Marluxia dodged quickly, leaving Azul to recover from everything. Thankfully with that big body came good endurance, so it didn't hurt to bad. Nero found Marluxia easily regardless of where he moved to. Being in the air had it's advantages. The Tsviet kept the pressure on the Organization member with dozens of rounds. However, when he finally had time, Marluxia disappeared and reappeared above Nero. The Tsviet turned around to see Marluxia's body to the side, winding up with his scythe. The Member moved his body like a dial and swung his scythe, cutting Nero and shooting him down to the ground. He hit the ground full impact, but not before he went through two floors of ruins.

"Geez you guys are actually making me break a sweat, I'm impressed," commented Marluxia looking at the grounded Nero. Something caught his eye and turned his head to see what it was. Yuna and her guardians were on the final few strips to the cavern leading to the Chamber.

Yuna and her guardians kept moving, and soon they were just a couple dozen meters away from the cavern. Soon they slammed on brakes as Marluxia reappeared in front of the entrance, facing them. He smirked and began taking steps forward. Tidus and the other guardians quickly got in front of Yuna, forming a buffer of warriors.

Marluxia continued to march forward with his scythe out pointing the tip to the group. "You should know by now you can't handle my power. Why bother fighting me? Just let me through and you'll all live...well, except for Yuna anyway."

"Never!"roared Tidus charging him.

"Fool," sighed Marluxia. However, Tidus slammed on the breaks again, and Marluxia wondered why. He could see that the blonde swordsman was looking at his feet. Marluxia lowered his scythe and looked down to see a dark portal had opened up below him and steaming out darkness. Before he could move, he began sinking into it. Within a few seconds, he was gone, and the portal closed up.

"I don't know what happened, but lets keep on going," suggested Tidus running towards the entrance. The others did the same.

Marluxia was now in a strange realm. Floating rocks and dark portals everywhere in a sky with colors of red, orange, yellow, and black. Soon another dark portal opened, and Nero stepped out of it. "Welcome to my realm," he said simply.

"Impressive, giving yourself the geographic advantage," complimented Marluxia looking around. "This won't help to defeat me though."

* * *

Weiss was looking at the sphere, and apparently nothing was happening. He heard a signal, and turned to look at the source. Nero's just went still. Weiss looked back and crossed his arms. The fingers tapping back and forth on this arms. 

Down in the lowest part of the Shinra's HQ, the life signs of the experiments began weakening quickly. Namine said that they probably had only an hour left, and then they would die. There would be no way to duplicate this experiment with the limited resources they had. Rufus looked angry as he took out a cell phone, hit a number, and called someone. They picked up.

"What is the status report at Zanarkand?" asked Rufus

"Sir, Rosso and Nero have been eliminated," responded the soldier. Rufus' eyes went wide for a sec, but then returned back to normal. "Azul is still down in the area, ready to battle."

"Tell Weiss to get back here at full speed," ordered Rufus. "Tell him it's first priority." With that he hung up.

"Sir is that wise?" questioned Tifa. "If Nero and Rosso have died, Azul has little chance. Which means that Yuna and her guardians won't stand a chance."

"I'm well aware of that,"stated Rufus. "I'm also willing to take that chance. Summoner Yuna isn't nearly as important as these two."

As much as she hated to admit it, Tifa thought so too. She didn't even know Yuna. Why should she care for someone like her when these two would come back to life? It seemed heartless, like the creatures made of darkness, but she didn't care. She would do anything to get these two back. Even kill a Summoner.

* * *

"Sir!" said a Deepground soldier. "We have orders to retreat back to HQ right away. Leave Azul and Summoner Yuna behind and head straight to HQ. Orders sir?" 

"Orders?" asked Weiss looking up at the sky. "You just received orders from the President, and yet you come to me because you don't follow him. That's the way Deepground was 1100 years ago, and it will remain the same." Everyone stared, awed by the speech. It was true they would only listen to Weiss, not the President really. Weiss turned around. "I'm staying, until this Organization member is killed. Hold course!"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed everyone.

* * *

A dark portal opened up near the entrance to the chamber that led to the Fayth. From it, Marluxia came out, unscathed, holding Nero's neck with his left arm. He put Nero down as the portal closed. The Tsviet began disappearing in pyreflies. Marluxia scoffed and began walking to the hall. 

Without warning, a large blue beast, similar to a behemoth came charging from the side. Marluxia, even his speed and tricks, had no way to dodge. The beast hit and grabbed Marluxia's stomach with it's head, between the horns. Marluxia gasped in pain and was moving with the beast backwards from his perspective. The Behemoth slammed him into the wall, and jumped back, Marluxia loosed by being pinned to the wall.

Marluxia got free from the wall, being pinned kinda high, and jumped down. He looked up at the Behemoth, smirk gone. A trail of blood was coming from the side of his mouth. Marluxia simply removed it with his hand and smiled again at the Behemoth.

"You surprised me," praised Marluxia. "I had no idea you had a second form. Impressive. This might be more interesting than I thought. I think I'll have to get moderately serious for you."

The Behemoth, Azul's second form, charged with a roar. Marluxia used his speed to get behind him, and flung his scythe forward, sending three pink boomerang projectiles at the beast. It him square in the back and caused him to trip and hit the wall, causing a huge hole in the wall. Azul quickly recovered, got up, and charged again through the dust and rumble. Marluxia simply stood still for a moment, then held out his scythe in the air for a moment and summoned a wave of cherry blossoms.

The wave went straight to Azul, who summoned his powerful shield to block. The petals reflected off the shield as Azul continued to charge. He went straight through and attacked Marluxia. He counted by throwing his scythe forward, hitting the horns and keeping his ground...sort of. Marluxia had stopped the main attack by using his scythe, but now was being pushed back by Azul's incredible strength. Before he knew it, Azul had slammed him into the wall again, jumping back as before. However, to his surprise, Marluxia didn't fall or anything. He simply disappeared in cherry blossoms.

"Surprised?" came Marluxia's voice. Azul looked around frantically, trying to find the Organization member, only to fail. "When I sent my waves of cherry blossoms at you, I created a clone of myself using the same petals. The wave was merely a distraction. Now, prepare yourself Azul the Cerulean. I shall cast your heart into the wind."

Without warning a large pink scythe came out of the air and swung down into Azul. The powerful shied of the brute summoned to protect himself, but was cast aside as the scythe broke through it and cut into Azul's back. Azul roared in pain as the scythe cut his back, not disappearing like the last one. Marluxia reappeared several dozen meters away, with a couple hundred cherry blossoms floating about. He snapped his fingers and the pink scythe dissolved into a couple hundred more blossoms and joined the others.

"You see Azul, I can interchange my attacks," explained Marluxia. "This way I'm never off guard. My defense and offense is flawless. You only got one shot at me, and you didn't make it count. You had the chance of a lifetime, and you threw it away. I've broken your Shield Materia, your useless without it."

Azul roared, got up from the pain and charge Marluxia. Marluxia simply shook his head, held out his hand, then flung it forward with 1,000 cherry blossom blades flinging to the Behemoth. They hit him dead on, and passed him like a swarm. Azul stopped in his tracks not moving. Then climatically, streams of blood flowed from him all over, and collapsed. The blossoms just seemed to disappear. Marluxia turned around and began walking over to the entrance again.

With a loud roar, Marluxia turned around quickly to see Azul charging him, blood and pyreflies leaving him quickly. Marluxia quickly summoned a blossom, grabbed it and turned it into a scythe. He charged Azul with blinding speed, scythe in both hands. When the two met, he swung his scythe, and appeared behind Azul. This time Azul didn't stop, but did fall, skidding across the ground. What remained of Azul was now being turned into pyreflies.

Marluxia turned around and faced Azul. "Tried one last time to get me, and failed again. How pathetic," snorted Marluxia. With that, Azul was gone and Marluxia began walking towards the chamber again.

* * *

Weiss saw as Azul's life signs left the screen. He unfolded his arms and began walking to the door. Weiss stopped for a second and turned to Shelke. He placed a opened hand against his chest, parallel. A white orb came out of his chest, held in his hand for a second, then gave it to Shelke. 

"I know Rufus wants that, make sure he gets it," said Weiss leaving. Shelke nodded. "Cid, head back to HQ after I leave."

"What about you?" he asked in his accent.

"I'll find my way back somehow," replied Weiss leaving on the other side of the door, confident.

"Demyx, we're leaving," stated Larxene getting up with Demyx following.

"I thought you were going to watch this fight," commented Demyx.

"It's obvious that Marluxia is unstoppable," said Larxene a little nervous. "I told you before that only Xenmas could beat him, but that was awhile ago. Now, he might even be on par with him. Besides, the airship is leaving, and it'll lead us to Sephiroth."

Demyx agreed, held on to Larxene, and teleported to the stern of the ship, so no one could find them.

* * *

Marluxia was once again at the entrance to the chamber, but stopped. He turned around and smiled to see a man with crazy white hair and mako blue eyes. Two gunblades came from his back, in a pirate cross way. 

"How many of you Tsviets are there that I have to squash," expressed Marluxia with his hands.

"I'll be the last," answered Weiss taking out his weapons.

"Really?" asked Marluxia curiously.

"Yes, I'll be the one to squash you," bragged Weiss getting into fighting position.

The Highwind speeded towards there HQ as Larxene and Demyx stayed on board. Soon they could see the Baaj Temple and single large building that was Shinra HQ. In the building, Sephiroth was looking out at the Highwind, narrowing his eyes. The speciemens were losing life, and would be dead soon if they didn't get their transplant.

Weiss and Marluxia faced each other with their weapons ready, each grinning and waiting to fight.

* * *

_Chapter Preview: Weiss and Marluxia begin fighting, each showing impressive power. The leader of the Tsviets is obviously no pushover, and even drives Marluxia to a point. But the Graceful Assassin still shows more techniques and makes Weiss go into his second Form "Omega Weiss"._

_Dialogue: _

_Weiss : "Allow me to show the power of the Tsviets! Come forth Omega!"_

_Marluxia: "I'll show you why I'm the Graceful Assassin."_

_Rufus finally gets the transplant, and uses it on the specimens. Finally, they can come out, and get dressed to fight against the Organization. As their about to leave, Sephiroth gets down to see what's going on, and who they are._

_Dialogue: _

_Sephiroth: "Rufus, you actually revived these two. How annoying, and when I thought I got rid of you two for good."_

**Trivia:**

**Some of Marluxia's attacks are based on Byakuya Kuchiki for the most part.**

**Rosso, Nero, and Azul all had attacks and abilities from FF7DOC. **

**You guys wanted Larxene and Demyx to live, so they will...for now.**

Special: Bloopers. These are actually kinda fun lol

Scene 1: Marluxia kills Azul

Marluxia: "I've killed Azul, been since I'm in no hurry to kill Yuna who can destroy all our plans, I'll casually turn around and walk."

Director (Me): Oh what the #$? That's not in the script. Cut!"

* * *

Scene 2: Marluxia kills Nero

Marluxia steps out of the dark portal holding a dead Nero.

Marluxia: Wait a second, if he's dead why isn't turning into pyreflies? Heck why did I bring his corpse into this dimension. Hell how did I get out of there? Doesn't that defy physics or the natural law of the universe?

Director: Cut for pete's sake. You're just supposed to follow the script not question it.

Marluxia: I'm just saying, won't the fans be confused.

Director: They read this, that means they're Final Fantasy fans, which means they'll understand.

Marluxia: Aw, touche

* * *

Scene 3: Marluxia kills Rosso

Marluxia: Go Bellosoom use Petal Dance and kill Rosso.

Director: What's wrong with you!? Get that Pokemon out of here. I hate Grass types! They're so feminine.

Marluxia: Hey flowers are bad ass dude. Don't insult my masculinity.

Director: At least I look masculine. 

Axel: Oh, burned!

Marluxia: What're you doing here!? You're already dead. You're out of the script!

* * *

Scene 4 Weiss stares out of the window.

Weiss stares out of the window...then sneezes. Again, and again, and a few more times. Kinda fake sneezes too.

Director: Cut! Weiss you have allergies?

Weiss: Yeah, I'm allergic to feminine guys who like flowers.

Marluxia: DIE! (Attacks with his feminine scythe)

* * *

Scene 5(Final) Larxene and Demyx go to Highwind.

The two teleport, but don't appear at the stern.

Director: Where the hell are they?

Suddenly the Highwind starts going in circles and flips with two people going "WOOOO!"

Director: Not again, someone get them down.

Deepground shows up and shoots them down, destroying the Highwind

Director: Not again! Now we gotta buy a new one, and we're already pressing it with Squaresoft. Oh good grief, are the two even alive in the wreckage." someone shouts yes. "Well kill them!"


	35. Tsviets last stand

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Late update, I know. Being a Senior is hard, considering I NEED to graduate. Sorry, but I'm still going with this story. Now then, for announcements, I got a few. Someone asked if I can put Angeal and Genesis in this story. For those of you who don't know, Deepground was founded under Genesis and his cells. Angeal was Zacks' successor and the original owner of the Buster Blade. Well here's the thing, I never intended to put them in. It's possible, but pretty difficult the way I've set up things. Plus, if I did, it would add about another chapter or two to this story. I mean this story is great, but we want it to end eventually. So, sorry, can't be done. However, I can put him in Sephiroth Second Life Trials Filler Arc, which I'm working on now. So i'll let you decide.

I can't think of a poll this time around, but I'm always up for requests. Anyway, read, relax, revew

* * *

The Highwind landed on the Baaj Temple Airstation. Soon, Shelke emerged carrying a small sphere of light. All the while, Sephiroth was watching. Shelke went inside and Sephiroth began walking towards the elevator. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were watching as Sephiroth began walking. 

"I'm going to see Rufus," Sephiroth said before his clones could ask.

Sephiroth got in the elevator and hit the bottom level. It began moving down while playing some song called "Battle Theme." The elevator stopped at the first floor, as someone had pressed the button to get it there. It opened to reveal Shelke on the other side. She seemed a little shocked seeing Sephiroth in there.

"Going down?" asked Sephiroth as Shelke got in. It proceeded on again, leading down again. She saw where it was going, and panicked, attempting to stop it. Sephiroth brushed her aside and got in front of the control panel, facing Shelke. "No more secrets Tsviet." Shelke nodded slowly as they hit the bottom level.

Shelke ran out and towards Rufus. Thanks to the lighting and the small hallway, they didn't notice Sephiroth approaching. He could see Shelke talking to Rufus who took the orb of light. After a bit more talking, Rufus turned his head and body to Sephiroth, horrified seeing him coming out of the hallway. Tifa got in front of Sephiroth, holding out her arms to block Sephiroth.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," stated Sephiroth looking around. "So why have you been hiding this place from me?"

Tifa didn't answer, but rather got in her fighting position. Sephiroth sniffed and began walking forward. Tifa moved forward and launched her fist into Sephiroth. He simply caught her hand with his own, and started gripping it tightly. Tifa groaned and began sinking to her knees due to pain. Finally, Sephiroth threw her across the room and hit a machine. The Deepground soldier all turned their weapons.

"Put your weapons down," ordered Rufus strutting his arm out. "You'll not live to see another day if you do."

They put their weapons down. For awhile Sephiroth and Rufus simply stared each other down. Soon, Sephiroth threw his attention to large capsule behind them. For the first time in awhile, Sephiroth was truly astonished. His eyes went wide and mouth dropped a bit. He saw the two floating in the sphere.

"Not you two again," Sephiroth snarled getting angry. He then turned towards Rufus. "Why did you revive them?"

Rufus tried to look calm and composed, but Sephiroth's presence was making it difficult. "We had no guarantee that you can defeat Organization XIII. We needed a backup."

"You thought I couldn't handle it?" asked Sephiroth annoyed. "Even if I did lose, these two wouldn't make up for my loss, you'd still gamble a lot. Besides, did you not have faith that I could defeat them on my own?"

"No I didn't," answered Rufus harshly. "This Organization has been around for 1000 years. If Sin wasn't the problem around this continent, then the Organization was. They've always been a threat, and just one individual, who nearly destroyed the world himself, coming and fighting them and saving the world? Please, I doubt that greatly."

"Valid points, but nothing to justify for reviving these two," pointed out Sephiroth. "They can't even defeat me at their finest."

"Say what you want, they'll be a valid asset in the end," said Rufus in a final tone. Shelke had just given the two the orb, and they started waking up. Sephiroth just stared at them with cold eyes.

* * *

Marluxia jumped into the air and sent three pink shockwaves of energy at Weiss, who simply jumped to another side of the sphere. He began shooting bullets with his gun at the Order member, who circled his scythe, blocking the bullets. Soon a swarm of cherry blossoms came and charged Weiss. He took both his blades and swung them quickly at them, and swatted them away. 

Marluxia smirked and disappeared. He reappeared behind Weiss and did a series of combos against him who blocked them all with his gunblades, though forcing him back. When he found a moment, Weiss disappeared with his speed and came behind Marluxia, and sent both his blades into his back, and came out the front. Marluxia looked shocked but smirked at he disappeared in cherry blossoms.

Weiss got the idea and sensed around until he found Marluxia, right behind him, scythe raised. He swung it hard, Weiss attempting to block. He did, but the force was so great that it sent him into the wall. Marluxia smirked, but quickly wiped it away, seeing Weiss above him. He swung his two gunblades down and slashed Marluxia. He quickly recovered, and disappeared to the other side of the field.

"Impressive, for a Tsviet," comment Marluxia. Weiss smirked. "In fact, these tricks wont' work anymore, though they did do away with your comrades. Let me show you my serious side."

Marluxia had a pink aura around him, took his scythe and plunged the hilt into the ground screaming. Soon three portals around the field appeared. While at it, cherry blossoms were filling the area, only in small amount. Weiss looked around, curious, but couldn't see what was going on. The blossoms weren't hurting anyone, and the three portals, surround Marluxia, weren't doing anything. No summoning, no growing in size, no moving, very odd.

Weiss decided to risk it and charge. But before he reach Marluxia, he was flung back. The three summoned circles around Marluxia projected an invisible reflecting barrier. Weiss quickly recovered and began shooting bullets, all being deflected back. Weiss grunted, but saw the three circles beginning to disappear.

"The technique doesn't last long," stated Marluxia. "However, this one last a bit longer."

Marluxia disappeared and the surrounding area became darker in red. Soon smaller portals of the previous circles began appearing. Unlike the last ones however, they began shooting out beams of dark pink energy, blossoms coming out of the beams. The portals then began disappearing. However, they appeared quickly and without warning, so Weiss was having some problems. He jumped to avoid them, and then another would appear and graze him.

Marluxia was always right behind Weiss. Regardless of how Weiss moved, Marluxia stayed at the same angle and distance, like a planet to the sun. When the barrage of petal attacks ended, Marluxia sent his scythe forward and hit Weiss directly, sending him into the wall. Marluxia came down and took up his scythe again while Weiss got up, annoyed.

"You're strong, but no stronger then fools I've fought before," stated Marluxia putting his scythe against his shoulder. "Did you know that I was like you?"

"What?" asked Weiss in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I was part of Yevon once. I was their assassin," reminisced Marluxia. "I did whatever they asked, for a fee. I did it flawlessly, eliminating anyone. My powers were great, to the point where I could obtain a Second Form." Weiss' eyes went wide. "Hmm? You didn't know? I obtained a Second Form after about 5 years of killing. You already know this, but I'll state the obvious. When you obtain a Second Form, your First, the one you see now, is increased by a certain amount."

"No wonder you're so strong," Weiss mumbled to himself.

"Unfortunately, they began fearing my power," Marluxia went on. "They tricked me into going to the Calm Lands, to where the great gorge is. They made explosive go out, and made me fall to my death. Thankfully, I became strong enough to become a Nobody."

"Interesting, well you are certainly similar to me, but I like to make a comparison in a different way," stated Weiss glowing with Mako. "We both have a Second Form."

Marluxia's smile faded as a large creature was summoned. It looked like Omega the Weapon from legends. It took four chords and attached it to Weiss, and brought him up to itself, combining the two. Weiss smiled and Omega began powering an attack in front of it's self. The orb got stronger and bigger and deeper in red color. Then, it shot the blast at full force, straight at a smiling Marluxia.

The explosion was vast, destroying many parts of land and sending dust everywhere. Omega Weiss remained high in the air, making sure not to get attacked by a blink spot. Soon, the dust cleared, and there, was a standing Marluxia, unharmed. Weiss' eyes went wide as Marluxia simply laughed.

"That's not all though Weiss," stated Marluxia putting his scythe down. "See I don't like taking orders, even from the Superior. So one day, I attempted a Cou de Ta. However, while I could match the Superior's powers in strength to his Second Form, making me go to mine, he went to his third. A Third Form. The Form of legends, one that grants the user amazing power. Obviously I lost, but you know what happened?"

Weiss didn't answer. He simply stood their in midair, shocked by earlier. His strongest attack, not even harming Marluxia. He simply shook his head.

"I wanted more power," stated Marluxia, holding his scythe so the hilt faced the ground. "I became obsessed with beating Xenmas to the point where I achieved one thing that held the difference between us. I've only obtained it last year, but already my powers are greater. To the point, where I can defeat even a Second Form with my initial."

Weiss looked terrified, knowing what that meant. Marluxia let go of his scythe, letting it plunge into the ground. Yet it seemed to sink, as if it was water. Soon more scythes appeared everywhere, hilts in the ground. Weiss looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Scatter," Marluxia commanded. The blades turned a bright pink, and turned into thousands of cherry blossoms.

Weiss could only watch as they formed several streams of petals, surrounding him in a type of sphere. Soon, without warning, they charged him, ensnared him, and cut him. Weiss could only remember seeing the petals in the reflection of his eyes, then feeling his body being torn to shreds. It took only a few seconds before his entire body began disappearing. He fell to the ground. He couldn't move, his body literally torn up. He struggled, with all of his strength to look up at Marluxia, who was standing about him, smiling triumphantly.

"Before you go, I might as well tell you a few things, considering you're the best challenge I've had in years," say Marluxia kneeling to Weiss' face, which was beginning to fade. "I'm still not strong enough to defeat to Xenmas. However, I know that eventually, Sephiroth and Shinra will attempt an attack. They'll probably get as far as Xenmas. Chances are they won't win, and even if they do, they'll be so weak that I can come right out of the shadows and finish them off. Even if Xenmas wins, he'll be injured, to the point where I can defeat him."

Weiss looked angry, though it was hard to tell with his body fading. With the last of his strength he asked, "What...then?"

"Simple," continued Marluxia, Weiss's face half gone. "With Sephiroth and Xenmas out of the way, I can rebuild the Organization like it was supposed to, and conquer this world. Bye bye Weiss." Weiss disappeared, Marluxia stood up and turned to the chamber. Apparently, somehow, Yuna and her group had gotten outside. He also sensed Sin's presence outside, as well as Yuna being in the air for some reason. Marluxia shrugged and teleported away.

* * *

Sin and the Airship Fahrenheit left the premiss and approaching Zanarkand, was a small boat with one passenger inside. The boat landed on the shore, and the female passenger got off and looked around. 

"I'm sure I left that Materia around here somewhere," said Yuffie to herself. "Oh...what a pain!"

* * *

Marluxia appeared in front of the remaining 8 members. He had closed eyes, but reopened them and smiled to the group. "Unfortunately, I could not eliminate Summoner Yuna. I'm not sure if Demyx and Larxene are dead, but it seemed that way to me." 

"They're not dead," said Zexion firmly. "They're very much alive, they merely used a trick to deceive you."

"I figured," answered Marluxia.

"Also, while your mission was unsuccessful, Yuna did not acquire the Final Aeon," continued Zexion. "In fact, she and her guardians eliminated Yunalesca."

Marluxia grinned a bit. "Well that means that no one can defeat Sin, not without coming into this realm and defeating Yu Yevon." But Marluxia wasn't smiling about that, not exactly anyway. With the Final Aeon gone, Marluxia's future army was looking brighter and brighter, with fewer resistance.

"Yes, this means that soon, we'll become complete once again," stated Xenmas. "Therefore, we'll move into our final phases. From now on, we all stay in here under the protection of Sin. Saix, send Jecht back to his spot near Yu Yevon." Saix nodded. "Vexen, how are your final projects coming?"

"Smoothly," chuckled Vexen. "They'll be complete in two days."

"I want you to add two more to the list," ordered Xenmas. "Will that be a problem?"

"We have limited resources, but if I use up the last of them, then I can make them," answered Vexen chuckling more. "All four of them will be finished in four days."

Xenmas nodded. "Luxord, get all the remaining Nobodies here in Sin. Zexion, make sure the Heartless are protecting the city in front of this town. Everyone else, be on guard."

They all nodded, Marluxia was eyeing Xenmas, who was just staring off.

Sephiroth simply stared them down as they got dressed. He turned his attention to Namine for a bit. "You, girl!" She looked at him. "I came to this planet because Jenova dragged me here, but I felt another presence shifting it. It has the same scent as you do. You working for the council?"

She shook her head. "I'm actually a fugitive," this actually surprised Sephiroth. "Jenova needed to be stopped, but so did Organization XIII. I'm sorry, it's more my fault that you came here than her's."

"Don't be," said Sephiroth turning his attention back to the duo, picking up their swords. "This is probably better anyway. Besides, in the end, I get to finish the score between these two."

Rufus had just received the report that Weiss has died, but didn't seem fazed by it too much. He nodded to the announcement, and turned to Sephiroth. "Regardless of how you feel, these two will help us regain Spira."

"Whatever," snarled Sephiroth. The two, finally dressed in Turk uniforms, accompanied by Tifa walked over to Sephiroth. The three exchanged looks, and not the warm fuzzy ones either. They stared at each other like hawks, not blinking.

"Good to see you...Cloud and Zack."

"Yeah..." said Cloud. Zack just stood there.

* * *

Alright, there you go. You guys practially knew it was Cloud and Zack anyway, but I did my best to hide it. Anyway, there you go, if you have requests, submit them in a review, and I'll see what I can do.

Chapter Preview: Cloud and Zack, as well as Demyx and Larxene, together with Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sora, Riku, and Sephiroth get a briefing, and get prepared for a final assault that will take place one week from the meeting. They agree to meet up with Yuna to figure out every detail of the mission. In the meantime, they all have some R and R before the final showdown. Yuffie finally comes back with some special Materia, that might help them out.

* * *

Trivia:

Marluxia's scythe technique he uses to kill Weiss is based on Byakuya's Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi

Yuffie Returns

* * *

Bloopers

Scene 1: Airship landing in airstation

The airship comes closer to the airstation, then crashes.

Me: Who's flying that thing?

We see a few fan girls coming out.

Me: Oh god, it's true, fan girls ruin everything.

Scene 2: Marluxia uses technique to kill Weiss

Marluxia: Now I'll go beyond copywright and use Byakuya Kuchiki's technqiue, but to make sure no one figures it out, I'll use a scythe instead of a sword and only say one word.

Me: Marluxia! That's not in the script

Marluxia: So? just telling everyone the truth.

Scene 3: Yuffie lands on the beach

Yuffie: Now that I've escaped Baaj Temple for 3 chapters, it's time I redeem myself in the eye of the fans.

Me: Cut!

Scene 3-2 Yuffie lands on the beach

Yuffie: Now I've returned and it's time to prove that women are as just as equal to men.

Laughing box activates

Yuffie: I'm serious!

Laughing stops

Axel:...take off your clothes!


	36. Final Meetings

Author's Note: Here's the chapter. I actually intended to get this one in before Christmas, but my computer crashed and had to get a new one. Oh well, I'm back anyway and here's your chapter. I hope you guys liked, I kinda wanted to rush though this so I can get to the finale, but I did my best. Couldn't think of a poll but I got something for you guys. You see I want to continue Sephiroth's Second Life Trial Filler Arc, but the problem is I can't really figure out any stories for them. So if you want me to post a story, that's possible, tell me in a review, and i'll put it in the Filler Arc. Only condition is, that it has to be about the Organization, Shinra, or Sephiroth and his group.

Alright, relax, read, review, and Happy New Years.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Sephiroth had found out that Rufus had reconstructed Cloud and Zack using material and research from Vexen, memories implanted my Namine, and energy from Weiss. For a few minutes Sephiroth just stared at the two without saying a word to them, but left after a few. However, today seemed to bring a surprise everyday. Larxene and Demyx showed up a littler later.

Sephiroth walked outside the HQ and right there were the duo. Normally, the swordsman would've attacked first, but they had a different aura to them.

"Hey Sephiroth," said Larxene casually.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sephiroth in the same coolness putting his left hand on Masamune's hilt.

"Look, we gotta talk," said Larxene a little more serious.

The trio began to talk to each other. Larxene was explaining why they wanted to join Sephiroth, the little rebellion that Axel and Roxas had. Apparently these two were part of that, and though this would normally be a ploy, Sephiroth believed her. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz came out a little later and Sephiroth assured them that they were now on our side.

"Larxene?" asked Sephiroth. Larxene looked up to him. "Everyone needs proof that you are indeed on our side, so we'll need to ask you questions later."

"That's fine with me," said Larxene reassuring him.

"You'll also be watched," continued Sephiroth. "I'll watch both of you so you won't escape or try something." They nodded.

They all went inside and immediately found Rufus with Reno and Rude. Sephiroth quickly explained the situation and Rufus, after a while, agreed for them to stay for awhile. "We're having a meeting tomorrow, so bring them." Sephiroth nodded and they went their ways. They proceeded to the 8th floor.

"On this room are the rooms," explained Sephiroth going into one door that had four beds. "You'll be sleeping here with me."

"No one has the fourth?" asked Demyx. No one answered him.

"Sleeping with a girl," Larxene laughed a little. "I had no idea you were so sly."

Sephiroth turned his head slightly and gave her a glare that swiped the smirk off her face. He went to his own bed and laid on the bed, not bothering to put the covers on, head resting against a nice pillow. "It's dark out and I'm sleepy, I'm going to sleep. Go to bed now."

Larxene and Demyx didn't argue and went to a separate bed and went to sleep. Thoughts ran through Sephiroth's mind as he went to sleep. It had been a while since he had slept soundly on a nice bed like this, and he was enjoying it. Before he knew it, Sephiroth fell asleep soundly.

* * *

A few minutes into his sleep he found himself back in the arena, where his judgement had taken place. He watched as the crowd, shouting, as if for a game. Sephiroth turned to see the three judges. A Tonberry, Moogle, and Aeris. He wasn't bound by any chains or anything so he just looked up at them. Aeris stood up and everyone became silent.

"Sephiroth...I," began Aeris. "I wanted to explain something. We weren't trying to deceive you."

"I know," answered Sephiroth. "You intended to send me elsewhere, but Jenova and Namine dragged me to Spira."

Aeris had a look with a combination of satisfaction and guilt. "Well yes...but, we intended you to go that planet." Sephiroth eyes widened a fraction. "You see, Spira is simply one continent on that planet. There are many countries and continents, and we wanted to send you another place but Jenova got in the way."

"You're lying," corrected Sephiroth. "In the beginning, you said you'd send me to Spira."

"Well that wasn't quite a lie," spoke up the Moogle.

"Quiet worm!" yelled Sephiroth and the Moogle shrunk back into his seat. "I was talking to someone who might matter."

"He's right," said Aeris continuing, not meeting his eyes. "The planet is often referred as Spira, but we intended you to go to the Balamb country."

"Anything else?" asked Sephiroth. "I accept your apology if that's what you want."

"Not quite," said Aeris quickly, this time with panic in her voice. "You see, there's a set time limit to your Second Life."

Sephiroth stared right at Aeris and the guardians. "What?" asked Sephiroth in disbelief and anger. "How long?"

"A week," answered Aeris shortly. Sephiroth couldn't believe this, and stood there, staring at them, trying hard not to release his anger.

"You gave us one week to repent for a life time's errors?" asked Sephiroth bitterly. "How ludicrous. It's impossible, for all of us. Now, when I wake up I'll only have three days left."

"One actually," corrected Aeris, and she knew this was going to push him off the edge. "There are certain rules which you've governed by the second you left."

"What kinds of rules?" asked Sephiroth softly and coldly, eyes narrow.

"We had a seal on you, which broke, that detracts two days," said Aeris trying hard to avoid his eyes. "For one point, you used this power to crossover to this world. That's another day."

Sephiroth couldn't take it. Now it was impossible for him to repent in one day. Sure he had done some good, but it was impossible now. Dark purple electricity began circulating around Sephiroth, causing a strong wind to blow out in all directions, and the crowd started screaming and getting nervous. A wing popped out of Sephiroth's back and rose to meet the Council's level.

"Hold on," said Aeris quickly as the wind of Sephiroht's energy blew her hair back. "The Council has decided, after some deliberation, to give you a fair chance." Sephiroth flew there, staring at her. "Defeat Organization XIII member Xenmas, and we'll grant your resurrection."

"What about the others?" asked Sephiroth.

"Bonus points," said Tonberry behind his chair. Sephiroth flew back to the ground and restrained his energy. He nodded and disappeared via the Council's powers.

"What power...and psychotic," said Moogle getting up.

"He wouldn't be that way if you guys agreed to tell him the rules in the first place," said Aeris angrily turning towards them.

"Wasn't our call," said Tonberry cooly. "You might be one of the top 13 Counsel members but we're the guardians, and our orders came from the Counsel Queen herself."

"I still don't like the rules," groaned Aeris.

* * *

Sephiroth woke up right after his little encounter with the Council. Apparently the whole thing, while only taking a few minutes in his time frame, took up to the next morning in the real world. Larxene and Demyx had already gotten up, but Sephiroth could still feel their presence within the island. Sephiroth sat up and stayed there for a bit, simply staring there. After a minute Kadaj opened the door.

"Sephiroth, Yuffie, she's back," said Kadaj enthusiastically. Before Sephiroth could respond, Kadaj left.

"Yuffie left?" asked Sephiroth leaving his room and got into the elevator. "I sensed she left, but I forgot about it." Sephiroth said it cooly, making Kadaj angry. It took just a minute, and they arrived at the bottom floor.

Kadaj bursted out of the elevator with Sephiroth calmly walking behind him. Kadaj went and hugged Yuffie as she had a small bag with her. She turned and saw Sephiroth. "Sephiroth hey, I got a little gift for you."

"For me?" asked Sephiroth stepping in front of Kadaj, facing Yuffie. "You left the island."

"Yeah I know, here," said Yuffie rooting through bags, dispersing Sephiroth few concerns. She took out three Materia orbs. One yellow, red, and green.

"Are those...?" asked Sephiroth a little surprised taking the green one. "Yes it is, Master Materia. Such a rare Materia even back in my day, but at this point of time...amazing. How did you find something so rare?"

"In Zanarkand," answered Yuffie raising a finger. "I remember that I had some secret stash of Materia in a little area up there. So I went to get it."

"Why didn't you just ask Rufus for an Airship?" asked Sephiroth acting superior.

"Mostly because I don't like him, and they probably find my stash," answered Yuffie kind of pouting.

"You're telling me their's more Materia?" asked Sephiroth surprised.

"Much, but you only need these," said Yuffie handing Sephiroth the other two. "These should help, right?"

"Indeed, they will," responded Sephiroth inserting all three of them into his Armlet Slots.

Sephiroth looked at his left arm, and closed and opened his fist repeatedly, seeing and testing the new abilities he just gained. Reno came down with Demyx, both of them laughing a bit. Reno saw Yuffie and welcomed her back as Demyx introduced himself to the group. There was obviously tension with the Organization member, but it didn't seem as bad as it could've been.

"Alright guys, time to head in," said Reno enthusiastically as usual, swaying his arms to the elevator. "The Boss is waiting for everyone."

Everyone got in the elevator, though it was a tight fit. It only took a minute, but the anticipation made it seem like forever. Finally they reached the top floor and stepped out. Rufus was in his chair, staring at them, anticipating them. A large window was in the back, showing that the sun just rose. On one side of Rufus was Cloud, Zack, and Rude who was joined by Reno a second later. On the other was Namine, Shelke, Sora, Riku, and Larxene. The others joined them at the front of the desk.

"Good day everyone," said Rufus seriously. "Hope you had a nice sleep, because it could be your last."

"Cliche," muttered Yuffie. Kadaj chuckled a bit and even Sephiroth gave a weak smile.

"Today will be the day where we strike Organization XIII, and thanks to our two new helpers, we have all the info we need," gestured Rufus to Demyx and Larxene who stood together and looked at Sephiroth.

"Organization HQ is located within Sin," stated Larxene.

"How's that possible?" asked Yuffie bluntly. "How do you have a HQ inside Sin."

"Well as we understand it, Yu Yevon was the one who created Sin," explained Larxene. "Yu Yevon created something of that magnitude, Sin, so it would stand to reason that he could create a space inside Sin. In fact, before you get to our HQ, there's a whole city standing guard."

Yuffie opened her mouth but Sephiroth covered it without looking. "Ask questions later Yuffie." Yuffie pouted afterwards.

"Anyway, there used to be a way to inside Sin, by using the dark corridors to get inside, but apparently, that's not possible anymore," continued Larxene, before anyone could ask, she continued. "The reason is most likely that Xenmas has destroyed the corridors so transporting in is impossible."

"Then how do we get in?" asked Yazoo calmly.

"This is where the whole operation begins," said Rufus standing up. "Summoner Yuna and her guardians are apparently going to attempt to attack Sin directly, and get inside it. There they plan to defeat Yu Yevon. This has little relevance to our plan, but it is an excuse to acquire extra help."

Rufus looked around a bit, making sure everyone was on track. Yuffie wasn't, but that wasn't a surprise. "Here's the plan, their airship, Fahrenheit, will arrive in about an hour. There, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Zack, Larxene, and Demyx will get on board. There you will go to Sin. However, it'll be a few hours before you go directly to it, but that should supply you enough time to get ready for battle. Once inside, Yuna and her guardians will head off to defeat Yu Yevon, while you guys go off to defeat the Organization."

"There are two paths inside Sin," continued Larxene. "One will lead to Yu Yevon, and the other to the HQ. Me and Demyx will be with you so don't worry about getting lost."

"Now then," said Rufus, hesitating a bit. "Larxene has explained to me how powerful, these people are, especially three members called Saix, Marluxia, and their leader Xenmas. There is a chance," looking at Sephiroth, "that you wont' succeed. Therefore, I'm sending the entire Deepground Fleet as a precaution should you fail."

"If we fail, then Sin and Organization XIII will annihilate you," responded Sephiroth. "Besides, you're sending ten of us to deal with the Organization. Chances are that we'll succeed."

"Confident, I like that, but I'm not taking any chances," said Rufus in a final tone sitting down.

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to tell you one more thing," said Demyx speaking up and holding up one finger. "Xenmas' master plan."

"Thanks to Xenmas' little spree of killing people, as well as the Heartless, he's found a way to access the Lifestream and Kingdom Hearts," continued Larxene. "Nobodies can't even touch the Lifestream because we technically don't exist. So Xenmas plans on accessing Kingdom Hearts, and making us whole. Afterwards we'll access the Lifestream."

"What will that do?" ask Kadaj. "I don't that'll do anything."

"Not quite," retorted Sephiroth. "My initial plan was to summon Meteor and damage the earth so that it could assemble enough energy to become whole, where I, the master consciousness, could reconstruct things." Cloud and Zack seemed to be annoyed by this. "However what most people don't know is that when the planet is in danger like that, Omega will appear, which I would've fused with. Ultimately, this would've made me into a god."

"Well ok, but the planet isn't in danger," stated Kadaj. Kadaj stared at Sephiroth, who thought about it for a minute, then turned his head to Larxene.

Larxene got the hint. "Yes well...after Xenmas has control of Kingdom Hearts, he can gain full control of Sin, who right now is under the control of Yu Yevon. Since nearly nothing in this world can fend off against it, he will kill millions, bringing forth Omega and fuse with him and the Lifestream."

"Larxene...why am I getting the idea that there's still one more phase," asked Sephiroth knowing something was wrong.

"Well, he knows that if he obtains Omega, then nothing will stop him, but...he wants more. He doesn't just want to be a god of this world, but the god of everything. So after he has access to the Lifestream, he'll break the barriers and enter the world of judgement."

'That's where the Council resides', thought Sephiroth to himself. "I see, sadly enough, if we don't stop him, that's very possible."

There were a few minutes of silence, but Rufus finally spoke up. "Well then, I can sense that there is tension, and as well as apprehension, but honestly, you're the only ones that can do this. Prepare to leave, dismissed."

Everyone left except Reno, Rude, Tifa, Shelke, and Namine. Sephiroth also stayed for a moment. "Rufus I need to talk to you for a minute." Rufus eyed him. Sephiroth thought back to what Aeris said about other countries and continents. "In curiosity Rufus, why don't you ask another country or military for help?"

Rufus not only raise his eyebrow, but sat up straight and looked at him. "Other countries or militaries? If there were I would, but there aren't."

Sephiroth thought of an idea and smiled. "Am I correct in assuming that Sin has digressed technology building, advanced cities, and exploration?"

"Yes," said Rufus. "Since Sin appeared over a thousand years ago, he has constantly attacked us, halting progress and exploration. Many records have been destroyed. It's not that we haven't attempted to explore outwards, but the second a ship attempts to cross into unknown lands, Sin attacks it. Why?"

"When is Sin is gone, you might want to explore the world Rufus," said Sephiroth with a smile leaving to the elevator. "Might help Shinra." Sephiroth got in the elevator and left.

Rufus looked at the desk and raised an eyebrow in curiosity and interest.

* * *

An hour passed very quickly. At least to Sephiroth it did. The ten of them gathered together at the edge of the vacant spot of the Airstation. Soon the Airship, Fahrenheit showed up and landed, and extended it's long ladder to the group. The ten of them took steps and went up into the Airship. Sephiroth was the last and looked back at the Baaj Temple and it's HQ for Shinra. He smiled and got on board.

Larxene and Demyx were nervous in the vacant lobby room. It was located right next to the elevator leading to the outside hanger. Naturally they would be nervous. They were traitors, who was sentenced by Marluxia. They try to coop with it as they talked to Yuna and her guardians. Larxene constantly smiled talking to Yuna. After all, they were mother and daughter. In fact her niece, Rikku, was talking to her and smiled happily.

Sephiroth found it fascinating, considering the fact that Larxene was once sadistic. Now she did a 180, though he knew deep down that that nature was still there. However, for now, it was nice to see her enjoying this. Sephiroth had a bad feeling about this, then again, who didn't?

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were talking to Tidus and Wakka and exchanged laughs and jokes. Auron was talking to Cloud and Zack, who looked over at him once in awhile. Sora and Riku were talking to themselves. Larxene came over for a bit with a smile on her face. "It's fun talking to Yuna and Rikku."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," noted Sephiroth with a stern face.

"She is my daughter and niece," said Larxene. Sephiroth's stern face turn to a innocent, surprised look. "Oh you didn't know? Yeah she's my daughter. I became a Nobody 10 years ago when Sin killed me." Sephiroth couldn't believe it but just went back to his window that he was staring at. The two of them conversed for awhile, as did the others.

After hours, Yuna and her guardians were charging from the bottom floor up, going for the hanger. "Sin's here, we're about to fight him." And that was that, Sephiroth and his companions all charged with Yuna and her group to face Sin.

* * *

"Superior," said Zexion calmly. "I can sense that Sephiroth and his group are close by."

"Yes, it's finally begun," said Xenmas slowly and calmly. "Vexen, are the projects completed?"

"You can't rush genius," groaned Vexen. "I told you I needed 4 days, but it's only been 1. I have the bodies constructed but they have no memories of their prior lives."

"If that's all that's stopping you, then their finsihed," declared Xenmas. "If they invade, use them."

"Yes sir," griped Vexen.

Xenmas looked up and smiled. "It's The Beginning of The End."

* * *

There you go, hope you enjoyed it. I thought I did a decent job, as I relaxed doing this one. Anyway, the conclusion is coming up, no more sidetracking. I have many ideas that I could use, but I'm using them for the Filler Arc which I'm doing now. Oh I got a good one for you guys and gals: who are the four bodies that Vexen made? Put your guesses in a review and if you're right, I'll state the winners in the Chapter they show up in. Yes I'll give you a hint. You've already seen/read all four of them. That's all you get lol, ok well thanks for reading, and Happy New Years.

**Trivia:**

**The other countries and continents that Aeris mentioned are actually countries and continents from other Final Fantasy games**

**I thought the idea of Larxene being Yuna's mom was a good idea, since her past was never even hinted on. **

**Xenmas' master plan was based on his original in KH2 and Sephiroth's, but with a slight twist. **

Bloopers

Xenmas: It's the Beginning of the End...is that seriously the best line you could think of?

Me: What, I had nothing else to go on, and it sounds cliche and acceptable


	37. Battle with Sin

**Author's Note: Look at that, a new chapter in a few days. I haven't done that since Chapter's 4 and 5 lol. Anyway, I made a slight change to the chapter. I said I was going to bring in four people from Vexen's experiment, but that's more of a pain so I just put the original two that I wanted.**

**Anyway, I thought of something interesting. Sephiroth's Second Life Trial Filler Arc isn't canon, meaning it doesn't what I put in it, it's not really relevant to this story. So, for that story, if anyone wants to see something in this universe, request and I'll do it. Other then that, relax, read, review.**

* * *

Sephiroth and his group, along with Summoner Yuna's went outside. Right off, they could hear practically the whole continent of Spira singing the Hymm of the Fayth. Larxene explained to him, who got the information from Yuna, that Yu Yevon took Jecht, Tidus' father, and made him into the Final Aeon who fused with it. Jecht apparently likes the Hymm and singing it will bring him out of hiding and slow him down, hopefully.

"Impressive tactic," noted Sephiroth. As the words left his mouth, the airship shook and most of them lost their balance.

Sin was covered in a pink and purple aura. It rose so that it's mouth was facing the sky. There the pink aura gathered into a sphere, and started gaining power. Sephiroth recognized this attack in a different form, from facing it earlier. The sphere had certain orbs flying inside it, like molecules and atoms. This sphere seemed to have a gravitic effect as the water was attempting to pull upwards to it, and the clouds around them started gathering. Sephiroth could even since that comets were heading this way. Before any of these could connect, Sin let it loose. It was so powerful, it split in six different ways in sphere, which one went under them.

It was silent for a minute but after nothing happened, they all looked around. From Sin's position, the clouds and water had formed to a tunnel like area. Not only that, but some of the ground was gone, as if a ball went through them. The water was parted for the longest time, probably from the after effects of the attack. Soon it came clashing in, as a tsunami. It hit the shores, and the ground, and was so fierce, it was making the ground explode. It became a tunnel of explosion and hit the airship, though not doing a lot of damage. Afterwards they all got up and stared at Sin, who was doing the same to them.

"If Xenmas ever got complete control of that thing, it would be the end," stated Sephiroth a little nervous. "I have never seen so much powerful before."

Soon Cid, the captain of the airship and Yuna's uncle, Rikku's dad, and Larxene's brother, came unto the outside intercom. He said they found something at the base of Sin's arm, and should attack it. They all agreed. Sephiroth could see in the far, far distance, that the Deepground helicopter fleet was coming. They all got ready as they approached Sin's left arm. There was indeed something there. A type of plant, eye looking thing that was popping out.

The Airship got close and they began fighting. This part of the battle was easy. Auron, one of Yuna's guardians, broke it's defenses with his attacks while Sephiroth, Tidus, Wakka, Cloud, and Zack all attacked physically with Lulu, Kadaj, Larxene and Demyx attacking magically. The thing soon cringed up and they knew they won the easy fight so far. Sin began moving away in pain.

The Airship went to Sin's side, and everyone felt something beneath them move. They saw two long needles popping out underneath the Airship, with a few tubes connecting it to the ship. The point of the needles started glowing with electricity, and just a huge bolt of it at Sin's arm, severing it. It began falling towards Bevelle, dissolving. Next thing they saw was a couple missiles coming from the Deepground fleet, destroying the arm before it became a Sinspawn. They proceeded on to the other arm.

The second battle was like the first, easy to defeat. With seventeen people fighting, it was cake. The second arm came off with the Airship's weapon with the Shinra fleet behind it destroying the remains easily. Soon Cid complained that the weapon is busted and that they should retreat for now. Tidus said no and jumped overboard, with his group behind him, landing on Sin's back.

"Shouldn't we follow?" asked Yazoo cooly.

"They got it," responded Sephiroth smiling. "This place can't count on us the whole time."

They all smiled as Tidus and his group battled Sin's back. They summoned Anima which Sephiroth found a little interesting. Soon the won the battle and Sin shook them off. The Airship came over and picked them up as Sin roared in pain and started falling, the two holes on his sides where his arms used to be, leaking out loads of pyreflies as he went down. Sin hit the ground hard, bouncing off it a little, and coming back, leaving a huge trail of debris, dust, and rock behind him. He laid there motionless for awhile. The group decided to head back into the Airship.

"Looks like we're winning," commented Loz looking out of the window next to his brother and Sephiroth.

"It's not over, but it's a good start," agreed Sephiroth. "Remember, after this, we get inside Sin and Larxene and Demyx lead us to their hideout."

"Sephiroth," said Kadaj in a hushed tone. "Didn't it ever occur to you that they might be deceiving us?"

"Yes, but Axel himself told me that Larxene was part of their rebellion," explained Sephiroth. "Apparently so was Demyx. I trust them. If by chance, they try something, I won't hesitate to kill them. On a different note...Kadaj?"

"Yes?"

"Your room was next to mine right?"

"Yes, it's next to yours that's next to the elevator," explained Kadaj. "Why?"

"Who were you sharing the room with? Your brothers?" Loz and Yazoo shook their heads.

"We shared our with Reno and Rude," answered Yazoo.

"Was Yuffie with you then Kadaj?" asked Sephiroth bluntly. Kadaj went pale but nodded. Sephiroth brought his head next to his ear and whispered, "next time you and Yuffie are having a moment, do it quieter."

Kadaj turned around and flung his arms into the air cussing. Sephiroth simply smiled. He caught some movement at the corner of his eye. Sin's back sprouted four insect like wings and began to fly to the top of Bevelle's tower, clasping it with it's two back arms. Sephiroth got the idea when he heard the lower door open. They all left with them.

They all prepared their weapons as they faced Sin directly, slowly moving towards him. For now they couldn't use any weapons. Most of them were too far, but that just meant they had to use long ranged weapons, and magic. From Tidus' group, Lulu and Yuna used their magic while Wakka constantly hit Sin with his Blitzball. Loz and Yazoo constantly send rounds of lead into Sin as Kadaj shot many Bolt 3 spells. Sephiroth was using third level spells from a distance.

Sin got closer and now it began opening it's mouth, gathering energy, just like before. Tidus, Auron, Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth all began hitting Sin with all the got. Yuna Summoned Anima and sent it's special "Pain" attack into it, causing more damage. Larxene used her unbelievable speed with her constantly regenerating kunai to hurt Sin more as Demyx shot water bullets from his sitar. Kimahri used his Ronso attacks as Rikku used her alchemy to help everyone. The onslaught became so brutal that Sin cringed.

They knew they won as Sin opened his mouth wide, showing a portal of sorts. It let out loads of pyreflies as the ship entered. The second they hit the portal, they crossed through to it's dimension. There, it seemed like they in the Farplane, as they were flying above clouds, surrounded by pyreflies. It looked quite beautiful considering. However, the area turned red quickly. In front of them, a ghost like figure of an eye appeared and laughed maniacally. It seemed to hit them, and set them ablaze, making some scream for a second. But it was quick, and they were back to normal. Most of them turned to see what that was, but a few got the idea.

They landed at the first sight of land. Granted it wasn't land, more like water on land and mist. However they landed and they all departed.

"Tidus, you and your group want to head straight ahead," explained Larxene. She hadn't even started the sentence but the time we went away. The others followed. "Guess they didn't need me. Ok, this way is the correct way to our HQ." Pointed Larxene behind the airship. Larxene started walking that way but Sephiroth stepped in front of her.

"Larxene, I want you and Demyx to go with Yuna," said Sephiroth. She looked shocked and so did Demyx. "It's not that we don't trust you, but the Organization could win, and to make sure they don't gain absolute power, Sin must be destroyed. But Yuna has to do that, so I need you and Demyx to leave with her ok?"

Larxene still looked shocked but nodded. "I get the picture, sure no problem. I'll just fill you in on a few details. You'll soon hit a city that's swarming with Heartless. Don't bother with them, they constantly regenerate. Keep going until you arrive at a large white castle. You can't miss it. Other then that, you should be ok by yourself."

Sephiroth and Larxene stood there for a moment. "Thanks Larxene." Was all Sephiroth said leaving with the rest of the group. Larxene and Demyx rushed to catch up with Yuna and her guardians. They did after awhile. They made good progress, one third the way through. They explained the situation and Yuna thanked them for it.

The Fiends inside Sin were powerful, but they could handle them for the most part. Finally they arrived at a bunch of staircases and went up them. They were paved with weird looking staves on the outside of the stairs. When they got up to top, they saw four circular pillars, one below, two in the middle, and one on top, each carrying four elemental slots. Below all of them, was a body: Seymour Guado. Tidus and Yuna eyed Seymour who looked at them.

* * *

Sephiroth and his group finally arrived at the city. There, it was raining, lightly for now, and was dark, as if it was night. The buildings were all tall and lit up, though there was no one in sight. They could see clearly in the distance, the top of the castle that Larxene spoke of. Above it were clouds, and above that, was a large moon shaped like a heart: Kingdom Hearts.

Like Larxene said, Heartless started appearing in vast numbers. They all charged through. Sephiroth destroyed at least five per swing of his sword, but like Larxene said, they seem to come back. They just charged through the waves at Heartless, passing the large buildings and structures. They arrived at cliff of sorts, with a pale green road leading up to the castle. They didn't hesitate, and charged up it.

* * *

"They've entered the castle," announced Zexion. "Eight of them. Three of them are mediocre in strength. Two, who I recognize as Sora and Riku, are above average. Two others are notably powerful. But one, is as powerful as you Superior."

"I want everyone to handle them, but leave Sephiroth to me," ordered Xenmas. "Go to your spots as you please, toy with them as you wish, but finish them off. Vexen, send off your clones to deal with Yuna and her group. We can't have them destroying Yu Yevon."

"Superior, it seems that Larxene and Demyx are with them," commented Zexion. "I can also since Seymour with them as well, stopping them as I can sense."

"I'm sorry Superior, but I could only finish two of them, the other two I couldn't even start," complained Vexen.

"Regardless, send the clones to defeat whoever is left," ordered Xenmas. He flung his hand forwards and all but himself left via dark portals. Xenmas stood up and jumped down from his chair on the floor. "Now is the time."

* * *

The group entered the castle, looking around them. It was very vast. They were on a ground platform which was a small part in the castle, which was vast. Right off, a dark portal appeared and a big built man appeared out of it, wielding a giant tomahawk. "I'm Lexaeus. Come warriors, let me show the power of Nobodies."

"While we could all attack him at once, that only give them more time, we should go one on one," suggested Yazoo.

"Agreed, who wants this one?" asked Sephiroth. "Xenmas is mine."

"I'll handle him," stepped Loz checking his stun gun laughing a bit. He put his arms forward, as if welcoming Lexaeus. "Wanna play?" Lexaeus nodded and threw his tomahawk over his shoulder as an aura appeared over him.

The remaining seven went past them. They were on a small platform that lead to a small road. The boundary between the road and platform had a magical barrier put up around it, making sure no one got in or out. Loz chuckled, ready for the battle. As the group continued, Nobodies constantly appeared which Sephiroth vanquished easily enough. The reached another platform, where another dark portal appeared. A man appeared out of it, with dishwater blonde hair, dark green eyes and a ice shield on his left arm.

He laughed. "I'm Vexen, brains and scientist of Organization XIII. I like to see how my specimens react under pressure, so I have something for you." They all stared at him. "I recreated clones of Axel and Roxas, who have the same capabilities as them, with no memory, and I've sent them upon Yuna and those traitors." Vexen began laughing maniacally. Soon it was joined by Sephiroth's who made Vexen stop. "What's so funny?"

"You underestimate the power of Yuna and her guardians," laughed Sephiroth a little looking up at him. "They'll do just fine." Vexen growled at them.

Sora stepped up. "I'll fight you," declared Sora taking out his Keyblade. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Roxas."

"What I did to Roxas?" asked Vexen bewildered.

"We're complete and I have his memories," declared Sora smiling. Vexen growled as Sephiroth and his group passed him.

Like before, they went to a small narrow strip next to the platform. Vexen raise a barrier between them and between them and Lexaeus. More Nobodies appeared and Sephiroth slashed them away as they came to another platform, this one having a entrance to another part of the castle. But like the previous two, a dark portal appeared with a man stepping out. He had silver hair, one part covering his right eye with long bangs. He carried a book with him, a rather thick one.

"Greetings, I am Zexion," announced the man bowing with respect. "You've obviously chosen to go one on one, and I'll agree to that as well. Choose a person to fight me."

Riku stepped up with his Keyblade. "I'll fight you," announced Riku holding up his weapon, ready to fight.

"Aww Riku, I've been meaning to fight you," stated Zexion opening his book. "You'll find that I'm a worthy foe for someone who uses the darkness as their light."

Sephiroth and his group passed them and entered the new area. The entrance was sealed and Riku and Zexion were ready to fight. The group of five, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Cloud, and Zack all went into a new area. A rectangular room with windows surrounding them, looking outside. The windows glowed and a few Nobodies appeared. They all dispatched them quickly and the room glowed again, the entrance appearing in a new spot. They had no choice but to continue on. But before they did, a dark portal appeared and another man stepped out. He had crazy hair, long and braided, carrying six spears with him, floating in midair.

"Xaldin right?" Sephiroth confirmed. Xaldin nodded.

"Who will be the first to die at my hands?" asked Xaldin.

Kadaj stepped forward but Cloud got in front of him. "This man seems to be a bit stronger then the rest," noted Cloud taking out his Buster Sword. "I'll handle him."

Xaldin nodded as the remaining four went past them, the entrance disappearing completely. The new room was very spacious. It was a rectangular platform, below a sort of series of platforms. The ones on the sides seem to go to different rooms. There was one, right above the entrance to the next room. On it was an Organization member, with an eyepatch, covering a scar. He had a ponytail as well and yellow eyes.

"You guys haven't been good have you?" asked Xigbar. "Looks like you haven't, trying to destroy a thousand years of planning. Oh well, I, Xigbar, will stop you here." Xigbar didn't bother listening to Xenmas' orders and shot hundreds of rounds of red bullets at the whole lot of them. They all deflected the bullets as he came down on their platform.

Yazoo stepped forward. "I will fight him," said Yazoo taking out his gunblade. "I will show him how to use a gun." Kadaj stepped forward as well. "I'll join you, he seems pretty tough."

Sephiroth and Zack went on as a barrier rose to block the exit so it would be a two on one fight. The next area was a series of platforms connected by roads like stairs. Many Nobodies showed up and got destroyed with Sephiroth and Zack as a team. They destroyed a large number of them as they continued, going six platforms and the roads connecting them. They hit a door and entered it.

Inside, there were two rows with six panels on the ground, with a large tombstone like object above them. Most of them were blue, but two were red. One was glowing and Zack approached it. He looked around it for a bit.

"Looks like there's another Organization member in here," stated Zack. "He's mine."

"There still two left after you meet that one and I go towards Xenmas," noted Sephiroth. "Looks like you guys will have to fight some more after your one-on-one fights."

"We can handle it," said Zack giving his the thumbs up sign. "You just get rid of Xenmas, we'll handle the rest."

Sephiroth nodded and before he continued, noticed the red panel in front of him. It was red, with the picture of chakrams on them. "This was Axel's," noted Sephiroth. "I guess they're red when they're dead and blue when they're alive."

"There's only twelve, I don't see Xenmas'," noticed Zack looking around.

"He won't need one when I'm done with him," boasted Sephiroth. "There will be nothing left of him to even put in a grave." Sephiroth climbed the stairs at the back of the room.

Zack went through his portal and entered a balcony of sorts, looking out into the city. The portal behind him closed as large cards, the size of himself, appeared. A man appeared behind them, with short blonde hair, a goatee connected to his mustache, and piercings in his ears. "I'm Luxord, and you just made the gamble of a lifetime."

That was that, they were all set to continue their journeys, all blocked by enemies.

Yuna and her guardians, Larxene, and Demyx vs. Seymour

Loz vs. Lexaeus

Sora vs. Vexen

Riku vs. Zexion

Cloud vs. Xaldin

Yazoo and Kadaj vs. Xigbar

Zack vs. Luxord

* * *

There you go, now you know what to expect for awhile. The next few chapters will be complete battles, so hope you like that.

**Preview of next chapter: Yuna and her guardians have made excellent progress, but are now blocked by the unsent Seymour Guado. They now must fight their way to Yu Yevon, and Seymour has gotten a great deal stronger since they last fought him. On top of that, clones of Roxas and Axel await the winner of the battle to finish them off. Meanwhile Sephiroth climbs the castle to meet Xenmas. **

_Trivia_

_Without destroying actual FFX facts, I made the path to the Organization's HQ seem like a possibility in the FFX universe_

_The city from the Organization HQ is from Kingdom Hearts II_


	38. Larxene and Demyx's final battle

**Author's Note: Hey, look at this. 3 chapters in a week, that's a record for me. This should at least tell you a few things, i'm finished this story. Of course I'm sort of in a rush to finish it since I got a few things ahead of me. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. So then, read, relax, review. **

* * *

Yuna and her guardians faced Seymour who was chuckling. Larxene and Demyx stayed back. They agreed to themselves that they only help when necessary. They overheard what Sephiroth said and agreed that they need to let Yuna and Tidus fight their own battles. However, Larxene knew what they were capable of.

During the entire time that she was part of the Organization, she heard constant updates from Vexen and Zexion about Yuna's progress. How she obtained every Aeon in Spira, fought off against her rivals, defeated Sin Spawn's, and defied Yevon. However, as much as Larxene would like to tell her that she is her mother, she knew she couldn't. That shift so many things for her, knowing her mother became a Nobody and helped the Organization.

"Don't you ever give up?" asked TIdus kind of bored of fighting him.

"Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!" he exclaimed, not listening.

"Sin just absorbed you," corrected Tidus.

"I will learn to control it, form within. I have all the time in the world," stated Seymour excited as hell. It was true. The undead, the unsent, had all the time in the world. Add to that who Seymour was and his intelligence, he could honestly control Sin. Xenmas, Seymour, and Yu Yevon all wanted Sin. "Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca...the

only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!" He seemed to be over happy and laughing as if it was the biggest joke in the world.

"Well we can," boasted Tidus as he took out his sword and everyone took out their weapons.

"By all means, try!" responded Seymour laughing, thinking that he just became god, and then went to a serious tone. "You should thank me! Your death means your father's life!"

Seymour had merged with the crystals behind him, becoming a tall crystal like figure with a type of bridge structure connecting his wings. You could see right through him, though in a way he was reflecting the color from the ground above. Like lake water. The four panels turned and the yellow colored ones seem to touch him. He gathered energy, sending four Thundaga spells at Tidus, Yuna, Auron, and Rikku. It hit them hard but rebounded. Seymour was a master of magic, and this just made it more obvious.

Lulu countered with her Thunder magic, but simply healed him. Wakka threw a strong ball at Seymour, which did little damage. Tidus and Auron combined their attacks but still did little damage. Every time they attacked physically, Seymour countered with a Thundaga spell. Yuna used her "Holy" spell which did a decent amount of damage. Seymour eventually shifted his circles to a different color, red, and began firing four round of Firaga spells that did decent damage. Lulu caught on and used Blizzaga spells that did a decent amount of damage. Auron broke down his barriers with "Armor break" as Tidus used his speed to hit Seymour several times.

Seymour was starting to get annoyed and looked at them all. "But there is no salvation for the damned! Rest in peace...for eternity!" He used a different movement, and cast the most powerful black spell on this continent: Ultima. They, except Larxene and Demyx, were transported to a black dimension temporarily where a huge amount of energy was being collected, then released like the Big Bang, hitting them all pretty hard. However, now Yuna had enough and summoned one familiar Aeon to Seymour: Anima.

"So you too would defy me?" asked Seymour, to his mother who had become an Aeon. "So be it."

Yuna commanded Anima to do her Overdrive, Oblivion. The top part of Anima screamed and put a portal underneath Seymour which he fell into. Their, in the lower part of Anima's dimension, was the lower half, a horrible creature who's hands were in chains. Soon they broke loose and it screamed, hitting Seymour with a furry of punches. After it was done, it screamed, and the symbol of Anime showed up and covered Seymour, sending him back into the real world, hitting him hard. He began twitching and his new form collapsed. He went back to his normal self on his knees, hand on his chest. "No..."

Yuna went up and started the sending, and Seymour began disappearing. "So it is you who will send me," realized Seymour. "But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail." And with that, Seymour was gone, for good.

"Sin will be right behind you," said Tidus confidently. Larxene and Demyx smiled.

"They really can hold their own," stated Demyx. "Guess we don't have to worry for a little while.

* * *

Marluxia was walking through some halls in their HQ. It was far from the rest of them. He entered the meeting room and got on his chair. He rose his chair to Xenmas level, telling himself he's at his level. He flickered his hand and many portals showed up. Each showing the battle between his fellow Organization members, where Xenmas and Sephiroth were, and what Yuna was doing. He just saw Seymour get destroyed.

"Hmm, well that's one less pest I have to worry about," he said to himself. He saw on a different portal, the clones of Roxas and Axel rushing towards them. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

Tidus and the other started continuing but were halted by two figures standing in there way. One with flaming spiky red hair and the other with blonde spiky hair, though much younger. Axel, had his chakrams out with Roxas and his Keyblades out. The seven took out their weapons but Larxene and Demyx got in front of them.

"You're alive?" asked Larxene bewildered. Axel said nothing, neither did Roxas. Larxene took out her kunai. "No, just clones like before. Yuna, run, we'll hold them off."

Ran they did, however, not without interference. Roxas jumped at Yuna but got caught off by Demyx who held them at bay with his sitar. Axel began to move but Larxene used her incredible speed to get right in his face and hold him down as Tidus and the others left their sight.

Larxene and Demyx got back together, ready to fight. Axel and Roxas were clones, and had no emotion in them. Which meant they cared little about pain they caused Larxene and Demyx. Axel gathered some fire energy in his chakrams and created two large fireballs that were charging them, with Roxas following it's path.

"Water," cried Demyx playing his sitar, the tip facing the fireballs. Large amounts of water bullets came out and put the flames as Roxas sped towards them. Larxene got behind him and threw kunai into his back. He reacted little but charged at Demyx. Demyx summoned a few water clones around him.

Roxas knocked the clones away and started attacking Demyx ferociously, hitting his sitar. Axel came behind Larxene and threw his chakram at her, who dodged by using her speed and teleporting away. She cast over a few Thunder spells hitting Axel, for little damage. Roxas slashed threw Demyx and began cutting him. Axel saw this and charged over to them. Larxene used her speed to come right behind Demyx, grab him and teleport him away.

"Damn," cursed Demyx cut pretty badly. "Were they always this strong?"

Larxene didn't answer, but simply charged them. Flying towards at breakneck speeds. Roxas sent a shockwave shaped in the Nobody insignia. Larxene flew over it, and all of a sudden, there were twenty of her, surround Axel and Roxas in a circle. The twenty, sped and went through Roxas and Axel, slashing them. The twenty left a faint yellow trail behind, and on that trail was electricity, shocking the duo.

Axel and Roxas rebounded and jumped to where Larxene was between them. She used her arms and stretched them out, and many bubbles appeared in a straight line from her arms, carrying lots of electricity. She turned and it became a Electric Windmill. Roxas and Axel were caught in it and were being flung around it in. Larxene let go of it and they hit the wall. Larxene kept the onslaught going by throwing waves and waves of kunai at the two. Every now and then she cast a Thunder spell.

Larxene took a moment and made a hand sign and her body glowed with electricity. Her eyes glowed white and all the electricity let out shouting, "Thundaja", sending the largest amount of electricity at them. Roxas and Axel had no longer gotten up then get hit by the massive wave of electricity. It lasted a few minutes then subsided. Larxene was out of breath but smiled.

"Phew, I don't want to fight her," Demyx said to himself.

Larxene was catching her breath, but composed herself when the duo got up, uniforms nearly in ruin. They got up, with no emotion on their faces, badly bruised and stepped forward. Larxene couldn't believe it. Those were her most powerful attacks. Yet here they were, standing, as if nothing had happen. Before she could contemplate what happened, Roxas came with speed unseen so far, and hit Larxene. Before she had a chance to recover, Roxas turned around and hit her again as fast as the previous. He did this several times and finished, standing next to Axel. Obviously, Vexen had made Roxas have the abilities that Sora possessed.

Larxene was barely standing. Axel took this chance to send his Firaja spell that he was working on during Roxas' exhibition at Larxene. It her full force and sent her back to Demyx, bleeding at her mouth, and parts of her body burned. She coughed and couldn't move. Demyx got up, determined look on his face.

"I was saving this for an emergency, but close enough," told Larxene as his sitar disappeared and a musician baton reappeared in it's place and being placed in his hands. Soon, many instruments appeared behind him, with water clones wearing singer robes. "My Final Form," explained Demyx.

He did four-four time and started the music as Roxas and Axel charged. The trumpets sounded Ode to Joy and created the earth to break, stopping the duo's paths. The flutes started playing sending a wave of music, pinning them to the wall. The Trombones and Tuba's came next, sending, Comet magic at them with the Clarinets sending Ga spells of every known element on them. The Saxes sent status effects at them, halting them. "Now the Chorus."

The water clones began singing Ode to Joy and the earth was shattering, meteors were falling, the sheer pressure of the music was forced on them. Demyx conducted faster as the Tenor's hit their peak and broke up dimensions, sending waves of it into the duo. Finally Demyx cut them off and his final form disappeared. He looked beat.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Larxene amazed.

"I've always had it, but it takes so much out of me, I rarely use it," explained Demyx smiling. "However, I'm beat...on the positive side, look."

Larxene could see the Roxas and Axel disappearing. Larxene smiled and got up weakly. "Good, now then, we'll just rest and wait for Sephiroth and Yuna to finish up."

Demyx smiled and so did Larxene. But something whizzed passed Larxene. She could see after a second, even though it was so fast, that it was a pink scythe. It pierced straight through Demyx who simply stared wide eyed as Larxene watched in horror. She turned to see Marluxia smiling.

"My orders were to deal with the traitors and Xenmas never took them back," explained Marluxia casually.

Demyx hit the ground and began disappearing. "Sorry...Larxene." And like that, he was gone.

Larxene got up as angered fueled her body. She stared at Marluxia with hate who took back his scythe. He chuckled as Larxene used her speed to disappeared and reappear behind Marluxia and got close to his and slashed, to see him disappear with an after image behind him. He got behind Larxene and slashed her back, leaving a long mark, cutting her and bringing her to her knees.

"You are indeed the fastest among us," stated Marluxia. "However, when you've been injured, I take control of the speed environment. Now then, scatter." His scythe disappeared and turned into many thousands of cherry blossoms and zoomed above Larxene's head. "Good bye."

Larxene looked like crap, but smiled and said calmly two things. "Sorry...Sephiroth." The petals came down on her, and made over a hundred cuts in her, making blood splash out in every direction. She disappeared quickly as her lifeless eyes looked upon the trail that Yuna and her guardians took. She saw a ghostly image of Yuna, Rikku, Cid, Brother, and Braska all together smiling at her. She smiled before she faded awat.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter done. Yeah, Demyx and Larxene are gone now. I try to make Demyx go out with a bang and Larxene die somewhat nicely. I don't know if I did a good job, but I'll let you decide that. Yep, the final chapters are here and they'll continue like this. Hope you like. Hey, let me know something...I'm thinking about putting the next few fights in either two chapters of three fights, or one chapter of six fights. You tell me what you like.**

**Preview: During the time Yuna is fighting Seymour...Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Cloud, Zack, Sora, and Riku are fighting their own Organization members. The fight gets intense as the one-on-one battles are even. And their's still Saix in the castle, with Marluxia waiting on the sidelines.**

_Trivia:_

_I made Demyx Final Form out of pure original material. He uses instruments, which I think was a nice touch._


	39. First round

Author's Note: It's been awhile, but I finally posted a new chapter. I'll be done with this story soon. Keep in mind I graduate high school in a few months so this isn't a top priority to me, but I will keep updating. This isn't exactly my best work, but I like it. So read, review, relax.

* * *

While Yuna and her guardians were heading towards Yu Yevon, Sephiroth's group was halted by the Organization members. In the first part of the castle, which is the Organization's headquarters, three members showed up to stop them: Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion. Numbers 5, 4, and 6 in the Organization, and it's founding members. However, to conserve time and man power, Sephiroth's group decided to take a member from their own group and make it a one-on-one battle. Loz would battle Lexaeus in a battle of power while Sora and Vexen faced off in terms of intellect with Riku and Zexion fighting their hardest with their unique abilities.

However, this was Xenmas' plan. He told the members, if possible to engage in one-on-one battles. This way, it would be easier to defeat them. For if it was all of them versus of Sephiroth's group, it could get messy for them. They agreed to this, and set off. Xaldin, further up was facing Cloud. Beyond that, Xigbar was facing Yazoo and Kadaj. Beyond that Zack was taking on Luxord. Saix and Marluxia had yet to enter the battle.

Xenmas had told everyone before hand, to let Sephiroth pass and be dealt with personally. They all agreed. Saix and Marluxia were the strongest after Xenmas, and even they both agreed not to fight Sephiroth. They're strong and could keep their own, but would probably die before weakening him. Saix was waiting in his personal area of the castle, for his fighters. After Sephiroth had went up the stairs to face Xenmas, Saix sealed up the door. It could only be broken if the twelve keys were broken, which required all twelve members deaths. Axel and Roxas were already gone, and soon Demyx's and Larxene's faded away. One third of the keys were already gone.

Marluxia was supposed to be in his room waiting for the others like Saix, but he left, making sure Larxene and Demyx died. He had his own plans for the Organization, and the world, but many things keep arising. He knew that Saix set up the barrier, and only he could break it. Xenmas never trusted the second strongest, Marluxia, with anything really valuable. So if Marluxia wanted to take out the loser of the final battle, he had to get through the barrier. So regardless of who won and lost among the other battles, Marluxia would show up later and kill the rest of the Organization. He was hoping that he could keep them, but that was out of the question now.

Marluxia watched as Larxene and Demyx faded as Yuna and her guardians left the area and were in the final stretch to Sin. Marluxia had quite the job to do. He needed to eliminate all opposition, which included his fellow Organization members, Sephiroth and his group, and Yuna and her guardians. Marluxia was considering what to do now. He could kill Yuna and her group, but that might take up too much time, and his window of opportunity would slip. Marluxia decided, teleported via dark portal back to headquarters.

* * *

Loz and Lexaeus were facing each other. Loz had his stun gun out with Lexaeus and his large tomahawk out. For some reason, a brown and somewhat purplish aura was surrounding him, as if steam really. Loz laughed and charged with Lexaeus doing the same. Lexaeus was very slow and Loz was very fast. Loz got in front of Lexaeus and rammed his left arm into his stomach and sent a surge of electricity into him. Loz laughed, but looked up and saw that Lexaeus was phased, but very little.

Lexaeus roared and grabbed Loz's face, being a foot taller than him. He began hitting the ground with Loz, as if he was a doll. Every time he hit the ground with Loz, huge amounts of earth would stick up in the forms of rocky spears. He finally let go, Loz backing off. He was surprised but laughed and took out his gunblade and let out rounds of bullets at Lexaeus. The bullets didn't even get past the aura.

Lexaeus roared and his aura increased and Loz could feel his power rising. Earth seem to stick out around Lexaeus when he roared, emphasizing the power. Lexaeus charged still slow though. Loz did likewise. Lexaeus threw down his tomahawk on Loz who dodged it easily, though said weapon created more earth like before. Loz went in and hit Lexaeus and sent a bolt into him, causing little damage. Lexaeus touched Loz's chest and pushed him away sending him flying on the ground, nearly hitting the magical barrier's.

"Power level...60,000!" roared Lexaeus as the aura goes higher and higher and more powerful. Loz looked astonished, though he knew that this was his personal technique. Loz charged again, and this time, it hurt.

Loz rammed him hard, throwing many fists, going above and around him, hitting him hard. However, every time he did, Lexaeus would grab him and throw him around, hitting him hard. Or he would punch him which would hurt a lot. Lexaeus was roaring again. "Power level...80,000."

Loz charged with all his strength and Lexaeus threw his tomahawk down on him. Loz hit it with his stun gun and held it there, fighting against it hard trying to hold his position. Loz constantly sent electricity into the tomahawk hoping for an effect. Finally, after much effort, the tomahawk broke but with Loz's weapon as well. Loz smiled and then saw that Lexaeus threw a punch. It him square and shot him back and hit the wall hard, putting him to the ground, making him groan in pain. He looked up.

"Power level...95,000," roared Lexaeus as the aura grew higher and more intense. His pupils were gone, his eyes pure white. Lexaeus looked at Loz from afar. "This is my technique, I become more powerful as time progresses. I may not use magic, but this technique makes me nearly invincible. When I reach a perfect 99,999, I can penetrate any defense and nothing can withstand me."

Loz got up and laughed. "Well let me show you my power," he said charging quickly. Lexaeus did the same and the grasped each other's hands, holding at each other. Lexaeus roared and began forcing Loz back, but soon, a blue aura appeared around him while Lexaeus' began to dim out and soon, Loz was holding his own. Lexaeus looked shocked as Loz let go and started throwing quick bursts of punches. Finally Lexaeus went to his knees and Loz sent one more punch at him, throwing him back.

"I can take another's aura and add it to my own," bragged Loz coming towards Lexaeus as he laid on the floor motionless. "You're good, but I'm better."

Lexaeus shot up and gave Loz a grizzly hug as a huge aura appeared around him. "I'll send you to darkness with me, it's my kamikaze attack." With that, he exploded as darkness hit Loz with incredible force. After the darkness dispersed, Loz was on the ground cringing, but alive. Lexaeus was gone, dead.

* * *

Sora charged Vexen with his Keyblade (what Keyblade? You decide, it doesn't really matter). Vexen started levitating a bit and moved from side to side. He constantly had his Ice Shield in front of him. Every time Sora struck at Vexen, the shield would parry it completely. Sora jumped over Vexen and quickly struck again, though blocked like previous attempts. Every time Sora failed, Vexen would use his free hand and shot a Blizzard spell at Sora. It hit fifty percent of the time, this time it hit and sent him back a bit.

Sora grunted. It was obvious to him that Vexen thrived with ice spells and techniques. Sora shot a Firaga spell at Vexen who blocked it with his shield, with no damage done to him. Sora grunted again and Vexen began laughing. Sora didn't wait for him to stop and shot straight at him using 'Sonic Blade'. Vexen blocked it the first time, but now Sora was behind him, and charged again. Vexen tried to turn to block it, but Sora finally hit him successfully. Now Sora did a combo of high speed strikes, going back and forth, successfully hitting him every time excluding the first one.

Vexen grunted for awhile then went back and started laughing. "Ha Ha, you are indeed the Keyblade master, but lets see what you do with clones." Vexen held out his hands and six clones of Sora, which were totally black excluding the eyes which were yellow, appeared out of data. This told Sora it would take one hit and then they're gone. Vexen began wavering around the area as the clones came near him

Sora got the first one but the second lodged it's data Keyblade into Sora's back, shooting him forward. Two others came in front of him and struck at Sora, with the final two coming at him from above and striking him. Sora groaned in pain but not until Vexen shot a large ice ball at him. Sora took the blast and flung him back into the magic barrier, where he fell to the ground.

"I'm not the strongest, but with my brilliant mind, who needs it?" Vexen began laughing as the remaining five clones charged Sora. Vexen kept on laughing until he saw a light from Sora.

The light disappeared and Sora was holding back two of the clones with two keyblades, in his Valor Form. Sora didn't wait and spiraled in the air, cutting the two as the remaining three charged at him. Sora floated in the air, just for a second due to his Form's abilities, and then charged in midair, going through the remaining clones and destroying them. He proceeded to charge at Vexen.

Vexen roared and a road of ice sickles appeared out of the ground, coming after Sora. Sora side-stepped it, though they were still following him. Valor Form gave Sora incredible speed, so he was able to avoid the attack for awhile. When he came to Vexen he began a series of attacks, mostly blocked by the ice shield. The ice stream attack finally caught up with Sora, who jumped over it and hit Vexen instead. Vexen groaned and roared, hitting the ground turning it into ice. Sora touched the ground and slipped instantly. Vexen began shooting ice spells at Sora, hitting him hard and making him fall repeatedly on the ice. Sora finally changed into his Final Form, floating above the ice, and his keyblades automatically blocking the ice spells.

Sora glided over to Vexen who tried to block. However, the speed of Final Form's attacks, as well as how they maneuver, could easily go around Vexen hitting him hard. Sora finished and floated a few feet away from Vexen who hit the ground but got up and smiled. "Very impressive Sora." He laughed again. "Now behold my ultimate technique that I learned from this world's Aeon's: Diamond Dust."

Vexen put his hands together and began collecting ice in his hands. The area began feeling colder, and colder. Sora could feel it as Vexen laughed maniacally collecting ice and snow in his hands. He laughed more, looking at his palms, then stared at Sora for a second and shot his hands forward, shooting enormous amounts of ice, snow, making it a blizzard. In the end, Sora and whole corner of the area was frozen in ice. Vexen laughed, eyes closed as his victory was assured. He heard a crack in the ice and looked, as all of the ice shot at him, destroying his ice shield and piercing him, the ice going through him. Vexen went wide eyes as he fell to the ground.

"I used reflect," told Sora. "It shoots back all the damage I would've taken back at you."

Vexen kept laughing. "It doesnt' matter...Xenmas will revive us...and we'll be gods." Sora kept looking at Vexen who was looking at the ceiling. On the ceiling, Marluxia stood and mouthed something, which could only be lip read. Vexen understood it and went wide eyed as he smirk left him, as he disappeared. Sora looked up, but Marluxia was gone...and so was Vexen.

* * *

Riku's fight was different. Zexion was no fool to be sure. After all, for the past thousand years he was the Organizaiton's spy, observer, schemer, and planner. Zexion was wickedly smart and showed immensely throughout this battle. Zexion read for the most part of his existence. Xenmas even made a portion of the castle into a library, just for him.

Zexion and Vexen were the Organization's main researchers, but there was definitely a difference in their techniques. Vexen plucked and experimented and gained information that way, while Zexion observed and added to his vast collection, reading it over years to gain wisdom. He was smarter than Vexen, and his techniques, along with his intelligence, but him number 5 in the Organization in terms of strength. Xenmas, Marluxia, Saix, and Xaldin were the only ones stronger than he was.

Zexion held out his book in front of him as he glided, always keeping a distance from Riku. The dark Keyblader shot round of Dark Aura as Zexion summoned large pieces of paper from his book, which absorbed them and disappeared into them. Zexion sent out a few papers and they turned into versions of himself. However, they did not have a large book with them, but rather a replica of Riku's weapon. A Zexion cloned attacked, in the exact same style as Riku who blocked it with his own weapon. Two more clones came from behind and used Riku's dark Aura blast. Riku broke free from the first clone and used his shield to parry the attacks. Quickly he brought down the shield and fired his own dark aura attacks, only to be blocked by his own shield from the clones.

"My ability is illusions," stated Zexion. "But more than that. I can create illusions of myself, yet with darkness embedded in them, as well as knowledge from your style of attack, can become your exact clones, only using my form. I have more for you, but for now, this will suffice."

Riku started glowing and rose into the air and charged forward at blinding speed. The clones couldn't do anything as Riku charged through them, disappeared, then reappeared in another area to annihilate more of them. After the onslaught, Riku floated over the middle and hit the ground hard with his sword, creating portals of darkness in the ground, rising darkness out of it and destroying all of the clones.

Zexion didn't look at all surprised, but rather through his book at Riku. The book grew in size to be twice Riku's size. It opened it's contents to a page and then engulfed Riku before he had a chance to evade. Riku was now in a different place. He could feel ground beneath him, yet when he looked, there was none. It looked as if Riku was in the middle of a typhoon. Yet around him were books, like Zexion's, flying around him. One opened and closed, biting Riku, who countered by slashing it, destroying it.

Zexion appeared in this typhoon area and disappeared in a book, which maneuvered around the other books. Riku was trying to follow it, but two more books opened and shot pieces of paper. Riku put up his dark shield and reflected them all. He did a 360 and shot multiple dark aura shots at the books. He got half of them and they got destroyed, but not the one that Zexion was hiding in. More books came out from behind him and hit Riku hard. The second he got up, papers whizzed by him and cut him, making Riku fall on his back.

Zexion was simply watching from his book. The technique brought Riku into the world of his book. His book was special, as it possessed all the information from the past 1000 years that he had gathered. However, to make sure none of the other members of the Organization were going to read it, he had made a special lock with his shadow and illusion powers. It was simple, they open it, and it wasn't Zexion, it would put them in a world where they had to fight off books. Doesn't sound that frightening, but when they keep appearing, it starts to become nerve racking.

Riku got up multiple times, only to be pushed back down by solid attacks and paper strikes. He had enough. He stared glowing with darkness and floated up and started his real Dark Aura attack. He charged, destroyed many books. He disappeared, then reappeared and charged through more, destroying more of them. When he stopped, and ended the barrage of dark attacks, there was one book left. Riku gathered up energy in his palm and shot a Dark Firaga at it, and destroyed it. There was a flash of light, and he was back into his own world.

Zexion looked surprised that Riku got out, and so did Riku. However, that didn't last long. Riku charged again with incredible speed, hitting Zexion multiple times, cutting him greatly. Zexion tried to create more illusions, but the second he rose his hand to do it, Riku grabbed that wrist and kicked Zexion in the stomach and sent him back. Zexion looked up in anguish only to get punched and sent further back. Zexion was a strategist, not a fighter really. It showed as Riku gathered up energy and sent it into Zexion as a punch, then releasing a dark Firaga.

Zexion hit the ground eyes wide. He opened a dark portal and was about to disappear as Riku charged one more time and used all of his speed, went past Zexion, and cut him at the same time. Riku held that pose as Zexion began fading. He smiled and laughed a bit. "I never thought I go this way. Oh well, can you promise me something Riku?"

Riku turned around and just stared at Zexion, who was doing the same. He nodded. Zexion continued. "I assume that you know that Xenmas wants to become a god." Riku nodded. "Well there's a little variation to that plan. See, becoming a god can only be accomplished by one person. Xenmas can succeed. But he'll only make himself into a god. Riku, make sure Xenmas is killed. Oh, and you might want to watch out for Marluxia."

Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zexion, the smartest of the group, betraying his kind. Zexion smiled. "I know what you're thinking, but, this wasn't what the Organization was meant for. It needs to end." With that, Zexion faded away.

Riku just stared there for a minute as Loz and Sora caught up with him. "What's going on?" asked Sora.

"I won," declared Riku. "But it seemed to me that Zexion wanted me to win, so we could kill Xenmas." He turned to them. "Come on, there's still six of them left." And with that they started running to their comrades.

Cloud was facing Xaldin as he prepared his weapons, while Zack had his weapon out facing the gambler, with Kadaj and Yazoo facing Xigbar

Marluxia was simply waiting in the wings, waiting for his moment to strike.

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it. I kinda rushed through the battles but I tried to keep them within canon as much as possible. I really wanted to lengthen Zexion's battle since he's one of my fav's, but really couldn't unless I started this and that, and making it too long. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**

_Chapter Preview: Riku, Sora, and Loz head up as Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord face off against, Cloud, Kadaj, Yazoo and Zack. In the meantime, Marluxia waits patiently as the numbers decrease for his time to strike. However, as President Shinra comes with the entire Deepground air fleet, things start to get intense. _

* * *


	40. Second Round

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been awhile. I just need to focus on graduating ok? However I haven't forgotten, so I uploaded a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy, I thought it was ok personally though I know I could've done better you know? Anyway, relax, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Cloud vs. Xaldin. This was good. Xaldin was one of the first members of the Organization, and ranked fourth in power, between Said, who was stronger, and Zexion. He controlled the wind in ways that it was annoying fighting him. Saix won through pure strength when they fought while Marluxia had many ways of fighting. Xenmas overpowered Xaldin like it was nothing, but still he was formidable. Cloud had his own reputation that was formidable.

Right off Xaldin began floating off the ground, spears surrounding him. He began walking to Cloud, appearing as if he was walking on the air as if it were ground. Cloud immediately began to attack. He flung the Buster Sword at Xaldin only for it to be bounced back, shooting Cloud with it a bit. Obviously he was impervious to physical attacks so that left summoning or magic. Magic it was.

Cloud began Quadra casting Thundaga at Xaldin, going through the wind shield and striking him multiple times. Xaldin grunted and lifted his shield. Cloud was ready with his sword. Xaldin used his hands, controlling the win which was gripping the lances like they were in water. Xaldin used them to combine them all to make it a long weapon, spinning them to try to Cloud. The Ex-Soldier turned his blade in front of him to deflect the attacks. Next Xaldin broke the long link and started flinging each lance at Cloud, all deflected. Xaldin got ticked and then flung all six at once, four being blocked and the other two scraping Cloud's arms.

Cloud jumped back and used Sonic Blade, charging forward while leaving a trail of energy behind him. He pierced Xaldin, sending him backwards. Cloud didn't stop as he went back and forth a few more times before jumping up and coming down on Xaldin, summoning a dark portal that increased the damage ratio. Xaldin got up and threw two lances at Cloud, who deflected them to his right with one hand. Xaldin through another two only to be deflected again by Cloud with his left hand and sending it that way. The final two lances came down on Cloud as he deflected them again by raising his weapon. Cloud struck down on Xaldin, tearing some clothing.

Xaldin grunted teleporting and disappearing along with the lances. Cloud looked around but couldn't find him, but sensing him. Xaldin came from above and shot down. Cloud sensed this ahead of time and jumped back to see Xaldin teleport again. Xaldin attempted it again, and again, and again. Each time Cloud jumped out of the way with ease. When Xaldin stopped Cloud teleported in the same way, reappeared and attacked with his sword above Xaldin, striking him. Cloud repeated this six times, striking Xaldin each time.

Xaldin cursed Cloud getting up. Cloud put his sword on his back and said confidently. "Experienced warriors like myself can copy easy moves like that. I should've let Kadaj fight you, you're easy enough."

Xaldin cursed him and disappear. The glass windows around them disappeared a dragon, built completely of lances, showed up with Xaldin on top. The dragon went to one side of the room and opened it's mouth, shooting razor shard wind to that area. The dragon then dragged himself across the room, razor wind breath following. Cloud got defensive and put up Shield, the materia spell while defending. This helped little as the wind cut through the shield, and hurt Cloud, scraping him. Xaldin came down, arms crossed, smiling, though not before Cloud sped through at speeds and pierced him, then cutting upward performing a Climhazzard.

Xaldin coughed blood before disappearing into pyreflies. Cloud scoffed. He heard some foot steps and turned around to see Sora, Riku and Loz running up to him.

"Wow, you make it look easy," Sora admired looking at the pyreflies, then back to Cloud.

"Lets get moving," was all Cloud said walking away to help the others. Sora shrugged before leaving with him, Riku and Loz leaving with them.

* * *

Marluxia had been watching from a upper level of the room. "These guys are tougher than I thought. Hmm, I don't think Xigbar and Luxord are going to win either."

A dark portal appeared with Saix coming from it. "Marluxia, why haven't you been fighting them as ordered?"

Marluxia smiled with closed eyes for a second, to revel in the thought of being the ruler of the world. He opened his eyes and turned his head. "I'm not taking orders from Xenmas anymore."

You would think Saix would've retorted this or just gone straight to fight Marluxia, but he simply stared for awhile. Finally he said, "I knew you would betray us at this point."

"Oh? You figured it out?" asked Marluxia confidently.

"No, Zexion did," answered Saix calmly. "He figured it out and told me. You were corrupt, and so is Xenmas. I was the only choice. However all I could do was watch and observe, having no proof."

"Zexion was always too smart for his own good," commented Marluxia looking around. "Then again that guy could read any book and finish and memorize it's full contents in five minutes. So then, what are you going to do Saix?"

Marluxia turned to Sais, and when he did, discovered over a 100 berserker Nobodies around him. "I'll fight and put an end to you," said Saix calmly. Marluxia laughed as he took out his scythe. Said snapped his fingers as the berserkers attacked.

* * *

Xigbar was getting frustrated. He constantly shot rounds from his guns as Yazoo countered each one perfectly from his gunblade. Each time he was in reach Kadaj got up and slashed Xigbar. Xigbar had this somewhat annoying ability of space and time. He could disappear then reappear in mid air. If he wanted at times he made his arms go into wholes in space and make them reappear to fire rounds at Yazoo or Kadaj. Yazoo just jumped incredible distances to dodge them gracefully. Kadaj normally moved out of the way and when he didn't, simply deflected the bullets.

Xigbar even warped the room to his advantage and even that didn't work. Yazoo was simply knocking all rounds out with his own, Kadaj coming from behind and striking Xigbar. Xigbar warped the room and was floating in midair. He threw his hands down and hundreds of rounds came out, following the duo wherever they may go. Yazoo couldn't get them all so he simply ran from the bullets, dodging them easily with Kadaj right behind him. The attack ended with Xigbar never touching them once. Once the attack stopped Yazoo used his Limit Break: Rush, shooting hundreds of rounds right through Xigbar, Kadaj shooting rounds of Thundaga magic at him at the same time. The attack ended with Xigbar hitting the ground hard. He looked up and smiled and then laughed. "Not bad, this is getting fun. Final Form."

Yazoo and Kadaj looked stunned as a hundred types of guns appeared around Xigbar, floating around. They knew the form didn't last long, but they had to survive first of all. Xigbar took a shotgun and fired a round, shooting a large bullet at them. Yazoo jumped over it, Kadaj dodging it barely. Xigbar took out two Nobody versions of an Uzi and began sending led in every direction in the form of red bullets. Yazoo could shoot them out, so all he could do was run. Kadaj got hit, but not before sending some Thundaga Magic at Xigbar. The Nobody used double barrel Shotgun to cancel those out. Xigbar was just laughing maniacally not realizing that Kadaj had summoned Sin Bahamut out. The dragon roared and flew above them. Xigbar laughed, aiming his bazooka at the dragon. However, Yazoo began shooting rounds from his gunblade at Xigbar, distracting him.

Sin Bahamut rose, breaking the ceiling and rose more, charging up it's Giga Flare. Xigbar tried to aim the bazooka at it, but Yazoo and Kadaj kept him busy with their attacks. Finally, he had to use his mind to make the weapons take all the damage for him, destroying all of the weapons that his Final Form brought. Sure he would be in trouble later but right now he needed to get rid of the dragon. The second he aimed at Sin Bahamut, the dragon sent a huge burst of blue energy downward. Xigbar unleashed a large blast, aimed right for the dragon. Giga Flare broke through it like paper and went straight down. Xigbar's weapons all went to block the blast, all to be incinerated before crashing into Xigbar.

Gravel, the floor and dust went everywhere, covering normal view for awhile. Finally the dust went away as Sin Bahamut came down, blowing wind from his wings to swipe the dust away. There appeared Xigbar on the corner of the area, clothes shredded with him bleeding. He should've died, but he was the master of time and space. The weapons blocked the blast for just a second, enough for Xigbar to try to get out of the way, though that obviously worked only a little.

Xigbar laughed loudly. "Oh yes, this brings me back to the old days. I haven't had this much fun in ages," cried Xigbar with a bright smile taking out his original guns and aiming them at Kadaj and Yazoo. "Now, you will all die."

Xigbar shot rounds from his weapons, only to be blocked by the large dragon, Sin Bahamut. The dragon roared, crawling it's way over, wings giving it a bit lift here from there. Xigbar's face lightened up. He was a man who loved battle, and was going to die from it. He kept the rounds up, even as Sin Bahamut began tearing away at him with his fangs and claws. Finally, from the backside of Bahamut, Yazoo and Kadaj could see Xigbar disappearing.

"That guy was a little nuts," commented Kadaj laughing a bit, sheathing his sword.

"Yes, but he loved battle, so at least he got what he wanted," said Yazoo sheathing his gunblade as well. Cloud and the others soon joined him.

"You guys didn't need us after all," laughed Cloud a bit. "I thought we were going to have to rescue you but nice job."

"Thanks," said Kadaj softly, returning Sin Bahamut to the summoning world. "Lets go up ahead,"

"Like we really need to be told," bragged Sora already running for the next level with Riku right behind. The others quickly followed.

* * *

Luxord was one tricky guy to fight. He fought with oversized cards, and used them quite well. By the look of his strategy and his abilities you would think that he could compare to Zexion. Not quite. Difference between them was that Luxord only one horse tricks, same stuff that could be used over and over again, though maybe a little different. Zexion could see the situation and figure out strategies as it went along. Problem with him and Riku was that he was under to much pressure to properly think and beat him.

Zack was no slouch though, oh heavens no. True this was the clone of the original Zack, but he was still good. In his own time, Zack defeated his mentor Angeal, and even defeated someone of Sephiroth's caliber, Genesis. His weapon was a cloned version of the Buster Sword that his mentor gave him, but that really didn't matter to him that much. Zack was still good, real good.

Luxord spun, with his cards following, only to be blocked over and over again by Zack. When there was an opening Zack took it, charging in and attacking multiple times. Zack sent waves of Thunder magic at Luxord at the same time. Luxord grunted as Zack kept the onslaught continuing. When Luxord regained his body fully from the attacks, he looked up to see Zack holding out his hand, bringing it back and forth to Luxord.

Luxord smiled, bringing over a dozen cards his size up, putting himself into one and then putting all the cards on the ground face down, and rearranged them while proceeding to Zack. The 1st Class SOLDIER had no idea what to do, so he stood put while the cards surrounded him on the ground. Soon they all rose up, their backs facing Zack. Zack struck a card and cut it in half, which was blank, while Luxord emerged from the one he was hiding in and struck Zack's back. Zack got the basic idea after getting stabbed in the back. He concentrated, closing his eyes and focused, then struck a card. He hit the right one, making Luxord reappear, trying to regain his balance as the other cards disappeared. Zack charged and did a series of combo's, striking Luxord down.

Luxord tried the same trick again, this time with a deck size worth of cards. Zack got the idea and struck the right one in a single try. Luxord was losing badly, so he attempted his final trick. A dozen large cards, about two stories high, encircled the two with X's and O's appearing in front of Zack. "Choose wisely, get all the O's correct and attack hard, choose anything different and this game with be won in my favor." Zack punched each O correctly, without really hearing what Luxord said. All the cards around them retreated in Zack's hand where he flung them back striking Luxord hard, going through him and cutting him badly. Luxord hit the ground, starting to disappear.

"You won the round," said Luxord smiling. "But you will lose the game." With that he disappeared.

"Heh, we'll see about that," responded Zack leaving the room and entering the Organization's graveyard. "I'm pretty good at gambling." he told the others coming out. He looked around. Only three of them were blue, meaning their liveliness. Xenmas, Marluxia, and Saix. "So what now?"

"We can't proceed any further," explained Riku looking at Xenmas' supposed grave, being blocked by some large ball. "We can't continue until the seal goes down. I guess we need to defeat Saix and Marluxia first."

"Guess we'll wait," said Zack stretching. "I'm sure we'll be able to accomplish that in due time."

* * *

Three more berserkers disappeared as cherry blossoms went past them, cutting them. Behind them were six more, three on each side of Saix who was bruised and injured in his berserker state. On the other side was Marluxia with his scythe on his hand, with two of his flower clones on his sides. Marluxia was also injured, though not as badly as Saix.

"I'm impressed," commented Marluxia breathing a bit hard. "You're actually putting me to the limit in this form."

Saix snapped his fingers and a dozen more berserker nobodies appeared. "You will not win, I will personally see to it." Marluxia laughed as him and his clones, along with Saix and his Nobodies charged each other.

Finally, at the top of the castle, Xenmas and Sephiroth were facing each other, both releasing an amazing amount of energy against each other.

* * *

Preview: The first round of Sephiroth and Xenmas fighting starts with Sephiroth showing some impressive abilities. When Xenmas goes to the next level Sephiroth will need to be at his top. All the while, Marluxia finds the group, waiting to help Sephiroth. Once they make contact, Marluxia shows his real power. But what happened to Saix?


	41. Seph vs Xenmas I Marluxia Strikes

Author's Note: Long time no see. I'm a freshmen in college right now so I was setting some crap up ut now I'm free for awhile so I'll be updating a lot now. goal is to finish this by the end of this year. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, read, relax, review.

Poll Time:

Next Chapter: Sephiroth vs. Xenmas

Next Chapter: Marluxia vs. group

I'll be writing for both so i fno one decides I think I'll go with Sephiroth

* * *

SSLT Chapter 41

Sephiroth had reached the final area of the castle, a large balcony overlooking the rest of the castle. Ahead of the balcony was a large shaped heart moon. Kingdom Hearts, a dominion to control all dominion. Both were magnificent in their right but was truly impressive was a figure much smaller and deadlier. This one thing had white hair dark skin and gold eyes radiating huge amounts of energy in his coat. Sephiroth and this man were about a foot apart. The swordsman looked down at the figure, Xenmas without turning his head. His eyes looking down at the figure that was about half a foot shorter than him.

"You have been an impressive nuisance," commented Xenmas slowly looking up at Sephiroth, electricity flowing around his body.

"Same here," replied Sephiroth after a moments' showing his power through purple electricity around his body. "I'm ready for this, are you?"

"Of course but it's rather cramped here," observed Xenmas with a smile. Lets take this somewhere else. The area began warping around them and Sephiroth felt being flung into another area.

After he had been refaded in, Sephiroth took a careful look at his surroundings. Strangely Xenmas had just transported them outside to the city where there was a large building next to a large open square. Yet around them wasn't the building that should be there but rather a warped wall with the visuals of building behind them. Sephiroth stared right back at Xenmas who was in front of the building, lots of electricity flowing through his hands. Sephiroth smirked and began slowly walking towards Xenmas.

* * *

Zack, Cloud, Riku, Sora, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz had all entered into a small area of the castle. Near the weird graveyard place for the Organization members there was one that was lit up and appeared that you could progress through it. The group so did and now were in a new place where there was a slight corridor leading to a large room which had a small balcony covered in see through curtains showing Kingdom Hearts.

"This is a weird place," commented Sora examining the white room with Nobody symbols on them. "Feels personal in a way you know."

"Don't get too attached," said Cloud looking around as well. "We won't be here long."

"You have to admit one thing though," started Zack smiling looking around. "These guys sure have a great castle. Wonder how they got it. Larxene said that they had a city before their HQ but doesn't that mean they made it or something?"

"Who knows," shrugged Yazoo not caring. "Won't matter soon right? Yuna and her group will defeat Yu Yevon, Sin will be defeated and Sephiroth will defeat Xenmas."

There was a surprisingly long amount of silence. Riku finally broke the silence and said. "I hope so."

* * *

Saix shout straight out at Marluxia in berserk mode. It was truly the only way Saix could keep up with Marluxia. One on one, the two were equal as long as Saix had his Nobody flunkies helping him. Once Marluxia went to his second form though Saix had to resort to Berserk Mode. In this form Saix takes the moon's power and enhances his body with it. He goes juggernaut, disregarding all damage and continues to attack beyond that.

"Begone!" bellowed Saix jumping in the air flinging his giant weapon down upon Marluxia on his large Nobody machine like creature. The creature had two scythes for arms which were now destroyed. Marluxia grunted in pain as he got pushed back.

Saix finally got powered down after his last strike. The fatal flaw of berserk mode is that it eventually fades. The blue haired man almost couldn't believe that his powers failed him as a large body covered him from above. Without warning the large contraption fell down on Saix, crushing him, ending the fight. The Nobody got up and disappeared with Marluxia casually floating back to the ground in front of Saix. "It's over Saix."

Saix looked up but not at Marluxia but at the window behind him. "Kingdom Heart..." Said managed to say weakly, raising his right hand up as if to grab it. "...where is my heart?" The darkness surrounded and encased him, turning him into nothing.

"Relax Saix," said Marluxia smiling. "Xenmas will be right behind you." With that Marluxia teleported himself to the main chamber where pictures of the groups were shown. They were more like movie shows where the viewer could see what was going on. There were only three being shown.

The first showed Yuna and her group in a corridor of metal heading towards Yu Yevon's hideout. Marluxia knew it wouldn't be long but what interested him more was the next slide, Sephiroth and Xenmas. The battle had begun and Marluxia was thoroughly enjoying it. However before he got too comfortable the third screen was showing something disturbing, the heroes, Cloud, Sora, Kadaj and their groups.

Marluxia let out a sigh and got up from his chair. "I still have so many obstacles. I can either wait and rest up for the conclusion of Xenmas and Sephiroth, or fight this group." As Marluxia was pondering the question, the portal to Saix' personal room closed, trapping the group. A large smile struck Marluxia.

"Finally..." was all he could say before teleporting away.

* * *

The battle was going amazingly well for Sephiroth. Why Xenmas had given him a hard time before he couldn't remember. Now he was just owning him. Xenmas attempted an electricity bind that would slowly weaken Sephiroth until his health ran out, but he broke that easily. Sephiroth couldn't see where Xenmas was now but reappeared behind the swordsmen, wielding his red sabre (it looks like a light sabre doesn't it). Before he could strike Sephiroth grabbed his wrist with one hand and kicked Xenmas in the ribs with his foot.

The process continued for awhile, so far this was his only strategy. When Sephiroth finally charged, Xenmas put up a barrier to hold off Sephiroth, but the man just cut it in half, then punched Xenmas in the face, sending him into the building. Before the Superior could get up, Sephiroth plunged a fiery orange Masamune into his stomach. Sephiroth had cast a Flare Spell on his sword and then ignited when it made contact with a body. The front of the building was in dust with a black figure jumping swiftly back, casually. Sephiroth smugged when Xenmas came out weakly.

"Farewell," said Sephiroth teleporting right in front of Xenmas. He began a long series of combos with is sword, slashing away the clothing of Xenmas, cutting into his skin. After about forty of these, Xenmas stood for a moment, as if disbelief that this happened. He finally appeared to be fading as the world was warped back into the balcony. Sephiroth began to sheath Masamune but stopped. "That was far too easy."

* * *

"What the hell?" shouted Sora looking around the portal, to no avail. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Cloud was standing a feet from the portal with Zack and Riku, who was also examining it. The three silver haired men were on the other side examining the balcony. "I can't see a way down," said Yazoo looking down. Looks like we're stuck here for now."

"Say Kadaj," said Yazoo calmly. "When this is all over what do you plan on doing in this world?"

Kadaj shrugged not really looking interested. "Who knows, I just want to be free. After this business with the Organization is done I'd like to just go out and explore. Maybe get together a trio of motorcycles?"

Yazoo and Loz both smiled and nodded. Some memories popped out, but that didn't matter to them really. The prospect of getting this over was really exhilarating. Cloud came over to them. "Looks like we'll be here awhile."

"Cloud!" shouted Zack coming from behind as a dark portal showed up, revealing a man in black with pink hair and a large scythe. Cloud and the trio of silver haired men readied there weapons.

"Organization XIII again huh?" stated Cloud holding his large Buster Sword ahead of him.

Marluxia closed his eyes and shook his head, reopening his eyes afterwards. "Sephiroth and Xenmas are fighting right now. You can feel the energy right?" No one responded to this, though it was an obvious. "Should Xenmas die, I will be the only left of the Organization."

"Last one?" asked Sora, rejoining the group.

"Why yes," glanced Marluxia smiling, twisting his face a bit. "I personally disposed of Demyx, Larxene and Saix." Though they weren't friends, the group of seven obviously reacted when they heard that there new allies had gotten killed. "All that's opposing me now is you guys, the Superior and Sephiroth. You guys will be easy to take care of I'm sure."

Cloud didn't hesitate and gathered energy in his sword, slamming it on the ground ahead of him, creating a shockwave of blue energy. Marluxia chuckled a bit and simply flicked it away with his scythe. Loz took this chance to get behind Marluxia, smirking. Though only Cloud and Zack could see it through their experiences, Marluxia was also smiling. Loz drove his weapon into Marluxia, releasing a shock of energy in him. Marluxia grunted in pain and fell over, face first.

"Heh, he was weak, not much fun," Loz said proudly adjusting his gun as if it had been knocked out of place.

"No wait!" shouted an alarmed Cloud. Marluxia smiled and dispersed into pedals, flying around the group. "Get out of there!" Cloud tried to shout, though in vain only. A scythe whistled past him, spinning at Loz.

Loz couldn't get out of the way and go struck, pierced by the scythe. It went right through him, pinning him to the ground behind him, letting gravity take it's effect and slowly push Loz on the scythe. The only sound or a minute was the man grunting and pyreflies leaving his body.

"LOZ NO!" shouted Yazoo jumping over in one swift movement trying to figure out something, his hands moving around Loz's body randomly as if it was a doll and you could fix it with a button. But he couldn't and Loz's body kept fading.

"Sorry...that I couldn't...join your gang," mumbled Loz smiling to Yazoo as he face faded with the rest of his body.

Yazoo just stood there, eyes wide and mouth dropped not believing what he just saw. Rage filled him and emanated a large amount of energy looking around for Marluxia. "Where are you!?"

"Right here," responded Marluxia appearing in the air with another scythe, the previous disappearing into flowers. He was met with Yazoo shooting at him quickly with is Gunblade. Rose petals came out and blocked every shot as if they were nothing. The silver haired man just scuffed and jumped high into the air ready to strike Marluxia, who sped back to the ground.

The second Marluxia hit the ground, Yazoo touched the wall, jumping straight at Marluxia who held his scythe in both hands. The scythe man jumped straight at Yazoo. The two collided, struck at the same time then dispersed. Marluxia came down casually, not harmed at all. On the other end a gunblade appeared sliced in half with a big long scar across Yazoo who was letting out moans. Soon pyreflies began emanating.

"That's two down," chuckled Marluxia laughing as he looked at Kadaj, tightening his grip on his sword ready to kill him. "Want to make it three?"

Kadaj let out a bit battle cry as he charged Marluxia, materia glowing.

Outside of Sin the entire Deepground Air Force came flying by, all 200 some helicopters with a few Airships, Rufus on the lead one. "Give them an hour. If they're not out, blow Sin to bits." Rufus squinted his eyes a bit noting that Sin wasn't moving. "If he moves, shoot him."

* * *

There you go. I hope you liked it. I will be updating ASAP now no lies. I'm giong to finish this story before the year ends. Promise. Then I'm going to start a sort of sequel to it, you'l see what I mean later


	42. Final Battles

Author's Note: Been awhile with college and everything but here's the long (overdue) chapter. Good news is, only about 2-3 chapters left and I'll finish them in the following days since I have time.

So read, relax, review.

* * *

Kadaj swung his blade back and forth, each time missing Marluxia. He wasn't doing it on purpose, Marluxia kept dodging. His speed was great. Kadaj yelled again and again, swinging his blades in anger of his comrades death. Each time he missed. Marluxia got bored of this fairly quickly however. Kadaj struck again, and missed. Marluxia got right behind him and struck down, cutting his back.

"Pitiful," taunted Marluxia teleporting in front of him a few meters, outside the window. "Is this it? Is this the power of your heart?"

"Not even close," groaned Kadaj charging his Materia. He took it out and screamed. A light came from the Materia and out from it came a large dragon. It roared loudly, the walls cracking from it's power. "This is my power. Attack!"

Sin Bahamut charged with feet and wings. Marluxia had little time to react and got caught between the teeth of the beast. Sin Bahamut broke through the wall, flying outside with a struggling Marluxia in his mouth. A large hole came in it's wake and now the five could see the large city, and the dragon flying around. The others came to Kadaj's side."

"Kadaj, are you alright?" Sora asked kneeling down to the silver man.

"I'm ok, just a slight scratch," groaned Kadaj through his teeth. An obvious lie. It was a deep cut and he hit hard. "Sin Bahamut should take care of him for awhile."

"Then lets treat his wounds," stated Zack, putting his hands on Kadaj's back. They began glowing a dark green from his materia and started regenerating his wounds. "It'll take a few. Be patient."

* * *

"What is this place?" asked Sephiroth to himself looking around. The place had turned into a series of black and white spirals, all warping in different direction. Sephiroth's direction shifted to the back seeing Xenmas alive and well, in a new outfit.

Dawning an outfit fitting the room's area of black and white, Xenmas calmly levitated up. "Why do you fight us? We are after the same thing. Becoming....Gods."

"I've already attempted that," laughed Sephiroth taking out Masamune. "It's something beyond our control. Humans, or Nobodies."

"Darkness and hatred are supreme," chanted Xenmas as his hands began flowing with electricity.

In an instant Xenmas was behind Sephiroth. The swordsman turned only to see Xenmas grab his collar and effortlessly fling him up in the air. Sephiroth regained his composure in the air, only to see Xenmas in front of him with his red beam weapons. He cut Sephiroth twice before he teleported back to the ground. The second he turned around to face Xenmas he found two long, zigzagging lines piercing him. After that Xenmas was right behind him again and kicked over to the other side.

"This is my power," stated Xenmas walking over to Sephiroth on the other side. "The power of hatred, the power the Nobodies. The power you once had when becoming a god. Now do you see? Do you see your foolishness in fighting me?"

Sephiroth got up and started chuckling, turning to face the man. "Now let me show my power. The power of 1st Class SOLDIER." Sephiroth extended his right hand out. Behind him, his right black angel wing extended. "Now the real battle begins Xenmas."

* * *

Few minutes went by and the boys found themselves relaxing a bit. The wound on Kadaj were healing, but very slowly. Riku and Sora kept an eye on the outside from the large whole Bahamut caused. There had been no action for awhile now.

"I think we can relax, Sin Bahamut and Marluxia can't be seen," suggest Sora turning to them.

"Watch out!" cried Riku pushing Sora aside.

Bahamut came from under and smashed into another part of the wall, destroying it. Bahamut slammed on the floor screaming in pain. Pyreflies began emerging from the beast. After a few more seconds he disappeared. Behind him was a bruised and scratched Marluxia. Problem was he looked fine. His left sleeve was missing but that was it.

"How annoying," Marluxia gloated brushing off his coat. "Your heart wasn't strong enough. That dragon was a nuisance, but he fell before me like all the others."

"Why you..." started Kadaj getting up before being interrupted by a large tremor. "Whoa what was that? That's huge power."

"Must be Xenmas and Sephiroth," explained Marluxia walking briskly towards them. "They're really turning up the heat up there. How glorious. They'll weaken each other then I'll make my move. But first, lets get rid of you."

"Fat chance," retorted Sora taking out his Keyblade.

He charged straight at him with Riku beside him. From behind the Organization member Cloud and Zack were also charging. Marluxia closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. As they all got to Marluxia he disappeared with a flash. A second later they heard a blood curling scream from behind them. Marluxia had impaled Kadaj with his scythe. He let it down with Kadaj with it. Soon the last silver haired man began disappearing in pyreflies.

"Three down and four to go," stated Marluxia flinging his Scythe, sending a shockwave to the quartet. They dodged easily enough. "Your hearts are doomed to the darkness."

Marluxia flashed in between Riku and Sora. He kicked Sora out of the way and began doing combos against Riku. Riku used his dark shield against the scythe, protecting himself. Zack charged from behind, striking down. It connected and sliced Marluxia, only to reveal it as a fake, turning into blossoms. The real Marluxia was holding Cloud at bay, scythe against Buster Sword. Sora was closer to them and charged the second he saw them. With a flick of a hand Marluxia summoned another clone to deal with Sora. Cloud managed to push him off and the clone returned to his side.

"You're not bad but I will end this," taunted Marluxia raising his staff. He smashed the ground with it, sending a shockwave outwards. The four easily dodged it but was just a rouse. Marluxia and his clone appeared next to Cloud and Zack striking them both. At the same time however the clone got destroyed by a blast of dark aura from Riku. Without warning the real Marluxia got hit from the Keyblade and got blown back.

Marluxia flicked his hand and a thousand petal appeared, just like the ones that killed so many others. He began roaring with laughter. "This is the end for you warriors of light, begone! Let me cast your hearts into the wind!"

His boasting led to a temporary opening for him. Cloud was right above him and swinging his sword around. Without warning his flung it forward, summoning half a dozen meteors to Marluxia. During the last few seconds Marluxia caught wind of this, telepathically sending his petals above him for a shield. They only blocked half of them as the two others came down upon him, striking him dead on. As if he could see through the smoke, Zack charged in with a "CLIMHAZZARD" and struck Marluxia. He jumped in the air, sword still pointed forward with Marluxia on it. Once above the smoke, Zack sliced Marluxia, destroying some of his clothing and injuring him.

"Alright they got him," cheered Sora with a fist as Cloud and Zack returned to their spots.

Marluxia landed on the floor, then disappeared and reappeared behind Cloud, swinging his scythe. Cloud jumped right over it, rose his sword and swung down screaming, "Braver!" Marluxia grunted in pain as he got hit. As if it wasn't enough Zack threw a Firaga spell at him, burning him a bit before teleporting away from them.

"Hearts aren't weak Marluxia, just you," commented Cloud lowering his sword facing the battered Marluxia.

"Wrong, they're nothing but toys that can be broken," cried Marluxia as wind and petals gathered around him. "Let me show you my power."

The wind rose to a typhoon, covering him from the four. After a minute it dispersed with petals showing Marluxia. He had company this time. Marluxia was planted on top of a machine or Nobody of some sort. It was long and pointed with two large scythes in front of it. A large cape whipped around the back and Marluxia himself was situated on top with large petals in the back for support.

"This is my second form," laughed Marluxia. "My power has grown even more. Be blessed in a way, warriors of light. Only a handful have seen this form. To date only one has survived it."

"We'll make it 5 by the end of this," boasted Cloud flinging his sword on his shoulder walking towards Marluxia.

* * *

Sephiroth using his wing, flew across the area. Xenmas speed had a weakness and Sephiroth had already exploited it. It was fast but it was more of teleportation. He would disappear and reappear but there would be a slight lag afterwards. Sephiroth was now fast enough to see it coming and avoid his strikes. Sephiroth flew to a side and Xenmas jumped in front, flinging his weapons at the SOLDIER. The swordsman simply grinned and teleported himself behind Xenmas, slashing his back. Xenmas flashed back to a different spot and shot his black zigzag lines. Sephiroth flew right into them then teleported right as they were about to connect. Again he appeared behind Xenmas and slashed his back.

"You're making this too easy Xenmas," taunted Sephiroth lowering his sword a bit.

"Forgive me for boring you," retorted Xenmas in a slow voice. "Lets....pick it up a bit."

Behind Xenmas came another figure, an identical clone. The both disappeared and reappeared. One before Sephiroth trying to fight him as the other prepared some energy. Sephiroth dodge stepped Xenmas and slashed him, turning him into smoke. The real one shot out blue energy bursts at the same time. Sephiroth's reflexes kicked in and knock them out of the way. Sephiroth jumped and flew at Xenmas but not before another popped up before him. The clone extended it's arms creating a wall. Sephiroth bumped right into it, shocking him backwards.

The shock gave the real Xenmas to reappear behind Sephiroth and strike him twice before the swords retorted with a few slashes himself. Xenmas and clone reappeared on the side of Sephiroth and shot more blue streams of energy. The Soldier flew up and dodged most of them, only to be met with the two Xenmas'. Sephiroth slashed one, turning out to be the clone as another hit him a few times. Sephiroth flung around and slashed that one, turning out to be a clone as well.

"Farewell," Xenmas said from below as two large orbs of lightning encased his hands. He shot them upwards. They were so fast that Sephiroth didn't have time to react. They got him and encased him.

"What is this?" asked Sephiroth realizing he can't move or cast spells or teleport. Nothing but talk.

"An energy drainer one could say," explained Xenmas slowly. "It will slowly drain your health, MP, everything. The only way to escape is either break it, or disrupt it. However your no stronger than I am, so you can't break free. This is also my dimension so no one will come to save you."

Marluxia's large scythes struck the ground, sending a large and powerful wave of energy out. The two blasts connected with Zack and Cloud's sword, steadily blocking them. Sora and Riku charged ahead only to be blocked through bullet shots. Marluxia had released some large flowers into the air that could shoot some type of bullets. Soon about two dozen were in the air, constantly circling the four, barraging them with bullets. Two were constantly dodging and blocking while the other two had to attack.

Riku and Sora constantly dodged the barrage of attacks while Cloud and Zack attacked Marluxia's main body. The large scythes hit the swords of the two Soldiers, forcing them back. They batted away the swords and were about to counter attack but were stopped thanks to a barrage of attacks from the petals. They were forced back and regrouped with Sora and Riku. Once there Riku put his Dark Shield.

"This is ridiculous. Every time we get close and ready to attack he counters with someone," groaned Zack as a barrage of attacks hitting the shield.

"I got it, but it'll only last a few minutes," commented Sora gripping his sword. "Move in afterwards."

Needless to say the group was confused with his words. Soon Sora's figure turned silver floating in the air with two keyblades hovering around him. He flew out of the protective zone and right at the now three dozen flowers surrounding Marluxia. The member threw his arm forward signaling all 36 to fire at Sora. They did but all got bounced away automatically by the keyblades. Sora without taking a few seconds threw his Keyblades forward, destorying them. The blades bounced from flower to flower, cutting it in seconds and after a minute, they were all gone.

Marluxia took aim at Sora with his large scythes. Without warning they both got destroyed by Cloud and Zack. Riku came out from behind them, jumped on Cloud's back then shot upwards cutting Marluxia. As if that wasn't enough Sora came down in his Final Form and began a merciless onslaught of combos. Cloud and Zack came from below cutting him more.

"Impressive," sighed Marluxia backing away from the four. "To think you've brought me to my last resort. Impressive. Now then witness my third form. Your hearts are doomed to the darkness."

* * *

Minutes had gone by and Sephiroth was finally feeling himself getting weaker, his body become numb and his MP all but gone. There was nothing he could do, all of his efforts went in vain. How pathetic to die like this. He never stopped, moving his body as much as he could, fighting against the electricity coursing through his body. Finally he could feel it, the last of his strength leaving him.

"It's over," Xenmas proclaimed stopping the electricity. Sephiroth fell hard to the ground. Xenmas casually levitated over as Sephiroth got to his feet weakly. "I'm impressed that you can stand after that but it doesn't matter. It's over." Xenmas raised his beam of energy ready to strike Sephiroth down.

_You must be kidding me, thought Sephiroth. I came all this way, got my powers back and for what? This? If I just had a little more time so all my power could return, I would eliminate this worm like it was nothing. My body is aching from the strain. Move. I can't...move. Move it. I need to win_!

_Heh!_

Xenmas threw down is beam only for it to get caught by Sephiroth's free right hand. Xenmas nearly jumped back. It wasn't that he caught that surprised him but the sudden jump in power and MP recovery. It was coming back so fast.

"You'll have to forgive him," came Sephiroth voice. It had an echoing effect and a much higher pitch to it. "He's a completely hopeless case....the idiot!"

Without any warning Xenmas felt Masamune slash right across his chest sending him backwards. When Xenmas looked up a surprise was waiting for him. The left side of Sephiroth's face and hair had turned pitch black. His left eye had turned a bright yellow and darkness began flowing throughout the are. "What in the world?"

"Sephiroth you complete amateur," squealed the voice. "You let this old fool capture you? How pathetic. Don't you even know how to use your power? Oh well, I guess I'll just remind you....how to use it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	43. Final Battles II: Marluxia's True Power

Author's Note: See? Told you I'd update fast. I'm thinking 3 chapters left and it's all over. I'm really proud of this chapter so I hope you enjoy. If there is a Marluxia fan out there, then they will appreciate this chapter.

* * *

After a brief flash of light the four found themselves in a strange location. A blue area where long white ribbons lashed out on the outsides. They were seated on some sort of machine or creature. They couldn't tell. What they could tell was the man in front of them: Marluxia. An angelic reaper-like spirit, massive in size, was behind Marluxia who was connected to black thorns coming from the ground, making him immobile. He was fully clothed, not a scratch on him. And his power, was incredible, overwhelming.

"This is....his real power?" asked Zack somewhat amazed looking around him.

"It doesn't frighten me," shouted Sora in his final form. He flew right at Marluxia. The man smiled and flung his hand forward. "Behold," he said as the angelic reaper flattered it's wings and created a great hailstorm, opposing Sora's direction. Petals flew with it, cutting him. Soon the Keyblade master was shot back and soon his Final Form lost it's strength. Now all four of them were in the back of the beast.

"Your heart is now in shackles," cried Marluxia. All four now had a number above their heads, 99. "Your heart will be judged at 0."

Sora was panting, tired from the Final Form. Riku stayed behind as both Cloud and Zack charged Marluxia. The large angelic reaper disappeared behind Marluxia and reappeared in front of him, smashing the ground creating a large wave of petals and energy. It hit the two and shot them backwards. The reaper returned behind Marluxia. With a snap of his fingers three large petals, like the one from his previous form, circled him protecting him.

"Dang he's strong," grunted Zack standing back up. "This time we'll get him."

"Hold on Zack," shouted Riku behind them. "Your number, it went to 98."

Riku was right. Zack's number, as well as Cloud's, went down to 98. Cloud turned to see Riku and Sora still having a 99. It didn't take them long to get the picture. It was a doom spell, a modified one, but one nonetheless. It apparently meant that it goes down for every hit they take and once it hits 0, they die. Doom spells were different in this world. If you die, you don't get revived. Not like it would matter. Only Riku could revive someone with his dark magic but it was obvious that wouldn't last long here.

The three large flowers attacked the four, easily being cut down by Cloud and Zack. The duo again charged Marluxia. When they got near the large reaper flung it's scythe down, cutting them both bringing the meter to 97. Cloud recovered the fastest and got to Marluxia cutting him a few times. It directly but didn't show any major damage. The reaper flung it's wings forward, blowing the two back. Some petals cut them bringing the meter down to 91. As they were being shot back Riku charged forward, using his Dark Shielf as a barrier for the gust. When the gust subsided Riku unleashed a barrage of dark Aura shots at Marluxia who took it whole

"No good!" cried Marluxia as a large sphere appeared before him. It began shooting lasers as it approached Riku. It hit him a few times before he could bring up his barrier. As that was happening Cloud leaped over Riku and slashed Marluxia a few times, breaking the spell. Riku and Zack rejoined him slashing the man before another gust of wind shot them back to the end of the creature. Their meters went down to 83.

The reaper jumped ahead again and smashed the ground sending another shockwave. Riku's dark shield protected himself but not Cloud and Zack as they got struck. In a blaze of light Sora shot past them, Keyblade forward. Once the reaper retreated Sora struck him. Then went backwards and struck again, then repeated the process a few times, using his Sonic Blade. Before the three could catch up another gust of wind sent them to the back.

"I've had enough of this," chanted Marluxia glaring at them from afar. "You will lose everything, scatter to oblivion."

Four quick long streams of white and black thorns charged and hit the four. It knocked a number on their counter. On top of that large cards from them scattered across the whole field. They knew what it was just by the feeling. Their techniques, abilities, spells, all of it was trapped in those cards and now it was gone. Riku tried to get one but it wasn't his and wouldn't return to him. This was bad. There were over 100 cards and a certain amount belonged to each one of them.

"Behold, your heart will be scattered into the winds," said Marluxia raising his hands. Behind him a large swarm of petal rose and scattered around him and the creature he was on. The four desperately ran around trying to collect their cards. Their were so many, and if they all attacked them at once then the counter would hit 0 and end their lives.

Marluxia's laughter began filling the air as the petals covered every exit and little as the four only got a few cards each. "It's the beginning of the end. Now," Marluxia flung his hand forward, "sulk in despair."

The millions of petals shot at them. All four of them gathered in the middle as they appraoched rapidly, hoping that one of the four found a shield spell of some kind. The waves of petals hit them hard, no shield spell. Marluxia chuckled. "Do you want to scream? Then do so as your life ends with your hearts."

Soon the petals scattered with all four of them on the ground, 0's over their heads. Marluixa began chuckling loudly. His thought was interrupted however with a thought. If they were dead, wouldn't they be disappearing? Also why hasn't the counter left them? Four small little angels came down and touched them, breathing life into their bodies. The four rose. The cards were gone, back in place into their bodies. The petals had unintentionally brought them to the four.

"How....?" was all Marluxia could ask.

"Auto-Life," smiled Zack holding up a materia. "We die then get revived and the counter is reset."

"True," smirked Marluxia. "But that means with the slightest hit you'll die with no second chances. Away, cast your hearts to darkness!"

The reaper jumped forward and smashed into the ground creating a large shockwave. Cloud calmly stood forward holding up a summon Materia. "They used Auto-Life. I used Phoenix."

Now in front of Cloud arose a fiery red phoenix with rainbow feather gushing out a red wall of fire, countering and destroying the wall of petals. Cloud shook his head, battered and nearly beaten. "Marluxia, you just don't get it. Having a heart means nothing unless it's strong. Ours is strong because we believe in the light. Farewell."

The phoenix roared and chirped flying forward. The reaper tried to slash at the phoenix but was met with the bird flying threw it setting it ablaze. Marluxia flung his arms across his chest like an X as all the petals stood before him. The phoenix shot past them, burning them and then threw Marluxia. He screamed in pain as now the entire ship was ablaze. The phoenix kept going then shot upwards. He did a 180 and dove right at Marluxia, hitting him with everything the bird had.

The entire strcuture, his own space time universe began crumbling beneath him evaporating into pyreflies and dust as Marluxia held out a hand as if to try and choke them. The doom spell wore off and Marluxia disappeared. In another flash of light the four were returned to Saixs' room.

"We finally won," smiled Sora lying on his back. "Thank god."

A large rumble shuck the castle as a huge power faded. The battle between Xenmas and Sephiroth was over.


	44. The Second Life Trial Ends

Author's Note: Sorry guys, but I couldn't figure out a way to end the fight between Xenmas and Sephiroth. I got bored. Xenmas is like my least favorite organization member and I got irritated writing about him facing the badass known as Sephiroth so I gave it a different ending. Hopefully it'll satisfy you.

Oh and guess what, I have the next chapter ready and you know, it's the end. Yep it's finally coming down to an end.

* * *

Xenmas looked on as his body began fading away. He looked on at Sephiroth's face, normal now. He had faced Sephiroth, but one that was half Heartless. His body was slowly transforming into a Heartless, the darkness taking over. Normally when Darkness does that, the body just becomes a Heartless with no consciousness. But like Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless, Sephiroth had his mind still in tact.

Sephiroth's Heartless took over for awhile and nearly killed Ansem. Halfway through the darkness faded. Sephiroth claimed that it was a mental struggle; that for all of his real power to return he needed his darkness back. Apparently he had either won or suppressed it. Either way the battle was over. Xenmas had nothing left and Sephiroth destroyed him with such ease it was a wonder if he just let Xenmas have that little glimmer of light called hope just for a sadistic laugh.

Xenmas faded away into nothingness with Sephiroth looking on, Masamune held backwards in his left hand, shirtless. His little own dimension disappeared and Sephiroth found himself in a room. Half of the wall had been destroyed and the ground and ceiling crumbled.

"Sephiroth," came a firm voice from behind. He turned to see four of his companions looking at him, battered and torn to pieces.

"What happened?" asked Sephiroth calmly.

"Uh well, Saix and Marluxia happened," answered Sora with a laugh. "Saix wasn't bad but Marluxia was tough."

"I see," said Sephiroth monotone, not really into hearing about the story. He began walking away calmly.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you want to be here when Yuna and her guardians defeat Sin?" asked Sephiroth stopping for the conversation and then walking away. The group decided to leave with him.

An hour later or so Yuna and her guardians had arrived outside where said Summoner began performing a sending. Her Aeons could be seen, each moving a bit and then turned into pyreflies. Soon even Sin's body began exploding into billions of pyreflies. They glowed a beautiful gold across the skies of Spira. Sephiroth and his gang were aboard the Highwind looking over everything. Sephiroth looked at his hand. It began turning invisible and going away.

"My clones are gone, and I will join them soon," stated Sephiroth turning to the four behind him. "Don't pretend to sad, Cloud. I will never be a memory. I will return."

"I hope not," came a sharp reply from the Soldier.

Sephiroth shrugged and let out a smile as a large black wing spread unto his back. He flapped his wing and flew into the dust of pyreflies, disappearing with them. To a side of him he could see Tidus flying down into a group of people and slapping hands with an older rugged looking man. Finally his body disappeared into the next world.

The next few days in the next world were interesting to say the last. Sephiroth met up with the three silver haired men and got the details on everything that happened. Before Sephiroth's final trial he met with Organization XIII and had a nice little chat with them. It became apparent to him that Xenmas had something on all of them, or was more powerful than most of them so they couldn't do anything. Marluxia was getting stronger and maybe one day could rise up to be stronger than Xenmas, but his chance never came.

After a week Sephiroth was escorted into the coliseum where everyone was silent, opposed to the constant booing from the previous occasion. There stood the council, all of them this time. Aeris is the middle with four rulers to both sides.

"Sephiroth, for defeating Organization XIII, eliminating Jenova, as well as having a part of destroying the 1000 year curse called Sin, the council has decided.....to grant you one wish at this time," came the slow response of the Master Tonberry. The entire crowd began chatting amongst themselves as Sephiroth look at him with stern eyes. "Do you wish for reincarnation?"

"I wish for the three silver haired men, my clones, as well as the entire Organization excluding Xenmas, to be resurrected in their current form and powers onto Spira," came Sephiroth's response.

"Outrageous," shouted the Moogle.

"You did say one wish did you not?"

"But that's pushing it way to far."

"I'm only requesting those 15," continued Sephiroth unaffected. "If you recall, I never said anything about me. So I stay, they go."

"The council will take a moment to consider your request," came the gentle voice of Aeris. The nine gathered and began talking amongst themselves as Sephiroth's smile grew on his face. He had a plan and he knew it was going to happen.

It's been a month since the battle was over. Lots of things have already changed. The 1000 year threat of Sin and Organization XIII was over and the continent of Spira was now open to the world. High Summoner Yuna had given a rousing speech the other day and looked like Spira was on the right track. She returned to Besaid. Rikku and Kimahari went off to their own lives while Lulu and Wakka returned with Yuna to the small town. Auron had been sent to the Farplane with Tidus disappearing into his own world.

Back on the Highwind Reno and Rude were flying back to Zanarkand. They were being called back from a small mission in Kilika. The day before, during Yuna's speech, 15 small comet like objects hit the ground outside the Calm Lands. They wondered if that had to with the sudden recall though they doubted that. Once back at Zanarkand they immediately went into HQ, a large building that had been redesigned over the past few weeks and resembled their HQ from the past. Once at the top floor they stood next to Riku and Sora, already there.

"Glad you all could make it," started Rufus looking at everyone from his chair. "We have a lot to discuss right now."

"Hold up where's the rest?" asked Reno looking around.

Rufus slapped down a few pieces of paper. "Apparently Cloud and his little group didn't like the idea of being part of the Turks and have resigned. That includes Tifa, Zack, and Namine."

"No one escapes the Turks," bragged Reno cracking his knuckles figuring this is what he was called here to do.

"We don't have the resources nor the man power to follow them," informed Rufus shrugging it off. "It's fine however. We have 7 new members I'd like to introduce to you all." Rufus snapped his fingers.

From the next floor down came 7 members all in uniform. They smiled as they lined up their next to the other four. Said four had their mouths dropped excluding Rude. They were all previous members of Organization XIII. Reno acted on instinct taking out electro rod.

"Calm yourself Reno," said Rufus calmly. "I know what you're thinking of. Let me explain." Rufus got out of his chair and began walking around his huge desk. "The other day 15 comets hit the south side of the Calm Lands. You'd be surprised to hear that these weren't rocks or anything but rather 12 members of the Organization and the three silver haired men."

"What?" asked Reno in disbelief.

"There was a trade," answered Zexion turning to Reno. "When Sephiroth got back to the next world the counsel told him that they owed him big and that he was granted one thing. He said for the 12 of us and his clones to revived. When they said that be difficult he added in that he's stay with them while the rest of us come back."

"In other words excluding Xenmas, we're all back," gloated Vexen with smirk.

"But we're human, not Nobodies," added in Saix. "We no longer have any powers of the darkness or no emotions and we can age. However, we still have our normal powers."

"Luck had it that I was scooping the Calm Lands for one of my projects," interjected Rufus standing in front of them all. "Some asked to join and I allowed it. Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz all went with Reeve to W.R.O."

"The World Restoration Organization huh?" inquired Reno putting away his weapon. "Alright so then where all the other 5."

"Some asked, others went on their own way," answered Rufus. "Axel and Roxas went on their own way saying they wanted to start their own lives. Luxord and Demyx said they would be business partners in something and went off to Luca. Marluxia said he'd never join up with Shinra or anything and left on his own. Who knows what his plans are."

"I'm surprised that you guys even came back," joked Sora eyeing them.

"We got acquainted with Sephiroth and it became obvious that none of us wanted Xenmas' plans so, we made a deal," said Larxene.

"But enough of this, they are with us now and we need to discuss the future of Spira," ordered Rufus making everyone stand at attention. "Spira is recovering from a 1000 years of battles and manipulation and it won't recover overnight but we can give it a head start. Now then, Deepground has established it's new base in the Omega Ruins. Xigbar and Xaldin I want you to go there. We're mining some rare and impressive materials from the place and it's turning out to be quite a profit for us. We got some guy named NORG in another country wanting to buy a large quantity of said materials to build a few places called Garden. Regardless he's given us a good chunck of change."

"Right," was all that came from Xaldin and Xigbar. "What are you going to do with all that money?"

"It's a large sum of money," repeated Rufus. "Along with the Shinra treasure we have enough to start our other three projects. One, we're turning Baaj Temple into a research facility of fiends, machina, or whatever else we need. Vexen will be in charge of that with Lexeaus there for support. I'm sure there will be situations where you'll need muscle."

"Thank you President Rufus," came a happy tone from Vexen who gave a light bow. Lexeaus simply nodded in response.

"Now then," said Rufus taking out a board and some paper. "Larxene has brought to my attention that Midgar lies in the sands of the Bikanel Desert. Larxene, Sora, and Riku will all look into that with a group of Al Bhed called the Machine Faction. I'm sure you'll unearth and restore it. It be nice having a base in that vast desert, and so close to neighboring countries. Which reminds me, Zexion, you seem to be very intelligent. How do you feel about being Spira's official diplomat and representative?"

"Very well," came the calm reply of Zexion. "I accept."

"Excellent," replied Rufus. "Reno, Rude and Saix; you guys will be here helping and looking over the reconstruction of Zanarkand."

"What?" came the outburst of Reno. "It's sacred to Spira. Shouldn't we keep it preserved?"

"If we don't move in and take Zanarkand now someone else will," argued Rufus a bit agitated. "If we don't then someone will turn this place into a tourist attraction or something. I refuse to let something as insignificant like that happen when we could turn it to the prime city of Spira."

"Yeesh scary," mumbled Sora to Riku who let out some air of laugher.

"It's going to be a long project but we can do it," encouraged Rufus. "It won't be a overnight job nor will it be easy but the Shinra Company will prevail. Now then Turks, move out."

"Yes, sir!" they all shouted in unison.


	45. Epilogue: 2 years Later

Author's Note: Here you go, the last chapter of the story. Hope it's to everything you guys wanted in an ending.

I'd like to thank a few people who have messed and or reviewed my chapters and given me good feedback.

Here they are:

Narutofan1901

SilverFox91

A anomyous fan: Michelle

Auron's Fan

* * *

2 year later, just two days before the start of Final Fantasy X-2

Bickson got the ball and shot it with a Sphere shot, making it in the goal. The crowd at Luca screamed as the timer went out. Kadaj and Loz were in the stands as they cheered with everyone else. After the game both Kadaj and Loz began exiting the stands before everyone else as the announcer came on saying that the final score was Luca Goers: 4, Baaj Swimmers 3.

"Luca sure is strong this year," commented Kadaj walking in the crowded streets of Luca. "I think they'll win the Spira Cup again this year."

"Just because they're in the Finals doesn't mean they'll beat the Zanarkand Abes this year," countered Loz as they turned the corner into an alley and sat down in front of a ramen shop.

"You guys are nerds," commented Yazoo, who had previously sat down ahead of them and overheard their conversation.

Blitzball had become a world wide phenomenon. Since Spira opening up to the world thanks to Sin's defeat, they had had interaction with other countries and nations such as Ivalice, Balamb, and others. They had many things to share and trade, including Blitzball. Now they had worldwide competitions. The Spira Cup was the ultimate prize in the Spira Tournametn consisting of the top 8 of 16 teams in the Spira Region. Luca won last time, barely outstretching the Besaid Aurochs. Luca, having won the Spira Cup, got the automatic invite to the World Cup. Besaid and Zanarkand were also invited.

They along with 13 others competed in the first chance for world glory. Zanarkand got eliminated first round with Besaid going out in the Quarter finals. Luca made it to the finals and won destroying the Alexandria Knights. Now every country and nation has the game and has become a worldwide sport.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were now top executives in the W.R.O. There job was to help restore Spira and protect it. Three other factions have popped out to do the same in their own way: The Youth League, New Yevon, and the Machine Faction. They kept in touch with Rufus and the Shinra company who was funding them. After another few minutes a man in a Turk suit and a briefcase came in. He sat down his briefcase on the floor and then himself on a chair next to them.

"Zexion, how is being Spira's representative?" asked Kadaj.

"Boring and tedious these days," answered Zexion loosening his tie. "I'm more of a diplomat and negotiator than a representative."

"What do you mean?"

"Sin was imprisoning Spira as well as guarding it," replied Zexion eating some. "It's power was so great that foreign countries couldn't make a move without getting blown away. Now the Archadian Empire and Alexandria are looking at Spira to conquer for some new land and such."

"You serious?" asked Loz shocked.

"Yeah, I've had to talk to keep the tensions low but I'm doing very little. They're aware of Deepground which is the only reason they haven't attacked yet."

"Yeesh, tensions are high huh? So how's everyone else?"

"Larxene and the Al Bhed are doing well uncovering Midgar though that will take awhile," started Zexion. "Vexen is happy with his little experiments and Lexeaus is contempt. They're both ok with that new ocean town near Baaj and it's little military base. Xaldin and Xigbar don't complain about their work though taking out those fiends in the Omega Ruins gets tiring after awhile. And Saix is well, Saix."

"Any word on the others?" asked Kadaj finishing his meal.

"Axel and Roxas are in some small town in a independent country," answered Zexion. "Far as I can see they're happy and don't want to do anything major. Luxord as you know is becoming famous setting up his casino's. He's currently in a place called Treno. Demyx is out giving concerts. Oh that reminds me. He got cancelled today."

"Demyx? How?"

"Apparently High Summoner Yuna is going to give a concert in two days time," answered Zexion finishing his meal. "No matter how popular Demyx is in Spira, the High Summoner will always have priority over him. I know he's torked."

"I never took Yuna for the singing type," commented Yazoo calmly.

"And Marluxia?" asked Kadaj slowly. That name stirred some silence between them all. Even Zexion had to slowly put down his cup.

"Bad news with him," started Zexion fixing his tie. "He's been stirring up bad blood in a lot of countries. Wanted in most. He's a mercenary and with his power, he's going to be hard to catch. Reports have him assassinating and killing. On top of that it seems he has his own little army. He's currently a Rank VII Mark in Ivalice where's he's currently located. Every bounty hunter in that continent will be after him."

Zexion got up and grabbed his suitcase ready to leave. "I have to head out to the Luca Airstation. Need to catch a transport Airship to Rabanastre."

"Good luck," said all three as Zexion left. Soon they left after Zexion left.

This was the world now. All countries and nations are known to each other, everything is sports and politics. Spira is coming to an age where it hasn't peaked since 1000 years ago. Spira went from 6 Blitzball teams to 16, dividing into divisions. Spira now has new cities in Baaj, Zanarkand, Bikanel and even the Remiem Temple has been turned into a small town of sorts. Airstations, for Airships have been installed in Luca, Bevelle, Zanarkand, the Omega Ruins and Baaj. As Reno and Rude fly over Zanarkand they can see the new 70 story Shinra HQ and 1/20 of th city rebuilt.

Kadaj looked on to the sky as some airships came and went and felt a huge chill on his body. Not from the winds or the night but from a huge power it seemed. Kadaj looked up to see some comets falling, very similar to one he came to this world in. And in the front one came a very powerful presence. A smile grew across his face knowing who was coming back.

* * *

There you go. I like every member of the Organization except Xenmas so I used them in this. Yes there will be a third Trial, so is why i set this up. The FFX unierese only showed one continent so i combined pretty much all the FF worlds into one for you guys. The Third trial will be up sometime in July. I already have the first chapter done but I want to have at least 5 or so for you guys. So if you guys have any suggestions for the third trial or something let me know. Oh btw, I love Blitzball so I'm making a story around that so forward to that.

Thanks guys


End file.
